Dead Man's Party!
by countingbodieslikesheep
Summary: With the Winter War over and tension tearing Team Human apart. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

_"Japan is weird. Ever since I arrived weird creatures would show up screaming, smashing things, and chasing see through people with broken chains on their chests. Sometimes I could see a girl around my age clad in a old fashioned Japanese attire chasing the monster around with a Katana. Like I said weird. At the time I didn't think much of it. I figured she was a Cosplayer or Edo period Re-enactor. I never expected to be a part of that girl's world. And up until today I was your everyday juvenile delinquent slash high school student."_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

_**Kyurururururu!**_

Orihime and Tatsuki didn't seem to notice the large, pasty purple, mask clad monster screaming from it's perch on a light pole.

_**Kyurururu- Guh. **_

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. A short black haired teenager just kicked the monster off the light pole. Her purple eyes flickered towards us them she launched impaling a katana into the middle of it's mask.

"What are you looking at?" Orihime asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Wha- You mean, you two didn't see it?"

"See what?"

"Hahaha Karissa-chan, your weird"

I sighed looking back at the cosplayer girl before deciding it was time to get to the bottom of things.

"OOII!"

I gripped onto the smaller girl's black robes glaring down my nose at her.

"What the hell is going on?" many confused eyes were on me as I stood yelling at what they couldn't see.

"Y-you… you can see me? And touch me?" I dead panned

"Apparently dumb ass!" firm hands were placed on my shoulders

"Come on, we're gonna be late for school!"

I turned my head for five seconds to glance at Tatsuki. When I looked back the Katana wielding girl was gone. I frowned pulling out a half empty pack of Marlboro cigarettes.

"Shit, she got away"

"Ladies don't curse or smoke, Karissa" with that the cigarette was plucked from my lips by the ever frowning Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Oi!"

We both glared at each other, a trail of lightning forming between us, clashing in the center.

"Hand it over, Carrot top" I held out my hand raising an eyebrow at his slowly forming smirk.

"Don't. _Even. _Think. About. It" his smirk just widened as he ripped the paper.

_**Thump.**_

"Prick" I smashed my school bag into his head before stomping off with Orihime and Tatsuki.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"WHAT? First you kick over yama-bro, _and _you want us to leave? Do ya want to die?"

I smirked watching Ichigo kick the boy in the face.

"Alright, question one" Ichigo glared at the remaining three boys.

"What the hell is that?" his arms swung towards a toppled over vase with wilted flower in it.

None of the boys answered, fueling Ichigo's anger some more. I laughed lightly

"No answer? Okay you" he pointed to the boy with a short goatee

"Umm. It's an… offering… to the kid… who died here recently…"

"GREAT ANSWER" Ichigo shouted kicking that boy in the head too.

I laughed placing a cigarette in my lips figure he wouldn't notice because he's busy kicking kids in the face.

"Question two" the two boys trembled huddling close to each other.

_"Che, some punks they are"_

"Why is the vase knocked over?" the boys flinched visibly, this time one of them answered without being chosen.

"The…that's…that's cause we knocked it over…skateboarding" the two received the same treatment as the others. A kick in the head.

"The next time you do that I'll make it so people have to lay flowers for you too!"

with those words being said, the conscious ones squealed and scurried off. I glanced at the young ghost girl noticing Ichigo's hesitant look.

_"Stupid kid doesn't think I know? Heh whatever. I don't want to get involved"_

"I forgot I had something… else to do!" I sweat dropped knowing I was the worst liar on the planet.

"See ya" Ichigo said ripping the cigarette from my lips before stomping it out on the ground.

"You owe me a new pack!"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Welcome back, Kiddo"

James lifted his bottle of Bud Light in my general direction his eyes not leaving the T.V which blared something about wild college girls. I rolled my eyes at words coming out of a drunken girl's mouth.

"There's nothin' here"

I glanced over at the graying brown haired man. Ever seen the Watchmen? Remember the Comedian, well James looks like him but tanner and a little fatter. Other then that their the similar in looks and sometimes personality.

"Get some more, yeah?" he asked turning to look at me.

"Why didn't you call me so I could pick up something on the way know?"

He grinned crookedly, normal people would be afraid of his smile because it didn't look friendly at all. More like a Crocodile smiling at the Gazelle before it drags it into the river. But I'm not exactly normal.

"I didn't wanna bug ya" he paused widening his grin " 'sides looks like you could use the exercise"

"OI!"

I grabbed the first thing in sight, which happened to be the salt shaker, and lobbed it at his head. He caught it jumping up from his position on the couch.

"What's this? Wanna fight brat?"

"Bring it on, OLD MAN"

"Why you lit-"

"I thought I heard you, Karissa"

Pops walked in running a hand through his thin graying brown hair before pushing up his thin black rimmed glasses. James glared at the back of my head while I made a grocery list and grabbed Pop's debit card.

"How about you pick up some Sushi tonight?" Pops ruffled my hair.

"Sounds fine to me"

I dropped my bag off in my room before changing into plain denim jeans, converse, and a plain black zip up jacket. I slipped my Ka-bar knife into the left pocket of my jacket. Now I was off to the see the wizard! Kidding, I was off on a thirty minute walk into the main part of town.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"_We live on the edge of the town, far from neighbors. Why? Because we're loud, lots of yelling, music, and various noises protrude from my never resting household. Also, Pops and James like to bring their work home with them. Pops is a Scientist who is always messing around with dangerous materials and had an odd obsession with resurrection. Plus most people don't like living next door to a mad scientist who makes things go BOOM! a lot. James an Ex-RRTS Marine made plenty of enemies during his service. I personally have made plenty of enemies since we moved to Japan. I was labeled a juvenile delinquent since I get into fights (often), I'm loud, and I love to party, and I have tattoos. Yup, we're the neighbors from hell." _

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

I sped up clutching the bags tighter in my grasp. Two blocks down, I noticed the strange girl in the old Japanese attire laying against the wall. The smell of rust and salt reached my nose even from this distance.

She was injured and shaking. The image of the monster faintly flickered and fuzzed like when the cables not working right when your watching your favorite show. This was the street Ichigo lived on.

His house had a chunk of it missing. Ichigo suddenly invaded my vision. He was yelling at the girl. I moved closer keeping a close eye on the monster.

"It's not 'Shinigami'. It's Rukia Kuchiki"

"Give me your sword Shinigami! Let's give your idea a try!"

Rukia lifted her sword, Ichigo gripped it before pulling it into his chest. My jaw dropped.

Why the hell would Ichigo commit seppuku in the middle of the street?

_**Kyurururururu!**_

Damn I took my eyes off the monster. It was running straight for me. Without thinking, I pulled out the Ka-bar James always told me to carry around.

What could a knife possible do against a giant monster?

Pretty much nothing.

I learned that the hard way when it used it's massive hand to pin me against a light pole. But hey I managed to cut off a finger that's an admirable feat right? The monsters mouth opened, it's head pulled back ready to bite my head off.

Before the monster could take a chunk out of me someone cut it arm off. I rolled out of the dead arms grasp and stood up.

Clad in an old school Japanese outfit holding an over sized butcher knife was the familiar orange haired grouch otherwise known as Ichigo Kurosaki.

_**Kyraaaaah!**_

The monster roared in rage and pain charging at the seemly calm Ichigo. I placed the knife back in my pocket turning my attention to Rukia, who didn't notice my presence so I decided to make myself known.

"OOOIII!"

Rukia jumped snapping her head towards me in a neck breaking speed. Her eyes widened and she pointed her finger at me.

"You can see me too?" I faltered for a second. _"Didn't we discover this earlier?"_

"Umm, What the _fuck_ is that?" I pointed to the monster while pulling her to her feet.

"It's a Hollow"

"What are you doing here, Karissa?"

"OI! Don't give me that 'what are you doing here' crap! You scared the shit outta me with your little seppuku act!"

"Seppuku?"

"Quiet down. Your going to wake the neighbors"

"Oi! Why didn't you tell me you were a Samurai?"

Ichigo slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Quiet down will ya?"

I glared at him harshly before nodding.

"I just borrowed Rukia's Shini-"

_**Thump.**_

Rukia and I gawked staring at Ichigo's now limp body.

"He used up a lot of energy" Rukia said with a sweat drop.

"Oi! You didn't tell me what you borrowed!"

"Doesn't this frighten you?" she asked eying me strangely.

"Obviously not" I looked down at her folding my arms over my chest.

"Oi, I still want answers but I need to get home before Pops and James go ape shit."

She nodded looking slightly relieved.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them"

I narrowed my eyes. Did she honestly expect me to trust her? A person I met five minutes ago and someone who runs around with a Katana kicking monsters off light poles?

"Che, Alright"

Rukia smiled at me after I agreed to let her take care of the Kurosaki family. Slowly I began to leave. After picking my bags up, I turned my head slightly so she could see my face.

"Oi Rukia"

"If your lying…." I gave her the most sinister smile I could muster

"I'll kill you"

Rukia's POV

"_this town… I don't understand that boy, Ichigo took all of my powers. And defeated a hollow with no problems… Not only that I've never seen a Zanpakutou get so large."_

I healed the Kurosaki family and cleaned up a little but I couldn't get that girl's sneer out of my head. Every thing about her scared me a little bit.

Her eyes that seemed like they were an eerie color, sharp silver hair, her canine teeth that looked a little bit too long, her vicious Reiatsu, the sinister smile. All of it reminded me of my least favorite captain.

"_She reminds me of Ichimaru-Taicho"_


	2. The die have been cast

"Neh, Karissa could you help me practice for my up coming tournament?"

Tatsuki asked walking beside me to our classroom waiting the chipper orange haired girl skip in front of us.

"Sure, but do you think you can handle my training, Young Grasshopper?" I joked gaining and eye roll from the martial artist.

Orihime whirled around the corner slamming into someone. She bounced right off a began to fall but I grabbed onto her shoulder before she went all the way down.

"Oh, it's just you, Inoue" Ichigo said picking her dropped book up

Tatsuki jumped in front of us glaring up at the frowning orange haired grouch.

"I'm sorry… Thank you, Karissa"

"Ichigo, you bump into someone and that's all you have to say?" Tatsuki hissed

Ichigo's eyebrows lifted in surprise before he let out a sigh.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Are you okay?"

Orihime looked up, smiled and nodded but suddenly she jumped back and started mumbling.

"Huh? What's up with her

"You have that scary look in your eyes again, Ichigo. I'll go find her" Tatsuki said waving bye to me

"ICHIGO!"

Asano cried sliding open the class room door and pushing us to a group of desks facing each other.

"I heard a truck crashed into your house" I plopped down next to the silent giant who greeted us with a small nod.

"Yeah"

"Did you guys finish cleaning up the mess?"

"No, but Karissa offered to help us tonight"

"Oi, when the hell did I say that?"

"I could help as well" Chad offered not looking at anyone specifically.

"No, it's okay… There's not that much left anyway" Ichigo smiled.

"Chad, you're probably going to end up doing more harm than good"

I punched Asano in the back of his head for insulting Chad.

"Karissa-sempai that hurt!" he cried holding his head.

"Suck it up, Tough guy" I snickered looking behind Ichigo at the smiling Rukia.

"_The hell is she doing here?" _Rukia winked at me with a smile

"Are you Kurosaki-kun?" Rukia asked in a false sweet voice.

Ichigo whirled around jumping up from his seat and pointing a finger at her.

"I am Kuchiki Rukia. I will be sitting next to you starting today."

Ichigo gapped like a fish out of water

"What? What's wrong, Ichigo?" Rukia asked smiling before looking at me.

"May I ask your name?"

"Karissa Evans"

Mizuiro slid in front of me smiling warmly at Rukia.

"Do you two know each other? I'm Mizuiro Kojima by the way"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I believe this is the first time we've met. Isn't that right, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo glared at her.

"Oh, may I borrow a book please?" she held out her hand.

On it was written: 'make a scene and your dead'.

Ichigo gawked while I laughed knowing we'd get along just fine. Ichigo grabbed Rukia pulling her out of the classroom.

"Karissa-chan, come with us please?" Rukia yelled failing her arms trying to maintain her balance while the stomping boy dragged her.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"What the hell are you thinking?" Ichigo bristled glowering down at the oblivious purple haired girl.

"Oh my, you're scary. What ever is the matter?"

I blinked not understanding half of what she was saying. Rukia was using an older version of Japanese that my mushy pink brain couldn't quite understand.

"Could you stop talking like that?" I asked making her blink up at me

"Oh? Do you not think it is good considering I learned it overnight?" I flicked her forehead.

"Oi" she frowned at me opening her mouth to say something.

"Forget that! Explain why you're here. I thought you went back to that Soul Society place" Ichigo placed his hands on his hips lowering his voice at the last part.

"Fool, only Shinigami can go back there" Rukia suddenly got serious narrowing her eyes at Ichigo.

"I can't go back in my current state."

"What happened to your powers?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Last night, Ichigo stole all my Shinigami powers" Ichigo faltered

"It's not like I meant too.." Rukia clenched her fists.

"Thanks to you, I have to rely on this Gigai" I tilted my head to the side

"What does a gay guy have to do with anything?" Rukia looked at me dumbfounded, Ichigo just laughed.

"GIGAI" she repeated

"Gay guy?" she slapped her forehead.

"What's a Gigai anyway?" Ichigo laughed looking at me.

"An artificial body used for emergencies. Disempowered Shinigami inhabit one of these until their power return." I furrowed my eyebrows wishing that my Japanese was a little bit better or Rukia would stop talking in old tongues.

"So that's why our classmates were able to see you" Rukia nodded

"Anyhow, until I regain my powers, you have to do the work of a Shinigami" Ichigo shook his head furiously.

"What's the problem? You have the powers of a Shinigami now. You can not refuse because -"

"I REFUSE!" Ichigo made an X with his hands glaring at her. I snickered at their faces.

"Excuse me?"

"Tell Karissa! I don't want to face anymore of those monsters!"

"Oi! Don't get me involved with this!" Ichigo turned to glare at me.

"What's the matter? You like fighting!" I returned his glare

"Yeah, humans not monsters I can barely see! I'm not suicidal, ya know!" lightning cracked between our heated glares.

"Karissa's not the one who stole my powers! So it's up to you!" Rukia intervened. Ichigo glared at her for a second.

"You successfully fought one off yesterday!" Rukia pointed out.

Ichigo calmed down but the idea of me fighting off monsters suddenly sounded good to me. It's not that I want to be a hero or anything lame like that, I would just mean more practice for me which would make me a better ass kicker!

"Only because my family was in danger. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not fighting monsters for complete strangers" Ichigo crossed his arms a hint of finality in his voice.

"Karissa please take care of him" Rukia said glaring at Ichigo while slipping on a red glove with a flaming skull on it.

"What?"

Before I knew what had happened Ichigo's body was on the ground while Rukia was holding Ichigo in the Shinigami uniform by the head.

"Oi, what exactly do you want me to do with that?" I asked nudging his limp body with my foot.

"AHH, my body! Be careful with it!" he yelled pointing at it in terror before directing his finger to Rukia.

"What the hell did you do?" she turned on her heel

"Come on" Ichigo grumbled something about her being a bitch and trekked after her.

"EVANS!" a gruff voice bellowed. I turned my head to see the fuming muscle head gym teacher stomping over to me.

"What on earth did you do to that boy?" I took a step back

"Oi, I didn't put a hand on him!" I defended crossing my arms.

"Oh really" he looked down at the body.

"Then what is that!" he pointed at the dirt mark of my shoe from when I prodded him. I sweat dropped

"_Damn my luck"_

"That's what I thought" he gripped my arms

"Let's go"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"OI, Rukia!" I yelled glaring at the raven haired reading a Manga. She lowered the Manga putting on a shocked face.

"What's with the scary face?" she asked making Ichigo turn and look at me.

"_Your _bitch asses got _my _ass suspended!"

"What?"

"Sus-pend-ed! Do I need to spell it out for ya too?" Ichigo stared at me.

"I'm sorry" I blinked up at him not expecting the apology.

"Oi, you own me _big_ time for this"

I hissed knowing I'm going to be in a boat load of trouble when I get home. Pops doesn't care if I drink or smoke but when it comes to school, he's a warden, forcing me to study my ass of constantly. He's the only reason my grades are A's and B's.

_**Kyrurururu!**_

We all turned our heads to see the long snake like monster with shoulder length coming for us. Rukia pushed Ichigo out of his body. Ichigo attacked but he seemed to be struggling with it.

I tried to focus on the monster but it would keep flickering in and out of sight. No one else seemed to have this problem so I figured there must be something wrong with my eyes. Ichigo cut off part of it's mask.

"Oi, that's Orihime's brother…" I said Rukia looked at me funny while Ichigo nodded.

The monster yelled and disappeared. It was silent for a moment.

_"I wonder if Pops knows anything about these things" _I turned towards Ichigo.

"Oi, I'm going home" he looked at me while Rukia told me to be careful. I snorted and waved them off.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Why did you beat up Kurosaki-kun?" he asked in a monotone voice a malicious shine flitting over his glasses.

"I didn't" I told him crossing my arms sitting back in the dining room chair. He cocked an eyebrow.

"I have a hard time believing that"

I heard James laugh from the couch I sent him a glare and leaned forward on the table lacing my fingers, resting my chin on them.

"Alright, I know this is gonna sound crazy but…" I paused checking his features, he was still glaring at my from behind his glasses, I flinched but explained what happened last night and early today.

James had turned off the T.V. and sat at the other end of the table his face thoughtful just like Pops.

"And that's what happened" I waited for one of them to respond but the both would just send me strange glances before returning to their thoughts.

_"Great, now they probably think I've lost my mind". _A shiver ran down my spine, goose bumps raised on my arms. Their eyes snapped towards me.

_"What's going on?" _I resisted the urge to jump up and run out the door towards Orihime's house.

_"Why do I feel like something really bad is happening?" _Pops sucked in a deep breath like he was reading my mind or something.

"Go, I'll explain…things later"

James turned towards him sharply. A weird sort of tension growing between the two.

"I don't think that-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion"

I glanced at Pops. I always hate it when he gets mad. James growled tossing me his Mark XIX Desert Eagle. I stood up taking off out the door and down the street while hiding the gun in my jacket pocket.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"ORIHIME!"

My eyes scanned the scene. Tatsuki was unconscious, Ichigo was protecting a cowering Orihime and a glaring Rukia. The monster grabbed Ichigo's sword pulling it from him. I pulled out the Desert Eagle, firing the entire magazine into it's arm. I hit the jack pot managing to take off it's arm.

"ONII-SAN" Orihime cried, my is flickered over to her while I put another magazine into the Desert Eagle and aimed. The monster looked at Orihime and screamed before bashing it's head into the wall repeatedly.

"What the hell?" I mused moving closer to Tatsuki. The monster sucked in a deep breath.

"Orihime…BELONGS TO ME!"

It lunched snapping its teeth at Ichigo, he blocked with his sword while I emptied another magazine, this time into it's mask. We managed to push him out of the apartment and into the street.

"Let's go Karissa!" Ichigo said gripping my hand and jumping out the window. I pulled my hand from his grasp changing the magazine again.

"This is my last one" I told Ichigo moving forward slightly.

Ichigo lunged at the monster ready to strike but he hesitated giving it enough time to counterattack by spitting acid on his hands and slapping him away with his tail.

"Idiot" I hissed pulling him out of the way before sending one bullet into the monsters mask cracking of a piece of it.

_**Kyurururu! **_

He lunged at me, I aimed but Orihime jumped in front of me and hugged the monsters head, even though it bit into her shoulder.

"Oi, Orihime! What are you doing?" I yelled lowering the gun.

"Inoue…" the chain attached to her neck jingled as the monster lowered it's head to the ground letting her kneel.

"Orihime…" It moaned.

"I'm sorry, Onii-chan, It's my fault. Because I said, 'don't leave me alone' that day…"

I helped Ichigo to his feet not really paying attention to the sob story. Even if Orihime was a good friend of mine I didn't care about what happened in her past.

"That's why, you couldn't go to heaven" the monster moaned her name again.

" I knew that you were always nearby. Like yesterday, when I was about to get hit by that car, you protected me." she began to cry.

"So I wanted to show you that I was happy, that you didn't need to worry. But it made you lonely." Orihime fell over making the mask flicker between human and monster.

"N-no! it-it's not your-_**kyaaaaaa"**_

"He's struggling against the Hollow within him. He didn't become a Hollow of his own volition. He was probably taken by other Hollows against his will."

"So that's what their called" I said to myself more then anyone else.

The Hollow swung around holding his head screaming. I moved over to Orihime kneeling beside her.

"Their aim must have been you. Souls taken by powerful Hollows end up being manipulated by those Hollows. In simpler terms, the Hollow who's after you took a soul that you would find hard to fight and sent it after you"

Ichigo gasped while I tightened my hand around the gun checking Orihime's vitals with one hand.

_**Kyururururu!**_

"But now, he's desperately fighting that Hollow. For his sister's sake." Rukia glanced at her before looking at me.

Orihime woke up staring at the Hollow, it's mask broke off revealing her brothers face. Rukia moved beside me and the Hollow bent down closer.

"The chain of fate on her chest isn't broken yet. As long as that's connected, she won't die." Rukia looked up at the hollow.

"Your in the way of me treating her" the Hollow slithered backwards.

"I can still save her with my Kido" Rukia placed her hand on Orihime's chest, it flashed yellow.

The Hollow slithered farther backwards grasping Ichigo's oversized butchers knife.

"If I stay like this I'll become a monster again. While my mind is clear I want to disappear"

I didn't hear Rukia and Ichigo's conversation I was too focused on watching the Hollow thrust the blade through it's throat. It shimmered away dropping the sword to the ground with a loud clang. Orihime began to bawl. I ran my fingers through my hair sighing.

_**Honk. Honk.**_

I turned seeing James in his Ford F150 waving me over. I glance back at Orihime and Rukia.

"I'll take care of them" Ichigo smiled placing his hand on my shoulder. I eyed him funny.

"Oi, don't smile at me like that it's creepy" he rolled his eyes while I smirked and walked to the truck.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

Pops sighed laying out a manila folder in front of me. I looked through it, pictures of Hollows, Shinigami, and sword comparisons.

"Let's start out with the basics; Pluses are human spirits when a human cannot cross over they become a Hollow. Once a Plus becomes a Hollow it becomes eternally hungry therefore it devours other souls, living or dead, normally people who were closest to them are their first target." he paused looking over my face carefully.

"Che, Knock it with the long drawn out explanation and get straight to the important points." James grumbled cleaning off the Desert Eagle he loaned me.

"She needs to know this" Pops said throwing his stress ball at James head. James simply caught it and laughed.

"Yer gonna make her read everything in that damn folder anyhow, I'm tellin' ya to just make sure she understands the important parts."

I glanced away from the pictures looking at the test tubes filled with bubbling multicolored liquids then to an examination table where a blood stained white sheet covered up a large lump.

"How about I read this stuff, if I don't understand anything I'll come asking questions" they paused their bickering and contemplated the idea.

"Alright, that's reasonable" Pops ruffled my hair moving across the room preparing another experiment. I picked up the folder and left the basement that was converted into Pops lab.

I read everything twice, it was pretty simple. Hollows are bad, live in a place called Hueco Mundo and can travel to both the Human world and the Spirit world. Shinigami purify their souls and send them to the Rukongai. Shinigami lived in the center which is also known as the Seireitei.

Shinigami use a weapon known as a Zanpakutou and are trained in Kido. Zanpakutou had two forms Shikai and Bankai, most Shinigami don't know their Bankai In the folder there was information on three men and one woman. Their wasn't much information it just the names with a weird symbol next to it.

The first and seemingly the most important was Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. The other two men were Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake. The woman was named Unohana Retsu.

I turned my attention to James, who was sound asleep on the couch.

"OI!" I barked tossing my empty glass into his exposed stomach. He bolted up right the Desert Eagle aimed at me.

"Damnit girl, I almost blew yer damn head off!" he snarled. I waved off of his threat.

"I finished…" I glanced back at the papers I had spread out over the table.

"Oi, how are you two connected to all this?" I waved my arm over the papers giving him a Don't-Bullshit-Me look.

"Che alright, as you know, RRTS deals with 'supernatural' beings so it was expected that I'd run into a Shinigami. We're friends, that's all" I narrowed my eyes he was telling the truth but the bastard was leaving _something_ out.

"Drop it, Karissa" he told me glaring at the T.V. I rolled my eyes stopping them on Pops.

"Did you understand?" I nodded

"It wasn't that difficult. How are _you_ related to the Shinigami?" Pops blinked before a small smile appeared on his features.

"I met one when I was studying the Art of Resurrection in Zimbabwe" I raised an eyebrow but decided to drop it for now.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

A juice box was thrust towards my face, a curious gleam in the owner's eyes.

"How do I drink this?" I blinked

"You stick the straw in"

"The straw?" the juice box was retracted from my face.

"Hmm..? You three are together again"

I glanced over my shoulder before smiling at the small form of a smiling Mizuiro.

"You guys must be good friends now" he said stopping beside me.

"I'm not friends with her" Ichigo frowned sending an annoyed look towards Rukia.

"You're not?"

"…."

"Well, if you want to deny it, that's okay too"

Mizuiro's eyes flicked around looking at the three of us.

"I'm not sure how to say this, but you should consider what others think a bit more, Ichigo."

Ichigo snapped at him but I was too distracted by the juice box that was once again in my face.

"Where is this straw creature?"

I laughed at her before pulling the clear bendy straw from it. She snatched it out of my hands marveling over it. Rukia finally got the straw in and sucked on the box loudly making Mizuiro forget what he was going to tell Ichigo and stare at you both.

"I forgot to say good afternoon, Karissa-chan Kuchiki-san"

Rukia slurped some more while I just nodded slightly at him. Finally she stopped being noisy with the juice box, she put on a weird smiling face and spoke in a high pitched voice.

"Hello, uh….Kojima-kun" Mizuiro beamed

"Right, I still haven't introduced myself, have I?" he paused and took in a deep breath.

"Kojima Mizuiro, 15 years old. My hobby is-"

"Girl hunting"

I cut in looking through the roof fence towards the ground where two girls were fighting. I heard a shocked gasp escape his lips.

"Wh-what? No, it's not!" he recomposed himself frowning at me, I looked back at him as he's face morphed into a pout.

"That's very mean of you Karissa-chan"

"He looks innocent, but he's an incurable womanizer. Be careful" Ichigo added making

Mizuiro pout more.

"Quit that! You'll ruin my image!"

"Oi, that is your image" he shot me a horrified look before turning his head to the side

"Hey, I'm only interested in _older_ women"

"That's why we told her to be careful" Ichigo cut in. Mizuiro's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Hark! Lo there do I see our pretty new transfer student, Kuchiki-san! And the Exotic Karissa-chan!" Asano called stomping to Rukia's side with goo-goo eyes.

"Why art thou here?"

I watched Mizuiro's eyes glitter with mischief while mine twitched in annoyance.

"Why art thou taking like that?" I asked helping Rukia with another juice box.

"Ichigo seduced them then lured them up here" Mizuiro chirped pointing at Ichigo with a sly smile. Ichigo's face dropped while I started to laugh.

"Wha-no-"

"WHAT! Ichigo, you bastard!" he bristled then slid forward with a thumbs up and tears streaming down his face.

"Good job!"

"You're happy enough to cry?" Ichigo gawked watching him the move in front of Rukia and me. He saluted more tears coming from his eyes.

"Thank you! For coming to this squalid garden of manliness!"

_**PFFFFTT!**_

"Manliness?"

I couldn't help myself as I began to laugh harder while Asano kept asking why I was laughing. He gave up on my shaking form.

"Today we shall have a party~" Mizuiro smiled while Asano danced around

"With coffee milk and yakisoba bread?" Asano stopped.

"Umm no, it's the thought that counts" Asano got a sly look walking on his toes to Rukia's side.

"Kuchiki-san, if you need help with _anything _at all, please ask me." Rukia perked up holding out another juice box.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course" Asano nodded his head profusely while backing up.

I smiled up at the tall form of Chad while Asano backed right into him.

"Oi, Chad what happened?"

I looked from his bandaged head, to his arms, then the leg he wasn't putting much pressure on. He looked down at me for a few silent moments. He lifted his hand pressing his fingers to the bandages on his head.

"Yesterday… a steel beam fell from above" everyone's jaw dropped

"A STEEL BEAM?"

"My hand and stuff is from when I went to buy bread…I collided with a motorcycle." he said pausing then continuing when no one said anything.

"And…the guy on the bike was seriously injured so…I took him to the hospital"

"OI, what the hell are you made of?" I asked knowing if a steel beam fell on me I'd be dead.

"Oh, look at the birdie!"

I forgot the question and knelt down next to the bird cage in Chad's hands. I didn't really care for birds at all but this one felt more human than bird to me.

"Hello, pretty lady. My name is Shibata Yuuichi. What is yours?" the parakeet squawked.

I jerked my head back in surprise, I've never heard a bird talk so well in my life.

"Karissa Evans"

My eye brows weaved together, there's no way birds can speak that well.

"WOW! IT SPEAKS SO WELL! CAN YOU SAY ASANO?"

"Chad?" he looked down at me.

"Where did you get the parakeet?"

"Yesterday…"

"…"

"…I got it"

I sweat dropped.

"Oi, You quit the explanation because it was too much work didn't you?"

Chad's head jerked back

"I…did not!" Chad said defensively.

"Oi, yeah you did!" I pointed an accusing finger at him. Rukia placed a hand on my shoulder bending close to my ear.

"Karissa. Don't worry. There _is_ something inside of it, but it's not evil. Though it can become a hollow if left alone so Ichigo will send it to the afterlife tonight"

Ichigo groaned loudly at the words while Chad sat in front of me and began to feed the parakeet


	3. Boom,boom,boom!

I walked into my class noticing I was the first on there. I raised my eyebrows that's odd normally I'm the last one in.

"Hm? The juvenile delinquent decided to show up"

I cocked my head back slightly looking the unfamiliar black haired boy up and down.

His hair was long in the front and cut short in the black his purple almost black eyes were encased in steel rimmed classes.

I glared to the boy opening my mouth to make a comeback but our teacher stepped in between pulling at pink haired girl behind her.

"I don't want any arguments in here, so take your seats"

I studied the girl for a moment. Her hair was long and pink, her eyes were just as pink, she had pale skin that made her hair look even more vibrant. Plus she had a body that would put Orihime to shame.

She noticed my stare and looked at the ground blushing and fiddling with her hands. My eyebrows shot up once more before I took my seat.

"Evans, she's new around here so please refrain from attacking her"

I gawked _"When have I ever randomly attacked someone?" _

The girl's head snapped up to look at me in fright and shock.

A devious plot formed in my head. I was gonna piss off Blackie today. Heck it would make this class much more amusing.

"Oi, girl don't worry I don't attack the quiet ones unless their retards like that ass over there" I jerked my thumb towards the bristling boy.

The girl looked at me with a strange look in her eyes before looking back at her hands. The class filled before Blackie could snap at me but I could still feel his heated gaze on my back.

Oh how sweet this class was going to be.

"Attention!"

Everyone took their seats and quieted down, Takanaki-sensei was never a happy camper. Takanaki pushed some loose strands of her black mane behind her ear while her steel eyes darted across the classroom looking for someone doing something wrong.

"Kana Yoshimoto is new here so play nice" she shot glares to those she knew were trouble makers.

"Yoshimoto you're seat is by Evans"

Kana sat next to me, but just stared down at her hands folded in her lap and didn't make a sound.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Umm… Karissa?" Pops walked into the room.

I grinned totally owning James at 'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2" I paused the game to look behind the couch. He smiled sheepishly and held up his hands. I gagged slightly, eyeing it with mild curiosity and disgust.

"OI! What the hell did you do?" I shouted hopping to my feet almost puking when a chunk of flesh slid one of his badly burnt hands.

"_Accidentally _created a miniature bomb in a rabbit's liver" Pops turned away blushing from embarrassment and annoyance.

"Oi, what the- never mind" I stopped figuring it would be best if I didn't pry.

"I was wondering if you could help me put on my new hands" he said the light blocking out his glasses.

"I guess…" I watched in disgust as he picked up the fallen chunk of flesh. Pops smiled muttering a thanks and went to fetch replacement hands. I resumed the game knowing it would be an easy kill.

"POW! Head shot!"

"God damnit, you're cheatin' or something'!" James bellowed throwing the controller at the ground.

"Oi! Be careful with it!" I jumped up glaring at him. He growled glaring right back at me.

"Are you picking a fight dwarf?" I bristled at the nickname, narrowing my eyes even more.

"Che. Bring it on ape!" and thus another fight began, resulting in many broken pieces of furniture and bloody noses.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

I've met some really shy people in my lifetime, Chad for example, but never this bad.

Kana didn't speak, she didn't look at anything other than her hands, she hardly moved almost like a statue. I don't even think she _breathes_. It's kind of creepy. I eyed her curiously gaining the attention of a certain black haired male.

"Quit checking her out" Uryu sneered glaring at me through the windows on his face.

"Oi, your just jealous cause I get more action then you!" I chimed winking at him. His jaw popped in annoyance and his hand clenched tightly around his pen.

"Oi, simmer down you might sprain you're 'alone time' hand"

I pretended to be concerned but I couldn't keep the smirk off my lips after seeing the horrified look on his face.

"A lady shouldn't say such crude things, your statement was disgusting." I let out a snort. This guy was a ton of fun.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"OIIII?" I paused staring at the now crumpled over Rukia and the newly broken fence.

"What are you doing?" she deadpanned.

"Watch out idiot! There's a Hollow!"

I raised an eyebrow turning my head just in time to react to the giant clawed hand flying towards my face. I ducked, shuffling my feet forward so I could upper cut the Hollow.

The Hollow's head whipped up giving Rukia enough time to use me as spring board. She held her and out towards the Hollow's mask.

"Sokatsui"

But her attack failed, and the hollow laughed

"Hey, I know that spell… Shinigami spell, Kidou or something like that right?" he said lunging towards Rukia but I, once again, gave it a good upper cut.

It growled taking a step back shaking it's head and glaring at me , frothing at the mouth slightly.

"Why are you after the parakeet?" Rukia demanded stepping in front of me. He pointed a finger at Rukia "

I'll tell you if you, quietly let me eat you" he said. I glared picking up a rock and throwing at it's head.

_**Clunk.**_

He looked at me and tilted his head.

"I've never smelt something like you before" he took in a deep breath which kind of creeped me out.

"You smell kinda nice too" he pounced but was blocked by one of Chad's massive fists.

"Did…I…hit him?" Chad said looking at his fist.

"You got him" I smiled at him, who was now punching the air randomly and in the wrong direction.

"What the heck…? Haha he scared the crap outta me. But it's just a fluke…I thought he could see me…" the hollow laughed but was cut short by another one of Chad's fists.

"Huh? I wonder if he can see them" I mused smiling broadly at the Mexican boy

"…Yeah I hit him…" Chad looked at his fist again.

"Something is wrong with the people of this town" Rukia grumbled while I watched he Hollow jump into the air and spread his wings.

"Haha you can't attack me this way! Right? What are you going to do loser Shinigami" he bellowed.

"Karissa…transfer student… you …can see ghosts?" Chad asked

I blinked realizing that a Hollow is a form of ghost. Sweeeeet, I could see ghosts!

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WE CAN'T ATTACK FROM THIS DISTAN-"

"…Where?" Chad cut her off.

I grinned, eyes flickering in anticipation. Something super awesome was going to happen.

"Well! What shall I do swoop down from here and strike like a flacon…?" it yelled looking me in the eye.

_**Crack**_**. **

"Wow" I gawked admiring Chad for ripping the telephone pole out of the ground.

"Chad . He's right in front of you swing down"

I laughed thinking it was like a game of Whack-A-Mole. He did as he was told and smashed the Hollow into the concrete. Rukia gave a triumphant laugh.

"Now give up. A guy is coming to get rid of you. Stay still until then." Rukia told him crossing her arms. The Hollow laughed at her.

"Obviously you didn't think about it… why is it that up until now…I was able to defeat and devour two Shinigami?" Rukia stayed quiet.

"Because of the thoughtlessness all of you Shinigami…ARE BEATEN BY US!" he yelled summoning little Hollows to jump on top of us.

The sudden attack knocked me to the ground.

"This turns the table doesn't it?" the Hollow stood up looking at us cockily.

"Now, who shall I eat first?" he laughed while I figured a way to get out of the little ones grasp

"I should leave the guy for-" I roughly kicked my leg knocking a group off of Chad.

"What?" Chad stood up shaking the rest of them off his body.

"This doesn't make any sense! Are you just going to just use your muscles to deal with everything?" the Hollow barked stepping back and swaying his head from side to side in frustration.

"You muscle freak…" Chad swung at the hollow again, while I kicked the little ones off of Rukia. "

He's flown off again!" Rukia yelled in frustration.

"Relax I have an idea" I smirked deviously.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"…."

"…."

"…You sure this will work?" Chad said holding Rukia like a football.

"With your strength combined with her Shinigami …stuff… I'm sure it will! Besides I can't think of anything else" I recalculated the chances she'll make it, not good but it's not me flying through the air.

"Okay hurry up and throw me!" Rukia yelled he did a she said and threw her.

The Hollow seemed slightly take back but countered with another little Hollow which spit leeches all over her. I ran under her breaking her fall but I ended up falling over.

"Well that didn't go like I had hoped"

She glared at me while I searched for another plan while shoving her off of me.

"Shit" I tugged at a leech which attached it's self to my right forearm.

"…Wha…what happened?" Chad asked helping me up.

"Sorry I was taken by surprise. Damn it come off you!" Rukia yelled trying to get the leeches off her body.

"Hehe once they start sucking they're hard to get off! Besides they're not ordinary leeches those are my TARGETS!" he yelled clicking his tongue.

The leeches exploded. I hissed in pain while clenching my eyes shut, Rukia screamed bloody murder and dropped to the floor writhing in pain.

"KARISSA! TRANSFER STUDENT! WHAT HAPPENED?" Chad was alarmed at the spontaneous bursting off flesh. I opened my eyes glaring maliciously at the chortling Hollow.

"HEHEHE SURPRISED? SHINIGAMI? GIRL? THOSE LEECHES ARE MINIATURE BOMBS! THEY REACT TO THE SOUND COMING FROM MY TONGUE!" he glance at me and stopped laughing. He seemed shocked by the look in my eyes.

Yep, I was gonna kill this Hollow, painfully at that. I knelt down pulling my Ka-Bar from my school bag.

"Ah, don't move cause I got this!" he shouted stopping me from advancing with Shibata, the parakeet.

"Shibata's birdcage…why is it here?" Chad asked looking at me for an answer but I didn't notice.

"I'm sorry mister…I've…been captured" Shibata cried lowering it's head.

"Looks like you understand big guy! Well now lets see if those two can be smart too!" the Hollow said with a grin.

"Ladies run around! So I can have the fun of hunting you down!" he said getting over excited by the thought giving me a small opportunity to attack. I launched forward smacking the hollows on the bird cage off before tossing the bird cage to Chad.

"TAKE SHIBATA AND RUKIA AND GET FAR FROM HERE!" I ordered launching my knife into the Hollows wing.

He dropped close to the ground. I brought my knee into it's stomach before slamming my elbow into the back of it's head. The Hollow roared sending a group of smaller ones at me.

"Karissa…chan"

"Oi, didn't I tell you to get out of here?" I sent him a small glare.

He frowned deeply but picked Rukia up and ran off.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" the Hollow launched himself at me using the smaller ones as a distraction. I dodged him and the leech spray expertly while forming a plan.

Too bad I got distracted by doing that.

"Crap" I moaned looking down at my legs. Four leeches. One on each thigh and shin.

_**Click. **_

They blew up, I fell, the Hollow chuckled. I snarled and jumped back to my feet and took off again dodging more of the little hollows.

I swatted the ones that jumped in my way trying to ignore the trembling in my burning legs.

"NICE! RUNNING OFF WITH A BODY COVERED IN BLOOD! I LOVE IT!" the Hollow chuckled.

"IT'S OKAY TO RETALIATE!"

"Well if you insist"

I skidded to a halt, spinning on my right heel while bringing my left heel into the Hollow's surprised face. I was close enough to reach out and grab my knife. I used it to slash the small ones which clung to my arm.

The Hollow used this time to slap me away from him. I hit the pavement harder than I could have ever imagine and lost my breath for a second.

But that second was all he needed to spray me with leeches. I braced for his shriek but threw my knife once more this time it hit his mask breaking a chunk off the top.

"Bad idea, Karissa" I mentally smacked myself for getting rid of my weapon instead of cutting some of the leeches off of me.

"Little whore…" it snarled clicking his tongue. I cried out in pain as my skin burned once more.

It was hard to stand, my knees buckled and I fell against the wall for support. The Hollow snapped his jaws open and lunged forward.

"I'm gonna bite your pretty little head off!" he launched.

I shut my eyes trying to move out of the way. Luckily for me, the bite never came.

"Are you okay, Karissa?" Ichigo asked pushing back the hollow with his sword. I looked up at him with a grin

"Yeah, I'm just fine" I noticed his body a few feet away along with Rukia looking at me worried.

_"So that's a Gigai?" _

"Ichigo? What happened to Ichigo?" Chad questioned stepping forward with the cage cradled in his arms.

"Chad. Great timing." Rukia ran to my side placing supportive hands on my shoulders.

"Take Karissa and the parakeet to safety" she ordered moving me closer to Chad despite my refusals. He looked down at me guiltily

"Are…you alright?"

I looked away from him blushing with humiliation and nodded.

"Transfer student, what's going on?" he picked me up bridal style with one arm before carefully setting the bird cage on my stomach added in his free arm for extra support.

"Do not worry. Ichigo is fighting right now."

The parakeet stared at me for a moment before lowering it's head once more.

"It's all my fault…it's my fault you all got hurt…" Chad frowned while I just watched the bird carefully.

"It's because I thought of reviving my mother…" Shibata looked at me sadly

"I'm sorry… I want my mom to come back to life, but-"

"Wait. Someone said that your mother can be revived? Someone said that there was actually a way to do that?" Rukia cut him off balling her hands into fists.

My wounds began go to numb and stopped bleeding. I stared at my arms feeling less fatigued.

My eyes narrowed before I leapt from Chad's arms and ran behind Ichigo using his back to propel myself into the air after the Hollow. Two little ones came at me opening wide to spit out leeches. I snarled in annoyance grabbing them in my fist and smashed said fist through the Hollows teeth.

"Hm? Your not going to make them explode?" I sneered smiling maliciously at the hollow.

"Go ahead. Make 'em go boom" the Hollow whimpered.

"Well if your not going to do it then…" my smile grew wider "There is no need for you to have this tongue!"

With a light laugh I grabbed his tongue at the base and yanked it out. The hollow bellowed shaking it's head around in pain.

"Die." Ichigo yelled slashing the hollow's mask in half.

A strange door appeared, it had two skeletons holding the handles, the skeletons opened the door and in went the Hollows soul.

"It's hell. The Zanpakutou can only cleanse the sins preformed after death"

Rukia walked next to me looking my body up and down as I leaned against a wooden fence holding my head with my left hand.

"For hollows who have sinned heavily before death…the gates of hell will open." her voice was serious as the doors slammed shut then began to crack. Soon it shattered and disappeared.

"So how is it?" Ichigo asked as Rukia examined Shibata.

"Unfortunately, the Chains of Fate have already been cut off…I see no trace of it." she sighed sadly.

I stared at a crack in the ground feeling strangely bad for the kid. Normally I wouldn't give a rat's ass about other peoples problems.

"He cannot return to his original body anymore." Shibata gasped and shook lightly.

"Do not worry, the Soul Society is not a scary place." Rukia attempted to cheer the bird up but her plan failed.

"You might be able to find your mom there" I cut in wincing as the pain slowly began to crawl back. Shibata's head snapped up to look at me.

"Really?"

"Yes, you can't revive your mom, but you can go over there right now." Ichigo told him. The bird chirped in glee

"Mister. Thank you for everything. You carried me and ran around so I didn't get hurt."

Chad just nodded.

"Now then, I'll perform Konsoh." Ichigo tapped the boys head, Shibata went peacefully to the next life. I swayed slightly.

"I'll carry you… home" Chad said picking me up and walking off not caring if I wanted a ride or not.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"You _felt_ everyone's anger?" Pops asked for the seventh time in five minutes. I

took a deep breath and nodded for the seventh time. Pops tapped his chin with the tip of his pen making little black marks on his face. I fiddled with the bandages on my arms.

Man I was going to look like a mummy tomorrow.

"Well, let me take some blood samples, x-rays, and all that jazz" he pulled out a kit of medieval looking instruments of torture.

"No, no, no" I pushed his hands back in the bag.

"Oi, I'm _fine, _a little confused about what happened but I feel okay" I assured him with a smile.

He seemed skeptical but nodded regardless, knowing he wouldn't change my mind no matter how much he persisted. James let out a loud snort from the corner of the room.

"From what I heard it seems yer gettin' pretty weak" I glared at him

"That's because my _trainer _is too lazy to get off the couch and _train _me" his jaw dropped

"What's the matter tubby? Cat got your tongue?"

"How dare you! Alright that's it! Outside now!" he stood up, nostrils flaring

"Soon you'll be begging me to sit back down on yer ass!" I shook my head,

"I think I'm going to train myself from now on but you can help out every once and a while" James face dropped as he stared at me oddly.

"You really don't feel good if yer acting this nice"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"I don't think I'm going to make it through this class"

I muttered dropping my bag to the floor ignoring the people gossiping about my bandages. Kana sat down next to me, still acting like a robot. Two hands slammed on the table.

"What happened to you, Yankee?"

I lazily looked up at the smirking black haired punk sneering down at me.

"Go fuck a toaster, Hinageshi" she grit her teeth glaring at me.

"Oh let me guess, Someone got tired of you running your mouth?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "You're one to talk"

"How dare you speak to me like that, Yankee!"

Hinageshi believed that I should wait on her, hand and foot, because of what America did to Japan during World War II. Sure, the aftermath was horrible but it's not like I dropped the bomb.

"You're just a foreigner! You have no right to speak to me like your superior!"

_**Slap**__._

My eyes widened as I stared at the glowering pink haired girl and the stunned Hinageshi.

"_That made my day." _

"Way to go! Kana" I laughed as she sat down still looking at her hands.

_Rukia's pov_

June17th.

I learned a lot about Ichigo over the past couple of days. Today I learned why he didn't have a mother, why he acted the way he did.

After today's events I decided to give him his space for a little while. So I went to the only person I could find.

Karissa.

I was only a little frightened of her still but I don't think she's as creepy as Ichimaru-Taicho anymore.

But I can't read what's going on in her head and that bothers me.

"What if her family is like her?"

I wondered aloud picturing her house as a biker's bar filled with large, hairy tough looking men with thick beards, tattoos, and piercing dressed in leather and studs.

No turning back now, I was standing at her front door staring at middle aged man, with graying brown hair deep brown eyes hidden behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses, and stitches across his face.

"Hello, what do you need young lady?" I felt relieved this was not what I was expecting. Her father looked kind enough.

"Um… is Karissa home?" I asked bowing to the smiling man.

"Oh there's no need to bow, and yes Karissa is here" he let me in with a broad smile, I smiled back suddenly feeling uneasy but I couldn't figure out why.

"Go up the stairs it's the last door on the left"

"Thank you sir."

"Oh just call me Pops" he told me as he was walking into the kitchen. I walked up stairs swiftly trying to avoid any other family members.

_**TAT TAT TAT TAT**_.

Gun shots echoed through her room along with some one barking commands in another language.

"BOOYA!" Karissa shouted startling me for a brief moment. I stood out side the door with one hand on the knob.

"Come on in" I jumped at her voice once more.

_"How did she know I was here?" _

I thought slowly opening the door.

_**Back to me**_

My face twisted in happiness as I owned another round of Modern Warfare 2.

"What's up Rukia?" I paused the game and sat up right on my bed.

"Tonight's…"she trailed off knowing it wasn't her place to say.

I glanced at the calendar.

"Oh, the night his mother passed away. Let me guess you want to stay the night?"

I went to the main menu and opened co-op mode. Again I seemed to surprise her.

"Y-yes… thank you" I waved the comment off.

"You can sleep on my bed with me, help yourself to everything and anything."

"Oh! You left your homework at school so I brought it for you"

"…"

"…"

"Ack! I thought we were friends" I pouted dropping my head.

"Oi why would you do such an awful thing?" I roared anime tears rolling down my face.

"Huh?" she said looking at me funny because someone was running up stairs shouting YIPEE!

My door slammed open.

"Homework~, which means no more noisy game" Pops sung, I pouted and shut off the game.

"Jerk face" I grumbled while he skipped back out of the room.


	4. UhOh Oreo and A Broken Child?

_**Slam.**_

I stopped my trek to class and glanced to my right, down the hall seeing the group known as the 'Crimson Fireflies' attacking poor shy little Kana.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before putting your dirty little hands on me, bitch!"

I frowned watching Hinageshi release her grip on Kana. Kana slid down the locker and to the floor still keeping her gaze on the tiled floor. One of Hinageshi's lackeys bent down in front of her.

"What's wrong princess? Not going to apologize to boss?"

"Che. I think this girl's retarded or somethin'"

She reached out to grab Kana's hair but her effort was thwarted by my foot colliding with her head. I looked down at Kana for a second then turned to smirk at Hinageshi.

"This doesn't concern you, Yankee"

"Shut your trap, Cup O Noodles"

Hinageshi and her troop of seven other girls looked at me confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Evans! Sakimaru! In my office _now_!"

The principal seethed glaring daggers at the two of us. We both gave each other a

threatening smirk before trotting down the hallway behind the balding man.

I glanced back at Kana, she waved mouthing a thank you. I nodded silently hoping I didn't get suspended again cause this time Pops would definitely murder me.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"OII! _What. The. Hell?"_

The raven haired boys mouth went slack for a moment while I kept my glare focused on his pretty little head.

"Why did you shoot the squirrel!"

I barked looking at the squirrel with a glowing blue arrow sticking out of it's side pining it to the tree. His hands balled into fists. Before he scoffed pulling out his bow again. He aimed a glowing blue arrow at me head.

"Don't tell me the 'Thug' has a soft spot for animals"

I stared at him tilting my head to the side. Thug? What the hell is this boy talking about? Uryu continued to glare at me but for some reason it seemed to intensify.

"You seem rather taken back. Regardless, I'm still going to show you who is superior"

"Alright bring it on, Oreo"

"Che, It's Uryu"

I cracked my knuckles, tensed my muscles, and focused in on his slow side steps.

_"What is he aiming for?" _

I didn't let my guard up getting the feeling Uryu had some battle prowess. He released his arrow. I managed to get out of the way but in that moment I learned; arrows are _really _fast.

He sent another one this time aiming for my arm. This one grazed my skin. His eyes seemed to be calculating something.

_"That's right this kids not strong but he's a genius. He'll figure out a strategy and kick my ass if I don't end this soon."_

My grin reappeared on my face time to step up my game. I slowly moved closer to him being cautious of his arrows.

Uryu smirked watching me hold my left hip. The little bastard shot six at a time, they weren't as strong as the others but the were faster. I looked down at my wound after he lowered the bow from my figure.

It wasn't deep or serious it just burned like a paper cut. I glanced at my upper arm noticing a deep graze. I turned my attention back to him and smiled. My smile seemed to trouble him, so I smiled a little bit more.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm starting to enjoy this"

My answer too, seemed to bother him. Taking advantage of his shock I lunged digging my knee into his stomach directly under his ribs. I heard the air wheeze out of him as I brought my elbow down on the nape of his neck. I stepped away from him letting him pull himself together.

"Yo-you let me hit you? Why?"

"I wanted to see how powerful you arrows were. Y'know test them out a little bit"

Uryu pushed himself to his hands and knees as he turned his head toward me. His eyes displayed disbelief as he looked my figure up and down.

I crouched down beside him resting my elbows on my thighs giving him a small nod, assuring him I wasn't going to attack him while he was down. I gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him close.

"Alright buddy, tell me why do you want to kill me?"

"I-I don't want to kill you, I want to teach you a lesson in humility and discipline"

"_What_?"

"Think about the commotion today, Evans"

I blinked tapping my finger against my jaw. Recalling my encounter with the 'Crimson Fireflies' both during and after school.

"I'm still not following you"

"You, you're always boasting about your power."

I blinked. _"When do I do that?"_

"Second, you're a gang member! So I have no other choice but to show you how wrong your lifestyle is"

I fell over. _"This guy thinks I'm part of the Yakuza?"_

I pushed myself up brushing the dirt off my skin and clothes. With I sigh I removed my jacket.

"Look"

Deep purple welts littered my skin.

"I'm not an all powerful Yakuza, like all you idiot kids seem to think. Today after school I got my ass handed to me on a paper plate. The only fight I'm good at is one on one."

I gave him a lopsided grin before holding out my hand to him. He took it pushing up his glasses.

"It seems I've underestimated you, Evans-san. Next time I'll definitely win"

He smirked, picked up his things, and walked of waving a hand over his shoulder. I laughed lightly repeating what he did. Looks like I've gained myself another rival.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"T-T-Thank you. E-Evans-sama"

I smiled turning my attention to the small pink haired girl before reaching down to grab my lunch.

"No problem. Just call me Karissa okay?"

She looked at me funny like she couldn't understand what I was saying. Did I mess up my Japanese again? Her face lit up.

"O-okay, K-Karissa-chan"

I watched her facial expressions as she talked. I know it's rude to stare but I wanted to see if there was some clue to why she stuttered so much. But the second someone appeared she reverted back into her robotic self. Well at least she was opening up a little bit.

"Come on, Karissa!" Orihime called waving to me along side Tatsuki.

I waved back at them. I gave my attention to Kana. She wasn't responding.

_"Fine. If that's how its gonna be"_

I stuck my hand out grabbing her arm and pulling her out of her chair.

"Girls, This is Kana. She's going to be eating with us today"

I said pulling her closer to the group of girls consisting of Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Rukia and I. Chizuru squealed in delight reaching out her hands towards Kana but Tatsuki punched her in the back of the head. Kana blushed and looked down.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"BOHAHAHA!"

My eyes widened as I stared at the two girls whose arms were crossed across their chest and the yelled at the top of their lungs. I sweat dropped cocking my head to the side.

"Oi?"

"Ghost hunt?"

"C-c-correct"

"It's a fun show, right?"

Orihime when to shout 'bohahaha' again but Tatsuki stopped her giving her the same what-the-hell look.

"Tatsuki-chan? What? What?"

"Come on, lets go see if Chizuru wants to go to the 'boha' thing with us"

I raised an eyebrow, I still didn't understand why Tatsuki didn't like Orihime hanging around Ichigo but it wasn't really my business.

"K- Ka-Karissa-chan, I was wondering if you want t-to go with… after school to the Tea shop? It-its my way of repaying you for yest-yesterday."

I smiled ignoring the mock interrogation Ichigo was trying to pull.

"ye-"

"Asano!"

"Mizuiro!"

"….."

"BOHAHAHA!"

I glared at the three boys with their arms crossed over their chest. Ichigo had a similar expression while Kana slid behind me cowering.

"I'm not going"

"Hell no, I'd rather be fed to penguins"

"What? What do you mean you guys aren't going? It's going to be broadcasted live from our humble little town! You can't call yourself Kurakura residents!"

"That's fine. Get lost" Ichigo waved Asano off while Kana helped me with the Biology homework.

I looked to the side and noticed Uryu looking at Kana with goo goo eyes, instantaneously a coy smile danced on my lips.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

I walked along side Kana, she was quiet so I did most of the talking telling her about Pops and James. She nodded, occasionally asked a question, and said a little bit about her life.

We entered the Tea shop picked out our sweets and sat at a high table.

"W-w-weren't you sc-scared?"

"At first I was, but the I learned my kidnappers wouldn't hurt me. And in the end it turns out my mom put them up to it in order to teach Pops a lesson about taking me to work with him"

Kana once again tried to understand what I had said. Over these past two days I could read her facial expressions real well.

"So, what's your story?"

Kana looked at me nervously, there's a surprise, before taking a bite of her Onigiri. She sighed glancing at me.

"I-I live…by myself. I work h- h- here to pay for the bi-bills." She fidgeted with the fork in her hands eyes checking if anyone around could hear.

"Why don't you live with your parents?"

"They said I was broken"

"What the hell does that mean?" I barked glaring when the waitress told me to 'pipe down'.

Kana got tense not looking at me, instead she reverted back into her robotic self. I sighed deeply. _"Great. I scared the crap out of her" _

"Oi, why don't you stay the night at my house tonight?"

She looked up at me and nodded with a very faint smile, I smiled back officially deciding I was going to bring this girl out of her shell, broken or not.

_**Kyrururururu.**_

"W-why are you pun-punching the air?"

I sweat dropped watching the Hollow disappear and the annoyed twitching of Shinigami Ichigo, whom I accidentally punched in the throat causing Rukia to fall to the floor rolling with laughter.

"Exercise! I don't want to get fat!"

"O-okay then"


	5. Don Kanonji's pupils

"Oi, How did you convince me to come to this?"

"I don't know why I'm here either"

Pops and I stood in the crowd, deep frowns etched into our faces, both lighting a cigarette at the same time. I watched the excited people around me chant 'Ghost hunt'. Kana turned and smiled at me while she continued to make small talk with Rukia.

It was strange those two look so a like. In the face I mean, there hair and eyes are completely opposite but still there is a strong resemblance.

"Bohahaha!"

James jumped out in front of me wearing a suit almost identical to what Don Kanonji wears doing the 'Ghost hunt' trademark.

"Oi, you have three seconds to get out of my face before I punch yours. One. Three!"

I punched James square in the nose, glaring at him.

"You're way too old to be playing dress up!"

"And you're too young to be so grouchy~" he cooed pinching my cheek.

"Please welcome the messenger of Hell, Mr. Don Kanonji!" the announcer shrieked into the microphone loud enough to make my ear drums bleed.

Out of the helicopter about Don jumped out his cape whipped about reminding me of Batman for a split second until I realized Batman was way cooler than this guy.

"Spirits are all ways with you!"

I frowned more, glaring up at the wannabe Batman. The crowd screamed with eager excitement while Ichigo grumbled and stood next to me with an identical frown upon his face and ripped the cigarette out of my lips.

"No smoking"

"I'll let you babies that are here tonight listen to my speech! I can smell an incredible spirit."

I glanced at the decaying hospital behind him figuring that was the smell fake Batman was smelling.

"Smells like bad spirits!"

"Bohahahahahaha!"

Everyone did it along with him, except us party poopers. That's when I realized I _really_ didn't like this show and if I had one more person coming up to doing that 'bohaha' thing I'd probably punch them in their head and tell them to get a hobby.

"Bohaha-Umph"

I smirked down at the doubled over brown haired boy.

Told you.

Fog engulfed the stage and everyone was directed around the hospital to where the main event was to take place.

I stared at the abandoned hospital curiously wondering if there really was a spirit haunting the place. I do remember reading about spirits that were attached to a place that meant something to them when they were alive. So it doesn't surprise me that there could be one here.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when you would use yer brain without being told ta!"

James chuckled ruffling my hair making me elbow him in the side. He moved close to my ear.

"It's nothing' to worry about, the spirit's not a Hollow yet" I blinked at him.

_"How does he know what I'm thinking?"___he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"I've known you since the second you came outta yer mother's womb, I can read your eyes like an open book!" he chuckled them pulled a brown paper bag to his lips.

I sweat dropped understanding why he was dress like the main character of this show. He spotted someone in the crowd and staggered away from me.

"A-are you sure yo-your family is okay with… me staying w-with you?" Kana asked quietly her eyes flicking from Pops to James.

"Yup! Their more than happy to help. Besides Pops likes you, says you could be a good influence on me." I snorted at the last part but smiled at her none the less.

Plus I was still wondering what her parents mean by broken. She just seems like a shy girl with a speech impediment. A loud scream interrupted my thoughts my eyes snapped towards the hospital. A chained ghost was yelling at the thinking medium.

Don pulled out a cane and jammed it in between the chain connecting to his chest and the small hole that was already there.

"Well that can't be good"

"It isn't"

Pops gave me a look telling me to do something about it. I nodded towards Kana he nodded back and asked her to help him do some shopping at the Quick Stop Market next door. I glanced from the screaming Demi Hollow to the now being tackled Ichigo who was trying to stop Don.

"What should I do?" I tapped my forehead in the Winnie the Pooh fashion. A light bulb flashed over my head.

"Punch the guy in the face! That'll do it!" James gave me a look of pride

"I taught you so well, now go!"

I smiled shoving my way through the crowd before jumping the little rope fence and out maneuvering the Rent-A-Cops. Shinigami form Ichigo landed in front of my legs while the end of a cane hit my left cheek. Strangely it didn't hurt.

I turned my head glaring at the smiling man wearing a green robe with a green and white hat that covered his eyes. He waved a fan at the two of us bristling teenagers.

Standing next to him was a tall, dark, and not so handsome man wearing a blue apron. In front of him were two kids one boy with red hair and a grumpy face and a shy looking girl with black hair pulled into pigtails.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oi, why did you hit me with that!"

"Hello. Don't just sit there, get going! Kurosaki-kun, Evans-chan"

"Oi-"

"Come on!"

Ichigo tugged my arm turning me in the direction he was running. I glared over my shoulder but went anyway. Instead of putting myself between don and the Demi Hollow, like Ichigo, I decided it would be much more satisfying to go with my original plan.

Don stumbled to the right a few feet letting out a strange "WAAACHA" sound after I hit him in the jaw. Ichigo gawked while I beamed feeling much better.

"Oh, Kanonji-sama has taken a blow from an invisible force!"

I looked at the announcer then down towards my own body. I looked normal and felt normal. Doesn't matter now I got to punch the most annoying man in the world in the face.

Yep, I'm satisfied with my life.

"What is wrong with you, woman!" Don shook his fist at me.

"That was a little overboard" Ichigo told me walking closer and stopping at my side with his arms folded over his chest.

"So you can see us, Kanonji"

Don stood up with a creepy look in his eyes.

"Of course, I'm the charismatic psychic medium of the new century… Do-"

"Oi, we know!" I barked removing my foot from his face. He blinked at us a few times.

"I get it now…" I raised my eyebrows, maybe this guy wasn't as dumb as he looked.

"You two died, and yet you're still fans, right?" okay maybe he was as dumb as he looked if not dumber.

"Fuck no!"

"Don't make me kill you!"

_**Kyaaaaaaaaa!**_

I twirled on my heel looking at the Demi Hollow. His face looked distorted and suddenly his body imploded.

"Yes! Mission Complete!"

"Wrong"

Don walked in front of me hands placed on his hips.

"Karissa's right! Look up!" Rukia hollered over the chanting crowd.

_**Kyrurururururu.**_

I ignored Don's crazy talk about hearing evil and smelling bad spirits, keeping my eyes focused on the reptile like Hollow. Something pulled me backwards making me trip and land on top of Ichigo.

"Get outta here kiddos! This is the work of a true hero!"

I glowered at Don hoping that the Hollow would eat him. But regardless of these thoughts I still kicked him out of the way of the Hollows fangs while Ichigo used his Zanpakutou to push it back.

"Why aren't you running away!"

"_You _should be the one running away!"

"Run away! What are you saying?"

"OI! Both of you shut up! Ichigo let the idiot do what he wants" I hissed kicking the charging Hollow in the head.

Some good that did, it was only dazed for two seconds before charging once again. This time Ichigo took over keeping it at bay with his Zanpakutou.

"Oi, outta the way!"

I shoved both of them to the side letting the Hollow ran straight into the hospital wall.

"Golden chance!"

Don made a move to try and attack the Hollow from behind however, Ichigo yanked him by his collar.

"We're running away! Let's go Karissa!"

"Oi, don't give me orders!"

He gave me a dull look before Don grabbed a hold of my wrist dragging me with them.

We're like a happy chain of shits and giggles.

"W-why are we running?"

"Didn't _you_ tell us to run?" I deadpanned twisting my wrist in his grip trying to break free.

"Oi, that was a suggestion for _you _two to run!"

"Oi, don't use _my_ word!"

"Oi stop! I can't run away!"

"My word!"

I growled pushing my heel down slowing us down while my right fist connected with his face ripping him from Ichigo's grasp and sent him tumbling down the hallway. I went to yell something at him but Ichigo clasped his hand over my mouth.

"Why do _we _have to run away but you don't?"

Don stood back up brushing the dust off of him while looking us over.

"That's because… because I am a hero"

"Huh?"

"Who lied to you?"

"Kids, do you know the rating for my show?"

Before we could respond he beamed proudly.

"You are correct! 25% Out of every four citizens, there is one watching. And! Most of the viewers are small children. Children's hearts leap, and they come to understand what courage is all about by watching me fight against evil doers~"

"Could you try to not be so flamboyant about it?"

"There is no way I can run away in front of these children!"

Don walked in between Ichigo and I placing a hand on each of our shoulders. I bristled in annoyance cursing his existence.

"Now, let's go back and fight that monster."

He tried to walk away but Ichigo dragged him back, I frowned. He should have let the guy kill himself.

"What if the audience gets involved? That thing is going to target people with high spiritual energy, like you, Karissa, or me. It's definitely going to come this way."

"And then what are we going to do? Your sword is no good"

"Huh?"

_**Kyrurururururu!**_

The hollow burst through the floor snapping it's jaws like a piranha. Ichigo pulled me back while bringing his sword over his head.

"So that's what you meant…"

I sweat dropped looking at his Zanpakutou which was now stuck in the wall. Ichigo jumped around trying to dislodge the blade. The hollow screamed again lunging at us.

"Come on ya stupid beast, I'll beat you to a pulp with my fist of doom!" I bellowed doing a couple of quick jabs in the air for dramatic effect.

I timed and aimed my punch perfectly but before I could hit the Hollow don had put his cane in the Hollow's jaw holding it back.

"Are you hurt?"

"No! now get outta the way!" I barked pulling him away from the oncoming claw.

Ichigo ran in front of the two of us holding it up defensively.

"Oi, don't you understand that won't work here!"

As I said this the Hollow spit something out sticking Ichigo's hands to his Zanpakutou. Ichigo flailed around and accidentally stabbed the Hollow in the air making it too flail around. It broke through the wall and ran up the side of the building towards the roof taking a stuck Ichigo with it.

"B-b-boy!"

"Come on!"

I gripped Don's wrist throwing him over my shoulder while I jumped out the window, using the jagged edges as foot holds to jump my way up the building.

I blame the adrenaline.

When I arrived on the roof railing, Ichigo managed to get away from the Hollow but his hands were still glued to the Zanpakutou. The Hollow spit again this time attaching Ichigo to the railing I was standing on.

Luckily I got off it seconds before.

"I have the ability. I can understand the difference between myself and the enemy. Your guys ideas made an impression on me! The way of fighting where one thinks of people's safety first indiscriminately…your way of fighting is befitting of a hero!" Don yelled placing himself between Ichigo and the Hollow.

He turned towards me and smiled. It wasn't a warm and fuzzy smile, this smile made me want to sacrifice myself to the Hollow just so I'd never have to see it again.

"Please allow me to call you partners!"

"Hell no!"

"Please don't!"

"Now partners, allow me to die protecting you!"

"Kononji-style's final ultimate technique" he made cliché anime power up sounds with the hair twirling, eyes glowing and everything.

"Cannon Ball!"

My jaw hit the floor, all that for a small slow moving ball of energy no bigger than a ping pong ball.

"Oi, what was the point of the dramatic power up, if that's all you were gonna do!"

"You're going to do something to the hollow with that thing…?"

The hollow blinked watching the ball float towards Ichigo before it landed and burst on the glue holding him to the railing. It let out an annoyed grunt before slapping Don away like a horse swatting a fly.

I don't know why Don suddenly became someone important to me that moment or why I felt the need to protect him but that's what I did.

I moved in front of the charging Hollow bring my knee up into is chin. It's head and forelegs lifted up giving my full view of his squishy under belly which I brutally assaulted with my awesome punches. It landed on it's back giving Ichigo time to slice it's mask in half.

"WOOO! Excellent! Excellent! Great!"

"OI!"

"Kanonji, don't get too excited."

"What are you two so serious about? You defeated the monster! You should be happy about it!"

I watched the white mask and his reptile body break away leaving the spirit lying on the ground.

"What's this…the monster's body is peeling away" Don leaned closer. "This can't be right! I sent him to Heaven!"

"Oi, listen up. Normal spirits have a chain attached to their chest. When a hole opens in their torn chest…the spirit losses it's mind and becomes a Hollow"

Don seemed to catch my drift and fell to his knees in disbelief.

"I only thought that if I open the hole and cut the chain, it would send them to heaven… what have I been doing up till now?"

"I don't know the reason behind it, but until now, you've never seen a spirit explode and turn into a hollow right? This time was different. You didn't know stuff, like what one does to become a hollow. I can't say you shouldn't let it get to you. But regret won't amount to much either." Ichigo shrugged looking over the railing with a smile.

"Put away those tears, hero. Everyone is…waiting"

I looked over the railing at the chanting crowd. The clapped, hollered, and popped bottles over Don's victory. How they knew what was going on I had no idea.

Don waved to the crowd telling them of his victory while Ichigo preformed a Konsoh on the spirit. Don looked at us from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you both… it was a superb battle… I…give you my respect…for your courage, quick wittedness, and strength. From this time forth… please lend me a hand!"

I stared at the hand that was extended to me. To shake the hand or to not shake the hand, that is the question. Ichigo shook the hand making them both watch me expectantly.

"Alright" I placed my hand in his letting him shake it up and down.

"From now on, you are my number one pupils!"

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed" I moaned slapping the side of my face and dragging it down. Don chuckled and walked back to the crowd.

"Don't do it!" I warned

"Bohaha-GUH! AHHH!"

_**Thump**__._

I leaned over the railing smirking down at the sprawled out Don. Hopefully this puts him out of show business for a while.

"You didn't have to kick him _that _hard"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE THIS! DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" the veins on our gym teacher protruded from his skin as he glared harshly at the group before him.

This group being; Tatsuki, Orihime, Asano, Mizuiro, Chad, Ichigo, Kana, and I. I stared at the T.V screen not understanding why he was mad at 80% of the people here.

"It's a nation wide image that aired live from a TV show that filmed in our town yesterday!"

I snickered watching me kick Don off the roof, once again, feeling satisfied with my work.

"Evans, Do you have anything thing to say when you look at this?" he got closer eyeing my down like he thought I was scared of him.

"…Looks a lot like me, doesn't she?"

"Every inch is you!"

"Nope, that's me evil twin sister. We were separated at birth. It's a real shame we had to meet up like that" I watched his face twitch with a sly smile on my face while trying not to snicker along with the others.

"You…seriously underestimate teachers…" he backed away from me.

"With this image going around, do you know how much shame you have brought to the school?" he bellowed

"Sensei" Tatsuki intervened "I understand you called us here because Kurosaki-kun, Evans-chan and Kuchiki-san appeared on TV but I think there was no reason for you to call Inoue-san, Yoshimoto-san, and me" she said placing a hand on her hip.

"You girls were with them!"

"Unintentionally! While we were on our way there we ran into them so we have nothing to do with it!"

Tatsuki grabbed a hold of Orihime and Kana's wrist dragging the out of the principals office.

"Ah well me too!" Asano said running towards the door but sensei caught him.

"Not you, you were with them but did not stop them, so your to blame too!" Asano pouted.

"I'm so sorry…" Rukia said gaining everyone's attention.

"All of this is because I could not stop Kurosaki-kun and Evans-chan…I was the closest to both of them…" she said starting to cry. I watched with an impressed look, she managed to fool the teachers so easily and giving the boys enough time to climb out the window.

"Don't cry Kuchiki. You didn't do anything wrong! It was their wrong doing. Okay?"

Sensei seemed to noticed their disappearance went to stop them but it was already to late.

"Kuchiki go to class. Evans you stay"

I frowned at the principal bit this was expected.

"I don't want to have to suspend you again, so instead I'm placing you in the boxing club and wrestling team. Maybe by doing this you can vent your anger."

My face dropped.

What kind of punishment is this? This is just going to make me a better fighter.

"What the fu-"

"No naughty language, you may leave now"


	6. Of Wrestling and Ranks

Reviews keep me motivated, so send 'em in!

* * *

"…."

"…."

"Oi, would you guys quit staring so we can get this over with?" I turned away from the group of boys looking around at the trophies in the wrestling room. I was uncomfortable being in my P.e clothes which basically looked like I was in underwear and a Kurakura high tee shirt while all the boys were dressed only in shorts.

A tall boy with spiky black hair and sharp brown eyes with tanned skin and a few scars littering his skin approached me.

"Akuma Takanari. Senior and wrestling captain." he extended his hand to me, I looked from his face to his hand before slapping my hand into his.

"Karissa Evans. Freshman and wrestling newbie" I smirked as we gripped each others hand tightly, testing ones strengths and weaknesses.

Akuma let go of my hand and turned towards the three other boys.

"Introduce yourselves to Karissa and prepare for the worst workout of your life" Akuma looked over his shoulder towards me at the last part of his sentence.

"Kiyoshi Tomoyuki" I extended my hand instead of shaking it the boy kissed it. Kiyoshi is a peaceful looking brown haired boy with honey colored eyes. He had lightly tanned skin and perfect teeth. A ladies man from what I could tell.

"Fuzen, just Fuzen" I blinked looking at the boy who's face only a mother could love. Fuzen had shaggy black hair with steel eyes and a glare that _almost _made me shake in my boots. And to put a cherry on top, Fuzen was _huge_ built like a fucking tank. He had to be at least 6'7 if not larger. He seemed to dislike the fact that I was here. _"Note to self: don't get on his bad side or he'll eat you" _

The last boy approached me. He was short, skinny, and frail looking. He had medium length brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. His eyes were light brown with chips of green splashed in them. He grabbed my hand shaking it lightly. This kid was so tiny he looked like he should be in elementary school.

"Pleasure to meet you Evans-chan. I'm Daichi Hideaki."

"Alright boys, lets show prom queen over here how us boys do things"

"Prom queen?"

"First endurance, try and keep up"

I gawked at the boys. They seriously believe I can't keep up with them. We'll they got another thing coming.

* * *

"Impressive…" Akuma panted cast his gaze towards my panting form.

I smirked. I managed to make it through their endurance, strength, and precision tests. These tests consisted of a long run, push-ups, sit-ups, bar pull-ups weight lighting, and darts. What darts had to do with wrestling I didn't know. Now all I had to do was show them how good of I wrestler I was. There's only one problem though, I never wrestled in my life.

"We'll start you off easy."

Daichi walked on to the mat with a huge excited smile on his face. I hesitated, I didn't want to hurt the kid since he was smaller than I am. Well, at least I had this one in the bag. Or so I thought…

The second the match began it was over before I even knew what had happened. All I saw was ceiling then the mat. Daichi had me in some weird joint hold that I didn't know how to get out of.

Daichi released me and helped me to my feet.

"Wow, that was horrible" someone said with a laugh. I'm guessing it was Fuzen.

"Shut it" I snapped looking back towards Daichi.

"Lets try this again" he looked at me and grinned widely.

"Okie Dokie~"

* * *

I've never been slammed to the floor that much in my life. Two hours of getting slammed and pinned is making my body cry out for mercy. My back was burning. My muscles screaming. I was panting and dripping with sweat but hey I almost one that last round.

"This round I'm gonna win for sure" I nodded towards him.

"Ready, Evans-chan?"

He went for my legs, like always. I twirled around him gripping around he waist and heaving him over my body in a back bend. The crown of his skull hit the ground while I pushed up with my legs flipping us over. Now he was stomach first on the mat while I was on top him pinning him down.

"…." Everyone's matches stopped to stare in disbelief at what had happened.

"I win!!!!!!!"

I jumped off Daichi with a proud lop sided grin. Daichi rolled over and I extended my hand to him. He took it with a smile laughing at the silly grin on my face as I hauled him to his feet.

"Oi, who's next?" I looked to the boy.

"Hold your horses. Practice is done for today but tomorrow. You're gonna be facing Fuzen" Akuma said tossing a small towel towards me along with a water bottle.

"Dismissed" he waved the boys off.

I got a congratulatory kiss on the cheek from the self-proclaimed man whore Kiyoshi. A strange look from Fuzen that was a cross between approval and malice. Daichi high fived me and told me he'd treat me to ice cream tomorrow.

"Now you're a Kurakura wrestler" he snapped his towel on my butt making me yelp and glare at him.

"And welcome to the world of jocks. Get used to that feeling sweet cheeks" he laughed walking to the locker rooms while I fumed crushing the water bottle in my hands before loping it at the back of his head.

It connected making him stop and look at me with wide eyes.

"Welcome to the sadistic world of Karissa" we both laughed going our separate ways. I frowned I wanted to go back to wrestling practice tomorrow not to boxing practice.

* * *

"H-how did it go Karissa-chan?" Kana asked handing me a cup of tea while placing a plate of fried fish in front of me.

"It was tough at first but I really like it" she smiled at me while James snorted

"You just like sweaty boys rubbing against you"

My face twitched as I tried to ignore the comment.

"How do you like your new room, kana?" I asked taking a bite of the fish.

"It's wonderful! Thank you!" she beamed with a blush.

"Oi, you didn't stutter" she blinked and smiled.

"I'm comfortable" I raised an eyebrow but didn't press. Kana was touchy about this subject.

Pops walked up stairs brushing his hair back with a smile on his face.

"Ca chow! Another successful experiment" I laughed at his weird little happy dance while finishing the last bites of my dinner.

"I'm tired, see ya in the morning" I yawned dragging my feet to my room.

"Night"

"Good night, Karissa-chan"

"Need me too tuck you in?"

"I'm not six"

* * *

"What is he doing?" I blinked watching the familiar black haired boy with glasses stalk Rukia and Ichigo, even though Ichigo was in Shinigami form.

Out of curiosity, I followed him. Kana followed me. So it turned into a chain of stalking. I wonder who was following Kana.

I looked at Oreos outfit, he looked like some kind of priest in that white get up with blue trim.

Rukia and Ichigo began to bicker about Hollow duty and at that time Uryu decided to make himself known.

"Fighting among friends? What a disgrace" the suddenness of his voice startled the two making their necks twist towards him.

"Good evening. Kurosaki-kun. Kuchiki-san"

"…Who the heck are you?" Ichigo said wearing his famous I- am- a-grouch-face.

"Why do you know our names?" Ichigo puffed up his chest, reminding me of a bird fluffing it's feathers to make itself look more threatening.

"You two can see spirits correct?" my head snapped to the left. Another Hollow was making it's way over here. I glanced at Kana we'll get out of here if it gets too close.

Too late. The Hollow appeared but before it could do anything, Uryu shot it down smiling an overly proud smile.

"What the hell are you?!" Ichigo yelled over coming his shock.

"Ishida Uryu, Quincy. I hate Shinigami" he said full of hate filled pride. Ichigo seemed to be offended.

"What?"

"Don't you get it, Kurosaki Ichigo? I'm saying I hate you" with that Uryu walked off. I snorted at the soap opera before me. Ichigo and Rukia looked at me and Kana.

"That guy!" Ichigo seethed for a second before blinking.

"Who is he anyway?"

"He just introduced himself. And he's in our class" I sweat dropped watching him look at Kana then Rukia.

"Kana and Rukia look alike"

"We do not" Rukia said looking Kana over while she just blushed. I yawned rolling my shoulder. Damn I was super sore.

"we-we-we're going to be late… for school" the three of us looked at her shocked before breaking out into a sprint.

* * *

I gave the principal a lop sided grin while Kiyoshi wrapped an arm around my shoulders. My own hand holding my right humorous bone in pain.

"I overlooked that fact, Evans. I'm sorry" I accepted his apology.

Hinageshi and her gang along with her boyfriend and his boys are the students who make up the boxing club. The second I walked in there it was like a wounded seal being tossed to the sharks.

I made it out with out getting mutilated thanks to Kiyoshi and his flying knee to Ooshima's face. I gained plenty of scratches, bruises, and I think a close to being fractured bone in my upper arm.

Kana was by my side frowning with a scared look in her doe eyes. I nudged ladies man next to me. He looked at Kana moving behind me and next to her turning on his charm. She blushed and fidgeted with her fingers.

"You are no longer assigned to the boxing club from now one you'll be doing your time solely in wrestling" I nodded smiling lightly.

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna go through with his Evans?" Daichi asked his hands on my shoulders while I watched Fuzen do his warm up stretches.

I nodded cracking my knuckles. Glancing towards Akuma and Kiyoshi's match. They looked like two snakes fighting over a mate. I then turned my attention to Kana and Orihime, who were giving me a pathetically worried look. Next to Kana was the _very_ curious Tatsuki and Ichigo I gave them a lop sided grin before walking into the match across from the tank known as Fuzen.

"Bring it on, big guy" he smirked cracking his knuckles.

"The match is MMA style" he grumbled crouching into a fighting position. I grinned this could work out in my favor, strictly wrestling I was no match for this guy but through in a little boxing and I'm good to go.

We made deliberate moves, feeling out each others strengths, weaknesses, and focus. Problem with this is; he's really strong, I can't find his weak spots, (besides his family jewels but I don't wanna hit him there) and I've never been very focused in my life.

Fuzen aimed a kick towards my ankles, I jumped over his leg aiming an elbow towards his jaw. He smirked gripping my wrist yanking my towards him leaning his head back before colliding it with mine.

Everything went white, my ears rang. I groaned holding my forehead. I was still in his arms I could make out that much but holy crap.

"who… the FUCK head butts people?!" I growled bringing my knee under his rib cage hitting his lung. He wheezed dropping to the ground. I winced feeling my sore and bruised back hit the ground.

Sitting up slowly with my hand on my forehead, trying to regain focus. Ichigo was laughing while the others looked frightened by the attack.

"Umm, I don't think practice was such a great idea…" Daichi said scratching the back of his head.

Akuma walked over raising his eyebrow to the two of us.

"It looks like Karissa won"

"What?"

"You managed to take him out in the first round!"

"I think it was just my body twitching from _massive_ head trauma. I'd like a rematch sometime… when my head doesn't felt like I got kicked by a donkey"

"Haha, he mopped the floor with you!" Ichigo laughed making Tatsuki and I punch him in the arm.

* * *

First semester ranks are in. A large crowd was surrounding the board, muttering wildly about their rankings. I scratched the back of my head before gripping Kana's hand and dragging her through the crowd.

"21st, damn I suck"

"2nd" I stared a Kana. Eh, whatever that place was good enough for me.

"3rd place. Good job Orihime!" Tatsuki barked rubbing the top of her head.

"Once again, it seems no traitors who ranked in the top 50 are among us!!" Asano said walking up behind me before giving the board a double take. Then covering Mizuiro's eyes with his hands.

"Don't look comrade Kojima! Reality is always so cruel and vulgar! This will only serve to sully our naïve hearts!"

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Ichigo grumbled looking down at his two friends.

"Ichigo you dummy we're not inviting you to playtime anymore!" he yelled pulling down his lower eyelid sticking out his tongue and slapping his butt. I laughed and shook my head while Ichigo yelled at him blushing in humiliation.

"Just ignore them, you might catch the stupid" Ichigo said turning me by my shoulders.

"Idiot. Idiot. Right Chad? Let's hang out" he pointed to the two of us before waltzing over to the giant. I looked up and down the list for Chad's name.

"11th, good job big guy" I patted his arm while walking off with Kana.

"Away with both of you!! I didn't think you guys were such _devils_!! I…will…never…play…with…you… guys…AGAIN!"


	7. Dokuganryu

**This is probably my least favorite chapter but it's necessary. Readers, I'm going to be at the Date festival for the entire week so there will be no updates. Sorry. Send me love so I have something to come back to. Thank you and enjoy.**

Blue orbs stared up into hollow yellow ones peering down hungrily before the owner of said yellow eyes let out a shrill and hateful scream.

This moment. This moment was one of the rare moments when I was _afraid_. Afraid for my life, for the life of the two unconscious boys by my feet and the injured girl and crying heaving at my side.

"_What should I do?" _

My hair is standing on end, My skin is crawling, and my fingers are numb. I watched the giant open it's mouth. An unpleasantly familiar red glow engulfed its mouth.

"_What should I do?" _

My mind screamed for me to run like Hinageshi and her friends had. I couldn't do it. Partly because I was scared still and partly because I _had _to protect them.

* * *

"Just my luck. Today sucked" I groaned flopping onto Daichi's couch.

I accidentally washed my white uniform blouse with my dark clothes, so now it was some funky grey color.

I was late due to my lazy alarm clock, aka the very hung over man who vomited on my floor.

The toast I had between my lips as I raced to school was swiped by a daring crow, who left a nice little 'gift' on my shoulder.

I spit water all over Hinageshi because Kana told me she thought Uryu was sexy when he stitched up a young girls doll.

And that's how I got in this situation:

* * *

"Oi, don't you think this is a little over board?" I looked around at each of the snarling girls then glance to the hiding pink haired girl.

"_God, I hate thugs." _I glanced at what weapons the girls were holding, four had bats and four had chains, while Hinageshi had one brass knuckles. My rinky dink knife wasn't going to do much…

"You gonna say yer sorry Yankee?" Hinageshi growled coming closer while two girls grabbed onto me. I snorted turning my head to the side. Like hell I was gonna apologize to this girl.

"Then go to hell!" she retracted her arm preparing a full on jaw breaking punch. I shoved my shoulder back slightly making the two hanging onto me stubble backwards. Hinageshi's attack almost missed, she only skimmed my lips instead of my entire jaw.

I ripped my arms from the two girls grasp swinging my own fist towards Hinageshi's face. It connected slightly but she was quick to react sending a well aimed blow into my right hip. I hissed in pain, gritting my teeth to try and ignore it.

My attack on Hinageshi was a sign for her girls to join in. I did the best I could but all of them attacking at once was a little over whelming.

For the first time today, Lady Luck was on my side. Kiyoshi and Daichi saw what was happening and joined in.

After a few blows being dealt, the world seemed to grow quiet and colder.

_**KYRURURU! **_

That was a hollows cry, I was sure of it but it was much louder and stronger than any Hollow cry I have ever heard. And to be honest it made be tremble slightly.

The duel stopped, everyone looked around confused, save for me, that sound was nothing like the have ever heard.

"Oi, what the fuck?"

"What is that?"

"Run!"

The group ran off, well more like limped off, while the four of us stood there in shock. I could make out the creatures appearance while the rest just felt the Hollow's vengeful presence.

"_Why is it so big!?" _

The Hollow was at least thirty stories if not bigger. It body looked like it was covered in a long black clock with white booted feet and a large nose. It's mouth opened wide. Fear slithered through my veins like a wicked Serpent constricting my body.

I couldn't figure out what had happened. Instead of standing I was laying face first on the concrete, my body ached and the ground was scorched. Shakily I pushed myself looking around for any signs of life.

Were they alive? It didn't look like it. I struggled to move towards them.

_**Thunk.**_

A pile of pink hair slumped next to me wheezing and moaning. I grit my teeth feeling completely useless. I could see it and they couldn't. I was supposed to protect them.

Blue orbs stared up into hollow yellow ones peering down hungrily before the owner of said yellow eyes let out a shrill and hateful scream.

This moment. This moment was one of the rare moments when I was _afraid_. Afraid for my life, for the life of the two unconscious boys by my feet and the injured girl and crying heaving at my side.

"_What should I do?" _

My hair is standing on end, my skin is crawling, and my fingers are numb. I watched the giant open it's mouth. An unpleasantly familiar red glow engulfed its mouth.

"_What should I do?" _

My mind screamed for me to run like Hinageshi and her friends had. I couldn't do it. Partly because I was scared stiff and partly because I _had _to protect them.

I scrambled to my feet dragging Kana away from the blast. The Hollow was aiming for me so I put her in the door frame of a floral shop.

I wished life was like the movies so I could suddenly gain super powers, defeat the monster, and save my friends but sadly it wasn't .

It lifted one large white foot and stepped towards me.

_**KYRURURU! **_

"Che. I was expecting a little bit more from you" a deep male voice scoffed. I looked around but I couldn't spot anyone.

The Hollow went to kid but suddenly it's mask split in half and it vanished. I slumped to the floor with a frown.

"I hate Mondays" James grumbled running a hand through his hair looking around.

"Go home. I'll take care of the rest"

I pulled one of Kana's arms over my shoulder and helped her walk over to the truck.

* * *

I fidgeted around in Pop's swivel chair bouncing my leg up and down. What had attacked me was called a Menos Grande. It's created when a group of Hollow blend together. James took care of the rest of them and put everything back to normal.

The Hollowed gathered because the punk ass Quincy had to prove his superiority to Shinigami, unfortunately he lost control of the amount of Hollows his bait summoned.

Man, I wanted to beat his ass but the red attack delivered by the Menos made my body go on the fritz and now I'm stuck in Pop's creepy lab with a stupid black cat that won't stop staring at me. I'm about three seconds from dissecting it.

I began to spin around in the chair to alleviate my frustrated boredom. They told me to stay down here for some reason. What could possibly could be going on up there?

"Your gonna get sick if you keep spinning around like that" I halted looking around for the source of the voice. I recognized it from earlier but I still could understand who the hell was talking to me.

"I think I've lost my mind" I groaned holding my palm against my forehead. I blinked I could swear that the cat just smirked at me.

"What's wrong with you? Haven't you ever seen a cat before?!" the _cat _hissed at me. My jaw dropped. Holy crap a talking cat.

* * *

_**KYAAAAAAA!!**_

"Help me!!!" the masculine voice screamed, it's owner pawing at the heavy steel door rapidly. Another test tube was hurled near it head.

"Die! Devil kitty!!!" I bellowed lifting the swivel chair and throwing it at the yelling cat.

"Stop!"

"Hold on kitty! I'll exorcize the demon which plagues you!!" the cat's eyes widened in horror as I gripped a scalpel in my hand. The cat lifted it's palm flashing it's claws.

"Bring it on, idiot!"

"Oi, fuck you cat" I hissed flicking it towards the cat. It dodged and lunged aiming it's claws at my face. I slapped it away when it got close but the little shit was quick!

I lost sight of the cat but a human form tackled me from behind. I yelped flipping the person over and locking him/her in an arm bar, that was recently taught to me by Fuzen.

With a snicker I lifted my torso up to look at my attacker. My cheeks lit up and I turned the other way letting the dark skinned woman go.

"OI!" she flinched covering her ears.

"Why are you naked!?" she let out a loud laugh before wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Does this make you nervous?" she sneered. My blush deepened before I swung my head backwards and scrambled away from her bolting up the stairs.

"Pops! There is a pervert in the basement!!"

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" I roared slamming my hands on the table. Tessai was a cool guy and all but I don't what him _and_ James teaching me at the same time.

"It's for the best, Karissa" Pops tried to reason with me. I frowned at him puffing up my cheeks like a four year old.

"Karissa-chan looks so _Kawaii_ like that~" I flinched glaring at Urahara with reddening cheeks.

In the ten minutes I've been in the kitchen I learned that Yoruichi and Urahara were perverts. I'm not saying it's a bad thing cause I am too but their so open about it.

"Don't worry Karissa. I'll be gentle with you" I frowned at the tall dark man and James.

Both of whom seemed to be excited by this _punishment. _

* * *

"Well your not a lame as I thought you were" James grumbled taking another swig of his Scotch.

"That all I know, you gotta figure out the rest of this technique for yerself. Make it yer own an' all that junk" he told me plopping down on the hammock in the backyard.

Tessai walked over towards me staring me down.

"I wish you were suitable for Kido… now lets begin"

* * *

It really tried to hold still but meditating is so boring. My folded legs bounced up and down impatiently. Tessai shot me one of his scare glares making me stop temporarily.

"Doing that isn't going to make time fly by any faster or you any better" I stop my fidgeting and sat there with a frown.

"_What is this supposed to do?"_

It's been forever and a day since we moved. My legs went completely numb and I felt extremely tired even though I have just been sitting here bored out of my mind. For some reason I wasn't hungry, thirsty, and I never had to use the restroom. Even when a Hollow would show up I wasn't allowed to move, I had to let Ichigo deal with it.

"Who are you?"

"_Oi, Who are you?"_

"Answer my question girl"

"_Oi, you're in _my _head! So _I _make the rules!"_

"Wrong, this is my domain and you are trespassing"

My teeth ground together in annoyance. Who did this voice this he was ordering me around like that? My body felt even heavier like ropes were being tied around me. I tried to open my eyes but my body wasn't responding.

"Again, Who are you girl?"

"_Karissa Evans, now get outta my brain!" _

The voice chuckled. Pressure closed in on my chest, my heart raced, and my head spun. What heck was happening to me?

"Such a brave girl but your mind is foolish"

"_Great, if your done talking please exit stage left_"

"I have been watching you for some time now. Tell me, why do you want to become strong?"

"_What are you talking about? I just enjoy fighting that all."_

"Really? Why then did you beg for power?"

"_Huh? Alright I believe I have officially gone mental_"

The voice scoffed. The darkness lit up from the luminescence of tall white trees. I was laying on glowing blue water looking up at the black sky decorated with storm clouds. Rain was falling but I couldn't feel it, lightning was flashing but I heard no sounds.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud not expecting an answer.

"It's your inner universe and my domain" I jumped at the sound of a voice. I looked around for the owner but couldn't spot him.

"My name is Dokuganryu." the water quaked as something massive stepped forward.


	8. Renji Abarai appears

Thank you, Yemi Hikari, Princess-lazy-chan, and TheInflictedFinger for the reviews, story alerts, and or favoriting my story. And yes I know favoriting isn't a real word.

Enjoy!

Recap:

The voice scoffed. The darkness lit up from the luminescence of tall white trees. I was laying on glowing blue water looking up at the black sky decorated with storm clouds. Rain was falling but I couldn't feel it, lightning was flashing but I heard no sounds.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud not expecting an answer.

"It's your inner universe and my domain" I jumped at the sound of a voice. I looked around for the owner but couldn't spot him.

"My name is Dokuganryu." the water quaked as something massive stepped forward.

* * *

I have never seen anything like it before. At least fifty feet tall, half fur half feathers. His head started out like a birds beak but the changed into that of a dogs muzzle as it got close to the head. His deep brown eyes were sharp and scolding. It's back was coated in thick brown gray fur woven in were similar colored feathers and a pair of large eagle like wings colored white with brushes of black jutted from his back. His front legs looked like eagle claws while his back were dog paws. At the end there was a thick tail made of a mixture of feathers and fur.

It wasn't his monstrous appearance that made my body tense, it wasn't his booming voice, filled with wisdom and spite.

I was his vibrant bestial vitality that I wish I had. The power that radiated off of him and attracted me like a moth to a flame. I didn't want this beasts strength I wanted to be stronger than him.

"Yep, soon your going to be begging me for power" I grinned up at the massive beast placing my hands on my hips.

His the edges of his beak like lips pulled into a threatening smile and a loud rumbling laughter echoed through the world.

"Oi, why is my 'inner world' so… weird" I looked around it was like the light was struggling to overcome the darkness.

Small sparks of fire that floated miserably on the water and the giant bare trees with glowing bark seemed to be the only sources of light. Even these two sources of light seemed to be miserable and depressed.

Instead of answering my questions he asked me a question.

I blinked not expecting the question to come up again.

"I honestly don't know, I guess I just like fighting"

Dokuganryu scoffed looking at me like I was an ant he wanted to burn with a magnifying glass.

The world around me shatter leaving me looking at the inside of my eyelids. They snapped open.

"OOII!!" I yelled squirming backwards to gain some space from the large tan face that was nose to nose with my own.

"W-why were you _that _close?!" I seethed standing up and stretching my sleeping legs.

"Hurm" Tessai scratched his chin looking at me curiously.

"Hurm? What the hell kind of answer is that?"

"Hurm"

"Oi, answer me ya old pervert!"

"Hurm" god, I wanted to punch him in the head.

"Gah!" I threw my arms into the air, turning on my heel, and stomping off to use the restroom.

* * *

"My father is the CEO of the Squid Fisheries up north and my mother belongs to a wealthy family of entrepreneurs…so having a child like me was a dishonor to the family…"

I swung my legs off the park bench watching Fuzen, Daichi, Tatsuki, Akira, Ichigo, Asano and Chad play soccer while Orihime, Rukia, Mizuiro, and Kiyoshi went to get food.

"What do you mean by 'child like me'?" I asked looking at her from the corner of my eye. She was looking down at her damn hands again. I let out a sigh annoyed with that habit and placed a cigarette between my lips.

"I was diagnosed with Down Syndrome" I blinked…no freaking way. This girls was smart and didn't have the appearance of a person with Down Syndrome. Maybe I was just being stereotypical.

"I felt like I was a burden to them, so I left. I was only on my own for a few weeks before you came along and gave me a new family"

I stared at her for a second. "Wow, you didn't have to make me sound like I'm a life saver" she smiled and giggled slightly.

"You two! C'mon lets eat!!" Tatsuki yelled waving us over to the picnic tables. I put out my cigarette walked sprinted over to the group followed by Kana.

* * *

Rukia has been acting strange lately. Almost distant. I felt like I was the only one who noticed.

Her actions seemed more animated. It got less and less real each day.

That's what friends do right? But I've never been a very good friend. I'm too selfish and self absorbed.

Still…

Whenever I was around her I felt homesick, depressed, and I longed for something I couldn't put my finger on.

Even now in my own room I felt it. Day by day these feelings grew. I was no where near the little black haired Shinigami yet I could feel how homesick she was.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Why is she afraid? Why am I afraid?

I placed a hand over my rapidly beating heart.

What in the world is going on?

"Kid! Where are ya goin'?!" James asked watching me scramble out the door with a confused face.

"Hey, it's late yer gonna get raped!!!"

I ignored his yells and continued down the street. All I had to do was tell Rukia to go home so I won't feel like this anymore.

But I don't know how to find her.

"OOIII!! Rukia!!!" I yelled placing a hand close to me ear to hear a response.

Nothing but some barking mutts.

I frowned glaring at nothing in particular.

"If you can feel her emotions, why don't you try feeling for her soul?" I deadpanned

"Because…. That would be too easy!" I declared trying to be sneaky with my soul searching attempts.

"I'm trapped within a moron" Dokuganryu moaned.

I got a weird tingly sensation in my stomach, for some reason I wanted to head towards the bridge. I didn't have any better ideas so I decided to go with it.

* * *

"Karissa-chan get away from here!" Rukia shouted waving me off.

I glanced at her noticing a few scratches, Uryu was lying on the floor holding a wound he had on his stomach. I glared at the red head with his Zanpakutou drawn.

"Who are you?" the red head asked.

"Are you deaf? Rukia just called me 'Karissa-chan'" the red head glared at me pointing his Zanpakutou at me.

"You should do what she said and leave, human" he spit out human like it was an insult, I rolled my eyes inwardly smirking.

I'm going to take this guy down a notch.

The red head said something but I used his moment of pride to attack him.

My foot collided with his face. He stumbled back a few steps holding his chin.

"Listen Monkey-boy, I don't take orders from _anyone_. Especially dead people" Uryu sighed at my comment.

"Get out of here Evans. Take Kuchiki and run. I can handle this" I turned towards him.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Retard!" he hissed tripping. I sweat dropped watching the blade pass over the spot my neck was just located.

The man was quick to react. He attacked again this time his blade successful hit Uryu's left side while he kicked me out of the way.

"Abarai Renji. Remember it. It's the man of the man who killed you"

"Past tense. Nobody is dead yet" I corrected upper cutting the Shinigami, kneeing him in the sternum, then karate chopping the back of his neck.

Wrestling time.

I swung by left leg over his body so I was straddling his back, wrapping my right arm around his neck grabbing that wrist with my left hand. Pulling my knees up flipping me and him over so her landed on his back. Temporarily losing his breath.

I lifted my foot to kick it head but a sharp pain engulfed my side and I heard a tiger's roar. I looked down saw nothing, I touched it looked at my hand it was covered in blood.

"What?"

I looked back at my side and noticed a large clean slash. When did this happen? Better yet how did it happen? I didn't see anyone move.

Renji stood up swing his Zanpakutou towards my stunned form but another Zanpakutou intercepted him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"What the hell is up with that _huge_ ass Zanpakutou?!" He yelled crouching into a fighting position.

Suddenly the two were going at it. Renji kept telling him it's his fault for stealing her powers, it's his fault Rukia was going to die.

Renji hit him on the shoulder leaving a large gash and told him everything he did wrong in the fight.

Ichigo swung his Zanpakutou cutting Renji a little bit on his chin.

"Piece of shit" Renji cursed glaring at Ichigo.

"Have you forgotten? This human sent a Menos Grande back to Hueco Mundo" the black haired Shinigami said eyeing us down like we were cockroaches.

I looked at Ichigo, jealousy raising it's big ugly head. Why couldn't I have done that when I truly needed to?

"Damnit Ichigo, I was here first get outta here!" I barked feeling like a damsel in distress. And I hate feeling like a useless broad.

"Che, if your that eager to fight I'll fight you both" Renji intervened smirking at the two of us.

"Fucking Shinigami think their legit" I muttered reaching inside of my jacket grasping the cold weapon ready to pull it out and pull the trigger.

"Howl, Zabimaru!!!" Renji jumped into the air.

His Zanpakutou mutated into a kind of spine looking sword. He forced it down it easily cut through Ichigo's defenses hitting him in the same shoulder as earlier.

Renji flicked hit wrist towards me and his Zanpakutou extended hitting my in the opposite side of my hip.

__

"Why do you want to become stronger now?"

"So I can beat this asshole"

I rolled onto my heels pulling out my Beretta. Three words popped into my head. I glared at Renji with a small snarl planted upon my lips.

"Tamashii no Kyōmei"

Dokuganryu question making me look like I was talking to myself. 


	9. Losing the battle

Thanks for the reviews, Wulf4life and Princess-Lazy-Chan.

AN: Dokuganryu is just a figment of Karissa's imagination, she's not part of some all powerful blood line or from an alternate universe.

* * *

"Tamashii no Kyōmei"

Everyone stared at me curious to see what would happen. Wanna know what happened?

Absolutely nothing.

"_I didn't think you would actually try it!"_

I heard Dokuganryu laughing in my head. This technique was completely useless. But Renji did leave himself wide open.

I grinned trying to cover up my epic fail with a well aimed punch to his throat. This on the other hand didn't fail.

"Ha-ha suckers you fell for it!" I laughed kneeing Renji in the face while he was trying to breathe. Rukia looked at me like I had lost my mind while the man standing near her looked at me like I was a piece of dirt.

Renji swung his extend-o sword towards me, I used my gun to push away the blade while firing at Renji. He dodged so it only grazed his arm but I was a little bit satisfied. Renji's Zanpakutou soared through the air bouncing of a lamp post and sinking deeply into Ichigo's shoulder.

"Shit" I cursed hearing the metallic clanging noise of Ichigo's Zanpakutou falling to the ground.

I closed the space between Renji and myself proceeding to attack using what little martial arts and other techniques I knew using my gun to protect me from Renji's blades.

I gained the upper hand from watching his movements and found his weak spot, his left side was slower than his right. I gained quite a few gashes that would requires some stitches but I can't slow down, this guy is stronger than I am one slip up and I'm sashimi.

As I went in preparing to dislocate his shoulder a searing pain rippled through my body, radiating from my right side close to my chest. I paused my attack looking at the deep gash that appeared on my chest. Renji's blade flew towards me, dodging was my only choice.

"_Who hit me? this wound isn't consistent with Renji's blade or movements and the other guy didn't even move." _

Renji let out a battle cry getting ready to finish the unguarded Ichigo off, that's when Rukia decided to intervene by holding his arm behind his back so he couldn't attack.

"What're you doing Rukia?!" he snarled wriggling his arm around in an attempt to get it free.

"You tryin' to get yourself into deeper shit?! Let me go, you dumb shit!"

Rukia looked at me with panic filled eyes. "Run. Get them out of here!" she screeched before gasping I turned around. Ichigo was standing once again while I was struggling to stand,

"You've got the strength to move? Heh. Just what the doctor ordered. I was just thinking' what a drag it would be finishing off some one who is almost dead anyway"

I leaned against the wall, vision starting to blur, nausea, and it felt like my Reiatsu was being sucked from my body rapidly.

"God, you talk a lot" I frowned getting a headache from the loss of blood. Renji glared and swung his Zanpakutou at me. This time Ichigo stood in front of me blocking the attack while his Reiatsu sky rocketed to a suffocating level.

My eyes widened it wasn't just his Reiatsu that was coming from him it was mine as well. _"Fool, you're going to be sucked dry if you let him continue." _

I ignored Dokuganryu since his 'help' wasn't very helpful and only made things worse.

Ichigo was now overpowering Renji, startling the cocky Shinigami.

"Oi, what's wrong? You moves are slower" Ichigo laughed

"Oi, that's _my_ word" I barked glaring at Ichigo. Another wave of my Reiatsu was sent to him.

"I dunno what this is, but lemme tell ya Karissa it feels _good_" I blinked at the orange haired teen before me not knowing what to say to that. Ichigo noticed my blank face and laughed.

"Right now. My wounds don't hurt and" Ichigo whirled around to face the confused pineapple headed Shinigami. "I'm not even a _tiny bit _worried about losing to you!" this sent Renji over the top and the battle begun again.

Red droplets flashed in front of my eyes, my chest felt like it just exploded. The man who didn't move the entire battle was standing before my slumping form.

"Let's see how strong you are now" the man said looking at Ichigo while my vision darkened. Before I lost all consciousness I heard someone yelling my name.

* * *

My body was stiff, the pain was dull now, and I could hear voices all of them male. One was speaking loudly while the other voice was calmer but still tense.

I'm guessing Ichigo didn't win.

"Nap time is over girl, wake up" I recognize this voice but I can't connect it to a face. I groaned holding my head and opening my eyes.

A black cat is sitting on my chest staring at me intently. I frowned not in the mood to deal with a perverted ninja cat "Three days"

"Huh?"

"You've been out for three days. Now before you start yapping away, listen." Yoruichi paused waiting to see if I would listen I did but only cause my throat hurt from not drinking or speaking.

"Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime are training to go to the Seireitei in seven days now. I want to know if you will be accompanying them."

"…"

"…?"

"OI!! What the hell kind of stupid question is that?! Of course I'm going!" Yoruichi flinched but smirked when I began to cough lightly.

"Then get off your ass and get to work or you'll be useless and die over there" her tail flicked as she walked out of the unfamiliar room. She had a point I haven't been of much use lately and there was no way in _hell_ I was going to be the damsel in distress that's Orihime's job.

"Up we go!" I sung to myself slowly getting to my feet. "OI! PERVERT CAT!!!" I hollered waiting for a response, the ground started shaking and rumbling making me squeak in surprise.

"That's Kurosaki-dono" once again I was nose to nose with Tessai.

"You seriously need to learn about personal space… and breath mints" his eyes widened. With nostrils flared he threw me over his shoulder and started stomping out of the room.

"I'll teach you something about respecting your elders, Evans-dono"

"Wha-OII! P-put me down!!" I wriggled around before stopping all my movements.

"He-hey Tessai"

"Hurm."

"I really have to pee"

"Hurm."

"Ugh"

"A life is in danger. You're bladder can wait"

"Then don't complain if I pee on you"

"That's…disgusting"

"You're breath is disgusting"

* * *

"So, you've seen this once before?" Tessai asked slightly surprised but I have been around a Shinigami for a month or two.

"Yeah, Rukia used it when we we're fighting a Hollow"

"Hurm" I twitched in annoyance was _I _this annoying when I said "Oi"?

"I was planning on teaching you a lesson using Sokatsui but it seems you know how it works. Well lets get on to the next matter of business"

"Oi, what business?"

"Sit. I don't want you passing out on me"

"What?"

"Since you can't control your Reiatsu, the second you get into a skirmish, your Reiatsu connects with those around you. Right now, your soul is connected to mine" I blinked turning my head to the side looking down at my hands.

In the left I could feel that same tingling feeling I got when Ichigo was fighting Renji. This time it wasn't as strong. In my right I felt some Reiatsu coming back into me but this wasn't just my own.

"Right now, I am rejecting your Reiatsu so you don't collapse. You power is strange, Evans-dono. It's not like your friends" I looked back up at him. What is he rambling on about? Then it clicked Yoruichi indirectly told me this.

"Orihime and Chad have power too and they're going on this rescue mission" I said proudly like I answered a really hard algebra problem. Tessai nodded pushing up his glasses.

"Back to the subject now. Your powers are neither offensive or defensive instead they are supportive. This isn't something seen often so I can not tell you what the outcome your power could be. But I strongly suggest you learn how to control it before it consumes you…"

"Dun. Dun. Dun. Thanks for masking my power sound like I can destroy the universe or something"

"Sorry, Evans-dono. But you almost _died_ doing using your power… this may or may not be correct but I believe that your power also seal Ichigo's Shinigami power"

"Well thanks for that you motivational speaker you"

"Huh? I didn't mean for it to motivate you"

"You worry too much Tessai. I promise that by the next time you see me, I'll have everything under control. I heard a little bit while I was out cold. Take care of Ichigo I can handle things myself" I smirked knowing the perfect person to help me get a grip on my power.

"Hurm."

"And the next I see you and you use that damn word I swear t-"

"Hurm."

"OIII!"


	10. Urahara says what?

Thank you:

TheInflictedFinger; for you review. Don't worry Ikkaku will be showing up soon. :D

King of Stories; for reviewing, subscribing and favorite-ing. Plus writing a suuuper awesome story.

Wulf 4 Life: for your review, but if you start saying "hurm" I swear I'll beat cha. Kidding kidding

* * *

"OREO-CHAN!!!!!!!" the black haired boy whirled around giving me the most vicious glare he could muster.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." I waved his anger off looking around the forest, which he was training in obviously.

"Oi, let me kick you around a little bit so I can figure out what my power is" he deadpanned

"Oh of course, Evans" he barked sarcastically but I learned not to take what he says to heart because he's the type of person who pretends to be aloof and uncaring but in reality he's a big softy.

"Thanks!" I grinned watching him aim his arrow at me and releasing it.

His arrow was a lot slower than last time, thank god, so I was able to move out of the way with relative easy. I pulled my gun from the holster I had attached under my arm. Uryu seemed shocked. I held my hands up letting him know I wasn't going to shoot him.

"I got this idea from you. It doesn't shoot real bullets just ones made outta my Reiatsu like your arrows" Uryu smirked

"Wow real original" he snorted .I rolled my eyes.

"I'll give you my gun if you help me with figuring out Tamashii no Kyōmei and this" I said pulling a rolled up piece of paper and tossing it to him. He read over the paper quickly.

"The gun _could_ be useful in some situations. Alright I'll help you"

I did a little victory dance which consisted many pelvic thrusts and the running man.

"Tamashii no Kyōmei means Resonance of the Soul. Resonance means timbre or character. In other words…your power will… do something" I slapped my forehead

"Thanks Einstein" he let out a sigh pushing his hair back.

"Well just try it out again" I hesitated for a brief moment before shrugging.

"Tamashii no Kyōmei" I felt my Reiatsu draining again while Uryu seemed surprised.

"Yo-you're Reiatsu is…visible?"

"It is?!" I looked around seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Are you sure you glasses aren't fogging up?"

"Karissa! Stop using your power your gonn-" _**Thump. **_

Uryu blinked walking over to the unconscious girl's side checking for a pulse.

"Idiot" he slapped his forehead and sighed. God this girl enjoyed freaking him out.

* * *

School.

Wow it was strange.

Orihime asked were Rukia was but no one knew who she was. Ichigo desperately tried to get people to remember but nobody could. I felt bad for him but I was too tired to do anything.

It weird how someone could be forgotten so easily. I'm sure the Shinigami did something about it but still wouldn't they feel like something's missing?

Tamashii no Kyōmei left me with the worst hangover ever. Sensei seemed to notice so she sent me to the nurse, who sent me home for the day. Kana went with me after having a minor metal breakdown in the infirmary with my, she kept repeating "gone" over and over again, personally it scared me a little bit, I didn't know what to do besides pat her back awkwardly.

* * *

Pant. Pant. Pant.

Uryu placed his hands on his knees double over, sweat dripping from his face. He looked up at my beaming form, barely sweaty and not panting.

"Please stop using Tamashii no Kyōmei on me" I grinned

"Okay, since you did what I asked. Now I'll teach you to kick some ass with a gun. Not your medieval weapon of lameness"

"I happen to like archery very much thank you"

"Oi. Why are you thanking me?"

Uryu sighed shaking his head. "Teach me later. I need a shower" he said picking up his school bag.

"Ohh, can I join?" I winked at him making he turn a deep red.

"A..Ab-Absolutely not! That's in-inappropriate!" he stuttered turning from me and walking off embarrassed while I roared with laughter.

Both things I wanted to learn, I learned. One of them you know of. The other, well, I'll give you a little hint it involves the number eight.

* * *

"Karissa you should tell Kana-Chan _everything_. It would make things go much smoother" I frowned knowing Pops was right but I didn't want to tell her about Hollows and Shinigami. But she did freak out when Rukia disappeared.

Those with Down Syndrome need consistency and don't adapt well to change. That's why it's going to be hard to tell her I'm leaving for a little while.

"How about this. I tell her I'm leaving and you can tell her everything else" I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could manage making him falter slightly.

"No, she's your friend. You do it" with that he turned on his heel and left rubbing my temples.

"Gah, this isn't going to be fun"

"What isn't going to be fun?" I looked at Kana with a scrunched up face.

"Listen to what I tell you carefully, I'm only saying it once" She frowned but nodded.

"Plus I'm taking you to the zoo tomorrow!" I grinned making her grin back at me.

I told her everything that had happened in the part few months, I told everything I know and everything I did. She was fine until I told her I was leaving for a little while and I didn't know when I was going to come back. She fidgeted around nervously trying to grasp the situation.

"What if- if you"

"Relax I'll come back safe and sound. We all will" I grinned

"But they're god's of _death_!" she threw her hands up getting ready to say something else.

"Oi, I'll. Be. Fine"

"I want to feed the giraffes." I blinked while she smiled at me sheepishly.

"No way it's like 20 buck a pop!"

* * *

_**Flash.**_

I blinked the sudden light distorting my vision.

"And don't you ever think about stepping foot in my zoo again!" I snickered at the fuming old man.

"That's why we don't go to public places…" Kiyoshi sighed rolling his eyes at the laughing boys while holding onto Kana's hand.

"Sorry for ruining your trip to the zoo"

"No, no it's fine really" I smiled trying to get the image of Daichi dropkicking a monkey out of my head.

"Well we can at least see the fireworks" he smiled pulling Kana towards the park. I frowned I don't know about that boy being with that girl.

"Calm down mother hen" Akira laughed patting my shoulder roughly.

"He's a flirt but he'll treat her good"

"That's almost an oxymoron"

"Come on. The fireworks are going to start!" Daichi and Fuzen yelled racing towards the park.

"Be careful with Fuzen's jacket. He'll be pissed if you tear it"

"Well he shouldn't have trusted me with it" I said pulling the jacket's hoodie strings.

* * *

_**Shatter.**_

_**Splat.**_

I sweat dropped glancing from my now shattered window to my abused TV amd the frightened senior.

"Umm… what the hell?" Akira blinked looking at the now red stained TV screen, reading:

'_Cometh immediately to the front of the Urahara Store.' _

"Is someone coming to murder you?" he asked seriously touching the red liquid with his pointer finger.

"Ahh no my friend Urahara is a prankster that's all!" he stuck his finger in his mouth looking me over skeptically.

"Oi, don't put that in your mouth. You don't know where it's been" the fake red blood began to slide down my wall.

' _P.S. Anyone who sees this and thinks something ordinary like "It looks like a dying message"… has no sense of humor!' _

I slapped my forehead rolling off of my bed. "Well it's time for me to bounce"

"What kind of camp are you going to anyway?"

"Comedy camp… I'm gonna be a comedian"

"That's weird caused your not funny"

"Shut up" he stuck his tongue out at me while I slid back on my black converse and Fuzen's jacket.

"What time are your folks getting back?" Akira asked rolling to his side trying to get away from the cuddle bug also known as Kiyoshi.

"Like noon"

"Right. Have fun!"

I nodded leaving my room and house picking up my guns on the way out. I looked at the both with a pout.

"Now which one of you wants to partner up with Oreo-Chan?"

* * *

I was about two blocks away from Urahara's shop when I spotted the slow moving form of Ichigo. I grinned excitedly and sprinted towards him. When I was close I pounced on his back throwing one hand into the air.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"HIIIHOOO SILVER AAAWWWAAAAYYY~"

I snorted at Ichigo's no so manly scream letting him stabilize his heartbeat.

"Dammit Karissa! You nearly gave me a heart attack!!" he barked while I jumped off his back and smiled.

"What are you doing out so late anyway?" he asked pointing my chest.

"Oi, I'm going with you obviously"

"And so are we" Uryu said giving Ichigo the stern face. Ichigo moved his head from side to side wildly looking at the four of us.

"Wha-wha-wha- what?"

"Oi, quit crying"

"What do you mean?!"

"He's pretty slow, isn't he?" Yoruichi asked her cat form jumping onto my shoulders. I looked over everyone stopping at Uryu.

"_What in god's name is he wearing?" _pure white with blue trimming, it had a priestly look to it. Heck the kid even added a cape! How lame!

"Your seriously wearing that?" he looked at me annoyed and nodded.

"Wow, you're way braver than I am" Yoruichi swatted the side of my head ushering me to stop talking.

"You can't say you haven't noticed the bubbling of power within these individuals. While you were training to regain you Shinigami powers… they were each training on their own as well"

Yoruichi paused for a second waiting for Ichigo to say something. He didn't even blink. "Now bow your head and thank them"

"A CAT TALKED!!!" Ichigo yelled grabbing his head in shock.

"It's not a cat, it Yoruichi-san!" Orihime defended.

"She's still a cat"

"A _talking_ cat?!"

"It is surprising"

_**Clap. Clap. Clap.**_

"Okay okay, enough of that!" Urahara said gazing at us from under his hat with very serious eyes.

"Come in and I'll explain to you guys how to go to the Seireitei. Please listen carefully. Otherwise you guys might die before you arrive"

The chatter and excitement stopped as we followed him down a flight of stair and into a underground …desert?

"This is amazing!!! I didn't know there's such a large space underground! This is so cool! This seems like a secret underground base!!" Orihime chirped jumping around, until Tessai pulled he into a giant hug with tears flowing from his eyes.

"Your reaction is so good! I, Tessai, feel so touched!"

"Okay everybody! Please look over here! We're about to go!" Urahara said snapping his fingers.

A large square shaped, it looked more like a paper machete piece of art then the door to Seireitei.

"Come, this is the door to the Seireitei. please listen carefully. I will now teach you the way to go through this door _without _dying" Urahara's eyes widened as he picked up his cane.

"I almost forgot!" He said slamming the end through Ichigo's forehead. Pushing out his Shinigami form.

Chad, Uryu, and Orihime gasped in amazement rushing over to examine his soulless body. I got bored realizing this is going to take a long while and used my tongue to play with my lip piercing.

"It's came out so easily!" Orihime grinned pulling on his cheeks.

"He's completely separated" Uryu noted poking the body lightly.

"Why are you guys freely touching my body?" Ichigo growled shaking a fist at the curious kids. A little orange lion toy jumped onto his shoulder pointing his hand at them as well.

"THAT'S RIGHT! That body will soon be temporarily mine! You guys should not just touch it!"

My jaw dropped. First a talking cat that turned into a naked lady now a talking toy with the ability to posses bodies?!

With a curious hands I grabbed the toy holding him up in the air, shaking it a little bit. It was yelling at me so I stopped and poked it's head.

_**Squuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeck**_

"How fun!" my eyes light up as I began to squeeze the little toys head some more until a little green ball popped out hitting me in the forehead.

"Gimme him" Ichigo barked stealing the toy lion from me and placing the little green ball back inside the lion. It woke up pointing it's arm at me.

"I don't like you. Even if you do have Himalayas of happiness" it glared at me with wicked intentions.

Urahara made a strange noise getting everyone's attention once more. He sighed placing a hand on his hat.

"Okay. I'm starting the explanation of this door"

He scanned the crowd making sure no more distractions are arising.

"Usually this door is made by adding reishihenkankon to the top of the senkaimon and we use ketsugoufu to cover it up so it stays together." he paused sighing at all the blank faces.

"As you know, the Seireitei is the world of the souls… in order to go there you have to be a soul. But as you all know, the only one that can move around as a soul is Kurosaki, who is a Shinigami, and Karissa cause she's a weirdo. For the rest of you, even if your souls are separated from you're bodies, you're still connected to by the chain of fate. Not to mention to go to the soul society it's even hard to move" the three of the looked gloom like he was going to tell them they couldn't go.

"That's why there's a need for the reishihenkanki! This thing changes the 'kishi' which makes up the things in the living world into 'reishi' which is the main component of souls" he grinned making the three cheer up.

"What was the point of the first part then?" I groaned tinkering with my lip ring again.

"So it means we don't have to separate the souls, we just have to go through this door" Uryu questioned… I think

"Right!"

"Okay we got" Ichigo stormed over towards the senkaimon only to be jabbed harshly in the ribs by Urahara and his cane of _doooom_.

"Now the important topic" he chirped fanning himself and talking over Ichigo's pain ridden cries

"There's no problem with going through this door. The reishihenkanki won't bring any pain, as long as you forward you can go to the soul society. The problem is _time_." he held up four fingers tilting his head down so we couldn't see his eyes.

"You have only four minutes to get through the senkaimon to the soul society." this dampened their spirits.

"Easy! We can make it time right?" I grinned turning to face them. Their faces lit up a little as the agreed.

"Once the time is up, the door will close and you will be locked forever in the dangai… plus inside the dangai, there is a current called kouryuu. Which stops souls from moving. Just one foot caught by it, the chance of leaving the dangai in time is almost impossible."

"Well, thanks for that buzz kill" I said watching Yoruichi say something to make Orihime that made he uneasy.

"Those who chose to gather here have made the decision and are determined to follow it!" out popped Ichigo's inner hero.

"You should know very well kid. If you lose, then you will never return" I scoffed

"Save your breathe, kitty. We're _all _going to win" Yoruichi smirked and jumped on to the senkaimon.

"Well said. Now let's go" she jumped through the square one by one me going last.


	11. The Crybaby Gatekeeper

Thank you:

Princess-Lazy-Chan

Wulf 4 Life: I hate you *Throws boot at back of head*

Be sure to request who you want to see Karissa fight in the up coming chapters.

* * *

The Dangai looked disgusting.

Like I was inside of a giant not-good smelling melting candle.

"Come on! Don't zone out!"

"Hurry and run!"

"The kouryuu will close in!"

I sighed. We've been in around .5 seconds and already Uryu was lagging behind making others nervous and Yoruichi yell back at us in frustration.

A loud rumble emitted from behind us followed by shaking. Turning my head I noticed the walls were closing in from behind us. I sped up a little bit figuring if it hit me it out probably hurt a little bit.

"If you have time to look behind you, why not run faster?! If your caught, it's over!" Yoruichi barked or should I say hissed?

"It…really caught up… with us" Uryu huffed moving at a slower pace then the rest of us. I looked back again rolling my eyes

"Oi! Take off your cape!" I barked over the roar of the kouryuu.

"No!"

"Ishida! You idiot! It because of your stupid-" right as Ichigo said that the corner of his cape was caught in the kouryuu's path. Ichigo growled gripping his Zanpakutou.

"Don't use your Zanpakutou! If you do you'll be stuck!" luckily for Uryu, Chad gripped his shirt and launched him forward towards me.

"Oi, listen next time!" I gripped Uryu's wrist and pulled him through the rest of the Dangai despite his commands to let him go.

"Let me go! I can run all by myself!"

"Obviously you can't!"

"Let me…wait something is …coming"

"What is that?!" Orihime shouted losing some speed but was grabbed by Ichigo.

I looked back seeing a large train shaped pile of Dangai wall wax with a light rushing towards us.

"That's seimichio!! He's the janitor that comes out every 7 days. Pick up the pace! He's really fast" of course, after that being said, the train got a boat load faster.

A square made of light was with in view making me pick up the pace since Uryu decided to slow down.

As we got closer I heard Orihime yell something that sounded like "Sand, sun, tissue" then a bright burst of light that shot us through the exit and straight for the ground I yelped placing Uryu's body in front of my own. Why? To break my fall

Uryu landed face first on the ground while I landed in the crab walk position on his back. Chad landed on his feet, Orihime on her butt, Yoruichi was flat against the ground (like road kill), and Ichigo was in a yoga position only women are able to perform.

"Are you guys okay?" Orihime asked pulling me to my feet before she began to clap and laugh.

"Wow! Kurosaki-kun, your landing pose is so artistic!"

"Shhh" he groaned unraveling himself.

"Geez, that was rough!" Uryu stood up and reached for something in his jacket. He pulled out an identical cape to the one he was wearing moments ago.

"Didn't think I'd have to use my extra cape so soon" he smiled throwing it over his shoulders in a flashy manner.

"Oi, why do you have an extra?"

"We-weirdo! I can't believe he brought an extra…"

Orihime grinned holding up her pointer finger. "It's good that no one seems to be hurt"

"Good my tail!" Yoruichi hollered head butting the orange haired girl. I giggled watching Orihime hold her eye and pout at the bristling cat.

"Didn't you listen to what I said?! Your lucky the shield only touched the Thrust! If one of the Flowers had touched it, you'd have lost you life!"

"What?" I blinked not comprehending what Yoruichi was blabbing on about.

"Calm down, you don't have to get so angry. Besides in the end, it's thanks to Inoue we're all uninjured" Ichigo defended making he smile and blush.

"You don't seem to understand the gravity of the situation"

"Oi, no one died. No one got hurt. So cool it cat or I'll…. Where are all the people?" I asked looking around the deserted town.

"_This_ is the Soul Society?"

"Yeah, this place is commonly known as the Rukongai. The place where souls led to Soul Society first reside. It's located on the outer edge of the Seireitei, where the Shinigami live."

"Crap. I thought the whole afterworld place was called the Seireitei" I sighed slapping my forehead. Yoruichi shook her head at me and continued.

"The Rukongai is the poorest, most liberated place in Soul Society and it is where most souls live."

"Oi, that's Sashimi! Where the Shinigami live!!" Ichigo yelled charging towards the white paved city.

"Oi!! don't use my word!" he stuck his tongue out at me and gave me the bird.

"I can do whatever I want since _I_ am the _leader _of this team"

"Oi, there is no way in _hell_ I'm taking orders from _you_!" I bristled charging after him.

"Leader?!" Uryu joined in the game not liking the idea of being ordered around by a lowly Shinigami.

"Y-You fools! Don't approach that place recklessly you'll die!"

Orihime turned to Chad blinking in confusion. "Why are they fighting over Sashimi?" he just shrugged and began to follow behind the arguing teenagers.

"First one there is team leader~"

"Stay away from-"

"Bwahahaha! Karissa wins!" I yelled getting close to the entrance only to have large slabs of concrete slammed in front of my face. Then I was nose to ankle with someone _really _big.

"It's been such a long time…since someone tried to go through the torureimon without a pass" I craned my neck back to get a good look at the figure.

He was huge… with his black beard separated in two parts. He had on regular Shinigami attire and some kind of weird red hat with yellow tassels on his head.

"Finally something to do. I treat ya good kids" I moved back away from him realizing if he kick it was over for me.

"I am Jidanbou, the gatekeeper!"

Oh man was I glad I moved. Cause not a second later he slammed the butt of one of his axes into the ground.

"Now, come at me anyway you like, Children" I grinned up at the gatekeeper then to Ichigo. The gatekeeper frowned dragging his axe behind us. I heard yelps coming from Orihime and Uryu while Yoruichi yelled at them.

"Your behavior sickens me. Are you from an uncivilized area? LISTEN the city has rules!" he yelled glaring at the rest of the group now blocked off by debris.

"1. Wash your hands when you come back home, 2. No eating food that has fallen on the ground. And 3. duel is nothing but one on one." he said holding up three fingers before moving his eyes back towards Ichigo and I.

"My first opponent shall be, the orange haired boy with the nasty face!" he declared making Ichigo yell at him and me laugh.

"Then it will be the weird looking girl with the stupid blank look on her face!" I flipped him off.

"Oi, I'll pound your face till it's blank and stupid!" Ichigo gave me a coy expression before gripping his Zanpakutou.

"Planning on a sneak attack?" he asked looking back behind us again with a glare.

"Hey guy!" Ichigo called trying to look over the wall.

"Are you two alright?" Orihime asked

"We're fine"

"Okay, hold on a sec, we are almost there!"

"Oh don't worry about it! Chad and you just stay put don't do anything. Kay?"

"OI! Chad, Orihime. Don't worry even if Ichigo loses I won't~"

"What are you talking about?! You've seen how strong Jidanbou's power is! He not the type you can handle by yourself!!"

"You're there to Ishida?"

I snickered feeling Uryu's rage from over here. "I've been here the whole time! God, do you want to piss me off?!"

"I think he already did…"

"Shut up Evans"

"Cool your jets, Oreo-Chan"

"Can… You guys win?" Chad asked over the seething Quincy.

"Most likely" I grinned sitting down on a piece of rubble wondering why Jidanbou didn't attack while we were distracted.

"What the hell? Most likely? Do you realize the situation we're in?!" Uryu shouted pounding on the makeshift wall.

"listen. The plan at the beginning was for me to use the full ten days to get back my Shinigami powers. But that was taken care of in five days" the pounding stopped and Ichigo continued.

"So just what did I do for the next five days?"

"Get on with it" Jidanbou barked scratching his back against the wall.

"I was fighting. For five days. Day and night."

"I see. You learned the essentials of combat-"

"Nope. That guy wouldn't teach me jack. But… stamina and guts came whether I liked it or not"

"Alright. Rocky Balboa fight him already" I whined

Jidanbou smirked swinging his axe down causing dust and small rocks to fly about I shielded my eyes with my arm barely making out Ichigo's small form blocking Jidanbou's axe with his Zanpakutou.

"Attacking before I'm in position, ain't _that _what a country man does?"

Jidanbou began to laugh so hard he knocked me off the rubble I was sitting and pushed Ichigo back.

"It's been decades since anyone's stopped my axe. Alright then. I'm going to fight you _without_ holding back!"

He then smirked and chuckled again. "Until now there has only been 3 people who could block my axe…but the ones that can block my second…haha.. There have been none!!"

Jidanbou swung his axe down again this time with much more force than last time. Ichigo still managed to block it with his Zanpakutou.

"hehe great! You're still standing!! But I'M NOT FINISHED YET! NOW DIE! JUTSU PON JIDAN DAMATSURI DA!!!" he yelled making me cover my now ringing ears. He then began to rapidly swing down towards Ichigo I closed my eyes completely this time to shield them from the dust and debris.

"_Duck!" _

I did so only seconds away from having my head chopped of by a side swiping axe. I snapped my eyes open trying to get a clear view of Ichigo… or what ever is left of him.

My eyes brows raised Ichigo was still in the same spot the only thing that changed was the position of his Zanpakutou.

"Ho-how are you still…standing?!"

"It's my turn now!"

"I'm not done yet!" Jidanbou bellowed pulling out another axe swinging it down in sync with the other.

"Sorry. But I'm going have to smash those axes" Ichigo grumbled. In one clean strike he took out both axes and knock Jidanbou on his butt. My eyes widened slightly in surprise but soon glinted in rivalry. There was no way I was going to let this kid be stronger than me.

Jidanbou hopped back up to his feet and scratched the side of his head sheepishly.

"Whoa, that was close."

"What do you mean close? He smashed you axes?" I asked making him blink at me then look at the handles he was holding in his hands.

"My axes…" he began to shake with sweat pouring down his face. Then he froze staring at the axes.

"Hey, say something"

"My… Axes!!!!" Jidanbou began to bawl smashing his fists into the ground like a little kid throwing a tantrum. I sweat dropped trying to stand on the shaking ground.

"They're broken… Meanie!"

I nudged Ichigo pointing to the crying giant. His face dropped realizing what I was getting at.

"Umm… I'm sorry… for breaking you axes?" Ichigo said scratching the back of his head with a sweat drop as Jidanbou's cries got louder.

"I… uhh… really shouldn't have broken _both_ of them."

"Yo-you're such a good guy! You and me are enemies, but still you worry about a loser like me!" Jidanbou reached out placing his hands on Ichigo's shoulders.

"What a big-hearted man you are!"

"Well, seeing someone cry so much in front of me, I couldn't _not_ comfort them…" Ichigo muttered through clenched teeth while glaring at my cheeky grin.

"And in comparison. What did I do!?" Jidanbou shouted hopping to his feet much faster than I though he could.

"I sobbed like a baby just 'cause my axes broke. I'm a disgrace to all men. It's a total defeat!"

Jidanbou jumped for joy making me and Ichigo gawk in confusion. "It was a total defeat. As a warrior and as a man, I lost totally to you! It's been three hundred years since I became the gateman of the Gate of the White way"

"That sounds racist…." I dead panned bored with the large man's confusing talk of a happy defeat.

"You're the first man to defeat me. Jidanbou gives you permission to pass through the Gate of the White Way."

"Is it really okay for us to pass through, too? Uryu asked approaching us along with Orihime, Chad, and Yoruichi.

"Yeah, I lost to your leader" Ichigo stuck his tongue out as us.

"Leader?! Hell no!" Uryu and I shouted together bristling at the smug orange haired Shinigami.

"Kurosaki? A leader? Don't make me laugh!"

"What're you two so worked up about?" I kicked him in the shin grinning down at his bent over form.

"I'm king now, beeotch"

"You're named Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, Kurosaki Ichigo"

"That's a cute name" Ichigo bristled while the rest of us, just Uryu and I, snickered smugly behind his back.

"Shut up! It's 'Ichi" for 'first prize' and 'Go' for 'guardian angel'!"

"Hm. Be careful. I do not know why you're entering this gate, but… inside is nothing _but _strong guys." Jidanbou said preparing to open the gate.

"I'm opening the gate now, so get outta the way" his fingers slid under the massive gate, using his legs he began to heave it open.

Jidanbou lifted the gate over his head and suddenly his muscles stiffened. I moved forward seeing the man in the white coat and Shinigami attire. The ones in white were higher ranked than the rest that I new for sure.

"Who is he?"

"Third squad captain…I-ich-Ichimaru g-gi-Gin" I looked the man over he was tall and thin with sharp features. His eyes were set in a closed grin and plastered on his lips was a broad mocking smile.

"Is he strong?" Ichimaru seemed to hear my question and smiled some more.

"Y-yeah he's a captain after all" I grinned

"Oh, that isn't right" Ichimaru said suddenly droplets of red fell in front of me along with Jidanbou's arm. Jidanbou fell to one knee holding up the gate with his shoulders.

"The gatekeeper ain't there to _open_ the gate."

"Back off, Karissa. I didn't think someone like _him _would come out this far." Yoruichi warned but I'm like rubber so it bounced right off.

"I lost. A defeated gatekeeper opening the gate makes perfect sense!" Jidanbou defended.

"What're you talkin' 'bout?" Ichimaru moved closer making me tense up slightly.

"A defeated gatekeeper don't open no gate. When a gatekeeper's defeated…" I had a feeling I knew where this guy was going with his little talk. I glanced at his tensing arm. Just being near him made my instincts react so slowly my had was inside Fuzen's jacket gripping the cold metal hidden within.

"_Shit"_

"It means death" Ichimaru pulled out his Zanpakutou making my body instantly go into attack mode. Like my battle with Renji I used my gun to move his Zanpakutou out of the way before pushing him back.

"Ka-Karissa!!"

"Oh, yer fasta then I expected"

"Fasta?"

"But ya gotta get outta my way. The gatekeeper needs ta learn 'is place" I glared shooting a warning round near him.

"Oi, listen up Foxy. I don't take orders from nobody _especially_ from a weird ass sonuvabitch like you. Beside I hate when people attack someone who is unarmed. Now run along to your fox hole. Or imma shoot ya" I sneered glaring at his widening smile.

"What a funny girl you are! Ain't you scared o' me?" I snorted shaking my head.

"Not _one _bit"

"Hey, Quit it Karissa! We have to retreat for the moment." I turned around shaking a fist at the small black cat.

"Then go, I beat this guy. So don't worry"

"You couldn't even beat the Renji! How do you expect to beat this guy!" Ichigo yelled standing by my side trying to move in front of my but I tripped him and held him down with my foot.

"Shut your trap, Ichigo"

"Yer, Evans Karissa?" I blinked not used to having my name said that way.

"Oh? You've heard of me?" I asked getting a cheeky grin on my face.

"And he's Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yeah"

"So it is you…" I blinked watching him turn and walk away.

"Oi! Where are you going?!" I yelled he stopped

"Then all the more reason I can't let you in here"

"Quit beating around the bush then!"

"If you insist~" he held out his Zanpakutou.

"Are you going to try throwing that?" I asked noticing how much distance was between him and us.

He quickly spun around creating a massive amount of Reiatsu. I grabbed Ichigo by his collar and threw him towards gadabout before running towards Jidanbou and kicking out his ankle.

"Shoot him dead, Shinsou" like I had picture his blade extended rapidly. It still hit Jidanbou sending him flying along with Ichigo. The gate came crashing down again this time Ichimaru was standing by it waving.

"Bye- Bye~"

I glared at the closed gate while the rest went to check on Ichigo and Jidanbou.

"You did good, Karissa" Yoruichi complemented I frowned at the cat.

"Damn that little shit and his extend-o sword!"


	12. The selfdeclared ape man attacks

**Thank you:**

**Princess-Lazy-Chan**

**Be sure to vote for who you want to Karissa fight in the up coming chapters. The poll is on my profile**

**Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum means if you wish for peace, prepare for war in Latin. **

* * *

"_**Gaaaahh! **_It hurts!" I turned around raising an eyebrow at the yelling boy. That's when I noticed Jidanbou's injuries were far worse then I had thought.

His entire _arm_ was gone.

"Damn that punk! You too Karissa!"

"Oi, what the hell did I do?!"

"You threw me too hard! It was like hitting concrete!"

"Damn it _ouch_!" he seethed turning his back to us so he can rub his poor abused body.

"He seems…lively… that means he's okay right?" Orihime asked with a worried sweat drop.

"And the stupid door is closed too!" he yelled jumping to his feet.

"Although the door is closed again, that was Ichimaru, even if you passed through the result would have been your death. So be thankful your unharmed"

I smiled my eyes going back to the door. _"Ichimaru huh? Just wait your ass is mine"_

"_Pervert"_

"_Shut up, you've been shunned"_

"_For what?"_

"_Shuuuuuunnnned"_

"_Idiot"_

"Are they… dangerous?" Ichigo asked staring at the people pooling out of the houses. I sweat dropped.

"You more afraid of townspeople than a giant axe-wielding god of death?" I asked staring at him incredulously

"Pardon me" a little brown haired boy pushed his way through the crowd and waved towards us.

"Mister it's me! Shibata the parakeet!"

Chad stiffened while the rest of us stared at the little boy curiously. "Well we're not getting anywhere anytime soon. Why don't you guys go relax" Yoruichi said walking off.

Chad left with Shibata. Orihime was healing Jidanbou. Ichigo was talking to people. Uryu was wandering around. And I was leaning against the wall next to some guy who was thanking me for standing up to Ichimaru on behalf of Jidanbou.

"Can I have a light?" he asked my eyes flicked over to him with a small nod I pulled the cigarette from my lips and handed it to him.

"Thanks!"

"Karissa come on" Yoruichi said flicking her tail in the air. She lead me into a small hut, Chad and Uryu were already sitting down and a moment later Ichigo and Orihime walked in.

There was a group of men sitting against the wall behind and elderly man with long grey hair and beady eyes.

"Sit. I want to discuss our plan for tonight and tomorrow." I sat down in between Orihime and Chad preparing myself for a boring lecture.

The elderly man drew something in the small sand box in front of him but I couldn't make out what it was. I knew it was _supposed_ to be the Seireitei but….

"First, once the door has been opened, the security behind the door will increase dramatically" the old man stated

"So fighting the guardians for passage won't work anymore?" Uryu asked making Yoruichi glare daggers towards Ichigo and I.

"Breaking in like that was never a good idea in the first place!" I rolled my eyes at the small black cat.

"Anyways, we won't be able to use the Hakutoumon anymore"

"_The what?"_

"What about the other gates?" Chad asked Yoruichi shook her head.

"I'll take ten days just to get there. So we would just be wasting time"

"Then how are we going t-"

"Don't worry if we can't use then entrance…" everyone subconsciously leaned forward out of curiosity.

"We'll just going in without using the entrance" everyone fell to the side in the classic anime fashion

"That was anti-climactic" I said and Uryu agreed in his own butt face way.

"Anti-climactic. Such a big word for you but it true" I opened my mouth to yell at him only to have Chad's massive hand placed over it. I looked at him through narrowed slits, he just shook his head at me.

"Shiba Kuukaku. Do you know where Shiba-san is?" the old man seemed surprised by the question.

"Their home used to be around here somewhere but… Shiba is a drifter. There is a chance that -"

"Shiba Kuukaku. Can it be that…you plan to go into the city through '_that'_…"

_**Kudunk. Kudunk. Kudunk. Kudunk. Kudunk. **_

"What is that-"

_**Crash. **_

Everyone scrambled to their feet in order to get out of the way of what looked to be a large man riding a boar.

"Wahhh!" the blob that crashed through the door screamed rolling across the floor until he smacked into the other side of the wall.

"Someone broke in!" Orihime yipped hiding behind

The man rubbed his head standing up. He looked around the paused when his eyes landed on Ichigo.

"What's this?" the man took off his cheap plastic shades glaring at Ichigo.

"What's a piece o' shit Shinigami doin' in a place like this?"

"What?" Ichigo asked looking at us for answer but received nothing but shrugs.

"Don't _what _me! I asked why there is a piece o' shit Shinigami in a place like this?!" he growled tapping the side of Ichigo's face.

They both stared each other down. Then the man gripped Ichigo's chin tilting his head up.

"Say something, you dandelion-head -" Ichigo punched him in the head making the man fly to the side. The man rolled to his feet holding his cheek.

"W-what the hell're you doing?! You picking a fight?! Huh?! "

"That's _my_ line!" Ichigo shouted shaking a fist at him

"You come bust in here and start getting' on my case?! You boar-riding ape-man!"

"Boar-riding ape-man?!"

I started to laugh watching the two males go at it. That is until I heard a strange crunching and tearing sound.

"Bah! Drop it pork chop!" I yelled pointing a finger at the large boar who was lazily chewing on _my_ shoe like it was a fucking Jolly Rancher.

The boar let out a mocking grunt and crunched down harder. I glared pouncing on the boar trying to wrestle the shoe from it's mouth.

"Give. It . Back!" I barked watching her grind her teeth I growl and chomped down on her ear. She squealed in pain and I laughed.

"Kufufu. Vu mite vine. Fi mite vors"

"What did she say?!"

"I think. You bite mine. I bite yours" Uryu said sweat dropping as the man tried to pull me off of his Bonnie-Chan only to be tackled by Ichigo.

I poked the boar in her eye, in retaliation she rolled onto her back sandwiching me between her massive body and the wooden floor. Bonnie-Chan's body shook with laughter. I squeaked feeling someone pull my leg and yank me out from under Bonnie-Chan.

"Hahaha! Ganju wins~" he sung holding onto my arm. I blinked did he really think holding my arm was going to do anything?

Spinning on my heel I brought my knee into his chest with enough force to knock him out side.

"Dipshit!" I hissed glaring at him and his soon to bacon boar.

"This reminds me of the gun fight at the OK corral" Uryu muttered watching Ichigo and I attack Ganju and Bonnie-Chan.

"Who is this guy?" Uryu asked turning towards the old man.

"W-what you haven't heard of me?!"

"Nope"

"…No…"

" Nuh uh"

"I don't want to know who you are"

"Who gives a rats ass?"

"I am Ganju!" he bellowed proudly tossing my mangled shoe at me. I frowned staring at the torn apart converse.

"Self-declared 'nishirukongai's crimson bullet'!"

"Self-declared 'man that is most wanted to be called the boss of nishirukongai' for 14 years."

"Also self declared 'the one who hate Shinigami the most"

"Self declared? So you're useless?" I stated once again having Uryu agreed with me.

"Oi, don't talk to Aniki like that!" some underling yelled glaring at me.

"Oi, where the hell did they come from? And why is he using my word!"

"Don't yell at my subordinates!" Ganju yelled tackling me to the floor. Ichigo pounced on him and Bonnie-Chan pounced on Ichigo.

Soon another cloud of dust and bodies crashed around the area annoyed yelling emitted from said cloud.

I kicked Ganju out of the cloud making everyone scatter. Ichigo stood next to me while Bonnie-Chan rushed to her masters side.

"You two! Don't waste your energy on a useless fight"

"They started it!" Ichigo and I yelled glaring at our opponents. Ganju grinned and pulled out a knife that looked like it belonged to a butcher.

"Oh no Kurosaki doesn't have his Zanpakutou!" with that being shouted Chad launched the Zanpakutou over their heads and into the extended hand of Ichigo.

"Thanks Chad!"

"It's big but it won't be enough to defeat me!" Swords clashed while my foot smashed into the snout of Bonnie-Chan. What I learned today is pigs noses are really strong. I stumbled backwards glaring at the bristling animal.

She charged I jumped, not gracefully, over the pig grabbing he tail using her momentum to swing us around and through he into Ganju. Saving Ichigo's butt because somehow the ground sucked up his sword.

"Thank you Karissa"

I nodded using my arm to push Ganju's flying fist away from my face. Soon enough it was a boxing match between him and I while Ichigo tried to fight Bonnie-Chan.

I smirked seeing through his attacks, he was literally coping Rocky Balboa's moves from when he fought Mr. T.

I sent a well aimed punch to his nose making him instinctively reach up and hold it while moving backwards to prevent another attack from coming. I leapt in to the air bring my heel down on his head. When the crown of his head was in view I sent a swift kick to the top sending him flying.

"Aniki!" Ganju jumped back up charging towards me, Ichigo pulled me behind his back making me yell at him in annoyance.

_**Riiiiiiinnnnnnggg**_

Ganju tried to stop while he was charging full speed at us, took on wrong step, tripped landing on his face, and slid to a stop at our feet.

"Oh no! What time is it?!"

"It's nine Aniki"

Ganju whistled "Bonnie-Chan!" the boar ran over head butting her master.

"Good hit but we gotta get home! Please give me a ride Bonnie-Chan~" the boar head butted him again but this time he landed on Bonnie-Chan's back facing us.

"You're running away?!"

"Like hell I am! You dandelion and snowflake! I'll settle the score with you tomorrow, so count on it! Until then, wait there quietly!" he bellowed turning to ride the boar properly.

"Don't turn into a seed and float away or melt in the sunshine, snowflake!"

"Bastard!"

"You son of a-" I growled picking up my mangled shoe and chucking it at the back of his head.

"Haha! Home run!" I laughed watching it collide with the back of his head before moving out of the way so I didn't get trampled by the rest of the boar-riding fools.

Yoruichi sighed rolling her eyes at the two fuming teenagers.

"He's gone"

"It's a shame. I don't know what to say.." Uryu said placing a comforting hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Goddammit!" Ichigo shouted making the neighbor hood dogs bark. I laughed lighting a cigarette. Ichigo snatched it from my hands inhaling half the cigarette.

_**Cough. Cough. Cough. Cough. **_

"How can *coughs* handle that?!"

* * *

I rolled over placing my head under the pillow. I was supposed to get up like twenty minutes ago but that damn boar took a lot outta me.

I tried to go back to sleep but I had a disgruntled orange haired boy muttering to himself beside me.

"What's this?! You're not going?!" I groaned throwing an arm over my head. Why did we have to leave at five in the morning?

"I ain't 'not going' I said, 'go ahead without me'. I'll go after I settle things here with that bitch-ass ape from yesterday!"

"And you Evans?"

"I'll stay here and sleep until he's done fighting. Then I'll go with his to Shiba's" I grumbled sinking closer to the ground to keep myself warm.

"What are you talking about? Quit jerking around and come on!"

"Pervert" I said hearing the shuffling of clothes. Curiously I peeked my head out. I snorted watching Uryu pull at Ichigo's legs trying to drag Ichigo out of the house.

"Nuh uh! I don't wanna!" Ichigo whined holding on to the edge of the fire pit.

"He'll think I ran away!"

"Let him think it!"

"Hey, Hey" Orihime said peeping her head inside "Aren't we leaving yet?"

"Inoue-san get Evans up!"

"Okay!"

"Don't you da- Hahahah Orihime stop!!!" I yelled trying to wriggle my way away from her tickling finger of doom!

"Apppaaaaaaa!"

I blinked and Orihime stopped her assault on my sides. who screams like that? Ichigo looked at me with tears in his eye and three thin red lines across his face.

"Has so much blood rushed to your head that you've forgotten our original goal?"

Yoruichi looked at me extending her claws. I jumped to my feet raising my hands in defense.

"I'm up!"

Yoruichi smirked then returned her glare to Ichigo. I shivered putting away the blanket that the villagers let me borrow.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten Rukia's life depends on us. We don't have time for a chest pumping contest between you and that man! If you understand, then get ready to move out"

I grimaced knowing this would bring out Ichigo inner superhero. I walked outside grabbing my new shoes.

Shinigami sandals.

I know that's not what their called but that doesn't matter I'm just annoyed with how dumb I looked.

I was clad in a red tank top with the kanji for 'strength' in silver written on the right side. Over that I had on the black wrestling jacket that Fuzen's mom made for us. My name was embroidered on the front on the left side in teal while on the back it had my family name across the shoulders in red. In the center of the back was two men getting ready to wrestle and under that it said: Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum, written in silver. One the right arm it said what school I was from and my rank 3. On the left was the names of my team mates.

On the lower half of my body I was wearing black jogging pants with a white stripe going down my legs. And on my feet stupid wooden sandals. I didn't bother putting on my socks so I just kept them in my pant pocket. For my piercings I made sure to put in balls so they were _less_ likely to be torn out.


	13. Shiba Kuukaku

Thank you:

Princess-Lazy-Chan- This one is normal i promise! lol

Wolfwarriorgirl

King of Stories- your story equals 3

Wulf4life- *flexes* Wanna feel?

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"…."

"How 'bout now?"

"No" Yoruichi hissed for what seemed like the hundredth time. I followed a few feet behind the group with a broad grin on my face. Yoruichi silently hoped that I would revert back to humming the 'Jeopardy' theme song.

"Are we-"

"Open your mouth on more time and I'll _fillet_ that tongue of yours!" Yoruichi shrieked in hope of shutting me up. My grin flattered for a second making the others sigh in relief.

"…But there is no bone in my tongue"

"Shut it"

"…"

"Sooo are we there _yet_?"

"Oh! For Kami's sake child! Shut your trap!" Uryu yelled whirling around glaring at me. I snickered giving him a sheepish grin.

"Why don't cha make me Oreo-Chan?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"What? Why? I think it's cute!" Orihime chirped making Uryu blush. Ichigo laughed making fun of the cute reference.

"You shouldn't be laughing. Strawberry Shortcake-Chan" I grinned watching a vein pop up on his forehead.

"Call me that again and I swear I'll -"

"That's enough! Let's play the 'quiet game' shall we?" Yoruichi hissed with a snarl, once again flashing her claws.

"What's the 'quiet game'?" Orihime asked making me frown. The quiet game is no fun.

"Who ever stays quiet the longest wins a prize"

"Ohhh how fun!"

"Starting… now!"

"I LOSE!" I shouted making Yoruichi's fur stand up in frustration. I giggled placing my hands in my pockets and turning my head from a few heated glares being sent my direction.

"No! Yorui-" Uryu shouted letting out a sigh when he realized it was too late.

"_**Oooooiiiiiii!!!!"**_

I gripped my, now stinging, right cheek sending daggers at the satisfied cat as she strutted a long the path smirking smugly.

Uryu frowned bracing himself for the torturing of Yoruichi, for the instant she scratched my face, she made a deal with the Devil.

His eyes darted over to my smiling face but I made no move to harass the cat.

"_What is she plotting?"_

* * *

"There it is" Yoruichi said sitting on her haunches. I looked at the house and sweat dropped.

"Whoooa, that's coooool!"

Two massive concrete hands held up a large banner reading 'Shiba Kuukaku'. the house looked like a tiny eight by eight room with a large yellow tower tube thing behind it.

"Instantly recognizable, no?"

"Well it says 'Shiba Kuukaku'"

"Whether it's instantly recognizable or not isn't the problem!"

"The idea that he like places with no other people is probably a lie, too! They just won't let him line in town because he build houses like that!" Uryu barked staring at the house in disgust.

"That _has_ to be the reason!"

"So this time, it's a person's arms holding the banner" Yoruichi said obviously ignoring the two shocked boys. She walked off towards the house with Chad, Orihime, and I following behind.

Uryu and Ichigo faltered not wanting to go into 'that sad excuse for a house'.

"Come on you two" Yoruichi groaned rolling her eyes at the boys.

"_**HALT!!!"**_

Two voices shouted stopping everyone in their tracks. I instinctively balled my hands into fists and raised my guard.

"Who are you_, infidels_!" shouted a buff looking Chinese man standing on the left fist.

"What strange garb you wear!" shouted the buff looking Chinese man standing on the right.

"Your one to talk" I pointed out earning a glare from the one on the right wearing blue and white Chinese outfit while the other was in red and gold Chinese outfit.

"And one of you is a Shinigami?!" they both yelled in unison along with jumping off the fists together. I furrowed my eyebrows, weirdos.

Standing up they folded their arms over their chest and glared down on us.

"Suspicious strangers; I, Koganehiko and…"

"I, Shiroganehiko…"

"Shall never let you pass!"

"Begone foul child!" Shiroganehiko yelled glaring at me directly.

"Otherwise, you shall end up dying here!"

"Oi! Listen up you-" a hand covered my mouth making me bristle slightly but continue my rant. "mung onf fa mfiche!" I turned my head glaring at Chad trying to pry his hand off my mouth.

"Yoruichi-Dono!" the both shouted jumping up and down with the cat. I sweat dropped staring at the sight. Chad finally let go of my face relaxing a little bit.

"Oh sorry ma'am. Come on inside!" Koganehiko said leading us in to the…. staircase?

I jumped up and down trying to see what was at the bottom over the taller people's heads.

"Downward stairs as soon as you enter?! This house is one weird thing after another." Uryu complained making the big Chinese man shoot him a glare.

"I wonder how you get to the upper floors"

"I don't think there are any upper floors"

"Oh dear, we were so rude to you. We had no idea you were Yoruichi-dono's companions. Please forgive our insolence."

"How long is this staircase?" I asked getting bored with the gray walls.

"It's fine. I'm partly to blame for not contacting you beforehand."

Koganehiko smiled and thanked Yoruichi and finally we reached the bottom. Koganehiko knelt by the rice paper sliding door and pulled it open.

The room was empty except for the woman sitting in the middle of the room on a large pillow. She has long messing black hair with bandage wrapped messily around her head, sharp gray-blue eyes. She was dressing in a white skirt and a very open red robe with a symbol I didn't recognize on the front. Her left arm had tattoos while her right was a prosthetic.

I glanced to her right arm looking over the prosthetic arm carefully. I wouldn't want to lose an arm…

"Yo, long time no see, Yoruichi."

"K-Kuukaku's a…" Ichigo stammered

"_Woman_?!" everyone, save for me, joined in on the shock of her gender. I deadpanned shaking my head at the group I called 'friends'.

"Yoruichi never said Kuukaku was a man" I pointed out scratching the back of my head.

"What's with the kids?" Kuukaku asked scanning her eyes over all of us like she's never seen a human before.

"Well, I've come today to ask a favor."

"You generally do when you come here." they stared at each other for a matter of seconds.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Of course"

"Well then, you're in luck. I _love_ danger. So spit it out" Kuukaku smirked pulling out a long pipe as Yoruichi began to explain the situation. Well all sat down in front of Kuukaku. I wriggled around in boredom watching the shadows of the two men in the kitchen prepare some delicious smelling food.

* * *

"I think I understand the situation. Alright, I accept." she smirked once again and took a long drag of her funky smelling pipe.

"Excellent!"

"If Urahara got his teeth in this, too, I couldn't say no if I wanted to." Kuukaku stood up looking at us again with her hawk eyes.

"I trust you, but… that doesn't mean I trust those kids. Among other things, as insurance, I'm gonna stick one of my minions with you."

"Minion?"

"Yah. Well, I call him a minion, but it's my little brother. He still a useless brat, though" she said pulling open another rice paper door revealing a man dressed in a straw yellow vest over a white shirt and olive green pants.

I narrowed my eyes. _"I know those hairy arms!" _

"Nice to meet you! I am called Shiba Ganju" everyone's jaw dropped at the male as he slowly lifted his head to smile at us.

But the smile never came.

"GAHHHHHHH!!"

"GAAHHHHHH!!"

Ichigo and Ganju screamed pointing at each other in annoyance while I looked around sitting on my feet. That damn pig is not getting my shoes this time!

"You two know each other?" instead of an answer the two boy began to duke it out. Doing thing such as; throwing each other through walls, biting, stomping the sensitive area, etc.

No one seemed to mind, that is, until they knocked the pipe from Kuukaku's hand then stepped on it. Snapping the thin wooden stick.

"You bastards!" she hissed pulling her flaming fist backwards. Uryu scrambled to his feet grabbing Orihime and heading for the stairs.

"We…should go too…"

"Okay" I chirped watching her fist head towards the ground curiously. Chad sighed lifting my onto his shoulder and sprinting up the staircase just barely escaping the blast.

I snickered gaining respect for the ill-tempered woman. The house tilted to the side along with the two fists now leaning again it.

"That was a little too drastic"

"I think I understand why she moves so often."

"…yeah…"

"I wanna learn that!" I said wriggling off of Chad's shoulder before racing down the staircase.

I paused at the bottom looking at the rubble covered room. "What the hell's wrong with you two?!"

The two boys trembled on the floor under the mighty stare of the ticked off woman.

"You start beatin' each other the second you meet?! That's not safe! You even jacked the house up!" she scolded stomping her foot on her younger brother's head.

"But sis…"

"Do not talk back!" she snarled setting her sights on me. I smirked with glittering eyes.

"You got somethin' to say?!"

"Yup! I wanna learn that, so teach me!" she stared at me for a second.

"Like right now. Before, we enter the Seireitei" she smirked at me with a narrow gaze.

"We'll see about that, Snowflake"

"What the hell? don't call me that!"

"I'll say what I please!"

"Karissa do not start another fight!" Yoruichi hissed making me glare at her.

"I didn't start _any _of the fights!"

"Alright, everyone shut up and follow me!" Kuukaku shouted with a smile.

* * *

I looked up at the glowing ceiling following her down another long corridor.

Ganju ran ahead opening a large steel door with red words written across it. In side the room it was dark cold, and had a large tube in it, other than that it was empty.

"This is how I'm gonna get you guys into the Court." she pointed up "Through the sky" I frowned not liking the sound of that.

"The sky?!"

"My name in Shiba Kuukaku, Rukongai's number one firework maker!" my jaw hit the floor.

"Oi, I don't want to be a damn firecracker!"

"You two!" she shouted looking up with her hands placed on her hips.

"Raise it up!"

The ground started to shaking making everything rumble.

"Oi, the ground is moving!"

"No way…"

_**Snap. **_

The ground and ceiling above us split blinding us with sunlight for a moment.

"Th-The ceiling… is opening!"

"Wet your pant kiddies?!" Kuukaku laughed while we gaped at the large tube.

"This is Shiba Kuukaku's own personal, fireworks platform-"

"The Kakaku Cannon!" Ganju shouted jumping in front of his sister then was kicked to the floor by the annoyed woman.

"Don't say it before me! Speechless, huh?"

"How can you joke at a time like this?! I don't know if you're a fireworks maker or what, but shooting us up with that thing is insa- Gah!"

I laughed watching a blue ball smash into Uryu's face and the roll off into Ichigo's hands.

"It's like P.E. huh? Oreo-Chan?"

"What this?"

"It's a spirit orb. Try touchin' your palm to it and puttin' in some Reiatsu."

Ichigo did placed his hands around the orbs scrunching his face up like he was constipated before relaxing and looking up at Kuukaku.

"How do you put in Reiatsu?"

"What're you talkin' about? You go like this…" she held out her hand making a glowing blue orb.

"Yeah, that helps" I muttered before having a flash of blue in my face. "Gah!" I fell to the floor holding my head hearing Uryu snicker.

"Just like P.E. huh? _Snowflake_?" he mocked making me tackle him to the ground holding my arm around his neck and rub the top of his head with my knuckles.

"How do ya like them apples?!"

"St-stop! You-you're messing up my hair!"

Yoruichi had to tell Kuukaku that Ichigo doesn't know how to use Kido because he's not a official Shinigami letting Uryu and I continue our bickering.

The yells got louder when Ichigo and Ganju began to fight over the spirit orb bringing their fight into mine.

"Quit that shit!" the four of us held our heads laying on the grass. Today's lesson: Kuukaku hits really hard.

* * *

Ganju held the orb in his hands making a strange moaning noise while it began to glow but I could only focus on trying to laugh at him and his creepy moaning. Suddenly he got louder and a ball formed around him.

Kuukaku tapped it with a smirk. "This is the cannonball. Now listen up!" she waited looking from face to face.

"You kiddies might think that wall's the only thing guarding the Seireitei, but you're wrong. That wall is made from a mineral called Bloodthirst Stone, that's rare even in Soul Society." she set a small rock on the ground.

"This is a piece of it." she then punched the ground making a hole but the rock stayed in place, unharmed.

"As you can see, it completely blocks Reiatsu. So opening a hole in the wall with Reiatsu is impossible. On top o' that,"

She picked up the rock the piece of ground it was on crumbled when it was removed.

"It puts out waves that dissolve Reiatsu from it's severed edges. In other words, the Seireitei has a spherical barrier around it from up in the sky to below the ground." she tapped the ball again giving us a wide grin.

"And that's were this thing steps in. This is the special hardening spirit-barrier-generating device I developed. If you all put Reiatsu into this spirit orb, you can create a cannonball that can momentarily punch through the barrier. We'll take that…" she directed her eyes towards the large tube. I too looked up at getting a little bit nervous.

"And fire it up with my Kakaku Cannon and drop inside the wall in one stroke, simple as that. Any questions?"

"So we're-"

"Good! Dismissed!" she waved us off with a smile. I sweat dropped.

"Go to the underground practice hall and practice how to concentrate your spirit power."

"Yes ma'am!" the twins shouted jumping behind us.

"Take 'em in!" the men scooped up all of us, but Chad, before stampeding towards the practice hall.

"OI!! Put me down!"

* * *

_**Boom**_

"Crap"

_**Boom**_

"Son of a-"

_**Boom**_

"Say _ahhhhhhhhh_. Karissa-dono!" I ignored their requests and tried to do it again but of course it went _**boom**_.

I glared at the blue ball in my hands but glad the twins moved away from my to help Ichigo. A little light bulb appeared over my head.

"Tamashii no Kyōmei" I focused on the ball seeing and feeling my energy directly connect to the ball. It lit up then expanded around me and the rest of the room.

"Well done, Karissa-dono!"

"Amazing, Karissa-Chan!" Orihime clapped while I still glared at the blue ball disconnecting myself from it.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Ichigo barked waving his around.

"With my super powers, duh!" I grinned at Ichigo's bristling figure.

"Karissa, come with me" Yoruichi said flicking her tail behind her.

* * *

I followed lighting up a cigarette as we walked towards a small group of trees. She changed into her human form making me roll my eyes.

"I don't wanna see your boobies!" I shouted making the cigarette fall out of my mouth.

"Heh, you got spunk kid" Kuukaku's voice rang in my ears as she stepped out of the shadows with the ever present smirk on her face.

"Oi, what's going on?"

"It's about your abilities." this caught my attention so instead of drifting off into la-la land I waited semi-patiently for Yoruichi to continue.

"Ichigo's abilities are like a Shinigami's. Uryu's is that of his blood line. Chad and Orihime's came from Ichigo and reflect their personalities. While yours… is very similar to a Zanpakutou's" she paused waiting for some kind of reaction.

"And that means?"

"I should have figured you wouldn't react…"

"What she's tryin' to say is, when you trained with Tessai, he injected a kind of hallucinogenic to bring out your power. Resulting in your Tamashii no Kyōmei ability. Durin' that time he felt your dormant power and now wants us to help you awaken it fully"

"You're not going to turn me into a sword right?"

Both women crashed to the floor anime style before sighing and looking at me.

"It's _like_ a Zanpakutou. So no. However for the remainder of the evening you'll be training with Kuukaku."

"Why did you have to turning to our naked self then?!"


	14. Waiting for an invitation to arrive

_Thank you:_

_King of Stories_

_TheInflictedFinger_

_XKyuubiDatenshiX_

_Princess-Lazy-Chan_

_V1r1d1an_

_Wulf4life_

_No note this time for I am too busy haunting Wulf4life._

* * *

"_If Tamashii no Kyōmei was awakened because of that drug. Does that mean Dokuganryu is going to disappear once they drug is out of my system?"_

"_Most likely…" _

"_That's kinda depressing" _

I frowned. It's going to be lonely with out his old man voice barking at me when I did something wrong or dumb.

"Who's Dokuganryu?"

"A bird dog chimera that lives in my brain"

"…."

"Wow… were you dropped on your head as a baby?"

"Shouldn't you be licking your genitals or something?" I snickered watching Yoruichi's face morph into disgust.

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear that…" she grumbled sending the laughing Kuukaku and me a fierce glare before continuing.

"First, I want to test out your speed" I blinked frowning. I'm not a fan of running.

"Wait!!!! You're gonna run around in your birthday suit?!" she looked at me funny before changing back into a cat.

"It seems you've failed to notice Bonnie-Chan!" Yoruichi smirked a wicked glint in her eyes. I glanced to my left and sure enough the boar was leashed to a tree staring at my feet with her hungry eyes.

Yoruichi raised her paw above the leash. I narrowed my eyes, Yoruichi just landed herself on my hit list.

_**SQUEEEEEEE!! **_

The boar launched at me snapping her jaws towards my ankles. I grinned taking off. I could totally out run a pig… or so I thought.

Bonnie-Chan caught me in a matter of seconds and started gnawing on my foot. Yoruichi and Kuukaku laughed as I tried to drag myself away from the animal.

"_**Oii**_! I'm gonna eat cha for breakfast!" I reached into my jacket whipping out my gun attempting to shoot the pig from hell.

Did I shoot her in the end?

Yes, yes I did.

Sadly the little shit didn't die.

* * *

"Oi, if I say a verb then shout my name. Will blades shoot out of my hands or something?"

"I highly do-"

"Howl! Karissa Evans!"

Yoruichi sweat dropped watching me strike many different poses shouting random verbs and my name while Kuukaku laughed holding onto her stomach.

"Shoot him dead! Karissa Evans!"

"Go go Extend-o sword!"

"Why would you yell that?!"

"Because every Shinigami I've seen had an extend-o sword! So I figured an extend-o sword would shoot out of my hand…or something cool like that"

"Extend-o sword?"

"Yeah! That Ichimaru guy and Renji both had swords that _extended_!"

Yoruichi rolled her yellow slits while Kuukaku stared at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well I did what I came to do, Slowpoke is all yours" Yoruichi said leaving me behind with Kuukaku.

"You ready?!" she shouted flames burning behind her eyes.

"Yeah!" I shouted trying to be as excited as her.

"Well let's see how strong those scrawny little arms are!"

She shouted punching a tree. The poor thing snapped in half crashing to the ground with a loud _**thunk**_.

She gave me a challenging smirked, instantly firing up my competitive side. I grinned and punch a different tree.

_**Tink.**_

_**Pfft!**_

"Wh-what was that?!" Kuukaku laughed watching me jump from foot to foot shaking my, now bruised, right hand. A light tapping noise made me look up only to have a pinecone crash into my nose.

"Hahaha! You're so lame!"

"Sh-shut up!" I barked holding my nose. I took in a deep breath letting it out slowly.

"I was just messing around!"

"Right, just to let you know I've never had an apprentice before and Yoruichi told me you learn by doing it so…"

"_What_" Kuukaku stared at my confused face before cracking up.

"..."

"…"

"You little perv!"

"You didn't have to word it like that!"

"You didn't have to think like that!"

"Touché"

"As I was saying, we're just going to beat da hell outta each other until your power awakens in a cliché fashion"

"Sounds like fun~"

"We'll see about that!"

I ducked narrowly missing the prosthetic arm aimed at my head. She sent a kick towards my head, I blocked with my forearm twisting on my heel planning on tripping her. She back flipped out of the way as I expected.

If she's going to use predicable moves on me then I'm going test out my newest trick on her. Besides I've haven't used it in combat, it's probably best if I find out if it's useful or not. I glanced towards the sky searching and dodging at the same time. Yes, I'm a good multi-tasker.

"What hell're you doin'? Pay attention!" she barked slamming her fist o' fire onto the ground close to my feet making me lose balance. I fell backwards seeing her leg above my form ready to swing down and end the fight.

Wrestling instincts kicked in. I turned slightly placing my left palm on the ground focusing all my weight onto that arm while my right leg hooked onto Kuukaku's raised leg.

With my left arm I pushed myself up swinging my knee into her side while using my wrapped leg to, sort of, pole vault myself away from her next attack.

I smirked I found what I was looking for; The North Star.

My right foot was pointed to Kuukaku while I slid my left foot across the ground so it was parallel to my right pointing away from me.

"_Right foot; Northeast. Left foot; Southwest" _

My fists loosened, one protecting my chest the left closer to my hip, knuckles towards Kuukaku.

Kuukaku brought out her katana with a wicked smirk while I gave her a grin that mirrored the Cheshire cat's.

A straight jab towards my right clavicle. I dragged my right south while my left went north switching my position completely. I reached out gripping her wrist tugging her forward. Switching my position again I slammed my right palm into the back of her neck. She fell, rolled, and got right back up huffing slightly.

"What the hell kinda crazy ass technique is that?"

"Tian family; YinYang Bagua Zhang. It's a mouthful I know but it's fun as shit to do"

"Hmph. I underestimated you, kid. Let's try something a little more complicated. Ne?"

We both smirked getting into our individual fighting stances. I might as well through in another cheap trick.

"Tamashii no Kyōmei"

The Soul Society is made up of Reishi or spirit particles. And what does Tamashii no Kyōmei do? It attaches to spirit particles whether it be in a human, Shinigami, tree, and even a rock. All I had to do was focus.

If I did this properly I would be like drinking a Monster, getting my energy back but I'll crash in a matter of moments.

And if I didn't do it right. I'd faint as you probably know by now.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins and my senses heightened.

"_Hell yeah I did it right!"_

I gave Kuukaku a cocky smirk making the 'bring it on' gesture with my hand. I could tell she was confused with what I was doing. However, if she used her fist o' flame technique again I _might_ figure out how to do it.

Kuukaku slashed and slashed at me each time getting closer and closer to cutting me. She's starting to see through the technique.

Kuukaku smirked at me as her blade grazed my left shoulder. Yep, she caught on. Time to switch it up again.

As she brought her blade closer towards me instead of deflecting and counter attacking. I just attacked.

Kicking her straight in the chest with a grin on my face.

Simple, I know but it's still affective since she was expecting the previous technique I was using.

"Damnit, would you stick to _one _thing!"

"Nope~"

"How about stoppin' that damn Tamashii thing it's making me nauseous."

"Not until you do the flaming fist thing!"

I grinned at her placing my hands on my knees panting lightly. She slapped her forehead.

"You sneaky little shit! You don't care if ya awaken some other power! You just want mine!"

"Wrong. I don't want your _power._ I just want to learn the punch move so I can yell 'Falcon punch!' every time I do it"

"…"

"…"

"You're …joking right?"

"Nope~"

* * *

A cigarette hung loosely from my lips as a plopped to the ground followed by Kuukaku. She lit up her pipe and looked to the sky lazily.

The stars were in full bloom right now and I couldn't help but wonder if the rest of them managed to learn how to work the spirit orb.

"This is were people go after the die right?"

"If yer good and don' have any regrets, yeah"

"Oi, if I get killed in there will I re-spawn out here some where in like thirty seconds?"

"Nope. But ya better not go dyin' on me"

I grinned folding my hands behind my head. I yawned rolling to my side closing my eyes.

However, my nap was short lived.

The ground shook around Kuukaku's house making her gasp and jump to her feet hauling ass towards her home.

I sighed placing a hand on my grumbling stomach. Now is the perfect time to raid the kitchen!

* * *

I grinned snatching a bag of chips munching them happily while slowly walking towards the practice hall. The vibrations felt kinda nice on my sore feet. It reminded me of the quarter foot massage chairs at Disneyland.

"I did it!"

The vibrations stopped and the tension I walked into seemed to disappear.

"You did it, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Idiot! Don't lose your concentration!"

"Huh?"

The orb Ichigo was in began to crack around his beaming figure and then it shattered completely.

"Weren't you listening to what I said?! I said if you break your concentration, you'd go boom! Didn't I?!" Kuukaku shouted rubbing Ichigo's face into the ground with her foot.

"Yes ma'am, you certainly did"

"That's right Dande-"

"You're just as guilty, you dumbass!" Kuukaku barked punching Ganju in the head. I laughed stuffing a handful of chips into my mouth.

"No dinner for either of you!"

My stomach growled again at the word but it was drowned out by loud snoring.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry, he's just sleeping. More importantly, you kids have a seat there. Ichigo may be sleeping but we have no time."

The four of us frowned slightly confused but did as we were told.

"I will tell you the plan for when we break into the Seireitei. Mind it well and-"

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_!"

I jumped at the sudden scream making the chips slid out of the bag and fall around me like rain.

"Oi what hap- Hahaha!"

I burst into laughed pointing at the distressed cat. Ichigo had a firm grip on her tail making it impossible for her to wriggle away.

* * *

"Some one get Kurosaki!" Yoruichi hissed staring straight at the Kakaku cannon.

I grinned looking at her tail. I was plotting revenge for scratching my face but she's suffered enough for right now.

"Alright, you're all here." I glanced behind me looking at the yawning boy curious to see what would happen next.

"Yoruichi-san, your tail looks like those really bendy toothbrushes." I laughed while the other three gasped knowing he hit a _very_ sensitive nerve.

"Do you… have a problem with it?" Yoruichi asked glaring flaming daggers at the boy, who flinched and trembled lightly.

"N-no, as usual, it's a beautiful tail."

"Don't you remember?" Uryu whispered looking sympathetically at the depressed cat.

"Oi, he was a sleep. Of course he doesn't remember!"

"What happened?"

"_Don't laugh! Get. Him. Off!"_

_Chad and Orihime rushed to Ichigo's side. Orihime tried shaking Ichigo while Chad attempted to loosen his grip on the hollering cat._

"_Try his pressure points" Uryu stated poking spots on Ichigo's arms. I snickered once again at the scene. _

"_Evans! Get over here and help"_

_*munch, munch munch*_

_**Thunk! **_

"_Yo-you could have broken his arm!!" Uryu yelled sweat dropping as I removed my foot from his wrist._

_*munch, munch, munch* _

"_He has another one"_

"Hey, what's going on with Ganju?"

"If you mean where he is, he's downstairs reading something and mumbling."

"Wait a minute!"

I groaned. It was taking way to long to get in the ball.

"The _hero_ always arrives late!" I looked at the huffing man now clad in green holding an unraveled piece of parchment.

"What the hell is with that get-up?" Ichigo sneered.

I rolled my eyes placing a hand over his mouth while giving Ganju the scariest glare I could muster. He stayed quiet thankfully. Ichigo on the other hand yelled into my hand and then gave it a lick. I shivered at the feeling but kept my grip.

"Hey, Dandelion I wanna tell you why I'm going with you" I groaned plopping down on the staircase. I didn't want to listen to this.

Ganju then went on to talk about some sob story about his, now dead, Shinigami brother and how he wanted revenge on some Shinigami. I ignored the whole conversation looking at the tube starting to get slightly nervous.

"Everyone! Are we ready to go?" Yoruichi asked when Ganju ended his speech.

"Yeah!" we all nodded determination entering our eyes.

"No stopping from here on out, you brats!" Kuukaku tapped the tube making a hole appear in the side of it.

"Come on, get inside."

We all stood in a circle. I was stuck in between Ganju and Ichigo with Yoruichi resting on my shoulders. One of everyone's hand was placed on the orb.

"Dawn is the signal to start the launch procedure." Kuukaku shouted from outside the tube.

"Listen. Once we get into the Court, do _not_ separate no matter what. If we encounter a captain run away without a moment's hesitation"

I snorted. Like I was going to runaway. Yoruichi let her claws sink into my shoulder emphasizing she wasn't budging on this.

"Our objective is Rukia's retrieval, that is all! You _must_, under, _no_ circumstances, take unnecessary risks!"

We all stayed quiet waiting for dawn to come. The tension soon grew quick and just by glancing around I could tell Orihime and Uryu were afraid.

I raised an eyebrow trying to make sense of the nonsense spewing from Kuukaku's mouth. All I got was something about bronze greed and monkeys.

"Pour in your Reiatsu" Yoruichi demanded. I did so. Trying to put out as much as Ichigo and Ganju.

In a matter of seconds, the blue glow circled around all of us making some sigh in relief.

My stomach did flips and my eyes snapped shut as we launched into the air at a break neck speed.

"There wasn't as much impact as I thought there'd be"

"What's wrong Evans? Scared of heights?" Uryu mocked I snapped open my eyes and glared at him.

"Well in this situation. Yes!" I barked. Uryu was a little surprised when I admitted that.

The ball shifted direction making most of us cry out in shock. My eyes snapped shut once again.

"Snowflake! Take over for me I need complete the incantation"

I glanced at him with a slight frown but did what he asked nonetheless.

Now it was Ganju's turn to spew nonsense about things that didn't go together.

"_Tamashii no Kyōmei, Ganju"_

"It feels like Ganju is still putting Reiatsu in" Uryu stated giving me a knowing look.

Ganju looked at me funny but continued his chants.

"Kurosaki-kun you're putting in a little too much…"

"R-really? S-sorry!"

"Kurosaki, lower it more!"

"I-I know!" Ichigo snapped closing his eyes lowering his Reiastu even more.

"…Ichigo…"

"Okay! I know! I know!"

"Shuddap! You made me read the same line twice!"

"What the hell?! That's my fault too?!"

"I lost concentration cause you were yellin' and screamin', dumbass!"

"Shouting at him ain't gonna make it better!" I barked trying to keep Ganju and my Reiatsu separated. The last thing I wanted was to be connected to him spiritually.

"Stay outta this, Snowflake!"

"Stop it! This isn't the time to be fighting!" Orihime said having Uryu and Chad agree with her. Ichigo and Ganju continued to fight but I butted out after almost losing my concentration on the orb.

"Hey…look." I glanced behind Chad looking at the white buildings that looked like the Lego cities Ichigo used to build.

"Pour in all your Reiatsu!" Yoruichi ordered. I flinched but did so keeping my eyes on the semi-visible shield.

We crashed into the wall but the cannonball held up rolling against the outside of the shield. The cannonball finally pushed through but once it got to the other side it popped.

Thankfully, we hovered in the air.

"Oi, What the hell!"

"Stay together! Right now, the cannonball has hit the shield and is dissolving. They're only momentarily intertwined. Soon it will begin to whirl, then burst and be destroyed."

"Fuckin' peachy"

"If we're separated at that moment, the shockwave will send us flying in all directions!"

I felt a tug on the hood of my jacket and suddenly my body was yanked towards the ground and everyone else soon followed.

"It's begun!"

I couldn't really tell what was going on from above me but Chad was flying towards me rapidly. I sucked in a deep breath grabbing his collar hurdling him towards the mass of bodies.

"Karissa!"

I flipped them all off before being consumed by a white light and the hurdled in another direction.

* * *

I groaned arching my aching back. Of course I had to land on my back on the point of a building.

"Did you hear that?!"

"Something landed on the roof!"

"It's an intruder!"

I smirked sitting up straight. At least I didn't have to go searching for a fight. I slid down to the edge of the roof grinning at the group of Shinigami.

"Freeze!"

"Nah, I don't like the cold"

"Why are you here?!"

"Do you have a death wish?!"

"I've come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass…and I'm all out of bubblegum."


	15. The Ryoka Invade

**Thank you:**

**King of Stories**

**Princess-Lazy-Chan**

**V1r1d1an**

**Wulf4life**

**XKyuubiDatenshiX**

**animeXbooksXmanga**

**Sorry for the delay , I don't like making excuses but, I was really sick with the flu and when I'm sick my write is crap. Soo, I decided to wait till I was better. I hope this was worth the wait.**

**Skoll and Hati, sons of Fenrir, are wolves that chase the sun and moon in Norse mythology. **

* * *

I grinned hopping in the middle of the Shinigami, reaching in my jacket pulling out my lovely little Berettas. The Shinigami pulled out their Zanpakutou smirking at me like they thought they would win.

I did a rough count, seven at best. I could handle that.

"How's this gonna go down? You all going to attack me at once or one at a time?"

"It's honorable to have one on one duels" I snorted turning my attention to the tall tan black haired man with an 'X' shaped scar smack dab in the middle of his face adding a eerie look to his deep burgundy eyes. Various other scars and tattoos littered his skin.

"This isn't a duel. This is me kicking your ass for information"

"Information?"

"Yeah, I need to know where Rukia Kuchiki is being kept"

"And you thought we'd just give that away?" he sneered pointing his Zanpakutou at me with a glare.

"No, that's why I said I'm going to beat the information outta you"

"Your cocky for a human"

"Your cocky for a Shinigami" I retorted letting a bored sigh leave my lips.

"You honestly think you can beat us all?"

_**Bang.**_

"I win"

_**Gahhh!**_

"Fuckin' Kami! It-it hurts!" scar face groaned holding his bleeding leg. I stared incredulously at the man and his shocked comrades.

"Of course it fuckin' hurt! I shot you!"

"How could you do that to Mitogawa-Dono?!"

I slapped my forehead dragging it down the side of my face.

"We're enemies, Dumbass!"

After those words left my mouth the six standing Shinigami launched simultaneously at me. Their swings were your basic; vertical, horizontal, and diagonal slashes making it _way_ too easy for me to dodge.

Two Zanpakutou shattered when they crossed paths with my bullets. Said Zanpakutou owners confidence wavered and they retreated back to scar face, who would be standing in a matter of moments, so I had to get rid of the remaining four quickly.

'Mitogawa-Dono' didn't seem to be happy with me shooting him in the leg and I knew the second he stood things were going to be fun.

I ducked under the remaining Zanpakutou, reaching out and grabbing one of their legs. I yanked it making him topple over before being slammed into his fellow Shinigami.

"Two birds with one stone!"

I snickered swinging my leg back into a short boy's knees making him lose balance and fall backwards inches before he reached the ground I gripped his collar whirling him around. I grinned after seeing his hand come in contact with the last Shinigami's temple. I let go of the small boy in order to move out of the way of scar face's giant axe.

His axe was nothing fancy just a human sized loggers axe with old blood splattered on it.

"Geez, what happened to your honor?"

"You are a murder, I need no show honor to the likes of you"

I gaped at the man then smirked at him.

"Oi, I didn't kill _anyone_. I avoided their vitals"

He looked at me skeptically before taking a quick glance at his injured squad members.

"Why? You're an enemy. Aren't you trying to destroy the Seireitei?"

"If you win I'll answer your questions" I smiled twirling my guns like the do in a western film.

"Fine but Do not cry if you break a nail"

I bristled slightly but remembered I was going to beat him down so he can talk all he wants.

"Mitogawa Izuna, third seat of squad seven."

"Karissa Evans, not a third seat"

"Prepare yourself"

Mitogawa slashed at me with the over used downward head splitting motion. It was easy to avoid and left him full of openings.

I really hoped this guy has more to his skills other than slashing at me with obvious motions. One of his hands lifted off his axe and moved to the bottom where he gripped the small knob and pulled. Out of his axe he withdrew a long chain while the little knob suddenly grew spikes.

Mitogawa began twirling around the small ball of spikes while proceeded to use the same old up and down, side to side slashes. I narrowed my eyes it didn't make any sense and when things finally clicked into my brain.

It was too late.

While I was dodging a downward slash, Mitogawa threw the ball he was spinning it wrapped itself around me mid section twice until the spikes penetrated my skin right beside my left breast. The spikes didn't hurt as much as I thought they would _but_ the blunt force of the ball hurt like hell.

Out of instinct I looked towards the ball trying to see if there was anyway I could get it out of me. I sweat dropped realizing what I just did, once again, Mitogawa gained the upper hand. The cool metal made it's was from my right clavicle down to the lower left side of my ribs.

Mitogawa flipped the axe in his hands and swung the blunt side towards me. I made an 'X' with my arms stopping the blow from hitting my sternum. Then all the sudden I was spinning. It stopped abruptly send sharp pains through the area where the ball implanted itself.

"Impressive" I groan reaching over to place my hand on the ball of doom before moving it onto the chain. I wrapped my arm around it with a smirk.

"Now it's your turn to play ballerina"

"What?" he blinked before stumbling forward at the sudden jerking of his chain. While he was of balance I tugged again making him fall straight onto my knee. The force of it sent him back up almost making his fall backwards but he caught himself.

When Mitogawa looked up he was staring down the barrels of Skoll and Hati but he could still make out me sinister smile.

"I hope you know how dance~"

_**Bang!**_

* * *

"Oi! Come on! I _know_ you Shinigami can do better then that!" I howled letting out a deep sigh.

The Shinigami kept on coming and coming but none of them managed to inflict any significant wounds or entertain me for more then two minutes.

"Show me where I can find the strong people with extend-o swords!"

I said pointing at the group of confused and beaten Shinigami.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ugh! Why don't any of you have some kinds of information?"

"What's with the yel- it's the Ryoka!"

I turned around grinning at the next batch of Shinigami. They all drew their Zanpakutou and charged.

"_Left foot west, right foot east"_

The trick to YinYang Bagua Zhang was to use it against large groups of people or it'll be figured out quickly and _**pow**_ you lose.

So I thought _'Why not add in some lead and confuse them a tad bit more?'_

A skinny brunette woman stepped forward giving me a challenging glare. I smirked right back at her a mischievous glint in my eye.

"Shine, Gi-"

_**Thunk.**_

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head due to the sharp blow delivered to the nape of her neck. I let her slump against me slightly before she completely collapsed while I aimed my gun at the remaining Shinigami.

_**Bang.**_

_**Bang.**_

_**Bang.**_

I grinned pulling the trigger again until one was left uninjured.

"If ya tell me what I wanna know I won't shoot cha!"

The man stared before twirling on his heel and running down the street.

"OI! Now I _gotta _shoot cha!" I yelled with a lop sided frown aiming my gun at his lower back.

_**Bang**_

"Oi! Why doe-"

"My my you're a noisy one!"

"Hm?" I turned around coming face to… breasts with someone. I sweat dropped taking a few steps from the taller woman.

I took a good look at the woman. She has long and wavy strawberry blond hair, icy blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. Her body was extremely curvaceous, her chest barely covered by the top. Along her neck was a thin golden necklace that disappeared in her cleavage contrasting with the long pink scarf over her shoulders.

"Who are you?"

"Matsumoto Rangiku. Tenth squad Fuku-Taicho"

"Karissa Evans. Ass kicker of the day!" I beamed proudly despite the large red spots graffiti-ing my clothes.

"Well sorry, I'm going to have to end your ass kicking now" She giggled placing her hand on her Zanpakutou and pulling it out.

"We'll see about that" I smiled back but tensed slightly.

She was stronger than the other Shinigami I've dealt with today but she's seems to be distracted with whatever was going on to the west of us.

"Oi, you know I could killed ya right now~" I said with a smile removing my gun from he neck.

"Well now that I've gained your attention… maybe _you_ could tell me where they are holding Rukia Kuchiki"

She raised her eyebrows at me still a little surprised at the little stunt I just pulled. She glanced back in the direction of the west then let go of the paperwork she had resting under her arm.

"This is the perfect way of getting out of paperwork! Thanks!" she cheered with a slight laugh.

"Err, you're welcome?"

"Well lets begin!"

We both grinned at each other and she pulled out her Zanpakutou. I raised my hands making her slow down her movements.

"Wait, wait, wait! Does your sword extend?"

"What? No…" she blinked placing a hand on the blade.

"Growl, Haineko!"

The blade of her Zanpakutou dispersed into what looked like sand. My face scrunched up in annoyance.

"_Sand_? Are you trying to make me chafe or something?"

"Sand? It's not sand! Haineko means ash cat, silly"

"Oh, So you're trying to give me lung cancer?"

"What are yo-"

"That's rude! I'm not messing up your insides!"

Rangiku looked at me then laughed which made me laugh a little bit too before I had to move out of the way of the slashing ashes, which made a deep crack into the ground.

She smirked at me then glanced off towards the west again. She then swung her bladeless handle again I moved out of the way.

It was a little too easy to figure out. Stay out of the ash and you're good to go.

"Wow, You caught on fast! You know, if the situation was different I would totally take you shopping then out for some sake!"

"Oi! You're making it really difficult to fight you seriously"

"Sorry, sorry but it's true"

"I have an idea!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! You lend me some Shinigami clothes, say I'm a new recruit, they we can go shopping and drink some sake!"

"As fun as that sounds, I can't do it."

I pouted but shrugged pulling out Skoll and Hati once more. I fired a few rounds of dispersing the ash so I wouldn't get cut. Rangiku pulled Haineko back making it form into a Zanpakutou once more.

My body ached slightly from the days constant fighting and of course it picks _now_ to finally bother me.

"_Tamashii no Kyōmei"_

Once again I caught Rangiku off guard. Bits of the walls broke off and disappeared into my body.

"What did you just do?"

"A magician _never_ reveals her secrets~"

Rangiku huffed slightly flash stepping towards me. Her steel collided with my guns which I held over my head in the cliché 'X' in order to save my head.

I was right Rangiku was a lot stronger than what I've dealt with today.

I dragged my right foot across the ground taking out both of her legs. Being top heavy she fell backwards despite her attempts to catch herself.

My left arm dropped to my side while I kept Hati pointed at her but paused when I suddenly felt cold.

I looked at the gun, it being the source of said cold, engraved in it was a crescent moon. It's kinda like when I was 'training' with Kuukaku except it was warm. Then again I was using Skoll which had the sun engraved on it.

I let out a small groan saying "Oh I get it now!"

"You know, it's not good to take your eyes off of your opponent"

Cool metal pressed against my neck which made me smirk.

"Well aren't you a bag of tricks." I reached my right arm across my body placing the barrel of Hati right over Rangiku's heart.

"So, what now? You slit my throat ,I shoot you, vice versa. Either way we both die"

I could feel Rangiku tense at my words. It took her a few moments but in the she backed off.

Silly girl, she lost focus again. I took advantage of this moment by shooting her tsuba making her drop the Zanpakutou.

"You died three times today"

She looked down at Haineko then towards the west and finally at me. I twirled on my heel making a scoffing sound.

"I have no idea what's so important, that you'd lose focus in a life or death battle but, I won't ask any questions."

I turned slightly to look at her surprised face while lifting one hand in the air making the 'shooing' motion.

"Run along. Next time I expect a real fight! Got it?"

Rangiku laughed sheathing Haineko giving me a gentle smile. She pointed to the north.

"That tall white building is where they are keeping Rukia-Chan. Be careful, Karissa. To get there you're going to head through squad 11's barracks."

"Thanks!" I waved a hand over my head looking towards the white building then towads the darkening sky.

"I should probably take a break but…"

I inhaled deeply.

"_**Oooooiiiiiiiii!**_ Shinigami! Come and get me! If ya have some balls!"

I bellowed ignoring the giggling woman, who soon disappeared.

"Your confidence is admirable."

I grinned at the tall captain before me with a basket on his head?

"It should be after kicking ass all day!"

"Hm? Unfortunately for you. Your fun must end now. Please do not struggle for I do not wish to harm you"

"Well then run along little doggie! Cause I'm in a fighting mood" I grinned cheekily but it disappeared when I noticed the man tense when I said doggie.

"So you know?"

"Huh? No I don't know!"

"Moving on, Why have you Ryoka come here? Are you trying to over throw Yamamoto-Sama?"

"Nope, nothing crazy like that. Ichigo and the others came to save Rukia but, to be honest, I can to get stronger."

The tall man stood still and silent for a few moments giving me time to, inconspicuously, draw in Reiatsu.

"Then I have no choice but to test your strength"

I grinned gripping Skoll and Hati tighter.

"Let us begin~"


	16. The Devil's Dance Floor

Thank you:

King of Stories

Princess-Lazy-Chan

V1r1d1an

Wulf4life

Crimson candy

animeXbooksXmanga

* * *

"Let us begin~"

"Before that tell me, Who are you?"

"Karissa Evans"

I smiled placing Skoll under my armpit and extending a hand to him. He looked at it hesitantly but soon placed his gigantic hand in mine.

"Sajin Komamura, captain of the seventh squad."

"Wow, I'm making my way up the food chain!"

His basket head twitched slightly, with what emotion? I have no idea. I let go of his hand and dusted of my, now ruined, jacket.

"One more thing. Are you the one who defeated Mitogawa Izuna?"

"Yup! That asshole needs to learn not to throw spiky balls at people."

A weird kind of snort escaped his giant basket like mask, I grinned up at him putting Skoll back into my hand. Komamura placed his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakutou but didn't remove it.

"Wait, extend-o sword or spiky balls?"

"I do not understand what you are asking"

"Bah! Never mind. Surprises are more fun anyway!"

"Are you prepared now, Evans?"

"Well, yeah I was ready like five minutes ago"

Komamura nodded once and just stared down at me with sharp yellow eyes. He wasn't going to move first because he knew his power was greater than mine.

I should of expected that.

No matter how confident I was with my ability, I still knew deep down I wasn't going to win this fight.

"Oi, I don't want to have a staring contest so I guess I'll go first"

I quickly let out two rounds from Hati. Both were easily deflected by his Zanpakutou. Right after I shot those rounds I fired one from Skoll. He reacted too fast and ended up getting a superfluous scratch on his forearm.

His yellow orbs collided with my blue orbs. I realized, right then, in the next few moments he was going to figure out Skoll and Hati. I sighed lifting up my right arm to show him Skoll.

"Skoll. Powerful but slow"

I dropped that arm and lifted my left.

"Hati. Fast but weak. They counterbalance each other"

"Why would you tell me such crucial information?"

I shrugged. Even_ I _don't understand the things I do half of the time.

"Have you lost hope?"

"Are you done playing twenty one questions?"

Komamura's Reiatsu rose dramatically making my eyes widen slightly. Butterflies of excitement and anticipation flutter around in my stomach making me smile lightly.

"You're right. Sorry"

My right side burned, Skoll suddenly felt heavy. I could see a large arm floating in the air beside me but Komamura was no longer there.

Maybe his Zanpakutou turns him into an arm?

"_What the hell just happened?"_

"Tenken"

"What? Do you want a bunch of male _Barbies_?"

I heard no response from Komamura. I frowned turning towards a fountain of red spurting from my shoulder making me jump slightly in surprise. I looked at the wound taking note of Komamura behind me. The wound wasn't as deep as I thought it was but _damn_ I really need to pay more attention.

"Ok, surprises aren't always that great" I groaned glaring at Komamura. He raised his arm and behind him appeared the giant armored arm from before.

I grinned up at him making his shoulders stiffen. I know, he doesn't like the fact that I enjoy battles.

"Why do you sm-"

_**Crack.**_

Skoll bounced off the, now shattered, corner of the mask and clattered on the floor beside his feet. The sudden attack had stunned Komamura giving my time to go on the offensive.

With speed, I didn't know I had , I was inches away from him. I got a little side tracked when Hati got colder than usual and my body felt lighter. Firing off three rounds before baseball sliding between his legs narrowly missing the giant broad sword that was aimed at my head. I ignored the small fragments that broke off of Komamura's mask that dug into my skin.

During my slide I reached out and picked Skoll up from the ground. My momentum decreased the second my hands brushed against the cold steel. Out of curiosity I looked at Skoll.

Was it a bad idea?

Of course.

A giant sandal wearing armored foot was heading straight for me. I 'Che'd' and maneuvered out of the way. Only to have an onslaught of giant sword slashes come at me at lightning quick speeds. Skoll's metal warmed up in my hand.

"_Don't look or you'll get kicked in the head!"_

I warned myself rolling under the enlarged leg firing of two rounds of Skoll at Komamura. He stumbled back after receiving two close quarter rounds in his back.

Skoll's heat started to burn my hand, like the gun was getting made at me or something. The warmth passed through my veins to my other hand. My wrist was caught in a cross fire between hot and cold. It didn't hurt but the sensation was uncomfortable. So much so I was prepared to just take him on with my fists to get rid of the feeling.

Was Skoll _rejecting_ Hati?

Komamura backed off for a second to rip off the rest of the mask. My eyebrows shot up into my hair line as my jaw hit the floor.

"I can't believe you would discard a weapon in the middle of a battle" Komamura said in a surprised tone while he wiped away a trail of blood leading to his eyes.

After over coming my shock, I thrust a finger in his face with my jaw still hanging.

"Oi! You're a _**fox**_!"

He stared down his muzzle at me then gave me a wolfish grin. Or should I say fox-ish? As his own eyebrow rose back to his eyes at my outburst.

"Ca-can I touch?!" I asked jumping up slightly looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

He hesitated, I watched crinkles form on his furry head and his eyes move around looking for some kind of answer.

"Oh! These!"

I looked down at my, still conflicting, guns then back to him.

"I _promise_ I won't shoot you! While I'm feeling at least!"

A weird half snort half laugh rumbled from his chest. As he looked down on my hopeful face.

"Only if you surrender"

A very un-lady like grunt escaped my lips. If Skoll wanted me to get rid of Hati so be it.

I chucked Hati like a boomerang hitting the floating arm in the wrist. I could see Komamura flinch slightly confirming my theory. What ever happens to the super sized arm happens to Komamura.

My body felt heavier but when my fist connected with Komamura's face, he was hit with more force than I expected. I've _never _hit someone so hard I could hear their teeth crack.

He tried to hit me with the giant's broadsword but I just reached out and pulled my airborne self close to him.

I stuck my arm out once more until I felt the soft velvet on my finger tips then I flattened out my hand.

Three pats.

I grinned landing on my feet watching Komamura pivot around to glare at me with a… growl?

"Huh? I didn't take you as a growler"

He glared at me annoyed clearly etched onto his features. I sweat dropped figuring I offended him greatly.

I picked up Hati quickly firing four rounds into the giant. Those four rounds were the last of my bullets now I had to use my Reiatsu. I didn't have much left so I only had two choices. One: surrender or Two: kick ass until I pass out.

Both didn't sound like fun but I had to pick one or the other.

"_Hm. You're forgetting the fact that you can flee, fool" _

My heart , happily, skipped a beat at the old gruff voice. My face faltered for a second as I kept my widened eyes on the powering up captain before me.

"_Dokuganryu?!"_

"Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō"

A giant body appeared behind Komamura. The body was covered in samurai like armor and the large sword was identical to Komamura's but the hit had a string hanging from it.

"_That's what the bastard likes to call himself" _another voice spat vehemently. Once again I could feel the hot and cold sensations clash in my body.

" _Great. I'm talking to inanimate objects telepathically" _

The clashing sensation reaches my spine making me shiver involuntarily. They wanted me to use them, use their power. I scowled at the thought.

"Are you frightened?"

"Of you? No. My haunted guns? Yes"

Another strange noise ripped through Komamura's chest as I shoved the bickering weapons back into their holsters. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, my palms became sweaty, excitement glittered in my narrowed eyes. I didn't take notice of the stinging wounds on my body but that was most likely because of the adrenaline.

Fighting Komamura bare handed probably wasn't going to be one of the best ideas I had but the talking guns would just distract me. My knuckles were stiff from clenching the guns for god knows how long.

The earth around me shattered like glass under the slamming palm of the giant. I covered my eyes keeping close attention to the location of Komamura's Reiatsu.

The massive blade swung horizontally. I thought about going after the giant but there was too much risk. So I dove for Komamura, the captain expected this and countered my fist with his Zanpakutou the giant made the same motion.

I ducked under the giant blade only to have Komamura's, already massive, foot slam into my jaw. I used the momentum to back flip and land on my feet. The blade was coming for me once more.

This time I jumped onto it. Running along the moving blade I jumped off smashing my foot into Komamura's face. His arm flew up in an attempt to hit me but I gripped his wrist before twisting and pressing it against his back.

A rumble rattled in Komamura's chest as he brought his arm, and me, back to the front of his body. His Zanpakutou was coming in to chop me if half, vertically.

My eyes sharpened as I reached up with my left focusing all my strength to that arm. The palm of my hand ran down the side of the blade as I moved closer to Komamura while successfully pushing the blade away from the rest of my body.

That was the first thing James taught me. I never paid close attention to his teachings since I'd rather teach myself but for some reason I was focused the lesson about deflecting a blade when you had no weapon.

I flicked my left wrist making blood fly into his eyes. A cheap trick but at least it gave me time to attack.

I landed a barrage of powerful hits over his vital areas before aiming for his throat. He caught my flying fist making my bring my foot up into his gut and sprung boarding off of him.

"_Damn"_

My left hand was going to be useless for a little while and that made me nervous. I've only been here for a few hours I can't lose so soon.

"_Then don't"_

The two males voices combined creating a weird gruff dark echo-y version. My teeth ground against each other in annoyance.

I didn't want _their_ power.

"_It's __**your **__power" _

I scoffed beginning to fight against Komamura. This time it looked more like a well orchestrated dance between a god and a worm.

Something was tugging at my body. Like someone was tugging at the treads I weaved in order to gather Reishi.

My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water there was something I wanted to say but my stubborn pride wouldn't let it out.

In a few more moments, I'll lose this battle if I don't turn the tide but damn either way my pride wasn't having it despite the convincing protests given by the twisted voices.

"_Damn your pride, Karissa!" _The voice of Dokuganryu hissed. I smiled lightly picturing his feathers ruffling in frustration.

"_What if your comrades need you?! You can __**not**__ afford to lose!"_

I closed my eyes swallowing my pride. He was right if I lose now it'll be just like that time with the Menos.

"Kizuna, Fenrir"


	17. The bassassary continues

**Thank you:**

**King of Stories**

**Princess-Lazy-Chan**

**V1r1d1an**

**Wulf4life**

**animeXbooksXmanga**

"**Kizuna, Fenrir"**

Did I go super Saiyan?

No.

Am I bound to a mythical fox?

No.

Was I part of a powerful clan?

No.

Once again, my power did nothing cool leaving me disappointed and looking like a jackass.

"_I'm beginning to think Dokuganryu is plotting to kill me"_

Even though nothing significant happened and I didn't know what to do next. I felt a little better. Like the feeling you get after a weight is lifted off your shoulders. I felt lighter, mentally and physically. The pain was still there but it was less noticeable. My blurred vision became clearer and sharper than it has ever been.

I grinned cheekily in excitement glancing down at my hands. I could still feel the heat from Skoll and the cold from Hati.

"_Maybe I can shoot fire and ice from my hands!"_

My hands shot into the air in the direction of Komamura. Nothing happened other than Komamura blinking in confusion.

"_No. You are balanced. You're body, mind, and soul have resonated. Now, pummel his doggy face into the dirt!"_

As the voice I was unfamiliar with yelled this motivational speech at my right hand got warmer but this time it was a comfortable heat.

"_Be careful. For power is like blood. Once it is dropped into the water, sharks will come. So tell me, fool, can a dog kill a shark?" _

My face scrunched up in annoyance. I balled both hands into fists despite the wave needles that shot up through my left hand.

"_**Oi**_! Shuddup the both of you! I'm not a dog. I'm a human. He's not a shark. He's a Shinigami. Power is just power. Now, stop with the lame Coach Carter speeches and lame metaphors and let me kick ass in peace!"

"I wasn't speaking"

I blinked turning my attention back to Komamura. I laughed lightly scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Sorry I was arguing with… myself?"

"I do not understand. But, unfortunately, I can _not_ allow this charade to continue any longer"

"Che. I don't think I can continue much longer anyhow"

"Well let us end this"

Komamura restarted the fight by launching his massive frame at me with incredible speed. I was able to block his Zanpakutou with my left hand once more, this time with out it gaining a massive gash only a brief wave of pain. I aimed a fist at his muzzle but he saw it coming. Komamura jerked his head back and swung with the giant samurai wielding a sword behind him.

I flipped out of the way, squinting my eyes to try and see through the rubble and dust the impact had created. I rolled to the right dodging a foot before I bent backwards in a limbo under Komamura's Zanpakutou. The giant blade slammed into the ground beside me knocking me off balance before Komamura's foot knocked me towards a wall.

"You're faster"

My body went rolling across the rocky ground before I skidded to a halt and bounced up on my heels. I stumbled back slightly out of dizziness, luckily the wall held me up. My eyes widened at the sliver of metal aimed for my head. I ducked and launched a fist into his Diaphragm. He wheezed slightly but all sound was drowned out by the Zanpakutou carving a deep line into the wall.

At that very moment I had an epiphany. Said epiphany being;

"_This mother fucker is seriously trying to kill me!"_

I swung my right leg to the left hitting him in his patella. It doesn't matter how big or strong you are, the knees are everyone's weak spot. His body bucked slightly giving me time to thrust my palm into his right clavicle halting the swinging of his Zanpakutou.

Gripping his right wrist and heaving his body over mine. I flipped him onto the concrete creating a crater where his frame hit. Komamura didn't expect that form me and was staring at me slightly shocked from the ground.

"And stronger than before"

I slid my hand down to his wrenching the Zanpakutou out of his grasp. I placed my foot on the blade then swung it backward. The blade scrapped across the ground and away from Komamura. The giant lost his sword as well before he shifted aiming a downwards punch.

Komamura's hand wrapped around my ankle stopping any attempt to dodge the fist. The impact made my vision grow dark, my hearing muffled then rang, and chest burned in pain. I gasped for air once my body registered what had happened.

Rolling to my side, I gripped the clothed area over my heart before coughing up a storm from lack of air and the dust cloud it created. I glanced towards Komamura in shock. He injured himself in order to deal damage to me.

I let out a chocked laugh making him look at me curiously while he shakily tried to stand.

"You're crazier than I am!"

He chuckled getting his feet but wobbled like a new born calf. Staggering he made his way over to me. I pushed myself to stand. When I got to my feet I swayed like a drunk and had to place my hand on my forehead in a futile attempt to keep my vision from bouncing.

"You did this."

"What?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at his words. I wasn't the one who sent a massive fist down on our heads.

"When you enacted your 'Fenrir' ability it made me want to fight on instinct. Like an animal. Can't you feel it?"

"Oi. I think you hit your head a little to hard"

Komamura sighed bringing a bloody hand to his temple, rubbing it slightly. I placed a hand on the wall to keep myself steady.

"Well since you've disarmed me. All that's left is old fashioned bare knuckle boxing"

"Sounds good to me~"

The both of us launched at each other with fists flying, blood dripping, and bright smiles. The battle was redundant. One would punch the other would block. Vice versa.

"You're…"

He caught my fist in his hand maneuvering his unoccupied hand towards the spot where Mitogawa's ball impaled itself. I caught his hand with my own leaving us both in a deadlock.

"Talented"

I flashed him my pearly whites.

"I know right!"

He half snorted half laughed at my comment. We both released each other and jumped back a few steps.

I pressed my lips together plotting my next move but no matter what I did he seemed to predict them even if I was using YinYang Bagua Zhang.

Maybe he's seen it before.

Well the only other thing I know how to do is to just follow my instincts, as cliché as it sounds.

My feet pushed off the ground sending my body hurling towards the fox faced man. When I was with ten feet of him I bent my body close to the ground raking a small rock into the clotted scab forming on my left palm. Ripping it open once more while making my Reiatsu attach to various things around us so he couldn't pin point my position.

I hissed quietly in pain balling my hand into a fist. I gripped tighter breaking the small rock and ignores the ruby droplets that sprinkled the ground.

I was within his grasp now but as he made an effort to land the knock out blow I threw the blood soaked rubble into his face. Out of instinct he snapped his eyes shut in order to protect them from projectiles.

As I figured he'd continue with a blind punch in my general direction. I deflected it with my forearm while sending a swift blow to his Solar Plexus. He choked on air coughing and sputtering until my fist collided with the right side of his cheek.

Following up with another hit this time to his left cheek. A sickening snap echoed through out the area. I frowned feeling bad about dislocating his jaw but I can't afford to drag this on any longer.

My knee pulled close to my chest before rocketing into his Diaphragm once again. Blood escaped his lips some of it clinging to his canines. His body doubled over and his head hung towards the ground before being snapped back up after being assaulted by my Patella.

The strong threads of Kizuna released their hold on me sending Skoll and Hati back into my hands. I put Hati into the holster while placing my left foot on the tip of Komamura's chest aiming Skoll at his head.

Yellow eyes met with my blue ones, both glazed in exhaustion. I gave him a weak smile pressing down harder near his fractured ribs. Silently letting him know that I'll shoot him he makes any attempt to move.

Even if he moved I probably wouldn't shoot him. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it. He wasn't like Mitogawa, who's life I ended without a second thought, he was to powerful to die by a bullet. Or maybe it was just because I had a soft spot for dogs.

I opened my mouth to say something but I _really _don't know what to say in this kind of situation. Part of me wanted to say "Hasta la vista, baby" but in the end I decided to stick with the over used phrase;

"I win"

He reached his hand up to his lower jaw swiftly jerking it back into place. I grimaced at the sound watching him wincing in pain as he moved his jaw around.

"Indeed. Very clever. Using your blood to obscure my vision and throw off my sense of smell"

Komamura let out a long sigh then grinned up at me. He glanced towards the east where footsteps and mummers bounced off the walls.

"Tell me. How did you spread out your Reiatsu?"

I lifted my foot off of his chest and extended my hand to him. He placed his oversized mitt in my hand. I heaved him to his feet.

"It's part of my Tamashii no Kyōmei ability. I can take and transfer Reiatsu. Transferring it is more effective though."

"I see. You should get going. In that condition, you'll be defeated"

I scoffed at his words giving him a cocky smirk while holstering Skoll. I ran a hand through my dirt caked hair while looking at my left palm. I needed to clean it out before it gets infected.

I glanced back up at him he was looking for something to cover his head with. I looked down at my worn and torn jacket before swiftly unzipping it.

"Oi, use this. It's kinda useless now."

I held the jacket out to him looking for a safe spot to hide for a few seconds or at least until I'm done patching up my wounds.

"Don't expect me to be souy nice next time around"

I grumbled feeling the material being lifted from my hand. Being nice to any enemy. I must be going soft.

Dokuganryu and the other male have been quiet since my outburst but it was uncomfortable silent in my brain. That's _always_ a bad sign.

Bam. Everything that was dulled by my Bankai or whatever the hell you'd call it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was exhausted. Everything hurt and ached but nothing compared to the pain in my hand.

I couldn't see straight. If I moved to quickly I felt like I was going to vomit. Standing was a pain in the ass all I wanted to do was lay down and sleep.

_**Grrrrrrrrr.**_

And on top of it all I was _hungry._

I placed a hand on my stomach my cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Karissa Evans"

"Che. Later"

I ran off feeling like a coward but Komamura was right the grunt Shinigami would hand my ass to me on a silver platter. And _that_ is more humiliating than running.

Using conveniently located boxes, I jumped over the wall only to land in between two male Shinigami. Within a matter of seconds I was surrounded by the entire squad.

"Well aren't I lucky?"

I groaned holding onto my head while letting out a stream of curses. The Shinigami grinned with malice pulling out their Zanpakutou.

"No, yer not. You jus' landed yerself in da hands of squad eleven, Sweet cheeks"

My face twitched in annoyance. Quickly my hands slide their way up to Skoll and Hati. The man attacked and I dodged. The sudden movement made my vision distort which in turn made me nauseous.

"_**Oi**_! don't you _ever_ ca-"

"Kyokko"

Everything swayed and distorted but it didn't make me nauseous. Gasps left the males lips and suddenly I was thrown over someone's shoulder roughly.

A groan of pain slipped through my lips, thanks to the boney shoulder in my bruised, if not broken, ribs.

The buildings around me were moving at a rapid pace while a headache inducing swishing noise radiated in the air every time this person moved.

A flash of orange invaded my vision. It was to long to be Ichigo and this person was to strong to be Orihime.

I twisted my upper half getting a better look. Her hair wasn't orange at all, it was strawberry blonde and curly.

"_**Oi! **_Boobs! Put me down! That prick needs to learn some god damn manners!"

"You're one to talk! Besides if I hadn't shown up you would have been killed or taken to prison and then executed! And why the hell're you calling me _boobs_?! You know my damn name!"

I blinked in surprise at her outburst. It wasn't until that moment that I noticed how tense and skittish she was.

It's to be expected though. She just saved an enemy who defeated a captain. I imagine the punishment for this is death.

I let out another sigh looking at the ground. I couldn't bring myself to apologize and thank her for sticking her neck out for me.

She turned her head narrowing her blue eyes at me suspiciously. I turned back to her with a light grateful smile. She then pointed a finger at me accusingly.

"You! You don't remember my name do you?!"

"O-of… of course I do!"

"Oh really? What is it then?"

"Ramliku… no that's not right…Pikachu! That's right it's Pikachu!"

She deadpanned slowing her pace with her mouth agape. She poked a cut on my forehead making me hiss in pain.

"You forgot my name! It's Rangiku! You flat chested brat!"

"Pikachu. Rangiku. They're kind of the same! And leave my breasts out of this!"

"They don't even sound similar!"

I huffed turning my head away from her. She groaned then sighed calming down a little bit. She then giggled, it didn't sound to happy though. Honestly it creeped me out.

"It looks like you got into a fight with a cheese grater!"

I bristled on her shoulder puffing up my cheeks and crossing my arms. She laughed, this time it didn't sound as hollow as the giggle.

"You had me worried brat. But thanks to you I was able to check up on things. I don't understand what's going on. It's like the Seireitei is going nuts."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the captains are acting strange. The plan for Rukia's execution. Not only that you're crazy ass is trying to invade the Seireitei alone!"

"Alone? I'm not alone."

She stopped running, pulling out a set of keys and opening the door to a small one bedroom apartment like building. Inside consisted of a couch, a small one person bed in the corner, fridge, and a stove.

She sat me on the couch staring at me with confused eyes. Her hands on my shoulders silently demanding an answer.

"I came with four other humans and a cat. You can't feel their Reiatsu?"

Her jaw fell in disbelief before she slumped onto the couch beside me with one hand pressed against her forehead.

"No. Your Reiatsu is all over the place. There's not a lot but it's covering the Seireitei like a sheet."

"What?"

"Well it's like your masking their presence subconsciously. And that also explains why your so hard to pinpoint unless you're real close by"

"Okay then…"

She stood back up pointing to a door in the back of the room. She reached into her top pulling out folded black and white clothes.

"That's the bathroom. It's stalked with medical supplies so you can fix yourself up."

She tossed the clothes onto the table before heading to the door.

"I borrowed the keys from a buddy. So don't stay too long."

With those words being said she left me alone and injured in some house. I picked up the clothes and headed to the bathroom to, obviously, get cleaned up.


	18. The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly

Thank you:

King of Stories

Princess-Lazy-Chan

V1r1d1an

AnimeXbooksXmanga

Crimson candy

Note: Nage nawa means lasso. Tonto is the Lone Ranger's Indian friend. This one is a kind of crack!ish. Oh well, I had fun writing it~

I also need help thinking of a nickname for Karissa. Any ideas? Well let me know.

Thanks and Enjoy~

I yawned stretching my arms in the air as I meandered through the streets of the Seireitei. The white tower wasn't far from where I was but I still had to make it through the eleventh division's territory.

Bring. It. On.

I felt like a million bucks. Scratch that a _billion_.

As you could imagine, my victory boosted my confidence and ego to astronomical levels. I felt like I could take on the world, well any Shinigami at least.

My confidence solidified when I encountered a squad of Shinigami and defeated them without difficulty. Not that is was difficult before.

I didn't help when I discovered my body didn't ache. I was clean, full, and rested. I left my wounds uncovered since I couldn't get bandages to stay. The only wound I covered was the deep gash on my, still numb, left hand which I covered with duct tape.

"_Note to self: high fives for Rangiku and who ever owns the house"_

I was extremely grateful to both for obvious reasons but for now I have to stick to protecting those I came with and rescuing Rukia.

I grinned stopping mid step waiting for the large blob of Reiatsu heading towards me hastily. It wasn't as large as Komamura's but it was stronger than Rangiku's. I prepared myself for another large powerful man. Said owner of Reiatsu, appeared less than fifteen feet before me.

My jaw hit the floor as I gazed in shock at the Shinigami, who radiated a large amount of Reiatsu.

Well it wasn't a big powerful man it was a pink haired, rosy cheeked, wide eyed eight year old. She grinned up at me holding out thin yellow and red feathers and a pair of spurs.

What was one to do in a situation like this?

She was clearly a Shinigami due to the robes, Zanpakutou, and a _Lieutenant _insignia strapped to her arm.

And still I can't punch her or anything because it would be very bad for my reputation.

Well damn, I'm in a shitty position.

"Here! I'm hiding them from Moo-moo and Chika-Chan!"

With a hint of hesitation, I reached for the objects held in her chubby outstretched hands. It's not like the items would explode or something right. She dropped the feathers and spurs in my hand then took off running in a wild frenzy of laughter.

"What the hell was that about?"

Frantic footsteps reverberated against the wall. Whatever was heading towards me was huffing like a bull and letting their Reiatsu flair like a banshee.

"Do not move you _fiend_! Outlaw! Thief!"

A male voice with a horribly fake southern accent shouted with an annoying clanking sound following.

"Thief? I didn't steal sh-" I barked turning around to glimpse at charging Shinigami.

White ten gallon hat.

Black bandana over the eyes.

A red handkerchief around his neck.

Lasso spinning in his hands.

Cow print chaps over the black Shinigami robe.

Silver horse shoe belt buckle.

Brown boots with spurs that sparked with every step.

My lips quivered slightly as my face contorted for a spilt second. Letting out a loud snort before I erupted into hysterical laughter.

The Shinigami stopped his charge and glared at me. He waited for a minute then cleared his throat trying to get me to calm down.

"Ma'am, the names Kaubōi and I'd 'preciate it if ya'd give me back my spurs"

I cringed at the accent still letting out a ringing laugh.

"Your accent isn't fooling anyone"

My laughter died down slightly as I clutched my sides. I still couldn't keep a straight face as I looked the man in the eye.

"Only if you do something for me~"

"What'll it be, ma'am?"

"Say; Hi- yo Silver awaaay!"

"… You're an… idiot"

"Said the man who thinks he's the _Lone Ranger_!"

"Thinks?"

He paused narrowing his eyes at me while increasing his grip on the still spinning lasso. I raised my eye brows with an amused smirk on my lips.

"I. _Am_. The. Lone Ranger!"

With that the laughter started right up again. The man's nostrils flared and his cheeks went red with anger.

"O-oi, where's _Tonto_?" I managed to blurt out through laughs.

"According to cowboy law. It's wrong for a man to hit a lady but you, ma'am, are starting to get on my nerves"

"Cowboy law?"

"Yes ma'am. I am a follower of the cowboy way of life. Therefore, I am a cowboy"

I face palmed in order to stiffly my laughter. The people in the Seireitei have _serious_ mental issues.

"Naw, you're just a Shinigami with an over active imagination and a need to make yourself seem more useful than you actually are."

"Oh yeah. Well get over here and I'll kick your ass!"

"What happened to your 'cowboy law'?"

"That's it!"

Still he did nothing but twirl his lasso in the air.

"How long are you going to spin that thing?"

"As long as I damn well please!"

"Oh you found them~"

A male voice cooed interrupting the soon-to-start fight. We both turned our heads up towards the sky. Standing on top of one of the street walls was another …freak.

Straight jaw length black hair and dark purple eyes. His was dressed in the regular Shinigami uniform only his had some slight customizations. He has a orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, the same orange piece of clothing was attached to another that covers his right arm. His skin and hair are both shiny and healthy making him look feminine. The red and yellow feathers around his on his right eyelashes and eyebrow only added to his feminine style.

All in all he is a very _pretty_ man.

"Thanks for finding them, Ryoka-chan~"

"Ryoka? Yer one of those invaders!"

"Isn't that what _Ryoka _means?"

"Is she really one of them intruders, Ayasegawa-san?"

"Please give me my feathers back, Ryoka-chan"

"Ayasegawa-san?"

The man dubbed 'Ayasegawa-san' moved in front of me with his back blocking out the cowboy. 'Ayasegawa-san' held out his hand and stared at me expectantly. A grinned formed on my face seeing the lasso still spinning in the air.

"Don't block me out!"

The cowboy shouted gripping 'Ayasegawa-san's shoulder and pulled him back. The feminine man blanched and dusted off his shoulder glaring at the cowboy in disgust.

"What is with you Ayasegawa-san?"

"Do I know you?"

"W-we went to the academy together!"

"Oh sorry, I tend to forget the faces of the ugly"

"_**Oi**_!"

I smirked after gaining both of their attention. I held the items up and shook them slightly.

"Give them back!"

They yelled together making the tranny cringe and frown.

"Please refrain from mocking me"

"Damnit I was here first!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

The two began to argue again making me sigh in annoyance. I rubbed my temples before sucking in a deep breath.

"_**Oi! **_Here's your damn toys" I barked lobbing the objects at both of their heads.

The men reached out to catch their beloved items but a flash of pink snatched them before the items were in their grasp.

"Hehe~ You're not 'possed to give them back~"

The flash of pink was now standing next to me with the items in her small hands, grinning at the flabbergasted men.

"Lieutenant, Please give me my feathers back"

The pink haired lieutenant made a humming noise while tapping her chin lightly. She held up on finger and grinned in excitement casting me a mischievous glance.

It was like our minds melted together. Both of us looked at the sweating men deviousness clearly shining in our eyes.

"Easy~"

"Ehh Chika-Chan is kinda good"

"Kinda doesn't cut it in the real world~"

"But it is the afterlife, you know"

I smirked at the two nervous men making them grow a little bit of a back bone.

"What're you she-devils plottin'?"

"Lieutenant! Ryoka-chan! Please just hand over _my_ things"

"Oi quit it with the 'Ryoka-chan' shit! My _name _is Karissa Evans"

"What are you planning tell meeee, Damnit!"

"Alright we'll tell you~"

The men subconsciously leaned forward in anticipation. I smiled wickedly I liked the pink haired girl.

"Moo-moo and Chika-chan have to duke it out with….?"

I blinked turning my attention to the smaller girl.

"I just said my name is Karissa Evans"

"Nuh uh that won't do"

"Why?"

"Lieutenant Kusajishi likes to go by nicknames."

"Duke it out huh? That'll be a piece of cake!"

Finally the twirling lasso got a chance to be used. The flung it at me grinning like a madman because I made no attempt to move.

I lifted my arm letting the rope fall around my wrist. He tugged the rope so it tightened around it.

"It's over"

He moved his free hand towards the Zanpakutou dangling around his hip. He pulled it out and used that Shinigami technique that makes them go really fast.

Within a second he was close enough for me to attack.

_**Smack.**_

The Kaubōi's chest hit my elevated foot, knocking the wind out of him. I yanked my caught arm backwards tugging him closer to me. He stumbled forward making me smile I get to do something I've always wanted to try.

Rearing my head back the jerking it forward until it collided with his. The collision made a loud thump.

Both of us stepped backwards swaying from the impact.

The pink haired girl squealed in excitement and clapped her hands with a light giggle.

"That was a horrible idea"

I groaned placing a hand over my tender forehead while 'Ayasegawa-san' scoffed turning his head away from Kaubōi and I like it disgusted him.

"How barbaric"

"Oi! Pretty boy it's your turn~"

"Yumichika Ayasegawa, eleventh division, fifth seat"

I nodded not really paying attention to him. Yumichika put a hand on his Zanpakutou.

"Don't you dare ignore me! Nage Nawa, Silver!"

Yumichika, the Chibi Lieutenant, and I all cast our gaze onto the bristling cow poke. A faint white aura glowing around him as his Zanpakutou molding into, you guessed it, a lasso!

It wasn't a regular rope lasso. His lasso was made out of pure silver blade interlinked together. At each link around the ring part was a barb about two inches long.

"You don't want to get caught by this bad boy~"

"Really? I thought it looked fun"

I mocked surprise glaring at the grinning cowboy.

"Gidde up, girl. This is going to be on hell of a rodeo"

"Ugh. What an ugly line."

"I agree"

"Mock all you want because this is will be the end of you!"

Kaubōi cackled evilly.

"Behold! The epitome of manliness! The hero of West! The-"

_**Bang.**_

"Yo-you shot me? Wh-why?"

"What do you mean _why_? I don't want to hear a damn monologue plus we're enemies, dumbass!"

"And that put an end to _that_"

Yumichika said casting a glare at the withering cowboy. Kaubōi looked at me holding his bleeding side gaping like a fish.

"You ready pretty boy?"

"Yumichika!"

"Whatever"

Yumichika pulled out his Zanpakutou. He moved quicker and more elegant than Kaubōi. His blade clashed with Skoll and Hati making sparks fly with each hit. I grinned swiping out a leg successfully tripping the taller male.

He rolled to his feet quickly glaring at me with eyes full of malice. This time he unleashed a wave of incessant slashes. I managed to block majority of them but every once and a while he would flicker and I would gain a nice red line on my arm.

"_The pink haired lieutenant was right, Yumichika had some skills."_

As if he read my mind he smirked cockily and attacked with swifter and harder hits. I smiled at him firing off Hati, the bullet grazed his shoulder. Tearing his orange thing and his skin. Yumichika jumped a few feet away from me looking at his bleeding left shoulder.

"How dar-"

My fist collided with the right side of his face. He grunted stumbling backwards holding onto it in pain.

That seemed to be the straw that broke the camels back.

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku"

Yumichika's Zanpakutou shortened then split into four sickle like blades. Like all Shinigami his confidence grew slightly when their blades are released.

My eyebrows furrowed something was off with his Zanpakutou. The Reiatsu coming from it seemed to be grating against Yumichika's instead of meshing with it. Like something else was supposed to happened.

"What's wrong? Are you frightened by my Zanpakutou's release?"

Yumichika teased. I shook my head staring at the blade for another moment.

"Oi, something's wrong with it. You need to take it to a doctor or something"

"What?"

"It's Reiatsu is going against yours!"

I crossed my arms over my chest hiding my guns under my armpits.

"Keep your _diseased _weapon away from my babies!"

"It is not diseased!"

He bellowed attacking me with his four pronged sword. I jumped onto the wall pointing a finger at him.

"Put your diseased sword away and I'll put mine away. Then we'll settle this like men"

"You're not a man! And you expect me to trust a _shady_ girl like you?"

Screw it Skoll can get sick.

_**Crash.**_

Skoll connected with Yumichika's head. He grasped it in pain while I jumped off the wall tackling him to the ground. I yanked Fuji Kujaku out of his hands and threw it somewhere else.

I maneuvered around gripping his right sleeve pulling his chest in towards my body. Wrapping my legs around his mid-section. This made his cheeks turn a brilliant shade of red.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

I ignored him. My left leg went over his head locking it down to constrict his movement. Another tug and wham he's stuck in an arm bar.

"Wow Yachiru is impressed!" the little girl whistled patting the top of my head.

"Ken-chan and you would make good friends!"

I blinked up at her. She stood there grinning down at me like she discovered a new pokemon or something.

"Man, Yumichika. You're losing real bad"

"It's not my fault! This woman has monstrous strength!"

Yumichika yelled trying to wriggle out of the arm bar only to discover that the more you move the more it hurts.

"Monstrous strength huh?"

"Pachinko-head showed up~"

"Shut up, Shrimp"

I turned to look at the intruder only to have my cornea's burn from someone shining a light into them. I shut my eyes seeing colored spots.

Releasing the male to rub my stinging eyes. When the stinging stopped, I hesitantly looked towards the man again while shielding my eyes with my hands.

This guy wasn't as flamboyantly dressed as the others two men, actually he was dressed in the standard uniform, the only things that are distinctive about him is his ridiculously reflective and shiny bald head and the red marks on the outer corners of his eyes.

I glanced down at his chest seeing a freshly scabbed scar running down the left side. I raised an eyebrow slightly interested in the new comer.

Bouncing to my feet I held out at hand to the dirt caked Shinigami. He looked at it before grasping mine. I yanked him to his feet dusting my hand off on his uniform.

"Mah, you ruin everything baldy!" Yachiru moaned throwing her arms up and puffing out her rosy cheeks.

"_Shaved_! My head is _shaved_!" The 'shaved' man yelled pointing to the top of his glistening dome.

"Good day sir!" Yachiru huffed turning on her heels and taking off.

"Hey, who are you anyway?"

I looked away from the retreating child and towards the smirking man before me.

"Karissa Evans"

"Are you a friend of that bastard Ichigo?"

"I traveled to another dimension with him, What do you think?

"Che it seems like you're a pain in the ass too"

"That's rude, I don't even know your name and you assume that I am a pain in the rear"

Yumichika rolled his eyes at me but smiled nonetheless as the 'shaved' man blanched.

"To be fair, Karissa. You _are_ a pain in the ass"

"Who asked you?…Tranny"

I grumbled glaring playfully at him but his glare wasn't so playful.

"There is nothing wrong with being bea-"

"Third Seat of Zaraki's Division, Ikkaku Madarame"

"Do not cut me off Ikkaku"

"As I was saying, there is nothing wrong with be-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses"

It was Yumichika's turn to blanch. He should be used to my rudeness by now. I grinned at Ikkaku.

"Well I hope your Zanpakutou isn't sick~"

"I don't get what your talkin' about but show me your 'monstrous strength'"

"With pleasure~"


	19. Discombobulate

Thank you:

Wulf 4 life

Princess-Lazy-Chan

V1r1d1an

AnimeXbooksXmanga

King of Stories

"Hey, hold on for a second. There's something I need to do before we start"

"Uh… okay?"

Yumichika groaned and rolled his eyes. I glanced at Yumichika, who just shook his head at me then dusted the dirt off of his uniform and pointed at Ikkaku.

"Luc-luc-luc,"

Ikkaku wriggled his feet around

Luc-luc-luc,

Tip-toed across the ground.

"lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-LUC!"

Standing on one leg with the other held high behind him and holding out his Zanpakutou horizontally with both hands.

Ikkaku turned to the left making his head sparkle in the sun.

"Luc-luc-luc,"

Ikkaku wriggled his feet around

Luc-luc-luc,

Tip-toed across the ground.

"lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-LUC!"

Standing on one leg with the other held high behind him and holding out his Zanpakutou horizontally with both hands.

"Luc-luc-luc-LUC!"

He bounced on his heels before jumping into the air, slamming his Zanpakutou onto the ground and pole vaulting over it.

"Luck, luck, luck, luck, LUCK!"

He landed legs spread far out arms holding the Zanpakutou horizontally while a smile infected his lips.

"_**Lucky**_!"

I cocked my head to the side watching a flicker of light run across his head and then gleam dramatically when it reached the other side.

"So what did you think? Pretty cool huh?"

I sweat dropped keeping my shocked blue orbs on the grinning man. Half of me wanted to burst into laughter at the sight but I was too stunned by the song and dance.

Guess I was right about the people of the Seireitei having mental issues.

"Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi!"

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow standing up from his half crouched position.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me! What the hell was _that_?"

"The luck-luck dance, Dumbass! What're you just standin' there for anyway! It was to give you time to get pumped up too!"

"I was already ready to go _before_ you did that!"

"Che, Don't blame me if you have bad luck then!"

"Luck has nothing to do with it!"

"Luck has everything to do with it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N.O. spells No!"

"Yes, every intelligent _man_ knows that in a battle Luck wins half the battle"

"Are you implying that men are smarter than women?"

"A _man_ would know the answer to that!"

"That's it! You sexist son of a bitch! You're gonna have your ass beat woman style!"

"Woman style? The hell is that!"

"A _man_ would know the answer to that!"

"Don't make fun of me, _Woman_!"

"I'll do what ever I please, _Man_!"

His dark brown eyes glared into my blue ones, the two of us bristling in anger.

"How _kawaii_! You two argue like a married couple~"

Ikkaku and I turned to Yumichika sending him death glares.

"_**Oi**_, Stay out of this Tranny!"

"Yeah, like the woman said stay out of this!"

"Married couple~"

"Shut up!" we yelled together making Yumichika smile unfazed by the tension. I scoffed cracking my knuckles.

"Your dance made me forget about our fight."

"Heh, it did side track us a little bit"

Yumichika sweat dropped at the sudden change of atmosphere watching his best friend and 'enemy' slide into fighting positions.

Reaching into the holsters attached to my sides I pulled out my guns with a flashy twirl. Ikkaku simply yanked out his Zanpakutou and took hold of his scabbard.

Silver eyebrows shot up in surprise at the Shinigami's speed. An attack with the scabbard was aimed at my head luckily I managed to jump back in time but Ikkaku followed behind closely.

I smiled widely dodging the scabbard then the sword. The aggravation from the earlier argument seemed to disappear. It seems I'm infected with his battle loving glee.

His fighting style was to the point. No tricks or secret moves but with every thrust a flash of light would hit my eyes.

A flash of light forced me into squinting my eyes as I blocked another strike from the blade before stopping the scabbard with the barrel of Skoll.

"Why are ya glaring so much?"

"I'm not glaring, I'm trying not to go blind"

"Are you trying to make a bald joke?" he hissed

"No, I'm serious the sheen from the top of your head _really_ hurts my eyes"

Ikkaku growled in annoyance while Yumichika choked on laughter making the bald man glare at him too.

"Sorry…." Yumichika spurted out covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Che whatever. Stop looking at my head and maybe you won't go blind!"

"That's hard to do when you're hopping around like a damn baboon!"

His Zanpakutou scrapped across the ground heading towards my left flank. I clicked my tongue jumping side ways while pushing the scabbard in his hand away.

"I gotta hand it to you, woman. You-"

"Stop it with your 'woman' crap I already told you my name. _Use _it"

Ikkaku smirked for a second switching the scabbard and the Zanpakutou.

"I gotta hand it to you, _Karissa_, you've got skills"

I smiled pointing both barrels at him.

"Thank you~"

He smirked again at my comment flinging himself at me starting up an onslaught of attacks.

I would have never guess that doing such a simple thing like switching hand would have such a large effect.

My body was accustomed to his Zanpakutou being faster and his scabbard having stronger blows. Now that he switched Ikkaku has the advantage.

The tip of his Zanpakutou ran along my right arm leaving behind a red trail while the scabbard crashed into my injured left hand pushing the metal into the old wound on my palm.

I bit my lip drawing some of the pain away from my hand and arm. That wounds going to be the death of me. I fired off one round into his Zanpakutou's blade making it vibrate painfully in his hand before kicking him in long scab running down his chest.

Air escaped his lungs at the sudden force, giving him no time to catch his breath I hooked my ankle around his jerking it from underneath him. He lost balance but didn't fall completely until the back of my left hand crashed into his temple, discombobulating him and sending him to the ground.

Backing off I gave him a chance to recover from the sudden attacks. I looked at my arm, half of it painted red.

"That's going to leave a scar" I pouted shifting my eyes back to the wobbly bald man.

"I wasn't expecting that." he rested the scabbard on his shoulder and smirked.

"Why am I getting the feeling you're holding back?"

"Like you aren't" I grinned seeing the him twitch in annoyance.

"I guess I'm going to have to go all out then"

I smirked putting Skoll back into the holster barely hearing Skoll yelling at me and Hati cheering me on.

"Grow, Hōzukimaru!"

He slammed his scabbard and Zanpakutou. The wind picked up due to the rise of Reiatsu in the area. The weapon in his hand morphed into a spear with a read tassel hanging off the pommel.

My eyes widened once again Ikkaku's speed surprised me. The blade of his spear was still in the air beside my face. I lightly touched my left cheek feeling the warm liquid oozing from the newly split flesh.

He grinned wildly thrusting the spear at me with lightning fast speed. The only thing I could do was block with Hati and dodge.

"_Damn I need a plan" _I hissed feeling the blade graze my arm.

His spear was with in inches of my face. My hand sprung into action gripping the weapon. I smirked aiming Hati at his chest.

"You're underestimating Hōzukimaru!"

I raised an eyebrow the only thing he could do was rip the spear from my grasp and then quickly impale me right?

"Split, Hōzukimaru!"

Wrong.

The spear separated into three sections. The blade turned slamming into my shoulder blade making me yelp in pain firing off two rounds at Ikkaku.

"Cheater!"

"I'm not cheating!"

"First you had a katana, then a spear, then this!" shouted pointing to the weapon in my shoulder.

"It shows how experienced I am"

I glared at his smug face enacting Tamashii no Kyōmei drawing in the from building beside us making the male look at the building. Ikkaku's surprise gave me a moment to push his spear towards the wall.

I ran at him preparing to punch him in the forehead and fire off around into his shoulder. Ikkaku's eyes widened seeing the fist close to his face but before I could hit something hit a bundle of nerves on my arm shutting down my muscle.

_**Flop. **_

My finger tips lightly trailed down his cheek and dropped uselessly to my side. At least Hati did was he was supposed to do.

Ikkaku's arm sagged from the pain barely grasping Hōzukimaru as he gaped at me.

"What was that?"

"My arm-"

_**Thunk.**_

I groaned in pain holding my head before feeling it shoot up my leg starting from my throbbing ankle. I sat up and looked at the silver interlocked blades around my ankle.

"Do not fear the _Hero_ has returned!"

Those words slammed into the cheerful air around us shattering like a hammer through glass.

The lasso unraveled itself from my ankle and went back to it's master. Kauboi smirked tilting his hat.

"Naga nawa isn't just a lasso…. it's a whip too!"

I glanced at the dark purple mark forming on my cramping arm the back to the cracking whip.

Yumichika noticed this as well. He made his way over to me helping my to my feet.

"You the one who stopped Karissa-Chan's punch"

"Yes sir, I did"

"Damnit, who the hell're you and why are you getting into my fight?"

Ikkaku barked getting into a fighting stance. Kaubōi glared at Ikkaku cracking his whip in his direction.

"You eleventh squad _dogs _are all the same. All fight and no brains."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise at Kaubōi's sudden change in mood. Using his free hand Kaubōi ripped the hat off his head and threw it on the ground.

"How hard is it to remember Kaubōi! It's just like cowboy but with an accent!"

I sweat dropped watching tears fall from his eyes as he rubbed them with the red tie around his neck stomping the ground with his feet.

"Okay I get it you're _Kaubōi_, but that doesn't explain why the hell you're getting in my fight!"

"Worry not simpleton I will fight you then…" he swiveled around glaring at me like I kill his puppy or something.

"I will properly dispose of the outlaw"

The three of us snorted in disagreement.

"How are you going to dispose of me when I took you out in like a minute?"

Kaubōi ignored me flicking his whip towards Ikkaku.

"This is going to end quickly" Yumichika sighed examining the duct tape around my hand.

"Your hand is hideous! After this is over you're getting a total makeover~"

I sweat dropped giving him a dead-panned look.

"No thanks!"

To be continued……..

_-_-_- Shinigami's Cup: Yachiru's Urban Sports _-_-_-

_**Game: **_Make them move

_**Rules: **_Find somebody sitting alone and make them move from the area without touching them. When the hat goes on the clock starts and when the target leaves the clock stops.

_**Players: **_Karissa Vs. Ganju

_**Part 1;**_

_**Ganju:**_

Dressing in an all green jumpsuit the masked man slowly crouched behind the impatient man waiting on a park bench. Biting his lip to contain laughter as he was within inches of the red headed lieutenant.

With a spring, Ganju clamped his hands on the back bench lifting himself off the ground so he was held up over the lieutenant's head.

Feeling his presence and hearing the heavy breathing of the green clad man, Renji looked up. His face paled as he sunk lower into the bench. In an attempt to create distance between himself and whatever was above him.

"What the _fu_-"

"OHHHWAAAAAA!"

The thing above him screamed. Bending it's elbows and doing push ups getting. Too close for comfort.

Renji slid to the edge of the bench trying to ignore the screaming green humanoid.

Said humanoid slammed it's rear onto the seat of the bench sliding close to Renji.

"_Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop!"_

The being crab walked from edge to Renji's side snapping it's fingers near Renji's twitching face.

Ganju jumped into the grass in front of Renji. His rear towards Renji. Folding his arms so it looked like a chicken wing and sucking in a deep breath.

"BAWCOOOOCK!"

Ganju slid his feet roughly backwards, up rooting the grass and sending it hurdling into Renji's reddening face.

"Bock, bock, bock,!"

The green man turned on his heel slamming his foot on the bench his leg hovering over Renji's.

Slowly Ganju moved in. Renji snapped.

A ball fist hurled into Ganju's mouth. The owner of said fist, stopped glaring at the green humanoid.

"What the fuck? Are you insane?"

"Calm down pineapple head!" Yachiru laughed holding out a stop watch to Ganju.

Her and Karissa appearing in front of Ganju. Holding out one hand Karissa pulled him to his feet.

" 01:08:31, beat that, Snowflake!"

"What the hell's going on?"

As strangely and quickly as they arrived they disappeared leaving the flabbergasted Renji standing mouth agape.


	20. Discombobulators

Thank you:

Gnarley

Princess-Lazy-Chan

AnimeXbooksXmanga

King of Stories

TheInflictedFinger

Skoll: _talk_

Hati: _**talk**_

Note: The Shinigami's cup will be every other chapter and I've decided to make Crank that soulja boy remix by Travis barker Karissa's theme song. I suggest you listen to it while reading this. Enjoy~

A flash of silver streaked through the sky, sparks raining down on the concrete because it connected with Hōzukimaru. The tiny blades of Nage Nawa dug into Hōzukimaru making it difficult for their owners to separate the two.

Shrugging Yumichika's hand off of my shoulder I made my way into the fray slamming my size six foot on the intertwined weapons. I grinned lightly squeezing the triggers of Skoll and Hati. Each barrel aimed at their belly buttons.

"What are you doing?"

"Wait your turn, Outlaw!"

I looked at Ikkaku first motioning for him to stand back.

"Shouldn't you be doing the luck-luck dance or polishing your head?"

Ikkaku let loose a stream of angry curses while Yumichika choked on his laughter. I winked at him, which pissed him off more, and turned back to Kaubōi.

"I don't wait for _anybody_. Besides I still have a bone to pick with ya"

I gestured to the red mark on my arm and bruised forehead.

"Can you do anything with that ankle of yours?"

He asked cocking an eyebrow towards the lightly bleeding extremity. A wicked smile flashed across my face.

In a flash, I disappeared.

Kaubōi flew backwards landing roughly on the ground with a thud. I snickered at his flustered face as I brought my leg beck down to earth.

"My ankle is just fine~"

"Why the hell're you getting into my fight too?"

I sighed rolling my eyes over to the bristling bald man who claimed all fights his.

"I was _my_ fight first"

I pointed out, keeping my eyes on the untangled Zanpakutou. Both disappeared in a flash, now tensely held by their masters side.

Hot and cold. I smiled lightly feeling the comfortable sensations run through my arms again.

"Took you two long enough"

The guns pulsed lightly in response.

"_We knew you couldn't handle this yourself"_

"_**Plus it looks like things are going to get interesting~"**_

I looked between both men. Who bristled in annoyance not sure of what to do. I smirked cocking an eyebrow.

"What are you two standing around for?"

I fired with both guns at, one at Kaubōi and the other at Ikkaku, making the Shinigami move out of the way surprised by the attack.

"It's a threesome!~" Yumichika barked then fell into a fit of laughter seeing three cheeks glow red.

I shook my head trying to get the tan color back into my cheeks while firing off two rounds at the stunned Kaubōi.

In retaliation, Ikkaku jabbed Hōzukimaru towards my stomach, I side stepped kicking the wood upwards into the silver lasso heading towards my head.

The lasso tightened around Hōzukimaru. Kaubōi tugged trying to rip both weapons from Ikkaku's grasp, to no avail.

With my amazing aim, a bullet collided with the silver lasso pushing it off of the staff before ricocheting and hitting the wall inches from Yumichika's face.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

I snickered ignoring the flamboyant man.

Wood and steel slammed together. I created an X with my guns blocking the staff from cracking my cranium open. An near unnoticeable flash, shot across the sky catching my attention.

A swift kick to Ikkaku's chest successfully making him stumble backwards out of the bladed loop that would have tightened around his neck.

Seeing the lasso hit the floor, I quickly stepped on it and used the barrel of Hati to pull the weapon closer. After creating some slack I brought down my left leg onto it forcing Kaubōi towards me.

Ikkaku charged foiling my plans slightly. I smirked hitting Kaubōi in his ribs before maneuvering behind him letting him take the blow from the pommel of Hōzukimaru. Kicking the back of his knees so he wouldn't get hit with it again. I pushed Kaubōi's head to the side, shooting at Ikkaku who blocked it with the bladed tip.

"Gah! I swear you're trying to drag me into this too!"

Yumichika yelled looking at the hole in the wall from the bullet that barely missed his hand.

Using both guns I deflected, the swift jabbed and strikes Ikkaku was dealing. All of Ikkaku's attention was focused on attacking me that he made the mistake of forgetting Kaubōi.

The lasso unhinged in the air before swinging down rapidly. The small blades stained red launched back into the air and slapped the ground menacingly beside it's owner. I glanced at Ikkaku's arm, grimacing slightly but that's what he gets for not paying attention.

The whip shot through the air, I frowned making a circle with my foot, catching Ikkaku's feet on the way. I forced his feet out from under him. My right wrist became the barrier between the whip and Ikkaku's chrome dome.

I bit my lip in pain as the blades folded around my wrist. Letting go of Skoll, I gripped the rope like blades tugging it forward snapping my left foot out until it connected with the falling steel.

The gun was thrown off course, now spiraling quickly towards Kaubōi. I grinned pulling the rope sharply ignoring the cuts forming on my hand and the blood dripping off my wrist.

Skoll collided harshly with his patella while he stumbled forward. I tugged again flicking my wrist towards Ikkaku. Naga Nawa's center whipped towards him making a small trail of red on his neck.

Letting go of the blades so it unraveled slightly around my wrist but I still hand enough grip to pull Kaubōi into a side kick knocking him into a wall from there he bounced off onto the floor.

Hōzukimaru whizzed pat my face making a superfluous scratch on my cheek. I fired off a round moving in closer to Ikkaku. He spun Hōzukimaru forcing me to tuck and roll across the ground.

Using my hands to push me up into a donkey kick, hitting Kaubōi in the chest sending him back into the wall and to floor. Twisting around so I flipped in the air, my feet pressed against the wall while I shot off two bullets in a random direction.

Spring boarding off the wall I landed on Kauboi's back making his face hit the ground with a sickening crack. Ikkaku's shiny head in view, looking down at the lasso wrapped around his ankle gave me the opportunity to bring down magazine on top of his head forcing it to look down further.

An axe kick to the cheek and a tug of a lasso, Ikkaku went crashing to the ground.

Kaubōi was back on his feet I fired at him sliding to pick up Skoll. Kaubōi dodged running a half circle around me.

"_Stop throwing me at people!"_

I smirked firing Skoll off at Kaubōi. He smirked back flicking his wrist. Two small holes formed in the wall making my eyes widen in shock.

Holy cow, no pun intended, He just sliced a bullet in half… Sure it was made out of Reiatsu but still I didn't think the cowboy had it in him.

I gaped in awe before snapping back into reality, the excitement of the battle just increased ten fold.

"_**Heh. That's why you should use me when you need to get something done"**_

"_Unlikely. The man could just walk around your slow ass!"_

"You guys are too noisy"

"_You could talk to us in your mind, you know"_

The whip snapped past my face, luckily his aim seemed to be off, I swiftly made my way over to him. Reaching him when he was trying to flick Nage Nawa back to him.

Holstering Hati, I clamped my hand on his wrist. Using his thigh as a foot hold pushing off. I twisted his arm while I began flipping myself over him. In the air, I fired at Ikkaku making his movements slow in order to block the bullet.

One of my feet smashed into Kaubōi's face sending his body to the side. With my grip still on his wrist it pulled painfully on his shoulder joint. The force making it pop out of place. I let go off him holstering Hati as well and switching all of my attention to Ikkaku.

The man cried out in pain staggering away from me clutching his limp arm. Ikkaku broke Hōzukimaru into three sections once more moving into to fight me in close combat.

Using my forearm I blocked a strike, using my opposite arm to try and attack be he just blocked with the opposite section.

Both of us, pushed forward turning it into a battle of brute strength. With a grin, Ikkaku swept my feet out from under me. Out of instinct I reached out gripping his uniform. Pulling it sharply I threw him onto the concrete beside me.

Log rolling out of the way of the put together staff. I wasn't quick enough and ended up getting whacked painfully with the blade on my hip bone. I groaned in pain moving a hand to the abnormally hot and bleeding patch of flesh.

Before another swing was made Kaubōi's lasso circled around Ikkaku's arm tugging him backwards.

Both men were back on their feet and attacking each other. I stood back up releasing my hip.

"_**Cheap shot. Let's show 'im how much pain **_**you**_** can put him through"**_

"_Sadly, I agree with Varg"_

I rolled my eyes at the two spirits advice, nevertheless I balled both hands into fists. Connecting the threads attached to things in the area onto myself.

"_**Kizuna, Fenrir**_"

The holstered weapons on my side vanished then made themselves known in my balled fists.

I smirked seeing the shocked male faces.

"You have a… _Bankai_?" the three jumbled voices shouted.

I shrugged casually disappearing for the second time today.

Appearing in between the two men. Both with a hand pushing against their face until the momentum of my speed transferred making both their bodies shift off balance. With my feet firmly planted on the ground all it took away a shove and both men hit the ground rolling until the got to their feet.

They simultaneously attacked, not noticing the new stance I was in. Yumichika scoffed watching as it only took a small shift of position for me to block both attacks.

Frustration wracked both of the men's brains. Ikkaku jabbed Hōzukimaru while Kaubōi cracked his whip. Another small movement and my form was between the two weapons, one hand gripping each.

I tore both weapons from their hands and tossed them carelessly away. I kicked Kaubōi in the solar plexus while leaning backwards hooking my fingers under Ikkaku's jaw. I yanked him over my body and sent him into the double over cowboy.

I jumped into the air, prepared to bring my heel down on top of the heap of flesh. The men pushed away from each other getting a face full of cracked rubble from the impact. I spun on my heel, hooking the my foot on the back of Kaubōi's head dragging him into Ikkaku.

This time Kaubōi placed a hand on Ikkaku and pushed off of him flipping to his feet. His back was facing my while he looked around for Nage Nawa. Ikkaku glanced down noticing one of my feet on either side of him.

My left elbow connected with Kaubōi's spine. His body was forced in the air slightly. My right arm slammed into the same spot a small burst of Reiatsu exiting my hand making Kaubōi fly forward before rolling to a halt.

Moving my head slightly, a fist flew past my head. Like any good martial artist, I used his strength against him. With a grip of his wrist and bending to my knees, I pulled him over me once again slamming him stomach first into the ground.

I pulled one knee backwards before sending it forward into his cheek bone. I smiled sitting on his back keeping one hand on his head.

"And the winner is Karissa-Chan!"

Yumichika said making his way onto the battlefield. Skoll and Hati reappeared in their holsters while I beamed with pride lifting myself off of him.

"I told you she had monstrous strength~"

Yumichika chimed giving my giddy self a high five and a smirk. I held out a hand to Ikkaku along with Yumichika.

"Damn…" Ikkaku groaned rubbing the back of his head.

"What?"

He looked at me then back at the unconscious cowboy placing his hands in Yumichika's and mine.

"It's the second time I lost to you humans"

I smiled pulling him to his feet with the aide of Yumichika.

"That's 'cause you fucked with the wrong ones"

"Stop using ugly words you two."

Yumichika scolded taking my hand in his.

"Lets start on that make over, shall we?"

"…Alright…"

Normally I'd refuse but after the days events I figured I probably look like I got tossed out of a garbage disposal plus the wound on my palm needs some attention.

"What about Kaubōi?"

Both Yumichika and I frowned turning to yell at Ikkaku in union.

"Leave him!"

Yumichika sat me on his bed before scurrying off somewhere leaving my with the glaring man perched on his own bed. I looked out the window watching two men spar with mild interest but I could only focus on the daggers being sent towards me.

"Ikkaku wipe that heinous expression off your face or you'll get wrinkles" Yumichika hummed dropping gauze, medical tape, and a tube of mint scented Neosporin on the bed.

"I don't give a damn about getting wrinkles!"

I giggled lightly turning my attention my left hand. Yumichika peeled the tape back slightly which took the scab off with it.

I howled in pain snatching my hand back glowering at the surprised man. Ikkaku snorted looking at me amused.

"Don't be such a baby!"

Yumichika made an attempt to grab my hand again. I scuttled away from him still glaring.

"I'm not being a baby! It _really_ hurts!"

They both deadpanned staring at my pouting face. Yumichika smirked coyly making me narrow my eyes in suspicion.

"Well, don't come crying to me when your hand becomes so infected it needs to be amputated." he huffed leaving the room once more.

I stared at his retreating back shifting from foot to foot in thought.

"Wait!" I wailed holding out my injured hand.

Within seconds Yumichika had my hand in his. In one swift movement he pulled of the silver tape.

"FUUUU-!"

I bellowed only to have Yumichika's hand clamp over my mouth while Ikkaku began to laugh at my pain.


	21. Make over eleventh division style!

Thank you:

Gnarley

Princess-Lazy-Chan

AnimeXbooksXmanga

TheInflictedFinger

Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated.

"All done!" Yumichika sighed putting the away the unused bandages and pieces of gauze. With his right arm he pointed out into the hallway.

"Get cleaned up so we can start the make over~"

I huffed crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't like how demanding he was but he did help me out so I guess I can let him have his fun for a little while.

"Yes _mom_"

Yumichika gasped in horror before flames of rage spewed from behind him. I sweat dropped holding my hands in front of me in a defensive manner.

"Please do not compare me to a middle aged woman!"

I waved him off walking into the, thankfully, unoccupied washroom.

When I returned, Yumichika had a arsenal of beauty supplies. Once again, I sweat dropped looking at the giddy male.

"Where did you get all this?"

A sly smile slithered across his lips as his eyes glimmered with mischief.

"I'd rather not tell you~"

I sighed this guy is too weird sometimes. I watched him pull out a set of sharp tweezers. He clacked the tips together and moved in front of me.

Yumichika moved his free hand around my face, scanning it with a pouty frown. I tried slapping his hands off of my face and moving my head away from his prodding fingers but he was always one step ahead.

I reached for his hand and he poked the sore nerves in the palm of my left hand with the tweezers sending a spark of pain up my arm. I hissed pain but stopped my futile attempts to rid myself of his hand.

"First, I should rid you of that ungodly _unibrow_!"

"_Unibrow_? I don't have a fuckin' _unibrow_!"

Yumichika rolled his eyes bringing the sharp tweezers uncomfortably close to my wide blue eyes.

"Gah! You're grabbing the skin!" I hissed slapping his hand away scornfully.

"Sorry! But the hairs are soooo tiny~"

"Do you even _know_ what your doing?" I let out a mushroom sigh already regretting letting him 're-do' my appearance.

"Yes! I know what I'm do-"

"_**AHHHHH**_!"

Ikkaku let out an annoyed groan rolling over to see what the commotion was about. He dead panned watching his best friend wiggling in front of me screaming an apology while I held my right eye a river of tears flowing down my face.

"My hand slipped I swear!"

"Damnit it _**hurts**_, Ya son of a *_**CLAMP***_"

Yumichika covered my mouth still moving mouth with his hand shaking one finger in front of my face.

"No naughty words! It ruins the air in my room"

I stopped yelling to stare at him blankly. He hesitated taking his hand slowly from my frown lips.

"You stabbed me in the eye! I don't give a _fuck_ about the air in your room, you damn fruit cake!" I bellowed throwing my hands into the air out of frustration.

Ikkaku let out a obnoxious guffaw deciding it was more interesting to watch us then taking a nap.

"Fruit cake?"

"What? Did I not make myself clear?"

A thick strand of lightning filled the gap between our glares. His eyes wandered back up towards my eyebrows breaking the tension with a loud sigh.

"Ok, let's see if I can wax those _things_ you call eyebrows~"

I frowned gripping the edges of the chair and closing my eyes as he approached with the steaming hot wax a thin strips of white fabric.

Using a thin wooden stick to apply the hot wax onto a small part of my eyebrow then applied the thin white strip. With a quick jerk of the wrist he got rid of a small portion of the 'offending' hairs. I flinched, but the pain disappeared within seconds, opening my eyes to watch Yumichika.

He went to repeat the process, slowly the wooden stick covered in molten wax came closer to my face. Subconsciously, I moved my head back a little.

_**Drip. **_

"Oops…."

"Damnit Yumichika!" I hissed waving a hand over my freshly burnt cheek glaring at him while Ikkaku began to laugh again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(_Many _pain filled hours later)

**.**

**.**

"And…."

Yumichika stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth applying the last bit of blue eye shadow.

"Voila!"

He took two steps backward looking my 're-done' body over. Yumichika gestured of me to twirl turn around, I did what he asked. He grinned in satisfaction and gained a smug gleam in his violet eyes.

"I am a _genius_!"

He squealed making my chest swell with vanity and pride. I waltzed over to his full length mirror glancing at myself.

A pleased smile graced my lips. Yumichika did do a good job.

_Sort of._

Despite having cuts from the tweezers, a burn on my cheek and ear (straightener), little cuts from the scissors, black hair dye smudges on my neck, eyeliner poked eyes, little black lines from his attempts at applying mascara, and a sore head from his rough brushwork, I looked good.

My hair was let down in nicely trimmed layers, he straightened it and loosely curled the ends. As a style he put it in a low, loose side ponytail that hung over my right shoulder with my bangs were pushed towards the left side of my face. Yumichika dyed the underside of my hair black, making the curled ends of the layers intertwine, giving it a 'yin-yang' swirl look. My eyes brows are now up to his standards. The only bit of make up he put on was eye liner, mascara, and a tinge of light blue eye shadow, to make the blue hue in my eye stand out more in contrast to my silver hair.

Yumichika disposed of my clothes giving me a pair of his Shinigami pants, undergarments, he had for some odd reason, and a white kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, with black kanji for 'endurance' on the back, held closed by a silky silver obi.

If I learned anything from this experience I has to be that the eleventh squad is filled with sadists, masochists, and sociopaths.

After Ikkaku got in the first couple of laughs at my expense, he waved in a couple of his fellow squad members who all sat watching and drinking Sake like it was the Super Bowl.

They made bets on what Yumichika would injure or mess up next. Yumichika was _highly_ offended and threw a pair of scissors at them, which ended up in them making a game of pissing off Yumichika.

Moving my eyes away from the mirror to finally get a look at the group of men who watched my metamorphosis.

Surprise lit up my features, for all the rumors I heard about the eleventh squad, they all looked the most normal. So far, they just seemed like immature men not blood thirsty war mongers.

"_Rangiku you are way over dramatic"_

"I'm surprised Yumichika did a good job"

Agreements spread through the room making me blush in embarrassment and half-heartedly glare at the thrilled Yumichika.

"So girly what's your name?"

"Karissa Evans"

"We hear ya beat Ikkaku-sempai!"

I blinked watching the men lean forward watching me with interested eyes.

"All right! Get outta here all of ya!" Ikkaku yelled punching the man who asked the previous question in the head.

I sweat dropped looking at the seething bald Shinigami.

"I wanna rematch!"

Ikkaku turned towards me with a smirk, I gave him one back "Yeah"

"Save it for later you two! I didn't go through all that work for _you_" Yumichika jabbed a accusing finger at me "to run off an get all beat up again!"

"Jeez, you really are like a mom!"

"I thought I told you to stop that!"

I grinned, Yumichika was so easy to tick off. One of the men from earlier poked his head into the room mouth full of noodles and a bottle of sake in his hands.

"Ay, yof fivs finnfer ish meady!"

"Oi, what the did he just say?"

"He said 'hey, you guys dinner is ready'"

I blinked staring at Ikkaku in surprise, it didn't sound remotely the same but whatever. He smirked, again, and walked out the door dragging Yumichika and I with him.

I sweat dropped gapping at the thrashed dining hall filled with aggressive, testosterone driven men.

Bottles, plates, Zanpakutous, pieces of clothing and shoes, unconscious and bloody men strewn across the floor and on top of the wooden tables and benches. Broken pictures were hung unsteadily on the walls along with a half of a dart board and impaled Zanpakutous.

A large burly, hairy, and scarred man wearing a stained off-white apron take a broom and proceeded to shove everything into one corner of the room.

Bloody fights broke out over nothing, bottles flew, and instead of talking everyone one was yelling and letting out booming laughs.

I grimaced watching the broom man spit onto the middle of the wooden table to then wipe the table with a stained dish clothes. He turned towards me, giving me a almost toothless smile and patted the spot he just 'cleaned'.

"There ya go, squeaky clean!"

I sweat dropped scratching the back of my head. Yumichika placed a hand on my back and pushed me towards the long table.

With a hint of hesitation, I sat down keeping my hands in my lap. Not daring enough to look let alone touch the table. Yumichika plopped down next to me while Ikkaku took a seat across from me, both unaffected by the condition of the room.

The table were soon filled with loud muscular men shouting curses and butchered grammarless sentences smashing sake bottles and arm wrestling.

The giant toothless cook slash maid brought out a pig on a platter while his smaller helpers brought out plates of takoyaki, fried shrimp, sashimi, and various other things. Bottles of sake slid up and down the table but I decided to stick with water.

Plates and chopsticks flew through the air only stopping when they hit something or someone grabbed it. Ikkaku caught a plate and tossed it at me.

For what seemed to be the hundredth time today, I sweat dropped watching plates shatter and men, even Yumichika, jump on the tables fighting like starved dogs over the food.

Like an infection, their mirth and fighting attitude washed over me shaking off any feeling of nervousness.

With a smile, I yanked away the bowl of fried shrimp out of two glaring men's hands. I just ate out of the bowl using my plate as a shield from flying objects and anyone who tried to take a shrimp.

"Ay! She's not bein' shy anymore!" a grown man laughed sliding me a over filled bowl of white rice.

"Saito and Ikeda, it's your night!"

Said men stood from their seats and walked to the entrance area standing a few feet apart facing each other.

"What are they doing?"

I asked slapping a invading hand with the plate.

"Entertainment, every night two names are drawn along with non-lethal weapons and they fight"

I blinked raising my eyebrows leaning backwards so I could get a better view of the men. The giant chef brought out two wooden spoons.

"And began!"

Both men let out battle cries and charged at each other waving the spoons like they were Zanpakutou.

I laughed a little bit watching the two men go at it until someone flicked my ear.

"Earth to Karissa!"

"What?"

"I've been calling you for like two mintues!"

I grinned sheepishly scratching the back of my head.

"Sorry!"

"Did you want in on the bet?"

"yeah, but I don't have anything to gamble with…"

Ikkaku smiled pointing at the brawling men.

"Which one?"

I looked back at the fighters watching their movements closely. I grinned turning back to him.

"The shorter one"

"Hey, Chef. Karissa bets on Saito" Ikkaku said handing the burly chef some money.

I blinked then smiled a little wider looking back at the fight just in time to see it taken to the floor with the Saito guy on top of Ikeda slamming his spoon onto the others cheek until Ikeda lost consciousness.

After the excitement of the short lived fight died down everyone took their seats again and the uproar of laughter and curses started again. Sure a few fights broke out but I've already gotten used to them.

Chef handed me the money I had won in the bet. I thanked him turning to Ikkaku and holding my winnings to him.

"Keep it" he grumbled pour more sake down his throat. I cocked my head to the side but started to talk to the man beside me again shoving the money into Yumichika's unsuspecting hands.

"Heh, I think you'll like Captain Zaraki"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! He's strong!"

Once captain Zaraki was mentioned the room quieted down until they all tried to simultaneously describe their beloved captain to me.

"Very muscular,"

"Lethargic,"

"Bloodthirsty,"

"Rebellious,"

"Battle lovin'"

"Almost motherly"

"Good with kids!"

"Intelligent, a real modern day Einstein!"

"Spiky with bells~"

"Eye patch!"

"Empathetic,

"And wise, su-"

"I get it!… even though it's contradictory" I mumbled the last part gaining a glare from the not so gentle man across from me.

I sweat dropped chewing a little bit slower. The image that came to mind was a large burly man covered in scraggly hair wearing a Jester hat with the dangly bells with an eye patch knocking someone out with a dictionary then handing a kid a lollipop.

The chatter started up again and Chef brought out more and more food.

"Ugh, please slow down when you eat. Shoving it down like that is disgusting!"

I sighed bringing the glass of water to my lips. Yumichika was a decent guy when he wasn't complaining about something being disgusting.

"No way! I need to get as many vitamins as possible so I can grow to be 202 centimeters like Captain Zaraki"

I choked on the water spitting most of it out while slamming the glass onto the table making the room grow silent.

"What the hell? Is he a tree?"

The room erupted in laughter.

"Wh-why would you …think he… he is a _tree_?"

"Oi, I don't know! I've already fought a giant fox so a tree seemed plausible!"

Silence engulfed the room once more before someone snorted making the rest of them erupt with laughed again.

Yumichika looked down before giving me a harsh glare cheeks red with embarrassment. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Please refrain from making silly comments! You're making me look bad!"

"Like I care" I snorted flicking more rice into my mouth listening to the war story of the man beside me with mild interest.

I jumped in surprise hearing the doors slam open. Heads turned then surprised gasps reverberated around the room.

"Captain Zaraki!" majority of the men yelled jumping to their feet and rushing to his side. I gawked at the giant man covered in blood and cuts.

Zaraki was tall, broad, and muscular. Like the said earlier he wears an eye patch over his right eye and a long thin scar running down the left side of his face. His hair was styled in the shape of long spikes with bells on the tips. The edges of his captains jacket were torn at the bottom along with completely gone sleeves.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Ken-Chan got into to a fight with Icchi!"

"Who the hell is Icchi?"

I hit my fist into my open palm after realizing who Icchi was. I grinned wondering how Ichigo managed to beat the 'Beast of the Seireitei.'

"He one of the Ryoka! Just like Ryoka-Chan over there!" Yachiru smiled pointing at me.

Zaraki's gold eye snapped onto my form, a slow animalistic smile worked it's way across his face.

"Are you that 'Evans' kid?"

"Y-yeah"

The man grinned wider then I thought possible. His large hand yanked out his jagged edged Zanpakutou. He pointed it at me a loud chuckle rumbled through the room as his massive amount of Reiatsu filled the entire room.

"He said you were stronger than him! Lets see-"

Red blood sprayed out from one of Zaraki's long gashes. His men instantly by his side trying to get him to sit down.

"I'll be better in the mornin' so be ready, Evans"

I sweat dropped mentally kicking Ichigo in the head while Zaraki went into the barracks grabbing a bottle of sake before he entered. Yachiru followed him closely bouncing up and down on her heels.

"Five bucks on Captain!"

"Alright five on Karissa!"

I rolled my eyes trying to ignore the obnoxious gamblers. Yumichika tugged on my arm gaining my attention.

"I got a room ready for you"

I smiled leaving the rowdy room to get some much needed sleep.


	22. Anticlimactic

Thank you:

King of Stories

Princess-Lazy-Chan

TheInflictedFinger

AnimeXbooksXmanga

Kitsunelover300: No Karissa isn't related to Gin. She's just creepy by nature haha.

Also, the timeline is a little off the original so I hope you don't mind. Sorry if Kenpachi is a little out of character. I'm also sorry about the long wait for this one! I hope it doesn't disappoint you.

Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated.

There's one thing that every one knows about me. That one thing is I can't _not _be doing something or I start to _think_.

_Terrifying right?_

Most of the time I think of pranks or something that normally gets me into boat loads of trouble but most of the time it was worth doing.

_But tonight, I was thinking like a damn mother hen._

First it was the giant man named Kenpachi Zaraki that wants to fight me sleeping down the hall then I wondered what Pops, James, and Kana were up too. The wrestling team and Tatsuki. Soon my wandered off thinking about my powers along with Skoll and Hati. I don't understand it at all and that's a bad thing right?

Those threads of Reiatsu I've mentioned before are tensing and tugging before they completely went slack like scissors severed the connection.

My heart clenched, these threads belonged to a important friend and a not so important friend. But still, there's nothing I can do now. I'm too far away.

"First Ichigo…"

I sighed sitting up and tossing the sheet off of me. It's still dark out, the moon is still high in the sky, and three fighters are down for the count.

"Now Chad _and_ Oreo-chan?"

I felt bad like I was betraying Ichigo and the others. Their fighting for their lives out there and I'm laying in a warm and cozy bed with a full stomach.

"Stupid conscience"

I felt like I should be out there with them. What about Orihime? Her threads seemed to be fine but what if she runs into a captain like Zaraki? What if the Seireitei decides to execute Chad and Uryu?

_See what I mean by mother hen?_

"You know instead of floppin' around on the bed like a fish outta water, you could be putting your life on the line too?"

"That's right! I could go save Rukia while most of the place is asleep!"

"That ain't what I meant!"

I blinked feeling the air in the room getting heavy. Silver strands of hair wisped around following the direction of the wind.

"_Wind? In a closed room?" _

_**Jingle. **_

Snapping my head towards the door, I came face to face with a jagged edged Zanpakutou. The tip almost touching the middle of my forehead.

"_**OIIIIIII!" **_I barked slapping it away from my head and leaping to my feet glaring up at Kenpachi before sighing.

"Then what did you mean?" I calmed down slightly grabbing Skoll and Hati while Kenpachi chuckled that insane chuckle of his.

"You know what I mean, I want a fight to the death with ya. Just like I did with Ichigo"

"But Ichigo is still alive"

"That's 'cause I lost"

"You're still alive"

I sweat dropped cocking my head to the side a little bit. Kenpachi ran a hand over his spikes with a sigh.

"You seem to be tryin' to buy sometime so how 'bout we start?"

"Way to change the subject" I laughed realizing he knew I got him into a corner.

I looked over Kenpachi's body all the wounds from his fight with Ichigo seemed to be gone only some trails of stitches were left on his skin.

"Since you ain't answerin' does that mean you're ready?"

"I've been ready since I heard you're little bells jingling" I smirked gripping Skoll and Hati tighter. "Are we fighting here?"

"Yes"

"But we're in a small room?"

"I came all this way to fight ya to the death right here right now"

"Okay…"

"Good but outta fairness, I think I should give you the same advantage I gave 'im"

I raised an eyebrow watching him pull away his captains' robe revealing his chest with a broad proud smirk.

"I'll let you cut me first. Cut me wherever you want"

"Ken-chan's being generous again!"

I jumped a little at his ridiculous offer and the sudden appearance of Yachiru. The corners of my lips tugged into a smile as I fiddled with a bullet I pulled out of Hati.

"_Hopefully this will give me a bit of an edge"_

"_Don't count on it" Skoll snorted_

I know I can't cut him, because I don't use any sort of blade, but breaking bones is a whole different story. I slipped the barrel of Skoll and Hati in the hem of my pants as a temporary holster.

"Thanks for the freebie"

With a few strides and a twist of the body, my hand hit his chest on the trail of stitches running down his chest. Letting out a small amount of Reiatsu out of my palm the gun powder I managed to scrap out of the bullet reacted with it creating a small explosion.

"_**Falcon Punch~" **_I laughed unable to keep the ear to ear grin off my face.

The explosion startled Kenpachi giving me time to pull out Skoll and Hati. Instantly I activated Tamashii no Kyōmei focusing on things outside of the room so I didn't tear the house down.

I let out three rounds towards the smoking area Kenpachi should be located, pausing to see if I hit him but there was no sign of him.

"What're you aimin' at?" Kenpachi laughed

My blue orbs widened, my grin was lost, it felt like a bullet went through my chest. My heart skipped a few beats as I stood there dumbfounded not even bothering to turn around.

More like I couldn't move. Everything was going in slow motion and all I could hear is my rapid heartbeat rattling through my chest.

"_Bloodlust?"_

Kenpachi launched at me from behind swinging horizontally. My senses snapped back, I scurried away from the blade aiming the barrel of Hati at his down cast head. I grinned tightening my finger around the trigger. Like before, Kenpachi disappeared before the bullet was out of the barrel.

Putting Skoll and Hati together like an X, I managed to save my right arm from being lobbed off by Kenpachi's downward swing. He pushed down harder, my arms began to shake under the weight as flakes of metal were scrapped off of the twin Berettas.

The weight lifted and once again Kenpachi disappeared behind me, the jagged Zanpakutou coming at me diagonally as I turned stopped as it hit my shoulder. My blue orbs snapped to the blade imbedded in my skin before up to Kenpachi's face.

"A butterfly?"

I blinked looking at the little black butterfly with red markings resting on Kenpachi's nose.

"Great fuckin' timing!" Kenpachi snarled removing his Zanpakutou tensing like he was going to swing again but decided otherwise.

"Stay right here. I'll be back!" with that he disappeared

"Bye bye Ryoka-chan~" and Yachiru too disappeared leaving me with my mouth hanging wide open.

"He's like a fuckin' bar of soap!" I barked putting a hand on my bleeding shoulder to slow the flow, feeling my heartbeat return to normal.

"Could you make a bigger mess?" Yumichika asked rolling his eyes.

I smiled sheepishly looking around the demolished room, holes and smashed furniture is the only way to describe it. I heard a few claps and complements for not dying within a minute. I winced taking my hand out of the wound.

"Oi, Yumichika can you fix this?"

I pointed to the wound on my neck grinning cheekily as Yumichika rubbed his temples with a sigh.

"I should start charging you for my services"

"You're joking… right?"

"Nope!"

I gawked at Chef, who towered over me grinning like the Cheshire cat, holding out a 5 lb bag of uncooked white rice.

"You scared?"

"Of course not!" I rolled my eyes grabbing the bag hesitantly.

You guessed it. I got sucked into the eleventh divisions food fight thing. It's me versus some guy with a ridiculously long name and we are to beat the hell out of each other with bags of rice. _Fun_.

I walked out into the space they had made for this event taking glances at my overly hairy but scrawny opponent. He grinned at me while he continued to do some weird kind of jumping warm up.

"Go… get… pffttt!" Yumichika started to encourage me but laughter over took him. I glared at the feather wearing man who bit his thumb to suppress his laughter.

"Ready baby?" my long named opponent asked slinging the sack over his shoulder.

"Don't call me that" I barked throwing the entire bag at him.

"Score~" I laughed watching him fall to the floor with the bag of rice on his head.

The second his back hit the floor he was back up again, surprising the hell out of me. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised since Kenpachi and Komamura were just as fast, if not faster.

"It's over~" he laughed lobbing the bag over his shoulder aiming for the top of my head. I moved backwards out of the bags attack range.

_Alas, it seems the bag had it out for me._

The threads holding the bag together and the rice inside gave way under the pressure sending it's contents raining down on me.

The room filled with laughter watching me spit out grains of rice and try to shake it out of my hair. I glared at the lanky man scratching the back of his head standing a foot or two away from me.

I kicked the pile of rice around my foot up into his eyes crossing my arms over my chest as he groaned placing his hands over the sensitive organ.

"Sooo, who won?"

"Huh, I dunno…"

"Normally someone gets knocked out…"

"D'aww there's no blood"

I looked to towards the crowd of men an incredulous look on my face. My mouth opening and closing like a fish's for a second.

"Blood? How would someone get _cut_ by _rice_?"

"_**Like this!**_"

My heart skipped a beat instantly recognizing the rough voice. The tip of his Zanpakutou screeched against the polished wood floor in an almost melodic manner.

Blue orbs snapped towards the lunging captain finally getting used to his speed. Realizing I couldn't back away from the oncoming attack, I decided that I should meet him half way.

My left hand gripped Kenpachi's swinging right arm. A twist of the wrist, a push from my legs, and _voila_, I was flipping over his arm dodging the swing. I brought my left knee in his ribcage right where I had hit him earlier even though it did no damage.

Just like my knee to his ribs.

He jerked his body to the right seeing I left my self wide open. Large boney shoulder plowed into my little frame. My poor diaphragm smashed into my lung squishing out the air.

My feet stepped backwards in an uncoordinated manner as I struggled to re- inflate my aching lungs. Shocked, once again, by his mysterious appearance and that fact my ribs weren't shattered.

"W-wait" I croaked sticking one hand out defensively before Kenpachi made another move.

He paused narrowing his visible eye. I regained my composure and thankfully my breath.

"Let me go get my guns" I huffed taking in deep painful breaths.

"Eh? Why Don't you have your guns on ya? I told you I was comin' back"

I sweat dropped pointing to the pouting man leaning against the wall running my other hand through my rice infested hair while Kenpachi looked at his subordinate.

"What about 'im?"

"We were having a rice fight. You can't use guns in a rice fight!"

"Whatever, go fetch 'em quick!"

I nodded running down the hall towards my destroyed makeshift room ignoring the sound of rice hitting the floor behind me. Quickly turning the corner, as cliché as this is, I ran into something knocking the unsuspecting victim to the floor.

"Should of figured it was you making all of that noise"

"I can't be that loud" I reached my hand out to the yawning bald Shinigami.

He looked at it for a second before getting up on his own.

"Isn't the girl supposed to be the one falling to the floor?"

"Well, I'm not a normal girl"

I side stepped going around Ikkaku towards the room hearing Kenpachi hollering for me to hurry up.

"What did I miss?"

I picked up my guns turning to face Ikkaku with _another_ incredulous stare. I thought the Seireitei was full of freaks but the eleventh division takes the cake.

"You seriously slept through everything?"

Ikkaku rolled his eyes following back towards the cafeteria slash battlefield.

"I wouldn't be asking if I woke up"

"You saw the room, what do you think happened?"

"Dunno that's why I-"

"_**Oii! **_I'm back and ready to kick your mammoth ass!" I barked charging at the smiling man charging right back at me until his Zanpakutou collided with my guns.

"Ahhh, that's what I missed…"

Sparks flew when the weapons separated. I fired a round from Hati while Skoll was still reverberating in my hand I grinned having two weapons is an advantage.

_If_ I could hurt it him it would be.

"You wanna know why ya can't cut me?"

"I want to know why I can't _injure _you not cut"

"It's really simple. When two Reiatsu butt heads the weaker one gets hurt."

"I'm not really hurt…"

"That's not the point! The point is the Reiatsu I _unconsciously_ leak is stronger than the Reiatsu you focus to _try_ and cu-"

_**Bang.**_

I grinned lifting the smoking barrel to my lips and blowing. A trail of crimson started to make it's way down Kenpachi rumbling chest. He took a glance at his chest and started to laugh.

"Now that's the spirit!"

We collided in the center of the room his Zanpakutou grating down on top of Skoll while I tried to inflict more damage with Hati. Suddenly his Zanpakutou became a hammer, figuratively, he repeatedly slammed the jagged object onto Skoll getting closer and closer to hitting my skin.

Hit my skin, he did. The tip piercing my shoulder. I bit my lip, using the barrel of Hati to hit the inside of his elbow so it bent taking the edge out of my shoulder.

I kept Hati pressed down into his elbow while snapping Skoll up hitting the tsuba of his Zanpakutou, partially knocking the instrument of death out of his hand, and slammed Hati into his cheek.

He laughed aiming kick towards me. It was easy to dodge but his Zanpakutou wasn't. I glided past my face the Reiatsu alone scratched open my cheek. I flinched hoping it wasn't as deep as it felt.

_**Bang. **_

"Seems like you can cut me now!"

"I'm not cutting!"

Sparks flew as our weapons meet in between our bodies. Droplets of red rain hitting the ground.

_**Bang.**_

We both paused before clashing once again, the air in the room suddenly became heavy, the wind picked up in a closed room, and the ground shook.

My eyes widened, the image of the long black haired man with the hair ornament flashing before my eyes. Underneath his flaring Reiatsu I could faintly feel Ganju and ever more faintly I could feel Rukia's.

"Sorry, Kenpachi but I gotta go!" I turned on my heel and booked it as fast as my legs would take me out of the eleventh division.

"Wait you're bleeding!" Yumichika called

"I know! But it's cool. I'm gonna beat the cocky fucker before he can even blink!"

"Why aren't you that excited about fightin' me?"

"I am! But I have a grudge against this guy 'sides Ganju can't handle anything himself"

"_**Dammit**_!"

"Well that was anticlimactic" Ikkaku snorted tapping a kendo stick on his shoulder.


	23. The end is near

Thank you:

Princess-Lazy-Chan

TheInflictedFinger

AnimeXbooksXmanga

Kitsunelover300

Marc

Wulf4life

Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated. Sorry, it took me over a month to get this out. I hope it's worth the wait.

Oh when you cut off a cats whiskers it throws them off balance.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

Running on a flat even surface was simple. I could do it all day long. Not literally but that's beside the point.

What I'm really trying to get at here is; running up stairs is not fun.

_**Huff.**_

_**Huff.**_

_**Huff.**_

"Jesus." I panted stopping a quarter of the way up the staircase. Huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf.

My eyes wandered up the staircase which seemed to be stretching higher and higher. The fight is going to be over by the time I make it up the ludicrous staircase.

"Imma shoot whoever made this damn staircase" I groaned re-starting my slow trek up the stairway.

About three stairs later, Ichigo flew over my head using some giant tan bat wing. I glared at his back and stopped once again.

"How ya doing, Speedy Gonzalez?" Yoruichi joked appearing beside me in her human form.

"I'm great! My legs are going to be godly by the time I get up their to save the day!" I chirped making Yoruichi laugh.

"What did you do to your hair?" she asked playing with a strand

"I dyed it"

She rolled her eyes then grew serious glancing in the direction we _should_ be heading.

"Karissa, go back to the eleventh division. Hide out for three days. Get stronger."

"What? No way! We're soooo close to finishing this charade"

"Get outta here!"

"No way!"

Yoruichi hissed glaring at me before hitting my thigh with a well placed knuckle. My leg cramped then went numb sending me off balance and tumbling down the three stairs I made it up.

"A Charlie horse? Really?" I yelled rubbing the sore spot.

"Hehe, maybe next time you'll listen!"

"The next time I see, off goes your whiskers!"

Her eyes widened for a moment before she laughed again then vanished casting a wink towards something or someone at the bottom of the stairs.

I stood up rubbing my most likely bruised butt turning to see whatever it was Yoruichi was winking at.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs in all his violent, bloodthirsty glory was none other then Kenpachi Zaraki. His Zanpakutou, already held tightly in his hand, and his large shark like grin glinted maliciously as he gestured for me to come down.

"Don't worry kid! I'm not gonna chop you up. We're going to work your little butt off until your stronger _then_ we'll see what happens" Kenpachi shouted noticing I wasn't making my way down the stairs.

"Damnit! I didn't haul my ass all the way up here just to run back down and fi-"

"I wasn't askin'"

Goosebumps spread across my skin, his voice sounded much closer than it should be. A large hand touch the small of my back. As quickly as it came it went. I blinked seeing the pavement growing closer. Within seconds I was face first with the cold, hard, and painfully solid ground.

"You're not supposed to break your fall with your face" he snorted picking me up by my arm.

"No, really?"

"Heh, now let start your tr-" he paused a low grumbling growl reverberating through his chest.

I followed his eyes until it landed on another red and black butterfly. A lop sided mile etched it's way across my face.

"I fucking _hate_ butterflies!" Kenpachi seethed kicking a piece of debris leftover from a battle.

"Relax. If you think about I'm supposed to get stronger over the next few days. Which means…" I glance at him letting him put two and two together.

"Hehe, you're right. I like you, kid!" he barked a laugh placing on of his enormous mitts on top of my head, ruffling up my hair.

"Let's go, Onigiri!"

I jumped turning with wide eyes to stare in wilderment at the small girl perched on Kenpachi's shoulder. Both Kenpachi and her have the irritating ability to sneak up on me.

"What?"

"On-i-gir-i" She spoke slowly empathizing the entire word.

"I heard you the first time but why _Onigiri _of all the names?"

"Because you were covered in rice, still covered and rice, plus you look like rice"

"Oi, how do I look like rice?"

"I see the resemblance" Kenpachi agreed with Yachiru

"Oi, go get you're damn eyes checked!"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"_I'm_ positive this time"

"And _I'm _not listening to you"

Yachiru huffed slapping the top of my head with annoyed hiss before jumping off my shoulders.

Three hours. We've been walking around in a giant square for three hours thanks to Yachiru's wonderful sense of direction and easily distracted mind. The sun already went down but what troubled me the most was the fact we went through other squads and no one seemed to notice that I didn't belong there.

"Oh, Maki-Maki is heading this way" she chirped looking down a small flight of stairs.

"Oh! Lookie! He's carrying something!"

Out of curiosity, I glance towards Maki-Maki seeing him holding an very familiar and very unconscious orange head beneath his arm as he ran like a bat out of hell. Yachiru giggled pushing me towards a different street.

"Hide! Maki-Maki is fun to play with!"

"Oi! Don-"

Her head whipped up to look at me. I grew slightly uneasy as a _evil_ pink aura shaping itself into a fox grew around her stern face.

"Okay, I'll hide!" I sweat dropped watching the aura dissipate.

With a drawn out sigh I pushed my hair behind my ear and leaned on the cool wall listening halfheartedly to their conversation.

"Maki-Maki, what're you carrying?"

The man gasped not answering immediately.

"That Reiatsu… a Ryoka!"

"Uh… well…there is…um, an explanati-"

I fidgeted feeling something in my shoe. I kicked the shoe off watching a grain of rice roll out. _"I hate rice…"_

"It is a Ryoka"

"Uh… actually there are… um, circumstance behind this… She oozed through the wall back there and I, uh, thought you might of wanted to see the miraculous jell-o girl!"

I snorted placing a hand over my mouth to kept quiet picturing what Maki-Maki just described.

"Really? Lemme ask Onigiri if she can really ooze through things!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Lieutenant, Who the heck is Onigiri!" Maki-Maki panicked running up the stairs.

"That would be me~" I stood next to Yachiru glancing over Maki-Maki's body. He seemed to enjoy the attention.

Maki-Maki dressed like every other Shinigami and his face was forgettable save for the two piece mustache. Other than that he was a regular middle aged Shinigami.

"Maki-Maki can you-"

" Makizō Aramaki, that's my name"

"Right, can you take us to the barracks?"

"Of course!"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach **_Two days later _**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"I hope he's alive…" Orihime trembled clenching her hands

Yumichika pouted giving her a one armed hug. Kenpachi scoffed before sending Orihime, Ikkaku, and Yumichika a broad excited smirk.

"He's alive. I can feel it"

Kenpachi's attention turned towards Chef and myself still training in the middle of the room.

"Jus' like her. Ichigo's trying to become stronger. Heh, I think I'll help you and Karissa out."

"Eh?" Orihime cocked her head to the side evident surprise etched onto her face.

"I gotta feeling that, if I do this I'll meet up with Ichigo real soon. Do ya get it? I'll be able to fight them both and who ever else gets in my way" Kenpachi laughed allowing with the rest of his agreeing squad.

I grinned listening in on their conversation while Chef taught me how to deflect blades _without_ cutting my hand in half.

Chef wasn't just a chef, he was also the new recruit trainer for the eleventh division. I don't like trainer Chef, he was too angry not like the strange yet lovable chef Chef. But, I do have to admit, he helped me figure out the facts behind my skills.

"Well, Onigiri, that's all I can do for ya" Chef sighed giving me a high five.

"Thanks, I 'preciate it" I smiled up at him stretching out my sore muscles.

"Sōten Kisshun"

A faint orange glow surrounded my body. Slowly but surely the ache and whatever injures I may have had began to disappear.

"Get some rest, we gotta big day tomorrow!" Kenpachi laughed stalking out of the room with Yachiru clinging to his back.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"If you're going to skip work, the don't get caught, dumbasses!" Ikkaku stopped his run to yell at couple of his subordinates.

Unfortunately he stopped right in front of me giving me no time to avoid slamming into him and Maki-Maki into me. And fortunately, he was nice enough to catch m by the arm before I fell to the ground like Maki-Maki.

"And if you're going to stop don't do it in front of people, prick!" I barked running to catch up with Yumichika and Kenpachi.

"Next time I'm letting you fall" he grumbled

"Oi, it's common courtesy!" Ikkaku rolled his eyes at me comment but didn't say anything.

"Which way now?" Kenpachi yelled reaching a fork in the road.

"Umm… proba-"

"That way!" Yachiru shouted flailing her arms decking Orihime in the process.

I laughed watching Orihime whine at the oblivious Yachiru. Kenpachi followed the direction Yachiru pointed out to him.

"Shouldn't we follow Orihime or Karissa's directions?" Ikkaku asked running in front beside Kenpachi.

"I don't know where I'm going" I pointed out with a sweat drop.

"Ok, then shouldn't we leave it to Orihime? The lieutenants job is to sit on the captain's back and watch, since that fit's the captain perfectly."

"Ugh here we go" Yumichika groaned flipping his hair back.

"You talk too much, pachinko-head!" Yachiru spat at him, literally.

He spit landed directly on his forehead making his body tense up in anger. Ikkaku gripped onto Hōzukimaru inches away from slicing at his lieutenant.

"I'll kill her" he hissed starting to un-sheath his Zanpakutou.

"Self-control, Ikkaku, self-control" Yumichika sighed pushing Ikkaku's arm down.

"Shut it all of you!" Kenpachi barked changing his direction.

"We'll just follow my intuition"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Whaaaaaatt's gooiiing oonnnn?"

Three males gasped hopping across the room farthest away from the massive hole in the roof.

"You're… za-za-za-za-za- Zaraki Kenpachi!" Ganju shouted trembling in fear.

Ganju seemed to notice Yumichika next and again screamed like a child.

"Ahhh! You're the perverted, bobbed-haired, homely guy from before!"

Yumichika flinched gaining an irk mark on his forehead.

"And who are you? Sorry, but I have a personality that doesn't let me remember ugly faces"

"What did you say? You can't remember a face you saw recently? Stupid!"

"Geez, at least deny the ugly part" I said making Ganju stare at me

"Shut it, snowflake!" he paused "You have rice on your shirt"

"Ishida, Sado, Ganju! You guys are okay! Thank goodness!" Orihime shouted recovering from the bumpy ride.

"Inoue? Evans? Are you guys ok?"

"Aww, Oreo-chan was worried about us!" I laughed making him blush slightly.

"We're okay!" Orihime chirped jumping off Kenpachi's shoulders.

"Enough with the chit chat. Get off you're asses we're getting outta here" Kenpachi ordered kicking down the wall.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Now you understand why I was so late last time!" I said ignoring Yachiru's glare.

"People do make the same mistake ten, twenty times" Orihime said trying to cheer up the seething child.

"See, see? I told you. That's why I didn't want to follow the lieutenants directions"

Yachiru pounced on Ikkaku's head gnawing on his chrome-dome like a dog with a chew toy.

"Get her off! Get her off!" Ikkaku shouted tugging at her legs.

I sighed reaching out and gripping around her ankles placing on foot on Ikkaku's lower back trying to pull her off. Yachiru's grip put Krazy Glue to shame. Suddenly she let go making lose balance and flop to the floor. Then the irate child _launched_ herself at me. I yelped feeling her forehead collide with mine.

"You're on my list now, Onigiri" she muttered darkly before perching herself on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Oi, What list?"

"Her prank list" Ikkaku informed extending a hand towards my.

With a nod I took it, pulling myself up with his help.

"Where are you going with the Ryoka?"

I blinked just now noticing the group standing a cross from us. The man that spoke was dark skinned wearing sunglasses and a captain's robe. Beside him was a name with 69 tattooed on his face along with three scars running down on cheek. Komamura clad in his bucket helmet towered behind them beside a buff man wearing dark sunglasses.

"Have you lost your pride after being beaten, Zaraki?"

"Relax, Aramaki! There are more of us the there are of them." Yumichika said glaring at the shaking man.

"This isn't a problem with numbers!"

"Who the fuck said I'd let you fight?" Kenpachi smirked sensing the shock from the four men across from us.

"Four against one eh? For being a first, this seems too simple."

Simultaneously the group moved closer glaring heatedly at Kenpachi.

"Four on one, you say? Are you planning on taking all four of us?"

"That's what four on one means" I muttered making Kenpachi grin down on me.

"I wasn't speaking to -"

"All this babbling, you really talk too much." Kenpachi pulled out his Zanpakutou pointing it straight at the talking dark skinned man.

"If you surround me, then maybe one of you can put a scratch on me."

"_Damn, he's cockier then I am!"_

"Get out of here. You're all in the way." Kenpachi demanded and we all obeyed bolting off in the direction Yachiru was dragging Orihime.

"Was it really okay, just leaving Zaraki alone like that?" Orihime asked me genuinely concerned for his well being.

"Ah, he'll be fine." I nodded at her. As lame as this sounds, Deep in my soul I felt that Ichigo didn't win because he could over power Kenpachi, that he won because Kenpachi _let_ him.

"_I figured that would happen" _I looked back just in time to see Yumichika and Ikkaku heading back towards their captain.

Looking up we could all see a giant white square shape across from a just as big spear standing vertically.

"I wonder if the execution's started?" Yachiru mused making Orihime and Uryu gasp.

"Then we have to hurry!"

"Come on, Onigiri! We have to go save Ichi!"

"What?"

"Ichi is going to need our help!" Yachiru deadpanned letting her Zanpakutou fall beside her.

"Right, let's go" Yachiru hopped on my shoulder as I raced towards the hill.

"We'll take care of the strong guys! The weaklings are for you!" she shouted in my ear before pushing off of me and disappearing.

I cringed flash stepping on top of buildings then onto the zigzagged stairs going up the side of the hill. That's right I'm a grasshopper.

Ichigo was only a few steps in front of us when I reached the top of the hill. Rukia was in the middle of the giant square held up by two squares on her hands and one holding her feet. In front of her, the spear turn hesitantly and morphed into a massive flaming phoenix.

"Ichigo, get Rukia! I'll handle the bird!"

"Okay"

Ichigo glanced at me flashing a smile before flash stepping to Rukia while I flash stepped on top of the square firing Hati in between the birds eyes and Skoll on it's beak forming a spider web like crack.

The phoenix screeched in pain rearing back prepared to charged once more. I aimed both Skoll and Hati at the charging bird.

"St-stop Karissa! You can't stop it twice!"

I fired smashing the birds beak once more. Black cords wrapped around the phoenix holding it in place before it was destroyed. Two captains holding some kind of crest smiled up at me.

"What are you doing?" I barked at Ichigo who used the bandages around the handle of his Zanpakutou to swing it over our heads.

"I'm going to destroy the execution grounds"

"That's nice and all but you could have lobbed off my head!"

"Listen to me, Ichigo! This Soukyoku stand is…"

"It's all good. Just be quiet and watch"

Ichigo nodded at me and I jumped off the stand landing in front of the two captain holding the crests. The area exploded in a cloud of white dust shaking the hill and causing winds to whip around everyone.

"You never shut up about stuff, like how I shouldn't save you or that I should just go home. I told you, didn't I? your opinions will be ignored. We've come to save you, Rukia"

"I won't thank any of you!"

I groaned inwardly at the cheesy cliché moment going on between the two trying to focus on the glaring eyes of a couple of captains and the smiles of three other ones.

"_I recognize them… from Pops journal…" _I looked at the smiling female captain with a think black braid around her neck. _"that's Unohana" _and then at the two smiling males holding the crests _"Ukitake and Kyouraku" _

Renji showed up knocking out the executioners before stopping by my side clenching his side falling to one knee.

"Should you be moving?" I asked the red head covered in bandages. He struggled for breath a little bit shaking his head 'no'.

"Renji! Thank goodness you're still alive!"

I looked up towards Rukia and Ichigo along with Renji. Ichigo lifted up Rukia before getting into a pitchers stands.

"He wouldn't" my mouth dropped watching him launch the small girl towards Renji.

She screeched like a banshee until she landed safely on top of Renji's half broken form. The two slide across the dirt a few yards before stopping in a crumpled heap of terror. I laughed in disbelief watching the two yell angrily at him.

"Ichigo, you bastard!"

"What if I didn't catch her?"

"You did, now take Rukia and get out of here."

"What?"

I pointed to my right "Oreo-chan, Chad, and Orihime are that way they'll help you"

Renji nodded taking of in my gestured direction.

"You ready, Karissa?"

"Five bucks, says I kick more ass than you!"

"You're on!"


	24. Veritable Pandemonium

Thank you:

Marc ()

TheInflictedFinger

Mungetsu

Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"You ready, Karissa?"

"Five bucks, says I kick more ass than you!"

"You're on!"

"Stop standing there like idiots! All Lieutenants after them!" a petite woman with short black hair shouted.

Three Shinigami raced after Renji. Two males and one female. Ichigo and I appeared before them making the slightly surprised lieutenants release their Zanpakutou's.

"Run, Itegumo!"

"Drill, Gonryoumaru!"

"Crush them, Gegetsuburi!"

Ichigo took out the large male in the center by slamming his elbow through the large man's Zanpakutou release and into his stomach.

An opportunity showed itself, me being greedy, took the opportunity. While the two remaining Shinigami were struck in awe. I jumped onto Ichigo's shoulders swinging my arm's back hitting both of them on the back of the head with the barrel of my guns. The two fell to the ground losing consciousness immediately.

"You made it too easy!" I laughed landing in front of him and holstering my guns.

Ichigo pulled me into his chest placing his Zanpakutou in front of me. Sparks flew, from metal hitting metal, and I jumped slightly in surprise.

"Don't get cocky" Ichigo smirked blocking the sword aimed for me.

"_So much for my training" _I thought dryly and irked by the fact I didn't sense Byakuya coming.

I could feel the tension building between Ichigo and Byakuya. It was almost suffocating. Ichigo's gaze flickered towards me, knowing what it meant I gave him a small nod.

"He's all yours"

Ichigo nodded pushing against Byakuya's Zanpakutou. Luckily for the unconscious Shinigami's and myself they took their fight to the enter of the hill so no one would get stuck in the crossfire.

Both of the males stopped attacking each other and began asking each other questions. With each question one of them got even angrier.

"Nee-san!"

I whirled around watching a short brown haired girl run at me while being yelled at by a taller dark haired man.

"Hey, Kiyone wait!"

The petite captain flash stepped in front of the running man slamming her fist into his chest sending him flying backwards. I placed my hands on Skoll and Hati. _"She's fast"_

The brunette was within arms reach when she turned around to see what had happened. The petite captain glared at the brunette and raised her Reiatsu.

"Wait, Soifon!" Ukitake moved forward but was stopped by Father Time. Father Time started to complain about how disappointed he was in Ukitake and Kyouraku and how he would not forgive any traitors.

I rolled my eyes feeling like I was watching a soap opera. Everyone was being so dramatic blowing things way out of proportion, like Rukia's sentence. Wasn't it her job to protect humans no matter what?

Thankfully, Ukitake, Kyouraku, followed by another female lieutenant left being chased by Father Time.

"You're too relaxed!" Soifon launched kicking Kiyone in the head.

Kiyone went down like a sack of potatoes. Soifon went to stomp on the poor girl's chest but today is Kiyone's lucky day since was in a generous mood.

The bullet from Hati grazed Soifon's pant leg making her withdrawal. She glared up at me reaching for the Zanpakutou strapped to her back.

"Shouldn't you be attacking me?"

"You were _next_, Ryoka"

Soifon blurred moving closer to me but before I was within reach Yoruichi appeared grabbing the captain then charging off the side of the cliff. Leaving me in the dust with a sweat drop running down the back of my head.

I rubbed the back of my head sighing out of boredom. "_What does Yoruichi expect me to do? Stand here and look cute?"_

I tensed watching the last female captain slowly walk towards me. She raised her hands in defense.

"I have no intention of fighting you. I merely want to check up on my subordinate and comrades"

I sighed backing away slightly flicking my eyes back towards the fight. Unohana stuck to her word and only tended to her injured friends.

"Thank you" Kiyone stood and bowed

I nodded waving off the awkward bow letting her run to the taller man I assumed was her superior.

"The hell is that?" I jumped back looking at the giant one eyed green creature eating the unconscious Shinigami.

"_That_ would be Minazuki. My Zanpakutou."

"He's eating your friends"

"His insides heal people"

I gawked staring uncomfortably at the beast. Unohana giggled expecting that reaction.

"Kiyone, please go with Minazuki to the First Aid Office. I wish to remain here until the fighting ends"

Kiyone left riding on top the Minazuki letting it 'eat' the Shinigami she was trying to wake up. After this all my attention, I ignored the other flaring fights going on, was returned to Ichigo and Byakuya's fight.

The wind and dust began to pick as Ichigo and Byakuya stopped testing out each other. Their Reiatsus became visible. Ichigo's was a light blue while Byakuya's was pink. Once more they started to argue but I was too far way to hear what they were saying. Unohana wouldn't let me get any closer.

Byakuya's Zanpakutou fell apart turning into bright pink flower petals. Ichigo responded by sending a wave of his blue Reiatsu directly at him. I stared at the wide crack Ichigo's attack created with mild jealousy.

Byakuya seemed to be annoyed by some comment Ichigo said. I could tell just by how much Byakuya's Reiatsu increased and the fact Unohana grabbed my arm and dragged me back a few feet. Byakuya lifted his Zanpakutou pointing the tip at the ground then released it.

The Zanpakutou disappeared into the ground with a ripple effect. Behind Byakuya large blades sprouted before falling apart into more flower petals. This time Ichigo was struggling since they were now a hell of a lot faster and stronger.

Byakuya banged Ichigo up something fierce before his petals ground Ichigo into a crater.

"_Tamashii no Kyōmei" _

Now visible, to myself only, threads of Reiatsu extended tying onto the threads hanging from Ichigo's Zanpakutou.

"What will you do if Ichigo loses?" Unohana asked

"He won't"

Briefly before me appeared middle aged man with ragged hair on top of his head and around face. He is dressed in a tattered all black coat with the white collar of his shirt popping out and narrow sunglasses covering his eyes. He disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

"_That's Ichigo's Zanpakutou spirit?" _

Ichigo's blue energy wrapped around his frame before it dissipated ripping up the ground in the process.

"Bankai!"

That's what Tamashii no Kyōmei is. Power for _other_ people, not myself. I'm okay with all this, because after training with Chef I learned that my body rejects my Reiatsu, like an autoimmune disease, but also because of what chef said.

"_Don't worry to much kid, one day your gonna do something that'll make you go 'wow I'm super badass'" _if that's not a spirit lifter I don't know what is.

If I connected to someone I could give them as much Reiatsu as I pleased but I could not take from them because it rejected them as well. I could take power from animals and inanimate objects, of course, it only did so much.

I asked Chef why I didn't get unlimited energy from sucking up the buildings and such he stated that it was the same as giving a crack addict pixie sticks. Good for short almost microscopic bursts of energy.

Ichigo's Reiatsu created a massive twister the reached the sky separating the clouds with it. The twister imploded sending dirt cascading down off the mountain.

Ichigo's Zanpakutou was now smaller looking like an all black katana and he was wearing a black coat with torn edges.

The fight got much more intense so much so that I consciously stepped back and couldn't make out their movements. All I could see was the blood and everything went they stopped to argue.

"_Oi, are they having a picnic or something?" _I glanced to the side looking over the building seeing if I could spot Yachiru's or Orihime's bright hair.

"You connect to others" Unohana said rather than asked.

"You can tell?"

"Hardly, I only noticed when you focused on Kurosaki. I wish I had known about your ability sooner."

I wanted to asked her what that meant but the look in her eyes told me not to. My gut told me I'd find out what she was talking about in a few moments anyway.

The two fighters were suddenly surrounded by a boat load of swords making it impossible to see anything. Both Unohana and myself tensed feeling the amount of power they were building up.

"Get behind me" Unohana began muttering a bunch of nonsense

I did as she said. A round barrier erected just in time to block out most of the aftershock of the colliding Reiatsus. I had to close my eyes at the shear brightness of it. I let Unohana us me as a stabilizer as she kept bringing up the shield until the attacks weren't too terrible.

"_What's going on in there?" _I sidestepped barely avoiding something that resembled lightning.

Ichigo's Reiatsu dropped before something, for lack of a better word, _evil _cut the threads that bound him to me. I stared in shock. His Reiatsu felt like a Hollows.

"Seems like they are taking their time" Unohana sighed after like ten minutes of silence.

The bubble of swords disappeared and they both were still standing regardless of their injuries.

"_Crap. I'm going to lose five bucks!" _I glared watching Ichigo finish up the fight, which is now more of an argument, with Byakuya. _"Kuchiki counts for two points" _a little lit bulb went off in my head and as quick as my little legs would carry me, I moved towards the edge of the hill.

Unohana's eyes flickered over towards me before they traveled to the cigarette I bummed off of one of the Shinigami earlier today.

"That's bad for you"

"I know, I'll quit one of these days but what I'm about to do is _much _worse" I edged my way closer to the edge and sucked in a deep breath.

"_**Oiiii! Kenpachi!" **_I bellowed cupping my hands around my mouth. He counts for at least twelve points right?

"_**I know, you're done fighting! So get your massive ass up here and face me like a man!"**_

"That _is_ a bit worse" Unohana laughed smiling softly

"You think he heard me?"

"It would be impossible not to" She nodded glancing back towards the last moments of the fight before vanishing in thin air.

Which was just Byakuya flash stepping away stating that he had lost and Ichigo screaming in frustration. Ichigo fell back but his fall was broken by Orihime's forehead. The poor girl tried to catch him but she was a little to early.

Ichigo held onto his head while she apologized repeatedly.

"Oi, what took you guys? It wasn't _that_ far"

"Don't 'Oi!' us, snowflake! I should be 'Oi!'ing you for that shout out you just did! Are you insane?" Ganju roared shaking my shoulders.

"Haha! Onigiri is off the list! Since she's gonna make Ken-chan happy right?"

"Happy? That guy is going to be on cloud nine by the time I'm through with him!"

Yachiru squealed jumping into my shoulders humming in delight. I grinned cracking my knuckles in anticipation.

"I took that the wrong way…" Ganju sweat dropped looking away from me.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow looking at him and Uryu

"It did sound kind of…"

"Kind of what?"

"Nevermind!" they chimed.

Both males looked away again jumping into whatever conversation Ichigo and Orihime were having.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Everyone, including the Ryoka." a female voice boomed making us stop our descent down the long flight of stairs. _"What is up with this place and their retarded stairs." _

"This is the fourth squad lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane. This is urgent. What I am about to tell you is as disturbing as it is true."

Kotetsu told a tale about what a man named Aizen did like faking his death, killing some important group of people, his lieutenant. She asked that everyone goes to execution grounds to stop Aizen along with Ichimaru and Tousen.

"Wait it could be a trap"

"No, don't you feel the Reiatsu that appeared on top of the hill?" Uryu asked.

I focused as hard as I could. Renji and Rukia were up their as well. Without thinking I flash stepped back up the flight of stairs ignoring the calls from those below me.

I added an extra burst of speed pulling out Skoll and Hati. Making an X with my gun I stopped a man with brown hair and glasses Zanpakutou from colliding with Renji's cranium.

"Karissa!" Rukia gasped in horror.

"What are you laying down for Renji?" I barked dragging the two away from the trio.

"Sorry about thi-"

"The hell? You're all beat up and tired from carrying Rukia down stairs? Haha, lame!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Renji bristled while Rukia assumed I called her fat.

"It means that I think even running away is to big of a job for you"

I couldn't help but laugh as Renji spat some colorful words at me. He was way to easy to piss off.

"Relax, I'm yanking your chain. So who should I take care of first?"

"You're awfully cocky there, Karissa-chan" Gin smiled making me look at the three captains.

"I hate to say it but he's right. Lemme help you" Renji's body started to glow red along with pieces of his broken Zanpakutou.

His Zanpakutou reformed in it's Shikai form. I nodded at him flash stepping towards the man with the glasses.

I held Skoll and Hati close together firing them off simultaneously so that their attacks were indistinguishable from each other while Renji launched Zabimaru at him.

The man with the glasses stopped both of our attacks like a fly was hitting him. He then disappeared cutting through Renji and I with ease.

Renji was down for the count but I was still able to stand despite the lovely gushing gash on my side.

"Hold it there missy" Gin warned appearing in front of me with his Zanpakutou at my throat.

Ichigo came charging in but he had the same amount of luck we did. Glasses then went on and on about how everything was going according to plan, Shinigami becoming Hollows and essential Shinigami powers while pulling Rukia by the red collar on her neck.

"Urahara Kisuke, hid the Hōgyoku within you"

I slapped the blade down getting a small cut on my chest. I winced but still flash stepped grabbing Rukia out of Glasses's arms while Komamura appeared behind him bellowing 'Aizen' and swinging down his Zanpakutou.

Aizen stopped the blade with his bare hand a smug smile on his face while Komamura asked him why he is doing all of this.

"Destroying some many and deceiving us! I will not forgive you nor you Tousen!" Komamura growled sending Aizen a punch with both his fist and his bankai's fist.

Komamura charged the two men but stopped when a black box surrounded him then got smaller and exploded. Komamura collapsed in a fit of rage and blood.

"Komamura!" I yelled feeling Rukia clutch onto my shirt in fear.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki, Evans?" Uryu screamed arriving with the rest of the group.

"Stay back!" Ichigo warned watching in frustration as Aizen stalked towards me.

I wanted to flash step away so bad but my legs weren't responding and my eyes were glued on the smiling man who just brought down Komamura.

Fire. Fire spread from my upper arm across my chest and straight into my other arm making my drop Rukia right into the hands of Aizen. I looked down seeing the small line of red coming from said places erupt with blood. Aizen kicked me away from him sending me flying into Chad's arms.

I was in a dazed I could only hear muffled screams and yelling before everything went back to normal. Kuukaku, Jidanbou, Yoruichi, and Soifon were fighting Aizen while Byakuya held onto Rukia.

"Are you okay?" Chad mumbled holding on tighter.

"Peachy."

Gin went to help Aizen but Rangiku held her Zanpakutou to his throat. In that moment everyone that was here for Rukia execution showed up.

"It's over, Aizen" Yoruichi said but this only made him chuckle.

"Ah, sorry. It's time"

"Get away, Soifon!" Yoruichi and Soifon jumped away from Aizen narrowly missing the orange square that engulfed him.

The square went into the sky, a hand shot out ripping the sky open revealing a cluster of Menos grandes. Two more orange beams shot out engulfing Gin and Tousen.

"Tousen! Where has your justice disappeared to?" Komamura shouted sounding heartbroken.

Orihime began to heal Ichigo and myself while Father Time began explaining the orange beams. Aizen said some final words but I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings other than the looks on everyone's faces.

Forlorn. It was kind of hair raising how they all held the same expression.

A bunch of Shinigami with backpacks rushing in and immediately began healing the injured. Unohana rode in on her green beast telling her squad to put severe cases into his mouth.

"Thanks for healing me, Orihime" I grinned checking out what was once a gash that is now a paper cut.

"You're welcome!" she chirped grinning up at me.

"Karissa! Get your scrawny ass over here!" Kenpachi bellowed appearing suddenly it made the fourth division drop one of their patients.

"Kenpachi, You heard me!"

"Heh, now that the drama is over. How about we cheer things up?" Kenpachi grinned pointing his Zanpakutou in my direction.

"I'm down" I gave him my best impression of his smile while pulling out Skoll and Hati.


	25. Collision Course

Thank you:

Marc

TheInflictedFinger

animeXbooksXmanga

ichigo1508

Princess-Lazy-Chan

Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated. The second part of this chapter was from the original/crappier version of this story so I could help but put it in.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Heh, now that the drama is over. How about we cheer things up?" Kenpachi grinned pointing his Zanpakutou in my direction.

"I'm down" I gave him my best impression of his smile while pulling out Skoll and Hati.

With a roaring laugh, Kenpachi launched towards me unleashing a barrage of powerful strikes. I used Hati to block the attacks while firing relentlessly with Skoll.

Needless to say, blood instantly started to spill.

I used the area between the barrel and the trigger guard of Hati to catch on to the jagged blade of Kenpachi's Zanpakutou interlocking the two weapons. Reaching up, I jabbed the mouth of Skoll under his chin.

"Make your move, Zaraki"

"Che, cheeky brat" he laughed forcing all his might into pushing down on his Zanpakutou.

Simultaneously, I fired the guns. Skoll rattled Kenpachi's Zanpakutou weakening his grip and his control on the weapon. While, Hati carved out a nice slice of flesh from Kenpachi's throat.

I gawked at the large man. Who didn't seem to notice the gaping wound on his neck. It wasn't life threading but it _could_ be soon.

Kenpachi laughed lifting his arm high in the air bringing it down with surprising speed. I scuttled backwards to avoid the strike but, sadly, I _tripped _over a chunk of rubble left over from Ichigo an Byakuya's fight.

I arced my back so instead of falling on my ass, I half flipped landing in a handstand. His Zanpakutou collided harshly with the bottom of my foot. The collision knocked me off balance and fall to the left but still I sprung up before I completely fell over firing my guns rapidly as a slight diversion.

Not that it diverted Kenpachi.

"_**Fuck**_ that hurt!" I hissed blocking another onslaught of strikes.

I pushed his Zanpakutou away from me. Quickly, bringing together the guns and pulling the triggers as fast as I could. Thank goodness, I am an avid gamer because I wouldn't have been able to move my fingers that quick.

Kenpachi cut through the bullets but didn't notice half of them were real bullets. When he cut through them he gained two wounds instead of one.

"Zaraki, this is _not_ the right time. We have important matters to discuss!" Father Time interrupted slamming down his cane.

I ignored the old man and whoever else decided to watch the fight, so I could gain some sort of advantage.

"Forget it old man! This fight has been put off for too damn long!" Kenpachi growled with an air of finality.

Shouts of outrage echoed through the area, thankfully our clashing Reiatsu's muffled their complaints.

Diagonally, Kenpachi slashed pushing me backwards slightly. Throwing Skoll was almost an instinct now. The flying piece of metal collided with his chest harshly but the man hardly even flinched.

I smirked sliding my feet apart in the classic YinYang Bagua Zhang stance. Kenpachi scrunched up his face slightly but still charged at me.

His swing came from the left making it easy for me to block with Hati. I put my right leg behind his left. My right arm reached up pressing on his throat, mainly on his wound.

I pushed my arm forward and my leg back throwing the larger man off balance. He grunted swinging out with his Zanpakutou forcing me to back up so he could get back on his feet.

"_This is taking too long"_

"Kenpachi, why don't you take off that pretty little eye patch of yours?"

"_**Ha! **_You couldn't handle it if I did!"

I grinned slyly letting him see the mischievous and cocky glint in my blue eyes. His eyebrows shot up but we continued to attack each other.

"_Kizuna, Fenrir"_

Once more I felt lighter, stronger, and faster as Skoll and Hati disappeared.

I smirked moving faster than before. To Kenpachi's surprise, I jumped on his Zanpakutou reaching out towards his face. With a sharp movement of the wrist, his Reiatsu eating eye patch came off falling to the floor unceremoniously.

"You're just full o' surprises!"

Kenpachi's bright yellow Reiatsu surrounded the entire area, shaking the ground, picking up the winds, and creating a roaring sound.

His Reiatsu made a giant wicked looking yellow skull making me wonder if mine took a shape and what color it was.

The two of us flash stepped at one another. Kenpachi bringing his Zanpakutou down faster than before and me getting ready to jump.

I sidestepped letting the Zanpakutou hit the ground before jumping onto the hilt of Zanpakutou on and his hand bringing a knee into his nose and an elbow into his temple.

He groaned using his free arm to grip my arm and yank me off of him. Diagonally, he swung leaving me no choice but you use my forearm to defend. With a pain filled hiss, I kicked him in the throat aiming for the gash but missing slightly.

His grip faltered and I hit his wrist with a closed fist releasing myself from his grip. Again his Zanpakutou was coming for my this time from the left.

Thank God for Chef's training because I would have never been able to stop that swing without losing an arm.

Kenpachi's eyebrows shot into his hairline and his face twisted into a Joker style grin. Suddenly, it seemed like Kenpachi went super Saiyan. He was striking fast and stronger than ever.

I barely managed to stop his attacks let alone counterattack. After what felt like an eternity, Kenpachi let up slightly.

"My turn~"

I lifted my leg up. Heel kicking Kenpachi in the diaphragm forcing his to double over. I sent a right cross to his jaw then did a small series of jabs into his chest and finished up with a hook into the gash on his throat.

I kicked out my right leg aiming for his hip. Kenpachi recovered from the beating he just took and grabbed my ankle. With a tug he threw of my balance swinging his Zanpakutou sideways.

I growled releasing 'Kizuna, Fenrir' gaining back my guns just in time to cross the weapons saving myself from being sashimi.

Sparks flew as he ground his weapon against mine maneuvering the tip so it was now underneath my guns. My eyes widened realizing what he was going to do.

He flicked up his wrist forcing the weapons out of my hand before he quickly brought the weapon towards me.

For a moment, I thought he was going to decapitate me but he stopped with the edge of his blade touching my throat. I tried to ignore the stinging coming from that area in order to come up with a way out of this predicament.

"It's over, kid"

"The hell it is!"

"Quit bein' a sore loser! Face it, you lost to the eleventh squad captain Zaraki Kenpachi!" he boasted making me grit my teeth.

"Fine but watch yourself cause I'm coming after that title" I smirked having a playful stare down with chuckling Shinigami.

"Now that Zaraki's farce is over let us being our meeting" captain-commander Yamamoto bellowed disappearing along with the rest of the court guard captains.

I groaned picking up by guns glancing around at the destroyed area. The entire hilltop looked like the Kraken fought Godzilla then was hit with an atomic bomb.

"That was awesome, Karissa!" Orihime giggled using her power to start healing me while Uryu and Ichigo began to nag about how dangerous that was.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Karissa! Guess what!" Orihime suddenly chirped stopping her healing technique

"What?" I asked rolling my sore shoulders.

"Kurosaki-kun and I had a moment!" she squealed flinging her arms around my neck.

"Really?"

"Yeah! First we walked along the moonlit shores. And we were making snow angels then the pink bunnies attacked us! I thought they were on our side but no that was a cover up for their real diabolical plans" Orihime grew serious glancing around from side to side.

"Err… sounds like you had wonderful time?" I knit my eyebrows together in confusion.

"What? No! it was awful!" She shrieked in horror

"_My poor brain!" _I cried dramatically in my head while rubbing the back of it.

"Uh oh!"

"What?"

"I forgot!" she shook my shoulders lightly like it was my fault she forgot whatever she forgot.

"Forgot what?"

"I can't talk now! Bye bye Karissa!" she ran off leaving me with a confusion induced head ache.

"She's so random~" Yumichika giggled setting down two earthen cups filled with tea.

I glanced up at him then to the taller and considerably buffer man beside him. He had short black haired gelled straight up and reflective silver rimmed glasses. Other than that and his little mustache, he was dressed the same as everyone else.

"Oh, Karissa this is Iba Tetsuzaemon, Captain Komamura's lieutenant. Iba this is Karissa"

"Wow, that's a mouthful" I said

"I know" He held out a hand for me to shake.

The windows behind us shattered and a blur of orange hopped through one of the windows. Flash stepping like a bat out of hell. I laughed at Ichigo's face then picked up one of the cups and turning back towards Yumichika.

"My. My they sure are noisy" Yumichika mused watching his captain smash through the wall like he was the Juggernaut.

"Why are you hanging out here so casually? It's unlike you."

"Well… after what… happened, Captain Komamura said he needed some alone time"

"There you are!" thin arms wrapped around my waist pulling me up into a massive bear hug.

"Rangiku!" I grinned patting her forearm

"I've been looking all over the place for you!" she paused letting go of me.

Rangiku gripped the wrist of a tall and lanky blonde man. His bangs covered one of his blues eyes while his lips were cast down in a frown.

"This is Izuru Kira."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Karissa Evans" I nodded at him noticing the area around him seemed gloomy and depressing.

"Now that that's over. I wanted to know if you guys wanted to have a few drinks with Kira, Hisagi, and I"

"Isn't it kind of, you know, _illegal_ to serve alcohol to minors?" I asked not entirely in the mood of drinking.

Rangiku pouted then scrunched her face up coyly. I narrowed my gaze a devious look on her face.

"Hm, weird. I didn't take you as someone who followed the rules. Well, it is past _seven _so you should be getting to _bed_ with the rest of the _kids_"

She turned on her heel walking away from me waving on hand over her shoulder followed by the blonde male.

"Goodnight kid! Try not to wet the bed!"

I bristled with my mouth snapping open and closed in anger. How dare she call me a child.

"_So that's how she wants to play" _

I narrowed my eyes at her retreating back ignoring the questioning gaze of Ikkaku.

"You must be relieved then"

"What?" she stopped turning back to look at my smug face.

"Kid or not. We both know that I'll out drink you _easily_"

It was Rangiku's turn to gawk and bristle. Kira whispered something to her while Yumichika and Ikkaku laughed lightly.

"Ten bucks to whoever lasts the longest"

Rangiku stalked closer playfully glaring down her nose at me. I grinned thrusting my hand out to seal the deal. Rangiku shook it wearing a cocky smirk that rivals mine.

"Count me in too" Ikkaku added his hand in

"I'm not about to lose to some girls" Iba grunted

"It would be ugly to be left out"

"This is a bad idea but… whatever"

Yumichika and Kira joined will competitive smiles gracing their features. Rangiku lead us back to her barracks, which were surprisingly empty.

Rangiku ran off somewhere for a moments returning with Hisagi carrying armfuls liquor, snacks, and a stereo.

"Lets play some poker!" Rangiku chirped flashing a deck of cards.

The poker game was fun, filled with chatter and sips of alcohol, even if I was losing. I couldn't keep a straight face to save my life.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Karissa! What on earth are you doing?" Uryu shouted busting into the room.

I looked over lazily before gazing back at the cards in my hands.

"Aw, a party and I wasn't invited" Kyouraku pouted

He clapped Uryu's shoulder before pushing him into the room.

"Come now, don't be a poor sport"

Uryu pulled a chair next to me and sat down uncomfortably.

"Rangiku-san~ why wasn't I invited?"

She smiled and pulled out another bottle from behind her back.

"I didn't have to I knew you would show up anyway"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Uno!" Uryu shouted slamming a handful of cards onto the table.

"We're playing uno?" I asked bewildered

"No, we're playin' bingooo~" Yumichika giggled doodling on the end of Rangiku's scarf.

Kyouraku was standing on the table his head lowered, holding his hat in the Michael Jackson stance.

Uryu was standing back to back with him in the same stance holding an invisible hat.

I slid in front of Ikkaku to get a better view of the two swaying men,

"Ya'll ready for this?" Kyouraku slurred

They did a bunch of dances moves that didn't go with the music classical playing in the background like the Charleston and Stanky leg.

Kyouraku pulled a sake bottle close to his lips mimicking a microphone while Uryu did the 'Shopping Cart' in the background.

"Chicken go cluck-cluck~. Cow go moo~. Piggy go oink-oink, how bout you?~"

Kyouraku jumped off the table grabbing Rangiku and spinning her, ballroom style.

"Wanna be an animal just like you~!"

I giggled grabbing Ikkaku twirling him around. He rolled his eyes but went along with it, twirling me in turn before pulling me into a waltz.

"Che, _that's_ all you got?" Uryu asked with a competitive flame burning behind his glasses.

We all stopped our poorly orchestrated dancing giving the archer all of our attention. Uryu put a CD in the grabbed one of Rangiku's many hairbrushes turning it into a makeshift microphone.

"I like big butts and I can not lie~"

I snorted standing wobbly like the rest of the occupants in the room. Uryu reached out pulling Iba too his side then grabbing Hisagi.

"All you other brothers cant dennnnyyyy~"

The three of them sung snapping their fingers.

"When a girl walks in with a itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face…"

"What is going on here?" a stern voice barked

I whirled on my heel hushing a white haired blue eyed child sized captain.

"Yoouu Geett Spruuung!"

The singing trio swung around arms out like helicopters. One of them ended up hitting Kyouraku in his jewels, he fell over like every man would.

"arse yous m'kay?" Rangiku stammered bending down pulling me down with her.

"I don't have much time left" he wheezed dramatically

"Nooooo~" we cried just as dramatically.

He put a finger to his lips in the 'be quiet' motion then gestured for us to lean closer which we obeyed.

"Listen, and listen well. I really like the band N-Sync. My favorite member is Harpo. I think there's a Harpo. If not there should be. I will write their next hit, maybe 'A boom-boom chiky chiky boom-boom a boom-boom chiky chaka chaka cho cho.'"

"Wow, you really like Kung Pow" I pointed out swaying up to me feet

"I do" Kyouraku jumped back up grinning

Seeing this action in a alcohol induced state was startling. Both Rangiku and I jumped an like any drunk we giggled losing balance.

Luckily for us, the men in the room were gentlemen enough to catch us. Or at least try too.

I knocked Ikkaku to the floor before falling on top of him. Kira let out a horrified gasp before ushering us to move.

"Y-you squished the… muffin" he moaned picking up the pile of brown mush.

"This muffin could conquer the world! It was made by the greatest man to ever live, Ichimaru Gin!"

During his speech, he flailed his arms away from his body losing grip of the pile of muffin. The pile flew through the air until it collided with the head of a _fuming_ white haired captain.

"Uh oh… _Ruuuunnnnn_!" Ikkaku barked gripping Yumichika and my wrist bolting out of the barracks towards the eleventh division.

We made it back rushing into Ikkaku and Yumichika's shared room. Yumichika passed out but not before he did his evening routine even though it was two in the morning.

"Please… hold my …hair back" Ikkaku gagged rushing to the bathroom with my staggering form in tow.

I nodded tiredly gripping onto the imaginary ponytail sprouted on the back of Ikkaku's head.

_-_-_- Shinigami's Cup: Yachiru's Urban Sports _-_-_-

_**Game: **_Make them move

_**Rules: **_Find somebody sitting alone and make them move from the area without touching them. When the hat goes on the clock starts and when the target leaves the clock stops.

_**Players: **_Karissa Vs. Ganju

_**Part 2, Karissa**_

With a devious smirk, I crept towards the small black haired male sitting alone feeding a couple of pigeons.

When I was within a few feet, I charge jumping over the sitting Shinigami screaming like Tarzan.

I spun on my heel sticking out my arms out like a sideways V curving my fingers like claws.

"_**Om nom nom nom**_!"

I shouted snapping the make shift mouth open and closed pretending to eat the shaking boy.

The Shinigami sucked in a deep breath before screaming and scurrying off as fast as his scrawny little legs would take him.

"Wow, 00.17.52" Yachiru whistled making me beam in pride.

"That's not fair! I've seen _lambs_ with more balls than Hanatarou!"

"Suck up up, ya sore loser!"

"What was that _Snowflake_?"

"You heard me _Ogre_!"

"Ogre, why I oughtta -"

"Onigiri-chan wins~" Yachiru clarified making my stick my tongue out at the bristling man.

"Sick 'er Bonnie-Chan!"

I cursed Ganju running from the more than happy boar intent on stealing my shoes.

_**Next game: Big Stranger Rodeo**_

_**Players: Karissa vs. Renji**_


	26. Peace Out

Thank you:

Rockbabyval

V1r1d1an

Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated. So, I think I'm going to skip the Bount arc because it was lame.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

When you have a hangover, _every _little thing is amplified like light, sound, and headaches. It doesn't help that the eleventh division isn't exactly quite to begin with.

The _second_ the sun came up Yachiru decided to raise hell in the barracks by sending Kenpachi on a rampage through the area.

"_**Where the fuck 'er my bells?"**_

The rice paper door was kicked down forcing me to wake up from a mini heart attack.

"_**Oi**_?" I yelled

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and I stared at Kenpachi dumbfound as he scanned the room for his jingle bells.

"I thought I was gonna die for a second!" I wheezed holding a hand over my rapidly beating heart.

"Too early, Captain~" Yumichika moaned falling back into a laying position.

"Ask pinky! I'm sure her devious ass had something to do with it" Ikkaku grumbled rushing into the bathroom for the millionth time.

"Get up and find 'em" Kenpachi grumbled turning quickly letting his long hair flow behind him.

"Dude…"

Yumichika lazily looked at me waiting for my to elaborate on my last comment.

"His _so_ shiny! Even more than yours!"

"It probably is…" Yumichika mumbled curling into a little ball muttering something about his poor tummy.

"You really must not be feeling good"

"Thank you captain obvious" he rolled his eyes pulling the blanket over his head.

"You're welcome sergeant sarcasm!" I chirped smirking when he groaned at the tone of my voice.

Ikkaku woozily walked back in from the bathroom rubbing his bald head then flopping unceremoniously on his bed with a long drawn out groan.

I sat in bed for a few minutes but there is no way in hell I could fall back asleep after that _pleasant_ awakening. I looked at the shriveled up Yumichika curled into a fetal position beside me then towards Ikkaku rushing back to the bathroom again.

"Good morning sunshine! The world says hello!" I chirped ripping open the curtains letting the sun's rays into the room.

My plan to wake up the ill men backfired when I twirled around getting a face full of sunrays reflecting off of Ikkaku's head. I groaned rubbing my eyes realizing my head hurt a little bit.

Okay, a lot a bit.

Ikkaku walked past me and shut the curtains. Once again he was on his bed looking at me.

"Get me some breakfast" he muttered making it impossible for me to tell if he was asking or telling.

Not that it mattered, of course, cause I ain't getting it either way. Ikkaku seemed to realize I wasn't going to bring him food and sighed dragging a hand down the side of his face.

"_Please?"_

His face contorted awkwardly into was I assumed was a pout with the puppy dog eyes but looked more like a piranha with a broken jaw bearing it's fangs.

"That is… mildly disturbing but I guess I can bring you a little something"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

The delicious smell of shrimp made its way up to my nose making my stomach grumble in anticipation. I walked faster towards the kitchen ignoring the rush of men around searching for Kenpachi's bells.

"Have fun last night?" Chef asked looking up from what ever deliciousness he was cooking.

"Yep, but not so much this morning" I yawned sitting down at the table.

"Gotta hangover?"

"A wee bit" I used my thumb and pointer finger to make the little gesture "but not as bad as Yumichika and Ikkaku"

The door slammed opened just as chef handed me a steaming cup of tea ordering my to take a large gulp.

"_**Evans!**_"

I blinked setting down the glass of tea Chef made me to help with the hangover. Uryu came stomping through the door glaring at me like I deleted his World Of Warcraft account.

"Hey Oreo-chan, what's up?"

"What's up? What's _up_? I'll tell _you_ what is up!" he snarled slamming his hands down on the table.

"Geez, never mind, you're angry"

"_Angry_? I woke up encased in _ice_!"

"Ice? It's like eighty degrees outside!"

Uryu groaned massaging his temples while sitting down across from me taking my glass of tea and throwing back the entirety of it.

"Yes, Ice! Captain Hitsugaya was furious!"

"Who?" I asked gleefully stuffing my mouth with shrimp.

"The white haired captain" Uryu hissed taking of his glasses to massage eyes.

"Oh-kay…What does he that have to do with ice?"

"Ugh, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No, you can just _tell _me what you're trying to say _instead _of beating around the bush"

"If _you_ hadn't made me drink last night, _I_ wouldn't have woken up in ice with the worst headache on the planet smelling like rotten tomatoes fermenting on a carcass!"

"I didn't make you do anything~. Besides is yelling at me making your headache any better?"

"I hate you" Uryu huffed clenching his fists

"That's a little extreme don't you think?" I smirked watching his head fall to the table.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"..Uryu?"

"…"

"Chef! Uryu died!" I mumbled around the four shrimps in my mouth.

Chef walked over with a large bento box and two bottles of water. He handed the items to me then rolled Uryu's head to the side.

"Well…he _should_ be fine! I'll let him rest here till he sleeps of most of the hangover"

"For his sake I hope it's quick cause were leaving today and knowing our luck it will be in the most annoying way possible"

Chef took of his apron and threw it over Uryu's shoulders while I took the bento and waters to Ikkaku and Yumichika.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Don't. You. Dare" I warned Ikkaku folding my arms over my chest.

He grumbled something but kept his mouth closed so he would keep down all the food he just ate.

With a _very _unmanly whimper, Ikkaku rubbed his gurgling stomach then used his hand to tell me he was going to vomit.

"Go ahead throw up everything Chef made for you with love and I brought to you with somewhat good intentions" I sighed out dramatically.

I snickered waiting him fidget uncomfortably before bolting towards the bathroom.

"_I should become and actress since everyone seems to fall for my performances." _

"Hehe, they look like crap!" Iba laughed walking into the room behind the slouching third seat.

"Iba! Help me!"

"With what?"

"Something that's not boring because I'm bored of being bored because being bored is boring"

The two of them started at me going over what I just said in their minds. Ikkaku gave up and crawled under the blankets.

"Karissa, you should have seen the tenth squad barracks this morning. It was covered in ice! Rumor has it that Captain Hitsugaya is going through the Seireitei looking for anyone he recognizes from the party"

"_Why_?"

"Because he's that angry"

"Wow, what a drama queen"

"Tell me about it"

Yumichika jumped out of bed glaring maliciously at the two of us while shoving us out the door.

"Chit chat somewhere else!" he barked slamming the little remains of the door.

"Now what?"

"I'm sure Captain Komamura wants to see you before you leave"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"You look well for someone who fought Zaraki"

"Can't say the same about you"

I looked the tired Shinigami up and down. His face was droopy and his fur lacked it's normal shine. He didn't look like a proud fox anymore. He reminded me more of a dog with mange.

But it's understandable. His best friend attacked him and left to another dimension with two other people he probably trusted.

Komamura stayed quiet looking out at the sunset. I sighed placing a awkward hand on his arm patting the appendage. I fidgeted not really knowing how to comfort _anyone_ let alone a giant fox.

"I wish you could see the look on your face" He snorted giving me a small smile

I laughed retracting my arm looking at the blank grave marker he kept glancing at.

"I don't like comforting people. It's _way_ too awkward"

"What would you have done if you were in my place and Ichigo in Tousen's?"

"I would have shot his dumbass!" I snorted gaining a similar snort from the fox man beside me.

"I guess that's what I'll do the next time I see him"

"Uh, you probably shouldn't, thinking the way _I_ do always gets me into trouble."

"I think I'm in enough trouble. Anyway, I had your jacket repaired and sent to the eleventh division"

"Oh really?" I grinned glad to be getting it back.

"Yes" he smiled

"Oh! You're not wearing anything over your face!" I pointed out finally realizing he was more confident in his appearance.

"Yes"

"That's all your going to say?"

"Yes" he laughed watching me twitch in annoyance.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Onigiri-Chan! We got a surprise for you!" Yachiru shrieked attaching herself to my shoulder.

"O-okay?" I hesitated a little bit taken back by her shit-eating grin.

Yachiru dragged me all the way back to the eleventh squad barracks and into the main hall which was sloppily decorated with streamers and a multicolored 'Congrats' banner. A feast of shrimp all cooked in different ways. The entire division was sitting grinning at me like jackals.

"Oi, what is this for?" I asked glancing around.

Kenpachi cleared his throat standing next to me with Ikkaku, who was holding my jacket folded in his arms.

"Congrats, you're officially an unofficial member of the eleventh squad. Blah, blah, blah" Kenpachi said ruffling up my hair

I couldn't hold back a smile when Ikkaku handed my jacket to me which now adorned a patch with the eleventh division emblem on the right side over my chest.

I pounced on Kenpachi giving him my best bear hug. He chuckled patting my head once more.

"I feel like a total badass right now"

Turning on my heel, I glomped Ikkaku planning on hugging the guts out of every member whether they wanted it or not.

Next on my list was Yumichika. He eagerly gave me a hug swinging me around for a moment.

"Finally I have someone to help me make the division beautiful~"

After I ran through the barracks hugging all the flustered manly men. Chef brought out a giant strawberry cake shaped like

"Chef…?"

"Yep?"

"Will you marry me?" I drooled staring at the smorgasbord of shrimp.

If you have realized by now, I believe shrimp is the greatest thing God put on the earth.

"Ha-ha, I would but I'm old enough to be your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, gr-"

"We get it. Your old! Now lets eat!" Kenpachi bellowed wolfing down an entire plate in a second.

Yoruichi and Uryu showed up just in time for the festivities. Uryu was still angry from this morning but still brought me my clothes that he repaired then sat on the opposite side of the room.

"You can eat as much shrimp as you want tonight but once we get back in town no more" Yoruichi said sternly flicking her tail from side to side.

"Huh? Why?" I asked piling various versions of shrimp on my plate.

"I watched you fight with Kenpachi and all I have to say is…" she paused forcing me to gesture for her to continue with my hands.

"What the hell was up with your flash step? It was embarrassing and not in the least bit graceful"

"It's _kinda_ hard to be graceful when you're trying not to get _stabbed_"

"Just you wait. I'm going to fix that flash step of yours" she warned

"Party pooper~" I sung watching her waltz across the table to the large platter of sushi.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Well, this is the informal Senkaimon. Of course, we installed an energy converter. Ichigo, this is for you."

Ukitake held out his hand offering a wooden badge with the same skull and flames as Rukia's glove carved into it.

"_Here comes the monologue" _

I sighed glancing around the place one last time before realizing that I really, _really_ wanted to go home and sleep in my own bed.

"This is your battle certificate as a substitute Shinigami. If you put it on, you will quickly become a Shinigami."

Ukitake thanked Ichigo for everything and said he didn't think that the badge was enough of away to thank him. Ichigo took the chunk of wood then proceeded to thank people mainly Rukia.

I hugged the eleventh squad boys, Komamura, Iba, and Unohana goodbye as we all headed through the Senkaimon.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"_This_ informal?"

"It's the fucking same as last time!"

We all ran as fast as our weary muscles would let us from the janitor once more. Thankfully the run wasn't as long but we ended up exiting one hundred feet in the air.

"Fuckin' Shinigami!" I hissed closing my eyes so I didn't look down.

Cloth like material pushed us all together uncomfortably. Something hit us from the right changing our trajectory. Suddenly we were flipping and unraveling from the ball.

"Welcome back!" Urahara chirp appearing at the head of the magic carpet.

"Urahara!"

"Guess I've got some explaining to do, huh?" Urahara sighed waving his fan in front of his face.

He turned to face us taking of his trademark hat bowing slightly in front of Ichigo.

"I am truly sorry."

"It's all okay now. I'm not really mad plus you didn't really do anything bad. Despite what your intention were you saved us and made us stronger. So don't apologize"

Uryu stood up after Ichigo elbowed Urahara in the face after Urahara said he believed Ichigo would have chickened out if he told him what was in Rukia.

"This is where I take my leave." Uryu hopped off

"Bye bye Oreo-Chan~"

"Later, Ishida. I'll be counting on you next time something pops up" Ichigo said trying to be friendly.

"What are you talking about? The next time we meet again we'll be enemies"

"Man, that guy pisses me off!" Ichigo huffed

"Well I'm getting of right about here" Orihime smiled sliding off the magic carpet.

"Bye Everyone!" she waved jogging up to her apartment

Next, Chad got off with a goodbye grunt.

Within seconds we were close enough for me to take my leave.

"Peace out, foo!"

I laughed jumping onto my roof smiling when I heard James shouting in surprise.

_-_-_- Shinigami's Cup: Yachiru's Urban Sports _-_-_-

_**Game: **_Big Stranger Rodeo

_**Rules: **_Player jumps on a stranger's back and rides them like a rodeo. The object is to stay off the ground for as long as possible. When you fall off run.

_**Players: **_Karissa Vs. Renji

_**Part 1, Karissa**_

I steathfully followed Soifon and her oversized lieutenant

"_**Gahhhh!" **_

The man I latched onto jumped through the air wriggling about trying to dislodge me.

"Captain a spider landed on me!"

"I told you to stop eating those herbal brownies, Omaeda"

"But captain a spi-" he turned his head realizing I wasn't a spider. "Oh… it's a chick!"

"I told you captain!" the big man bellowed stomping towards Soifon. "I am a chick magnet~"

"Apparently female _Ryoka _don't have standards" Soifon glared disgust obvious on her face.

"Captain, you wouldn't know _**Sexy**_ if it bit you in the rear!"

He and I tensed the second those words slipped past his lips and reached Soifon's ears.

I squirmed out of the large lieutenant's grasp quick enough to escape Soifon's flying drop kick that sent him into the next dimension.

"Ha! I've got this one in the bag!" Renji laughed appearing with Yachiru standing on his shoulders.

"02.52. Not bad Onigiri-chan but I think Pineapple will do better"

"Fuck this game!" I barked stalking off


	27. Topsy Turvy

Thank you:

Marc

Freehawk

AnimeXbooksXmanga

Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated.

I will be doing the Zanpakutou Unknown Tales and the Beast Swords Arc but I'm still a little iffy on the New Captain Shūsuke Amagai Arc and the movies.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Nuh uh. Imma sleep all day" I grunted pulling the blankets over my head

"Sleep my ass!"

Pops pulled my pillow out from under my head making me groan in annoyance.

"You've missed the last couple of days of school already!" Pops huffed yanking open my curtains

"Do you realize how many brain cells you've lost by getting your ass handed to you during that little adventure?"

I stuck my arm out of the warmth of the blanket waving him off then rolling onto my stomach.

"James~ could you wake Karissa up please?" Pops yelled

"I'm up!" I hopped to my feet rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

The last time James woke me up he tied my leg to the foot post poured ice water on top of my head. Because I was tied to the foot post I tripped into a, well placed ,tub of whipped cream when I made an attempt to chase him.

"That's what I thought" Pops grinned smugly ruffling my nappy hair

Kana bowed setting down my freshly ironed uniform on the bed and a steaming cup of coffee on my nightstand. I scratched the back of my head thanking her awkwardly.

"Thanks but yer notta maid. Ya know?"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Ka-ris-sa~" Asano sung jumping from his desk to greet me.

"A-san-o…?" I sung with less enthusiasm

"Can you do me favor?" he asked clamping his hands together and molding his face into a pout.

"Depends… What kind of favor?"

"I need you to break my arm"

I blinked a couple of times going through several different facial expression before opting to gawk at him incredulously.

"…_What_?"

"They recruited me too! So now I have to go to the Smackdown! I don't wanna got to tha Smackdown!" he cried flopping to the floor pathetically

"Are you high?"

"U-um. What Asano is trying to say is that the wrestling team recruited him to the team as a substitute." Kana whispered poking her two pointer fingers together.

"Oh, so what the hell is this 'Smackdown' thing about?"

A large hand plopped onto of my head sending my hair into disarray. I turned to face my attacker which happened to be the grinning form of Akira.

"It's tonight and you're going. Meet us here at six, _sharp_."

"Nice to see you too" I remarked gesturing for Asano to stand up since he was making a spectacle of himself.

"We're… going to be late…" Kana butted in grabbing wrist and leading me towards the classroom. Asano in tow.

When we reached the classroom, naturally, we drifted over to Chad, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryu. Asano seemed to be shocked and began to scream some more.

"W-what? what? what the hell is this?" Asano shrieked pointing in my general direction

"The hell kind of grouping is this?"

"First there's Chad!"

He pointed at Chad then he began to flail his arms up and down for added effect… I think.

"Then little miss Kana"

"Why, oh why, Inoue-san?"

Asano wriggled from side to side tears escaping from his eyes.

"And why, oh why. Ishida?"

"An-and Karissa too? Has my only girl friend abandoned me too?"

"Oi! Are you sure you're not on crack?"

Asano stopped his flailing and slid in front of Ichigo glaring up at him accusingly. Ichigo groaned frowning down at his overly sensitive friend.

"I thought things were odd at the start of summer vacation, but then all five of you took extra vacation time off together!" He crossed his arms "Tell me what the hell's going on between you five!"

"Nothing!" Ichigo hissed

"So…this is the feeling of being abandoned" Asano deadpanned

"Now you get it! No one likes a drama queen so get lost" I joked snickering at Asano's crestfallen expression.

"Can't take a joke, Asano?" Mizuiro asked tapping away at his cellphone

"I'm through with you fair weather fools!" Asano bellowed rushing off

"_What does that even me-" _

A long slender arm yanked me into the awaiting chest of a more than happy Chizuru.

"My two favorite women are finally back! The sweet Or-i-hi-me and the bad girl Ka-ri-ssa!"

I sweat dropped what was with people and breaking up names today?

A tennis shoe flew between Orihime and my head knocking us out of her grasp and Chizuru into the wall. Tatsuki rolled her eyes at the crumpled over girl before smiling at Orihime and I.

"Welcome back"

Tatsuki then went to talk to Ichigo about some report I'm not going to do. In the middle of her conversation she asked about some trinket Ichigo was carrying with him.

"Huh? This good luck charm?" Ichigo fingered the charm on his shirt saying his dad had sewn it onto his shirt this morning.

"So it was my idiot father's dirty work, you see?"

"Yeah I figured that without you having to tell me"

"How'd you figure that?" Ichigo asked cocking his head to the side.

"Who else would do something like that?"

Ichigo turned giving me a knowing glance. I blanched flipping him off.

"The fuck? I don't know how to sew"

"Anyway" Tatsuki cut in "I was talking about that" she pointed to the Shinigami badge strapped to Ichigo's belt loop.

The five of us tensed. She wasn't supposed to be able to see it.

"Ah, this? This is…um…" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head looking for an excuse.

"Tatsuki, you're not supposed to-"

_**Blam.**_

I smirked along with Uryu the second my textbook collided with the back of Ichigo's head distracting both the teenagers so Ichigo wouldn't let anything about Shinigami slip.

"Opps… it slipped!" I cheekily giving a swift glare to Ichigo when Tatsuki wasn't looking.

"Honestly, Evans, do you _have_ to cause problems your first day back?" Sensei grumbled walking to her desk.

Everyone took their seats. Sensei took attendance in her own strange fashion.

"Everyone is here! Save for the punks but they don't matter! No another note I have great news for everyone!"

The classroom instantly erupted into murmurs. Sensei glared viscously at the students silencing the class once more.

"We have a new transfer student starting today!"

"One was bad enough" Uryu looked at me before rolling his eyes back to the board.

I raised an eyebrow not sure if he was trying to make a joke or he was serious. My musing was cut off when I looked out the window seeing some weird-o chilling outside.

Around fifty feet in the air…

Upside down…

Gravity didn't seem to apply to him since his hair and clothes were in natural positions.

This didn't bother me as much as the feeling of his Reiatsu. It was both Shinigami and Hollow similar to the way Ichigo's felt when he fighting Byakuya.

He was a few inches above average height and extremely thin. His straight straw blonde hair was cut like a medieval page boys. The stranger was wearing a school uniform.

So I figured that he's the new student.

"_Great another weird-o. This class is already full o' them"_

Ichigo hollowed detecting piece of carved wood beeped and flashed yellow alerting the spiritually aware students.

"Oh no! my stomach!" Ichigo barked jumping out of his chair and rushing out of the classroom.

"Who makes such a ruckus over a stomach ache?" Sensei hissed

Orihime and Chad followed suit saying they were both going to the bathroom. Asano too stood rushing to leave but Sensei grabbed the back of his collar yanking him back to his seat.

I glanced at Uryu curious to see his reaction. He looked annoyed and a bit depressed that he can't help.

My attention snapped to Tatsuki who was starting out the window directly at Shinigami form Ichigo. I couldn't tell if she could see him or just feel his Reiatsu.

The upside down student followed after Ichigo and the others, walking on the air. He paused and twirled around staring right at me with his brown eyes. The upside down man lifted a finger to his lips in the 'shh' motion and winked before disappearing.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad came back after thirty minutes but the upside down man didn't return to his place in the sky.

"This is the new transfer student I mentioned earlier." Sensei led in the upside down student.

He grinned creepily at me before glancing around the room until he spotted Ichigo. The new student turned toward the board and began writing his name… backwards.

"The 'hei' in lewd, plus the 'ko' in onono imoko… the 'shin' in genuine worker, plus the 'ko' in spicy cod roe… " the turned from the board with a wide toothy grin.

"I'm Hirako Shinji. Pleased to meet ya" He bowed

"Hey, Hirako-kun. It's reversed. Reversed!" Sensei corrected while the rest of the class laughed at him.

"Pretty good, huh? _Doing_ things in reverse is my specialty" he said giving me a playful wink

I sweat dropped hopefully I made that sentence perverted and Shinji really didn't insinuate it.

Sensei let him take a seat beside the daydreaming Ichigo and continued with her lecture about World War II.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

I made my way through the streets heading back towards school so I could go to that 'Smackdown' nonsense Asano was talking about.

I changed the song on my Ipod to Poker Face by Lady Gaga and bobbing my head around with the beat of the song unable to hear the commotion going on above my head.

A piece of rooftop railing clattered in front of me I stared at it them looked up towards the buildings.

Sparks caught my eye. Ichigo and Shinji were duking it out in the sky both of them with angry faces.

Another Shinigami jumped off the roof to avoid getting hit. I glanced at the new Shinigami. He was broad with an afro to match his size.

"Should I stay or should I go?" I mused rubbing my chin and turning off my Ipod.

The Reiatsu of Shinji increased dramatically. I looked at him staring at the pharaoh like Hollow mask now covering his face.

"A hollow mask?" The afro Shinigami and I said in surprise

"Oh my! You can see them girl?"

"Nope. I just yelled that for fun"

"Oh I see… Wait… What?"

I laughed watching what would happen next. Shinji moved this mask to the side so his face was visible again.

"A Zanpakutou and a hollow mask… you understand, don't ya?"

Ichigo just stared at Shinji with a frown.

"I am a Shinigami that has stepped into hollow territory. Didn't I say, 'let's be friends?' I am a Vizard. I am your kin" Shinji paused "come to our side, Ichigo"

My eyes widened feeling a Hollow but it was massive and felt stronger than a Menos. Within seconds the feeling of a Shinigami appeared but it was clouded like Urahara's.

"No thanks. I don't care what kind of organization your so-called 'Vizards' is, I have no desire to become friends with you all! I am a _Shinigami_. I am _not_ your friend" Ichigo stated heading towards the direction of the Hollow.

"Wait! You don't belong on that side, Ichigo"

Shinji made an attempt to follow Ichigo. I glared shooting at Shinji with Skoll. He gawked down at me in surprise

"Oi, Darth Vader leave him be"

"Darth Vader?"

"Yeah. You kinda reminded me of him during you whole 'come to ourside' babble. Back to what I was going to say"

I place Skoll back into my duffel bag while Shinji came down to earth.

"That last shot was your _only_ warning. The next time you try to 'forcefully' persuade Ichigo to join your side."

"I'll show you what color your brains are" I smiled maliciously at him starting my journey towards the school again.

"Have a nice evening, Vader!" I laughed waving over my shoulder.

"You too, Karissa!"

"_I didn't creep him out like I wanted too" _

I puffed up my cheeks in annoyance. Most of the time people are thrown off when I threaten them with a smile.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

Asano held his harm up in front of my turning his head away from it. I cocked an eyebrow at the oddball.

"Snap it quick. Please try to make it a clean break"

"I'm not doing it" I rolled my eyes slapping his arm down

Asano whimpered following me to the school bus. Standing in front of said bus was the wrestling team, Kana, and a teacher I didn't recognize.

The teacher looked like your classic tough Japanese teacher. He was average height but broad like a linebacker. He had dark brown hair and matching eyes. The most notable thing about him was the vertical scar trailing strait down the middle of his face from top to bottom.

"I am Shiranui Ueda. Senior homeroom teacher and chaperon."

"Karissa Evans. It's nice to meet you sir"

"Wow a day that Karissa is polite!" Daichi grinned pouncing on top of me with a bone crushing hug.

"It's the end of the world!" Kiyoshi added with a laugh joining the hug.

I squirmed out of their grasps yanking Fuzen into a hug even though he still doesn't care for my presence.

"I know ya missed me big guy!"

"Not at all" He blurted walking onto the bus with me still attached.

"Sure~" I sat close to the front with Kana behind me

"I'm sitting with you" Asano said getting a face full of my foot when he tried to slide into my area.

"No you ain't"

"Asano. There is enough room on here for each student to have five seats to themselves." Ueda said motioning for everyone to take their seats.

"This is two hour event in Kyoto which is two hours away. It will be late when we return but you all are expected to show up for school tomorrow morning. So sleep as much as you can on the bus. Lastly…" Ueda paused gaining a sinister look in his eyes.

"You better win. I will be furious if you dragged me all the way there just to watch you guys lose." his face contorted into a warm smile "So good luck"

Ueda plopped down in one of the front seats letting the driver head out. I stared at Ueda for a moment not sure if I like him or not.


	28. Smackdown

Thank you:AnimeXbooksXmanga

Kitsunelover300

Wulf4life

Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated.

Pereza Torbellino means whirlwind sloth in Spanish.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"This is embarrassing…" Kiyoshi murmured tugging on the bright orange and dull black spandex wrestling singlet.

"Yup." we replied unanimously

I moved around uncomfortably in the skin tight uniform while glancing around the crowded stadium filled with colorful leotard wearing adults matching that of their children or preferred team chanting and cheering.

"_**Whoooooooo! **_Git 'em Kurakura!" an unfortunately familiar voice bellowed over the crowd.

Pausing my trek to the designated mat, I turned to see a small group clad in black and orange matching jackets.

Said group consisting of Pops, James, Kana, Fuzen's mom Sakuya, Kiyoshi's older brother Koichi, and Both of Daichi's parents.

"Oh dear god" I groaned sliding a hand down my face.

James ripped of his shirt and had a painted logo of Kurakura's mascot, a Phoenix, painted on his chest. Koichi removed his shirt, his chest had beaten up pile of mascots. When the two stood up it looked like the Kurakura mascot had beaten all the others.

"Dropkick those lily livered lint lickers into puberty!" Sakuya shrieked waving around orange and black pom-poms, ignoring the fact she hit the back of someone's head.

"Welcome! Ladies and gentleman to the School Night Smackdown!"

The everyone cheered and whooped, blew air horns, even threw handfuls of confetti.

Everyone but our support group who yelled about us doing gruesome things to the other teams, threw pom-poms at nay sayers, and made up some weird chant about skull crushing.

"There are ten schools here each with five wrestlers and one substitute. This means five matches will be going on at once. The winning team proceeds to the next round."

The short stumpy announcer began to read of who was going first in the first ring. I figured he'd talk for a few moments before he got to my team so I turned to Daichi once I realized I had lost Asano.

"Where's our substitute?"

He jerked his thumb over his shoulder while sending his parents a thumbs up for making a giant banner of encouragement.

I turned around finding him Asano quivering between to large males trying to intimidate him.

He lifted his head silently begging me to come help him. I rolled my eyes subtly kicking over a chair so a man carrying a few drinks tripped throwing the cups on one of the males giving Asano a small opening to escape.

"I really don't wanna be here" he whimpered

"It's not like you're going to have to do anything"

The stumpy announcer appeared at the mat we were standing around making my turn my attention to him.

"First up for Kurakura town is Nicole "Rebellious Goddess" Long"

A picture of me flashed on the big screen with said name written under it. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"_**Oi! **_The hell did he just call me?" I bristled

"They make up names for each wrestler" Akira grumbled

"Why are they_ American _names?"

"They think it's appropriate … I guess"

"That's _fucking_ retarded!" I snorted

"For Ichihara it's Ryan "Dark God" Mcdonald"

Highfives of encouragement were given to me by my team as I held my head high walking towards the mat keeping eye contact with 'Ryan'.

I climbed into the standard square wrestling ring. The floor was a little bouncy but still tough even the ropes that made the ring's shape would be unpleasant to hit.

I figure I won't let him get any moves in but he probably knows a lot more about wrestling than I do, since I've only been to ten practices.

'Ryan' is roughly the same height and weight as me but he lacked in personal hygiene. I grimaced realizing I was going to be all up in his grill in a few seconds.

The referee walked in between us making us shake hands and vow to have a fair fight.

"And…" he held up on hand letting the two of us crouch. "Begin~"

"Kesagiri chop"

'Ryan' hit me downward diagonal backhand chop to the side of my neck.

"The fuck?" I barked holding onto my neck moving away from his flying knee.

"_I should have known that this was going to be more like T.v. wrestling than submission" _I thought dryly sidestepping away from his stupidly named downward chop

I smirked kicking out my right leg purposefully letting him catch it. Swiftly I locked the caught leg bring my left up to heel kick him in the back of the head.

He stumbled the left while I landed in a crouch.

"Nice Enzuigiri, but that is the last time your going to be able to hit me" his eyes turned deathly serious

"We'll see" I smiled waiting for him to charge

"Give that Yankee the chair!"

I groaned seeing him pick up a steel folding chair that one of the bystanders slid into the ring.

"Break his spine, Karissa!" James bellowed smashing said bystanders face into the side of the ring

"Steel Hammerhead power slam!"

He ran and jumped into the air raising the chair high above his head flying through the air intent on bring it down on my head.

I rolled my head secretly using a weak flash step to evade the flying chair.

"Work on those move names"

I twirled around him wrapping my arms around his frame holding his arms to his body. Using my female flexibility, I limboed backwards until I slammed the crown of his slammed painfully into the mat.

Bending my knees a little bit before pushing of so I flipped him and I over. Me landing on his back putting him in a chokehold and holding until the ref declared me the winner.

"That's one point for Kurakura town!"

I grinned down at the glared boy smugly before hopping over the ropes receiving high fives and a nice cold water bottle.

"Good job" Ueda clapped his hand on my back while I just rubbed the back of my head awkwardly

"Thanks. It didn't really feel like wrestling though"

"Cause is wasn't. This _Showdown_ is more of parody of the true sport." Fuzen grumbled squeezing an unopened bottle of water until the cap burst off.

"Oh…kay…" I muttered moving to stand by Kiyoshi

"Wrestling is a big past of his family so he takes it extremely seriously" Akira said

I nodded watching Daichi crawled into the ring with a boy much taller and thinner than him.

"_**Oi! **_Snap that oversized twig in half!" I cheered for him

The match started and instantly the two were caught in a deadlock each trying to gain a good hold.

My cheering halted the second Hollow-like Reiatsu bared down on me. I glanced around from side to side trying to pinpoint where the owner was.

Staggering towards me was a creepy looking man thing. It had shaggy greenish brown hair covering majority of his body, a small head with large eyes, and a wide mouth.

What bothered me the most were the bits of white scattered on his hairy body along with claws on his hands and feet that looked to be made from the same material of a Hollow's mask.

"What is that thing?" Asano asked squinting his eyes to get a better look

"_He can see ghosts too?"_

"Gah, Karissa! I'm so scared I think I just saw a ghost!" Asano said latching onto my arm like a scared child

I stayed quiet watching the large gold eyes lock onto mine. The being disappeared with a loud static sound.

The lighting in the building fluctuated for a split second. In that split second, I felt him coming at me.

I managed to block the claws from cutting my side open but the force of his attack continued to push me until I slammed through a wall.

I jumped to my feet realizing I was outside of the stadium and in an alley way with the slow moving monster and a dazed Asano.

"W-what is that… thing?"

"I thought it was a Hollow but now I'm not too sure"

I stepped in front of Asano glancing at the swaying creature.

"K-Karissa?"

"Listen. I'll hold him off. You go inside and get the two guns out of my duffle bag"

"G-gu-guns?"

"_**Go**_. Now"

Asano scurried off just as the being flickered again.

This time I was prepared for his speed. I moved most of his attacks away from my body but the creature flipped around attacking with both his hands and feet.

After a moment the creature stopped attacking and stood a few feet away from me swaying. The cuts burned more than they should. I took this chance to look at them and realized that the wounds were growing.

"It's electric~"

I snapped my head towards the creature surprised it could speak. He licked his lips shuffling his feet across the floor.

"Static electricity?"

"Right-o"

"I didn't know Hollows can speak"

"Karissa!" Asano yelled clumsily tossing me my guns

"Bad move~" the Hollow giggled

I ignored the guns choosing to yank Asano out of the way before the Hollow went Benihana on his ass.

The Hollow continued to attack. I kept moving Asano out of the way trying not to get too cut up in the process.

"Pereza Torbellino"

Electricity cackled through the air. The jagged blue lines now visibly coming off the Hollows claws.

He was a hell of a lot faster, his attacks were weaker but the electricity was hotter. It singed the skin if I got to close.

"The name's Taida. How would you like to die? Electrocution or ripped to pieces?"

Ignoring his question I shoved Asano behind a dumpster. The hollows claws grazed the skin above my left rib cage. He laughed not noticing the clothesline coming towards his face nor the backwards kick aimed at the backside of his knee.

Taida lost balance landing flat on his back with a startled grunt. I quickly picked up Skoll and Hati firing the second they were in my hands.

One bullet took the set of claws off of his left hand while the second bullet ripped through his side.

"You're not a lame as I thought!" he laughed cauterizing the wound on his side

Taida jumped to his feet then proceed to spin around. They way he rapidly spun reminded me of Taz from Looney Tunes .

I awkwardly staggered backwards trying not to get hit or trip. He reached a hand out farther racking his claws across my chest. I hissed firing rapidly towards him, the bullets were caught in the whirlwind and launched out in various directions on nearly clipping my ear.

"That was a bad idea…"

Suddenly he stopped, panting and shuffling around again.

"_I get it he's powered by the static that connects to his Reiatsu." _

"_**Tamashii no Kyōmei" **_

I focused on connecting to the Hollow trying to gain some of his Reiatsu so he couldn't do as much damage.

The threads connected but not just to him. They also connected to Asano and another, thankfully normal, Hollow.

I started rapid firing again this time the bullets had a hint of electricity. Taida was surprised when he dodged but still got cut up from the heat.

"Yer stealing my power?"

"Yes sir~"

While he was stunned by the fact I got a little of his power I sent a bullet through his chest make him gasp for air and fall to his feet.

I placed the barrel of Hati against his forehead getting ready finish him off. I squeezed the trigger slightly but reeled back when he jumped to his feet slicing into my arm.

He used one clawed foot to cut my Achilles tendon. I dropped to one knee falling completely backwards from a knee to the chin.

Taida jumped curling into a ball mid-air aiming all of his claws for my small frame.

_**Kyurururururu!**_

My eyes widened in shock as I stared up confused at the sudden appearance of a cat-like Hollow hovering over me using it's body a shield.

Taida's claws were stuck in the Hollow's back. Dark purple blood dripped onto my shirt as the Hollow began to disappear. It locked eyes with me giving me a confirming nod.

"Thanks…"

I fired multiple rounds turning the Hollow and Taida into swiss cheese. Asano rushed over to me pulling me to my feet.

"Are you okay?"

"I've been worse. You're going to have to finish the matches for me though"

"Whaattt? No!" he wailed clutching onto his head.

"I'll tell the judges I'm taking you home because you hurt your back" Pops said walking inside of the building.

"How long was he standing there?" I asked watching Asano bang his head miserably on the wall.

"Since the beginning. He stopped people from investigating the giant hole in the wall"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"You encountered one as well?" Uryu whispered sitting in the seat beside me

"Yep, what were those things?"

"I'm not to sure but I how it's an advanced form of a Hollow"

"You don't say" I muttered sarcastically looking at the bandages around his arm "Why don't you get Orihime to take care of that for you? She did a good job of fixing me up"

Uryu didn't answer instead he went back to his desk and ignored me.

"Mornin' Karissa~"

Shinji knocked his hip with mine making my scoot over in my chair slightly before sitting down next to me in the already to same chair.

"Right back at cha, Vader"

"I don't care too much for that name. Makes me sound… _evil_" Shinji pouted

"Well, Vader _is_ evil but he's also a total badass! You should be honored I'm calling you by his name"

"Otaku" Uryu muttered

"Said the seamstress" I shot him a playful smile which only received a harsh glare.

"Good morning, Chad-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Karissa-chan and… um Hirako-kun?" Orihime chirped bouncing into the room with Tatsuki.

"Good morning to you Orihime-chan! I'm so glad you remembered my name!" Shinji chirped hopping from my seat to wrap his arms around her.

She visibly stiffened but Shinji didn't seem to notice.

"Wait just a damn minute!" Asano yelled wincing slightly because from scratch on his cheek

"Why all the noise?"

"Who the hell are you? You don't go way back with guys!" Asano spread his arms out for emphasis. "_I _am the one who goes way back with 'em! So get your hands offa her!"

"He's talking like you" Mizuiro pointed out only getting a bored nod from me

"Can't you tell she's uncomfortable?"

"Are you stupid? If ya don't like something you should scream or punch the other guy! Orihime's silence is proof that she's not uncomfortable"

During Shinji's sentence, I slinked behind Orihime and him grabbing hold of the arm farthest away from him and making her slap him across the cheek.

"I'm not comfortable" I mocked Orihime's voice the best I could while sliding back into my chair.

"That wasn't even slick!" Shinji barked rubbing his red cheek

"What wasn't slick?" I feigned innocence

Chizuru appeared in the classroom with a wicked look on her face before shinji or Asano could say anything.

"Leave this to me, Keigo!" she growled flames sprouting from behind her.

Chizuru stomped in front of a calm yet annoyed blonde boy. Jabbing a manicured finger towards his face.

"Back off _boy_, Karissa is my cutely tough rebel with a secretly kind heart" I sweat dropped cocking an eyebrow at the hissing redhead.

"Orihime is a nice girl! A girl who cannot make an unpleasant face even if treated unpleasantly. The world has no need for fools who do not understand this and would indiscriminately attempt to bed them!"

"_Jesus, she's a god damn psycho!"_

She stepped closer to the bored looking boy who stepped backwards from the invasion of personal space.

"No one is allowed to touch them but me!" she lifted her claw shaped hands on either side of his head "with these hands, justice will be served to such swine! It's my killer move: Chizuru genoci-"

Ichigo walked calmly past her reaching up to grip Shinji's collar making his way towards the door.

"Come here, Hirako" he said while dragging the confused boy out the door.

After the two disappeared down the hall, the mood in the room turned back to normal.

"What happened to your cheek?" Mizuiro asked Asano

I looked at Asano wondering if he would tell him about the Hollow encounter or make up some wild tale.

"I dominated the Smackdown! That's what happened!" Asano beamed proudly

"Sure you did" Mizuiro commented clicking away at this cellphone

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

My jogging stopped momentarily before I broke into a sprint trying to get up the hill towards Tatsuki, Orihime, and Chad.

The presence of the abnormal Hollows was on top of the hill as well. These two felt a hell of a lot strong than the one that had attacked me last night.

When I finally made it up the hill, I saw Orihime struggling to protect the unconscious Chad and half-dead Tatsuki.

"What was that? A fly?" the large man with dark skin and part of a Hollow mask over his chin laughed.

I made my way in between the two quickly heel kicking the large man away from her.

"Karissa-chan!"

"Take care of Chad and Tatsuki. I can handle Fatty and the Emo kid"

"Cocky bitch, I'll crush you!"

"_Fat _chance~"


	29. Before The Storm

Thank you:

AnimeXbooksXmanga

Kitsunelover300

Wulf4life

KijoKuroi

Marc

Hieisdarkdragonchick

Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated.

_**Yes, there will be changes in the bleach canon. If there is something specific you'd like to see happen feel free to let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen **_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Take care of Chad and Tatsuki. I can handle Fatty and the Emo kid"

"Cocky bitch, I'll crush you!"

"_Fat _chance~"

He grit his teeth swinging one of his tree trunk arm at me.

With ease, I slipped under it and delivered a beautiful upper cut his chin.

While he was trying to regain his vision, I hit the left side of his face with a closed fist, then added one hit to his stomach, and a swift kick into his knee cap.

"Enough!" he growled catching my next punch

He swiftly tossed me up before letting go bringing one arm back to punch me mid

fall.

I somersaulted forward landing on his arm as he punched out lifting my knee into his jaw hoping to crack his mask. Instead I hurt my knee.

But, I'd have better luck tearing apart a tank than hurting this guy.

His skin was covered in Reiatsu like Kenpachi's but his seemed to be completely focused on protecting his skin rather than leaking all over the place.

"How did that feel?" He laughed watching me rub my knee.

"Like kneeing a wall"

"So you are impressed by my Heirro?"

"Yammy, quit playing with trash. We have to complete our mission"

I kicked a rock at Ulquiorra hoping to change that blank expression on his face. He slapped the rock away unfazed by my anger.

"Fuck you! Ya clown school reject!" I barked sneering at his bored expression

"Don't ignore me!"

The hairs on the back of my neck raised as I snapped my attention back to Yammy. He had his hands together over his head then rapidly swung them down towards my fragile cranium.

A familiar oversized butchers knife slammed into Yammy's hands stopping his attack from bashing my brains in.

Ichigo held out James's precious golden Desert Eagle. I eagerly took it from him glad to have a weapon in my hands since my body didn't seem to have any effect on them.

"Ichigo you are the greatest~" I beamed at him twirling James's gun

"I know. I'll finish off the big. You keep the other one busy" Ichigo grinned releasing his Bankai

"No way, you watch the other guy" I protested "Never mind. I'll take care of him. I owe him a bullet to the head"

"Is this the guy, Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, it seems that your flailing around managed to attract the one we are looking for. Orange hair, black Bankai. He fits the description." Ulquiorra state in his boring robot voice.

"How lucky, he saved us the trouble of looking for him"

Yammy attacked Ichigo and I flash stepped in front of Ulquiorra.

His eyes lazily looked at me then back to the fight. That irked me a little bit. So I tried hitting him with a right hook.

He dodged still watching the fight with cold calculating eyes.

A kick to the kidneys.

He sidestepped even not taking his hands out of his pockets.

I clenched my teeth in frustration and shot at Ulquiorra forcing a large amount of Reiatsu into that one bullet.

Which he swayed away… like a gnat.

Wow. That's extremely terrifying and humbling.

"Your friends are about to die. Are you going to help them or carry out your vendetta against me?" he asked making no moves to attack me.

I was annoyed by his nonchalant 'I better than you' attitude but Yammy was pummeling Ichigo into the dirt even with one arm.

"Wonder if yer eyes will pop out" Yammy mused grabbing a hold of Ichigo's head and squeezing.

I aimed at the back of Yammy's head keeping my peripheral vision on Ulquiorra just in case he decided to attack.

The bullet barely made his head jerk forward and a small, laugh-at-able, cut on the back of his head.

"_What the hell is with these guys?" _I was amazed and annoyed at the same time

"Damn it girl!" he tossing away Ichigo.

Yammy opened his mouth wide taking in a deep breath. A red light filled is mouth before spurting out towards me.

The moment I blinked, I was suddenly in a different area and in someone's arms.

"That's how a flash step is _supposed _to look" Yoruichi grinned setting my on my feet

"My, my you sure got yourself into a mess this time~" Urahara's voice cooed

"Where did you two come from?"

"Glad to see me, kid?" Yoruichi smirked "Urahara take care of the kids"

"Sure thing~"

My jaw hit the floor watching Yoruichi open a can of whoop ass on Yammy. Urahara took advantage of this and tossed a little white pill in my mouth.

"Swallow" he ordered covering my mouth.

I glared at him but did as I was told. Within moments, Yoruichi pounded Yammy into the dirt and went to check on Orihime.

"From now on Karissa you need to carry your guns around" Urahara said shoving a white pill into Ichigo's drooling mouth

"That's not going to be easy…" I muttered just thinking about walking in to class with them holstered on my side.

People would go berserk thinking I've lost my mind and decided to shoot up the school.

Yammy stood back up after that insane beating he took from Yoruichi. He once again fired a red thing from his mouth. This time Urahara intercepted it making a giant crack in the ground.

Urahara pulled out his Zanpakutou sending a red wave at Yammy. Ulquiorra finally decided to move and simply knock his attack away too.

"There so fucking strong it's ridiculous!" I hissed to myself feeling my ego bruise

Ulquiorra knocked Yammy backwards into a gapping hole that some how appeared magically.

"We've completed our mission. I'm going to report to Aizen, that the Shinigami he was interested in was trash and not even worth killing" with that the hole closed.

I looked at Ichigo's beaten body, then Chad's, Orihime's, and Tatsuki's. I felt a little bit guilty seeing as I only had a bruised ego, knee, and wrist.

"Can you help Ichigo back to the shop?" Urahara asked helping Tessai lift up Chad.

"Yeah"

I wrapped one arm around his mid-section and the other to hold his arm across my shoulders.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"You too!" Chizuru shrieked in my ear examining my purple wrist

I cringed at her overbearing loudness but let her rant and look at the two other bandages

"Did you fall down the stairs as well?" Mizuiro asked flipping his bangs

Asano gave me his 'I want to know what _really_ happened' face. Secretly, I was thankful Asano did not ask a hundred questions after the Showdown event and just chose to ignore it.

"Nope, I decided to arm wrestle some bears" I grinned as Chizuru and Mizuiro raised their eyebrows at me.

"You know, for some reason I can see you doing that" Mizuiro accepted the answer and went back to the desk

"I knew I liked you for a reason! So bold and daring~"

I smiled at her awkwardly glancing around. Everyone seemed so depressed. Tatsuki was staring angrily out the window. Orihime had her face in her hands. Chad was still healing. Ichigo's ego was bruised.

The only person who seemed approachable was Uryu.

Yeah, I never thought I'd say that either.

"Neh, Oreo-Chan~" I plopped in the desk beside him

He stiffened turning away from me. I raised an eyebrow moving to the desk on the other side of him.

"Oreo-Chan~"

He turned straight towards the board. Not attempting to hide the fact, he was trying to ignore me and everyone else in the room.

"Give it up, Karissa. He's being extra anti-social today" Mizuiro informed me

"Oh really? Well lets see him ignore this~"

I made my way in front of him slamming both my hands on his desk.

"_**Oreo-Chan!"**_

"You're making it difficult for me to ignore you" he hissed slapping his hand on his desk.

"…"

"…"

"What day is it?"

"The 17th." Uryu answered slightly thrown off by the sudden change in conversation.

He narrowed his eyes as I used a permanent marker to circle the date on the next month in the class calendar.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just marking the calendar so I know which days your pmsing next month~"

"You are insufferable!"

"Then learn to love me~" I winked moving to my seat when sensei enthusiastically entered the class.

The clock couldn't move fast enough in the soul sucking depressed atmosphere that infected the class.

When the bell rung I was the first one out with Asano, whom I forced to buy me lunch.

"Evans! Some people just stormed into the classroom and beat up Kurosaki!" someone yelled at me from in side the classroom.

"Good, maybe they slapped some sense into him" I laughed making my way back to the classroom.

"Uh oh. Now some bald guy is threatening everyone with a stick"

"So is the red head!" another student yelled

A group of students was murmuring to themselves looking and pointing across the room. I followed their gazes. Instantly, my face brightened up even though Ichigo's soulless body was hanging morbidly limp in Renji's arms.

"Rangiku! Yumichika! Ikkaku" I chirped flinging myself across the room.

"What about me?" Renji pouted holding his arms out for a hug.

"Renji!" I said less enthusiastically but hugged him anyway.

"Karissa, this is my Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya"

"Nice to meet you" I grinned hoping he didn't recognize me from the drunken fiasco in his barracks.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked stiffly after Toshiro sent me a cold glare.

"_Guess he remembers" _

"Were here about the you know what's from yesterday. But we'll tell you everything somewhere more private"

"_**Oi! **_Whose creating all the tension without me?" Asano barked jumping into the room

"You're a bad influence on him" Mizuiro stated snapping his phone shut

"Like you're a saint, playboy" I retorted watching Ikkaku stomp towards Asano

"Who the hell're you?" Ikkaku barked right back at him pulling on his tie. "What're you gawking at like that? Huh? I ground you in to the dirt; deep fry you, then-"

"Didn't I tell you to knock it off, Baldy!" Rangiku snapped hitting the back of Ikkaku's head.

She patted the top of his head afterwards making him bristle.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Matsumoto?" he turned to glare at her "Patting peoples heads like that. I'll k-"

"Shut it! I'll tell Yachiru if you keep making a fuss like this"

"Such drama. This is going to be a long trip" Yumichika commented

"It's better than being around angsty teenagers"

"True. Oh you have to show me that place you call a mall!" Yumichika squealed running his fingers through his hair.

"As long as your paying~"

"Deal!"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"You should probably knock before entering. Who knows what kind of naughty things those to are getting into!" Isshin told me happily.

"I'll keep that in mind!" I yelled back down at him kicking open Ichigo's door.

"Karissa! It's good to see again!" Rukia chimed

"Diddo." I smiled at her before pouncing onto Ichigo's bed.

"Tell me about them already. What the hell are these Arrancar?" Ichigo whined rocking in his chair

"Wait up!" the disembodied voice of Renji yelled

"Where are you?" I asked looking for possible hiding places in Ichigo's room.

The ceiling light fell off shattering in the middle of the floor. I looked up and sweat dropped.

The four familiar faces of Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku were hanging in place of the ceiling light.

"What hell did you guys do to my light?"

"We tried to put in a new light bulb!" Rangiku grinned pointing at Ikkaku's head

"With what?" Ikkaku hissed veins protruding from his skull

"How did you guys get in there?" I asked genuinely curious.

"We're Shinigami honey, we can do anything" Yumichika said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe

The group crawled out of the light hole and began taking seats so the meeting could commence. I was sitting beneath the window and Rangiku sat to the left of me while Ikkaku to the right. Beside him was Yumichika and beside Rangiku was Renji. Ichigo and Rukia sat across from us in chair.

"The Arrancar are Hollow who have removed their masks and gained the power of both the Hollows and the Shinigami." Renji informed a very serious look on his face

Rukia held up a large poster board with drawings of Hollow teddy bears becoming Arrancar teddy bears.

"Up until now, there were few of them and they were all incomplete. But complete Arrancar have been created due to their contact with Aizen, and his use of the Hougyoku."

Rukia flipped the page and had drawings of teddy bear Yammy and Ulquiorra.

"They're a lot scarier in person" I whispered to Ikkaku ignoring the glare I received from Renji.

"Anyway, you both understand this don't you?"

"Yep, it's not that hard to understand" I said digging through my backpack

"Yeah, I get it. But it would be easier with out the drawings"

I grinned finding my abused PSP and started a game of Tekken up so I had something to keep be from getting too bored.

"At first soul society just planned on quietly watching Aizen until he started to move. Then we suddenly lost three captains to the enemy. They're achieving complete forms quicker than we had anticipated. Once they were sent to the real world, we could no longer just hang back and we're the ones they selected" Renji continued proudly

"Why you guys?" I asked.

They seemed like a rag-tag group to me.

"Rukia was selected because she knows you two the best."

"Not true! I was selected because of my abilities!" Rukia argued mildly insulted

"I'm the closest to Rukia out of all of the available fighters, so I was chosen. And then I was told to pick out some fighters that I could trust who were below captain class. I asked Ikkaku to work together with me." Renji continued on putting on his focused face again

"And then, Yumichika insisted on going. When Rangiku heard the commotion he was making, she said that she wanted to come since it seemed interesting. Rangiku wouldn't hear of being left behind, and so captain Hitsugaya had to come along as the leader… Or some thing like that" he finished with a bright smile

"He talks a lot" I whispered to Ikkaku again

"Tell me about. Once you get him going you can't stop him" he whispered back

"What is this? A picnic?" Ichigo asked looking out the window

I turned around to face the white haired captain, better known as captain Hitsugaya, Kira threw his cupcake on.

"At any rate, Aizen has definitely developed an interest in you, Kurosaki Ichigo" was Toshiro's first statement

"Oh, the poor sport who didn't want to crawl through the ceiling decided to show up" Rangiku smiled at her glowering captain.

"Have you been waiting by the window this entire time? You shouldn't do that! A silver-haired elementary school student stands out enough without you doing something like that." Renji started up again

"Enough!" Toshiro barked at him giving him and Rangiku the stink eye.

"Arrancar are certainly born when a Hollow removes its mask but the resulting mask-less Hollow is not much of a threat. If he was really going to go to war with soul society, then his objective in creating Arrancar is to come up with something even greater than the Menos"

I looked up for a second in interest at this new revelation before returning to the game in my hands.

"Greater than a Menos?"

"Well, more specifically, there are three subdivisions among the Menos,"

I frowned throwing myself completely in the game since I really didn't care about the technicalities.

My thinking is; If something is attacking me, kill it. If something is attack someone I care about, kill it.

"Did you even get what we just said?" Toshiro asked taking the PSP out of my hands

"Yeah, you said 'Yak, yak, yak, Arrancar, Aizen, ten, doom, and destruction' and then some more bullshit about the Seireitei being destroyed by Menos. Blah, blah, blah. I got it" I grumbled taking my game back

"You don't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation" Toshiro glared at me annoyed.

"It's Karissa you're talking to. Just be glad that much made it through her thick head" Ichigo said grinning at me cheekily

"You give me too much credit! I'll forget it all by tonight. Oh wait I already forgot~"

I relished in the few incredulous stares I got but Ichigo and Yumichika seemed to notice I was making a joke.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Melf fee!" Kon shrieked around Renji's arm

"Hey, can you really get it out like that?"

Just as Rangiku had asked Renji yanked his arm back out of the lion's mouth holding a small green pill.

"Guess so"

"It's kinda nasty looking"

"Next subject!" Ichigo interrupted taking the green pill from Renji's hand "When are you guys going back?"

"What are you talking about? We aren't going back. We're going to be here until the fight against the Arrancar is over." Renji answered

"Where are all of you staying?" I asked picking up Kon playing with the squeaker in his body.

"Before you answer, let me clear this up. There is no way in hell you're all staying here. I don't have room for you people" Ichigo hissed at a couple of hopeful faces.

"Not even for me?" Rangiku pouted

Ichigo blushed taking a step backwards waving his hands frantically in front of his face.

"Normally, you'd be the last one I'd let stay! Besides, I don't even get why you think it would be okay for you to stay here!"

I laughed as Rangiku began to unbutton her shirt. Ichigo covered his turning a deeper shade of red.

"What are you doing? You can't stay here even if you unbutton your shirt!"

Rangiku lifted her skirt a little making Renji blush along with Ichigo.

"You still can't stay here even if you lift up your skirt a little!"

Ichigo fingers parted a little bit so Rangiku pouted some more for added effect.

"Damn it! Seduction like that isn't going to work on me! I'm definitely not that type of guy!"

"Then why are you peeping?" I asked gaining a glare from the prude

"Close that gap between your fingers then!" Rukia hissed slapping the back of his head

"Oh, you two are just jealous~" Rangiku chimed

"Of what? Your back problems?" I snorted

"You'll admit you're jealous one of these days but in the meantime I'll stay with Orihime since she'd have cute tops that'd fit me~"

"Keep telling yourself that. And did you even ask her?"

"Not yet. You know her she can't say no to anyone."

"Way to take advantage of the kind, Rangiku" I sarcastically congratulated her

"Are you coming too, Captain?"

Toshiro twitched in annoyance for whatever reason shaking his head with a very firm 'no'

"Why nooott! It'll be fun~"

"Because he wants to stay with Karissa, right?" I grinned pulling his cheeks "he wants to snuggle with someone who won't suffocate him with monster boobies!"

"That's not it! I'll find a place to stay!" Toshiro turned bright red shuffling away from me.

Rangiku and I laughed loudly for a few minutes watching the huffing boy walk away. Rangiku waved good bye and went chasing after him.

"That's not how you treat a Captain" Rukia disapproved

"You two are evil" Ichigo stated crossing his arms

"Aww, is Shortcake-Chan jealous _Toshi-Kun _is getting all the attention?"

"No!" Ichigo yelled quickly turning to Ikkaku and Yumichika

"What about you two?"

The two of them pondered for a moment whispering to each other in their make shift circle. Suddenly the two nodded turning back towards us.

Ikkaku stepped forward looking down at me before slowly beginning to unbutton his shirt. I laughed as Ichigo covered my eyes with his hands.

"Don't try to seduce her!"

"You guys can stay with me" I laughed

"What?" Ichigo hollered completely against the idea

"What what? They let me stay with them so it's common courtesy for me to let them stay with me plus Ikkaku's tactic worked…"

"Bah! You people are all perverts!" Ichigo said dramatically turning to look at Renji and Rukia.

"And you guys?"

"I'm stay with Urahara." Renji said waving us adieu

"And you?"

Rukia took of into Ichigo's house yelling a goodbye over her shoulder.

"W-w-wait!" Ichigo yelled rushing into the house after her

"Alright then, let's go" I grinned

We walked in a comfortable silence since they were new here and wanted to drink in the sights. The last part was mainly Yumichika.

"Shortcake-Chan?" Ikkaku asked walking beside me bored with the clothing stores

"As in Strawberry Shortcake the character" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We're not from the human world, _Onigiri-Chan_"

"Well, when we get to my house I'll Netflix Strawberry Shortcake for you~"

"Thanks! That's oddly thoughtful of you, Karissa" Yumichika grinned excited to learn about Human culture.

"There's no need for thanks quite yet~" I smiled at Ikkaku's suspicious face

"Oh before I forget, if Pops ever asks you to help him with something in the basement don't agree it no matter what."

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"You owe me ten bucks!" James shouted pointing towards the kitchen "I fucken' told ya yer daughter was a Klepto!"

"She brought something home _again_?" Pops asked dully from the kitchen

"Yessiree, she did. This time it's two old guys that look like they failed freshman year a couple of times"

"_**Oi! **_I'm not a Klepto!"

"You defend yourself but you're not going to defend us? That's not very hospitable" Yumichika grumbled apparently sour about the 'old guy' comment

"You're a fucking grown man! You can defend yourself!"

"She has a point"

Ikkaku pointed out before Yumichika could hiss at me some more. Pops walked into the living room followed closely by Kana. He walked right up to the two and examined their faces.

"Just call me Pops, Boys" he said forcing Yumichika's hand to shake his before he moved onto Ikkaku

"I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Ikkaku Madarame"

"This here is Kana and" Pops jerked a thumb over his shoulder "That's James. He's going through a mid-life crisis so watch out"

"Right…we'll keep that in mind"

"Good. Karissa lets talk in the kitchen"

"Ok but hold on"

I pulled Kana closer to me and told her to turn on an episode of Strawberry Shortcake and educate them on the magical land.

She happily agreed since she has a weird fetish for the show.

"What did I tell you about bring living things home? First it was the stray animals, then that homeless person, and after that Kana. Now you bring home two boys. This isn't a shelter, ya know?"

"It was snowing like crazy the night I brought that homeless guy home! If I didn't bring him inside he'd freeze to death in the alley I used a shortcut! I didn't wanna walk past a dead smelly guy"

"That's _beside _the point!"

"Pops, relax, these two are part of a new exchange program our school is trying out so they need a place to stay for a little while. Is it alright if they stay here?"

"…" Pops looked at me skeptically

"The hell is this shit?" James and Ikkaku bellowed from the living room

"I think it's cute albeit childish" Yumichika giggled

"I get a scholarship for participating" I still giggling from their outbursts.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" Pops grinned rushing back into the living room.

"Welcome to your new home!" Pops yelled wrapping his arms around the uncomfortable duo. "Oh lunch is ready~"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

I bit my lip trying to hold back laugher at the awkward atmosphere and prodded shakily at my potato salad.

Pops and James were putting on their 'they act gay but not enough to confirm it' act that seems to make most people uncomfortable.

They asked extremely personal questions mainly the sexual kind. As awkward as it was I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Ikkaku and Yumichika's faces.

"Well boys~ tell us why you chose to stay with my baby girl" Pops said giving them a toothy grin.

"Make sure to choose yer next words carefully, _**boys**_" James glared brandishing a shiny steak knife

"Well we met her a-"

"You saw her in the skin tight unitard didn't you?"

I choked on my soda looking at James incredulously along with the two Shinigami.

"I don't blame you for following her home after that!" James slapped his knee opening another beer.

"I gave birth such a cute kid~"

Pops squealed femininely gripping my cheeks then turned back to the boys. He pushed up his glasses going into 'doctor mode'.

"Do you have any diseases or illnesses I should know about before I allow you to stay here?"

"Nope" Ikkaku said quickly taking a large bite of his sandwich

"I hope not" Yumichika pondered

"Are you here to woo our children?" James asked brandishing a plastic spork along with his shiny steak knife

Ikkaku blanched beginning to shove a massive amount of food down his mouth. Yumichika smiled politely patting Kana's hand.

"Well their both very lovely girls"

"I know right?" Pops beamed

"Wrong answer!" James growled stabbing Yumichika's hand with the spork

I laughed almost choking again watching Yumichika cradle the injured hand.

"Shame on you, James! He was giving us a complement~ besides wooing is a part of growing up. Do I need to have the birds and bees talk with you?"

"Bee 'n birds do have nothing to do with this!"

"Great grammar" I muttered moving my hand before he could impale it with a spork,

"Your getting slow too. Is it close to winter already?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me, Grizzly Bear" I grinned patting his bulging stomach

"You asked for it" he warned

_**Crack.**_

My eyes widened seeing my plate of food coming closer to my face. My nose-dove straight into the potato salad.

I lifted my head out of the food. Instantly the room filled with laughter. The wood chair beneath me crumpled to the floor when I stood up to get a towel for my face.

"Wow, you snapped both the legs off" I said eying the chair

"Ya learn that in the Marines"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"You wished to speak to me?" Tessai's voice boomed through the speakers

"I wouldn't have called if I didn't" I pointed out holding the phone against my ear with my shoulder

"Right. What do you need, Karissa-Chan?"

I told him all of the events that took place during the School Night Smackdown even the fact that Asano was there to witness it all.

"Hurm."

"Don't start with that" I groaned turning on my Playstation 3

I had a lot of catching up to do on my games.

"You connect to souls, genius."

"Geez, I called for advice not insults" I muttered glaring at the screen when my character died.

"Hollow's still have a soul so you must have bonded to it and it enjoyed the feeling of your soul so much It felt It had to protect you"

"Oh, I thought Hollow's were evil though"

"That's generally true but I guess you hit a soft spot"

"I guess but still that doesn't seem exactly right"

"Hurm. I have an idea come to the shop after school tomorrow"

"Okie dokie, thanks"

_**Click.**_

I tossed the phone on my bed sliding open my dresser drawers.

"_What_ is _**wrong**_ with that man?" Yumichika yelled bursting into my room as I was getting ready for bed

"What…Haha!…Happened?" I laughed pointing at him

I did not attempt to cover my mouth after seeing Yumichika's dyed blue body with bits of confetti stuck on it and his sticky blue hair.

"When I went to take a shower James was heading for it too. So I thought it was a race but…" Yumichika sniffled "When I ran in there to beat him to the shower, I discovered he buttered the floor!"

Yumichika threw his hands into the air flopping onto my bed staining my crisp white goose down comforter blue. I frowned at him. I liked that comforter now it looks like I murdered a Smurf.

"I slid right into the tub which he filled with this blue dye" he gestured to his blue skin.

"When I rushed out, James" Yumichika spat his name out like it was poison. "Threw confetti in my beautiful face yelling 'Semper Fi'. I don't even know what that means!"

"You owe me a new comforter"

Yumichika gapped like a fish as I pushed him out of the room to finish getting changed. He whirled around to face me.

"I had the most traumatic experience of my life and you're complaining about a comforter?"

"Yeah pretty much" I shut the door grinning when I heard him let out a frustrated yell

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep. **_

_**Beep.**_

I swung the door back open looking at Yumichika who was looking at the cellphone in his hand.

He rushed back into my room throwing himself on my bed forcing his soul from his Gigai.

"What's going on?"

"You can't feel it?" Yumichika looked at me blankly

"Feel _what_?"

Sure I felt a little bit of a tingle but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Dibs!" Ikkaku yelled rushing past my room in his Shinigami form

"You'll see when we get there!" Yumichika said grinning because he wasn't blue anymore.


	30. Bullet With A Name

_**Thank you:**_

_**AnimeXbooksXmanga**_

_**Marc**_

_**DBZLOVER**_

_**Wulf 4 Life**_

_**Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated. **_

_**Little man syndrome is the same thing as a Napoleon Complex. It basically is an inferiority complex which is said to affect some people, especially men, who are short in stature.**_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

Yumichika dragged me all the way here from my inviting bed for this?

"_Seriously?"_

I rubbed the back of my head watching Ikkaku get slapped around by a large Arrancar with half a red Mohawk, big eyebrows, and his hollow fragment going across his cheek and nose.

"Is that all you got Shinigami?" The Arrancar laughed

"Ha! I haven't caught you're name yet, big guy" Ikkaku grinned right back looking like he was having the time of his life

"There's no point in me tellin' my name to someone I'm about to kill"

"Psst!"

My eyebrows scrunched up trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. It didn't take me long to find the owner of the voice.

"Psssssssssst!"

I sweat dropped watching Asano creep up hiding beside a vending machine using his undershirt to hide the bottom half of his face.

"Psst! Karissa come quick while their distracted!"

"Well aren't I lucky? Another human with spiritual awareness! Thanks for saving me the trouble of looking for ya, boy!" Cue more laughter

He's one jolly man.

Asano squeaked shrinking back behind the machine. Ikkaku attacked the Arrancar, who said his name was Edorad, with all his might.

I fidgeted boredly everyone was fighting save for Yumichika and I. Focusing my Reiatsu on the others I could tell they were holding their own but Rukia's was oddly faint and Ichigo's was flaring up and down chaotically.

"_Should I check it out?" _

"A-after all of this…" Asano gestured towards Ikkaku and the Arrancar with his arm "I…I"

I looked at him easily I noticed he wasn't too sure he wanted to get involved. I don't blame him though it's a pain in the ass most of the time.

"I want you to tell me everything" He was surprisingly firm in his resolve

I glanced at Yumichika to make sure I wasn't breaking some weird law that they'll sentence me to death for. Yumichika wasn't even paying attention to us, so I shrugged it off and agreed.

"Go home, pack yer bags, you're sleeping over at my house tonight so we can talk" I looked back at the fight

Thankfully, Asano did what he was told this area is too dangerous for a crybaby like him.

"He's so happy" you said watching Ikkaku repeatedly the Arrancar known as Edorad Leones.

"Yes, it's been a long time since he's fought someone this strong" Yumichika said in an off character emotionless voice.

"What am I? chopped liver?" I grumbled indignantly

Yumichika shot me a strange look I couldn't quite make out.

"You'll understand soon enough"

I huffed crossing my arms over my chest listening to the laughing Arrancar say something about rugged Ikkaku's style.

Edorad thought he could see through Ikkaku's movements but lost half his mask and gain a shiny oozing gash across his face when Ikkaku switched up his movements. Ikkaku juggled his sword and sheath.

"Che. I missed" Ikkaku paused standing straight "I was trying to chop off your head"

Ikkaku was letting the Arrancar think while he stuck his hand in his mouth pulling out a couple of teeth.

"That slap move with all the Reiatsu focused in your hand hurt like hell!" Ikkaku held his teeth between his fingers.

"You even knocked out a couple of my molars. Whatever. I'll just get that pops guy to give me a deal on some new ones"

I glared at him. The idiot agreed to help Pops with something despite my warning. Oh well, when he wakes up with a face like Komamura's I'm not going to feel bad for him.

"All right then! Let's get back to business" Ikkaku stretched and hopped around a little bit.

I tensed quickly turning on my heel running through alleyways trying to get to Ichigo, Rukia, and the Arrancar, who I'm assuming is the leader judging be the massive amount of Reiatsu he was flaunting around.

Cracking knuckles and stretching a little bit as I ran. I couldn't help but feel excited about what could happen.

I have a decent understanding of what an Arrancar can do know thanks to Yammy and Ulquiorra even though it was mostly a lost for me.

I'm the type of person who doesn't think in the heat of the moment. It's all impulse with a dash of instinct. I'm the kind that starts thinking about it well after the event occurred and figures out how I could have changed the tide.

Well, at least I learn from my mistakes… sometimes

Seconds later I ended up at the scene of the fight and stopped in my tracks.

Rukia was lying on the floor facedown in a little puddle of her own blood. I grimaced at the image before looking at Ichigo.

He was just standing there limply letting the cackling blue haired Arrancar punch his face repeatedly.

It also seemed like Ichigo barely scratched the Arrancar with a tooth and jaw mask on the side of his face.

And I thought my fight with Ulquiorra and Yammy was embarrassing.

Before the Arrancar could land another hit on Ichigo's bloody, bruised, and swollen face I landed a bullet in between two mask teeth.

"Heh, you gotta little somethin' something in your teeth" I cackled giddily keeping my eyes on the bullet.

The blue haired man yelled words to colorful that would make a sailor blush and dug out the hot piece of metal stuck in his mask.

"Karissa, ge-"

"Hush, Ichigo, it's the big kids turn to play~"

I put a hand on his chest and pushed him behind me. The Arrancar looked up grinning like a psychopath.

"Oh? So you wanna end up like that stupid ass Shinigami behind ya?" the blue haired Arrancar laughed letting his eyes travel towards Rukia

"Hm? Oh, I'm not ending up like her! You are~" I smiled instantly jumping into action

My elbow collided with the exact spot the bullet was lodged, his head was forced to look another direction giving me plenty of opportunities to attack.

I shoved the barrel of Hati into his shoulder along with my foot into his stomach. Firing the same time I kicked.

"Oi! The hell are you standing there for?" I barked turning to glare at Ichigo "Take Rukia to Orihime!"

I didn't have time to check if he heeded my words or not because the Arrancar was back fighting me in close combat.

He was good at hand to hand combat that's for sure. It was hard to dodge and attack this guy. He seemed to predict my movements even if I randomly threw in some YinYang Bagua Zhang.

"Che. Yer more entertaining then that orange haired pussy" He spat as if the words were acid on his tongue

"Meh, Kenpachi was a scarier fighter than you"

That seemed to piss him off and apparently when this guy gets pissed off he gets stronger.

He caught me with a quick jab to the cheek and made a move to kick my legs out from under me. I moved away from his kick and fired Hati grinning when it scratched his side.

Stepping back I moved away from his flying fists of doom. Not only was he good with hand to hand combat he was fast on his feet.

A light bulb flickered on above my head making me grin as I blocked a punch with the butt of my gun.

Reaching out my right hand I stuck it into the hole on stomach gripping at the edges. Experiment gone right, the Arrancar recoiled back in pain giving my time to advance.

I grinned pressing the barrel of Hati on his Adam's apple and Skoll over his heart. He reached across grabbing his sword trying to dragging it out.

"Sheathe your sword, Sexta"

Quickly I moved away from the Arrancar before the owner of the voice appeared close to said Arrancar. I sneered up a Tousen irritation seeping from both 'Sexta' and myself.

"Why the hell are you here?" 'Sexta' growled slamming his fist into the wall

"Why? It's obvious. You took it upon yourself to invade the world of the living, mobilize five Arrancar, and then lose them in battle. You are in violation of your orders." Tousen said walking towards him

"Aizen-sama is furious, Grimmjow. Now come" he ordered tapping the air.

I bit my lip keeping in the whipping sound I was going to make but it didn't seem appropriate.

The sky seemed to separate into a dark black void. Grimmjow snarled giving me one last threatening glare.

"Karissa Evans~"

"What the fuck are you blabbin' about?"

"That's the name of your killer" I grinned aiming Skoll at his temple

"The name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The next time you hear it you'll be bleeding at my feet!" he laughed following Tousen into the void

"What a shame. Such a bad-ass name for a lame-ass Arrancar" I said brushing off his threat.

Grimmjow visibly bristled looking over his shoulder and flipping me off.

"We'll finish this another time, bitch"

"I'll have a bullet with your name on it ready"

I let out a sigh rolling my shoulder. Ichigo was still standing there staring at the spot Grimmjow and Tousen once occupied.

"Hey! You guys alright?" Renji yelled flash stepping beside Rukia.

Ichigo stayed quite while I grinned and nodded. Mission repair my bruised ego; success!

Renji picked up Rukia bridal style, thankfully the poor girl didn't drown, and asked if we won.

"She did" Ichigo grumbled gripping his Zanpakutou tightly "I lost"

My awkward senses tingled signaling that Ichigo needed some cheering up. I looked at Renji and grinned he could handle it.

"I've…got homework to do!" I said quickly leaving the area patting Ichigo on the shoulder as I passed him.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Another boy! Are you creating your own harem?" James asked giving Keigo the stink eye

"Yep, you caught me"

Ikkaku rolled over from the spot on his couch and raised an eyebrow at the seriousness of my voice and face.

"Seriously?" both of the brown haired men yelled letting their jaws hit the floor

"You guys are soo gullible" I snorted dragging Keigo up to my room.

Yumichika was asleep on my bed, much to my annoyance, but it was a king size so he didn't take up that much room.

I flopped onto the bed letting Asano know he could plop down anywhere he liked. He dropped his sleeping bag on the floor and sat on my spinny chair.

"Can I see them?" He gestured towards the guns

I looked at my guns and grimaced. It looked like I threw them in a wood chipper but still I handed them over to Keigo and told him everything starting from the night Rukia gave Ichigo his powers up until now.

Asano listened intently to everything I said without interrupting me. He took it well enough since he can't deny it because he's seen it first hand.

"Ehh, leave me outta that business! I'll just support you guys from the safety of my home"

"Man up Keigo!"

"No thanks! I like not having people trying to chop off my head on a daily basis"

"It's not daily!"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Welcome to my secret base"

Tessai grinned letting my look around the underground little area he is hiding from Urahara.

It was considerably smaller than the one under the shop and it looked more like a rainforest except it was eerily quite.

"Believe it or not but the forest helps a Kido user concentrate better"

"Okay?"

I glanced at a tall red curtain more interested in what was behind it than the reason there was a mini rainforest.

"We've already established that your abilities are similar to a Zanpakutou. As you know Zanpakutou is the Shinigami's weapon of choice but it's also a reflection of their soul."

Tessai paused trying to think of the right words. I stared at him impatiently shaking my leg.

"That's why you've be able to attach to Kurosaki Ichigo. However, you seem to subconsciously know that Hollow's still have souls. You bonded and manipulated It"

Tessai paused letting it sink in.

"From what I've gathered, your subconscious self realized this and decided to show you that your power is growing"

"_Geez, my subconscious is smarter than me… Wait is that even possible?"_

Tessai noticed I wasn't paying attention and twitched before reaching out to twist my ear.

"Ow. Ow. Ow! Let _goooooo_!" I cried trying to pull my ear from his fingers

"Next time listen to your Sensei when he speaks to you"

"_My _sensei?"

"From here on out, I and I alone will be training you."

"What about Yoruichi? She made it clear I was going to learn how to properly flash step" I huffed at the memory and whispered to myself "I think I flash step just fine"

"Who needs to be fast if you've got power?" Tessai scoffed

I grinned cheekily at the smirking man liking the way he thought. I reverted back to my 'serious' mode.

"I still don't understand the whole Hollow sacrificing itself situation"

"I believe that your soul and the soul of the Hollow had compatible qualities. When you used Tamashii no Kyōmei you bonded to the Hollow and it felt it need to protect you like… those stories you hear about animals saving humans…except the animal is a Hollow and It's saving an annoying hothead"

"I'll pretend like I didn't hear that last part" I grumbled glaring at him "Compatible like soul mates kinda thing?"

Tessai slapped the side of his face and dragged it down.

"No like…" he stopped for a moment then snapped his fingers signaling he had an epiphany "You can't use a Playstation controller with an Xbox system. You can only use an Xbox controller to play Xbox, correct?"

"Yeah…" I nodded still not quite grasping what he was trying to tell me

"You are the system and the Hollow was the controller"

"Oh now I get it" I said with dramatic sarcasm

"You don't really get it do you?"

"Nope"

Tessai pinched the bridge of his nose doing some breathing exercises so he wouldn't lose patience with me and my simple mind.

"To be frank, you manipulate them. Force them to believe that since you have more power they should do your bidding. Like a Adjuchas can control Gillian an-"

"I already know this. The captain with little man syndrome already told me about it"

Tessai stopped trying to figure out what captain I was referring to. I guess it clicked after a few minutes.

"Good. In short you forced that Hollow to save you"

"Way to make me sound like an asshole" I rolled my eyes but I understood what he was saying…

More or less.

"Now we are going to focus on you being able to properly bind and control a Hollow without subliminally forcing It to do your evil dirty work"

"Ya know, you seem to be enjoying bullying me. You're acting like a…" I paused letting my face curl up into a coy grin

Tessai raised an eyebrow not sure where I was going with this but he knew it was going to be something ridiculous.

"Oh ho ho! Does Tessai have schoolyard crush on me~"

"Someone _seriously_ needs to deflate that bighead of yours"

"_You're_ just jealous of my confidence" I grinned playfully

"_You're_ just a massive headache" he retorted grinning playfully as well

"Denial~ you know you _love_ me!"

"Not one bit. Now let's start you're training"

Tessai snapped his fingers and a large red curtain fell reveling a Hollow. This Hollow's body reminded me of a silver-back gorilla with wolverine claws. It's head reminded me more of a cat fish.

"Why do you have a Hollow chilling in your super secret Kido lovers hidey hole?"

"He's a part of your training. Now" he put a hand on the small of my back "Do what you did before" he shoved me roughly towards the Hollow.

"Oi! What part of 'I don't know what I did' didn't you understand?" I barked dodging the claws hell bent on disemboweling me.

"Bond with it" Tessai halfheartedly encouraged starting on a crossword puzzle

"What if we're not compatible?" I snapped kicking it's thick legs out from under it

"You should be since you both have big heads~"

I bristled but decided not to argue with him. It was a lost cause and there was a irritated Hollow trying to eat my brains.

"Tamashii no Kyōmei"

Nothing happened but I still tried tying our soul 'threads' together but it was like bringing together two magnets with the same pole, impossible.

"Focus Evans"

The Hollow was still rushing at me, it's giant gapping mouth aiming for my head.

Whenever it got it's mouth close enough to my body it would take a deep breath like it was trying to suck me in.

"I _**am**_ focusing damnit!"

_**Kyurururururu!**_

The Hollow took in another deep breath this time I felt my Reiatsu float towards it's mouth. I flinched feeling a descent amount of my spirit energy being chomped off.

"_So it sucks in souls… that's so cool!" _

"Even the Hollow doesn't believe you" Tessai laughed grinding my gears some more

Grumbling rude comments under my breath I continued trying to bond with the crying Hollow. It's soul still repelled mine but I'm getting a better understanding of what my powers do.

"We're not compatible" I said pulling out Hati

_**Bang.**_

"Why did you shoot it?"

"I just said we weren't compatible! Besides I wasn't going to stand their and let it suck out my soul!"

"…Fair enough, let's try something else then shall we?" Tessai chirped tossing the crossword to the side.

"Sure…" I hesitated at the enthusiastic look in his eyes.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"I don't get yer crouching tiger, hidden dragon bullshit!" I barked flopping to the ground in frustration.

"You need to know the incantations so you can master Kido" Tessai grumbled just as frustrated as I was.

"But I don't wanna master Kido! I'm fine with learning a little bit but not mastering it" I whined crossing my arms over my chest

"Why wouldn't you? It's useful and serves more than one purpose"

I blinked up at Tessai. He was so passionate about Kido it was almost creepy.

"I live by the quote 'Jack of all trades. Master of none' that way I can be versatile and unpredictable but still know enough so I can get by "

This time Tessai blinked at me mulling over my words.

"That's stupidly smart. More stupid than anything. It's really risky especially if your fighting someone who is a master."

"Balance~ Everything has a weakness that cancels it out. So I figure if I can learn a lot of things I have a better chance out there"

"That's _still_ pretty dumb"

"Yeah. I know but I want to kind of think of myself as water."

"Water?" Tessai deadpanned

"Use your noodle!" I wailed throwing my hands over my head "Nothing in the world is more flexible and yielding than water. Yet when it attacks the firm and the strong, none can withstand it, because they have no way to change it. So the flexible overcome the adamant, the yielding overcome the forceful. Everyone knows this, but no one can do it"

"That's really… deep… especially from someone like you." he paused smirking at me "Where did you steal it from?"

"Some Taoist book" I huffed in mock embarrassment

"Called it~"


	31. Little Baby GlubGlub

_**Thank you:**_

_**AnimeXbooksXmanga**_

_**Marc**_

_**Wulf 4 Life**_

_**V1r1d1an**_

_**Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated. **_

_**I don't know why I switch back and forth between Asano Keigo's last name and his first but I do so it'll probably be that way for the remainder of this story.**_

_**The real scientific name for the salamander mentioned below is called the Axolotl in case you were wondering but I'm just going to call it salamander.**_

_**P.s. you should look them up, they're super cute. **_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Are we on a picnic?" I asked excitedly looking around the grass meadow

It was just a small grassy area near the river. No flowers or trees. I was almost positive it was close to the place where we first ran into the Arrancar.

"No" Tessai grinned holding up a small dark blue ball

He tossed it to me. I caught it bringing it closer to my face so I could examine it. It was almost like a paintball but it's not as squishy.

"What is it?"

"Throw it on the ground and find out"

I looked at him skeptically before looking at the ball. With a shrug it threw it at the floor as hard as I could.

The ball shattered and crumbled into Reiatsu flakes. I waited for a few minutes and nothing happened.

"Was it a dud?"

"No it did what it was supposed to"

"Which _is_?"

I groaned watching him turn from me and encase himself in a Kido barrier. A weird shine flashed across his glasses.

_**Kyrurururu! **_

"Oh. I get it now!" I grinned yanking out Skoll and Hati.

The Hollow's cries got closer and closer and soon there was a large group of them. I activated Tamashii No Kyōmei trying to bind with one of them.

If I couldn't connect to them I simply dispatched them with a bright smile on my face.

"Karissa"

I looked at Tessai slamming my foot into a Hollow's face still trying to connect with incoming Hollow.

"Here." he tossed my a little velvet bag "I expect you to keep using them until you run out or found a match. I also expect you to use both your guns and Kido"

"Fine" I grumbled shoving the bag into my back pocket and holstering Hati.

Hours upon hours later.

"I think I killed the only Hollow on the planet that liked me" I said to myself throwing my third piece of Hollow bait to the floor.

More Hollows showed up some stayed and attacked other looked felt the deaths of the other Hollows and decided to wreck havoc elsewhere.

I sighed feeling a wave of boredom, hunger, and exhaustion lap at my ankles. With a deep breath I repeated the same process over again.

A new result!

I felt a tug then suddenly I could feel the Hollows energy fizzle and match mine. I grinned giddily and dispatched the rest of the Hollows looking around for my new partner in crime.

A small lizard like Hollow about the size of my palm floated on a lily pad in the water.

"Well hello there" I said kneeling down to get a better look at it

It's Hollow hole is located where his tail starts and his face was, obviously, where his mask is at. His normally Hollow purple skin was now paling into a pristine white matching the same shade as him mask. The only bit of color on him was on the three feathery red external gills.

It opened it's mouth making a sound like glub-glub. I stared at it then pointed a finger at it. The little salamander looked at my finger then his hand finally it lifted it's had and tapped by finger.

"That's so awesome! A salamander high five!" I grinned letting it crawl onto my hand.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

I ran as fast as my legs would take me to Urahara's shop planning to rub the salamander in Tessai's face.

On my way in I passed an upset Orihime and a worried Rukia. I brushed them off for the moment deciding I could find them afterwards.

The floor shook surprising me for a moment till I realized Chad and Renji were in the secret underground desert.

"You found one?"

Twirling around to face the taller man, I beamed up at him and nodded enthusiastically. He stared at me then looked around for any signs of aHollow.

"Where is it?"

I brought my hands out from behind my back and showed him the salamander in my hand. For another couple of minutes he stared unblinking at the salamander giving him the same treatment.

"A…salamander?" He deadpanned poking the red frills around it's head.

"Yep, he can even breathe out of water! Most likely cause he's dead" I grinned rubbing the top of it's head with one of my fingers.

"Well what does it do?"

"I dunno… but it's gonna be epic!" I squealed setting him down so he could show us what he could do.

Glub-Glub took a deep breathe and promptly lost his tail. We stared at him waiting for something else to happen but judging from the look on it's face that was it.

"Shame on you Glub-Glub that was _not_ epic" I scolded

His head dropped making me feel a little bit bad for the itty bitty Hollow.

"But I forgive you! Don't worry little man I am going to turn you into _the_ most bad ass hollow to ever exist! We will reign terror on those stupid Arrancar!" I encouraged extending my hand to him.

"Well I have other things to attend to Evans. So for now you're on your own" Tessai said picking up a crate full of god knows what.

"Good job" he called over his shoulder.

I waved it off leaving the Urahara Shop to find Orihime and Rukia.

After a few moments of searching I found them sitting on the roof of the school. I made my way over to them slowly hearing Orihime crying and Rukia trying to console her.

I cleared my throat announcing my presence. They jumped in surprise but calmed down after seeing who it was.

"Flip that frown upside down 'cause Karissa Claus has something special for you!" I grinned cheekily reaching into my jacket pocket.

Both the girls stared at me curiously albeit confused. The leaned forward to get a closer look at what was in my enclosed hand.

"Found 'im in the field today" I smiled opening my hand

"Tsubaki!" Orihime cried gently taking him into her hands.

Rukia smiled up at me bringing herself to her feet. Orihime brought out the the two healers and set to work at the broken fairy.

"Thank you so much Karissa-chan!"

"Yeah don't mention it. But that's not all I've arranged for Rukia to train you!" I smirked at flabbergasted look on Rukia face.

"Thank you!" she bowed tears of joy brimming her eyes.

"We'll start first thing tomorrow morning so get some sleep" Rukia ordered with a smile.

"Right" Orihime saluted running off

"That was nice of you" Rukia commented leaning against the railing.

"Ew don't say that" I crinkled my nose "I gotta reputation as a bully to uphold ya know"

"Oh you're a real terror" she sarcastically stated rolling her eyes.

I laughed stretching my arms above my head. The shifting of clothes shook Glub-Glub away, frightened he scurried onto my shoulder.

Rukia's eyes widened before she switched into ninja mode and karate chopped my shoulder missing the salamander, who this scurried down the side of my shirt.

"Oi! That hurt!" I hissed rubbing the soon to be purple area.

"Hold still"

I blinked in confusion. Rukia slapped my side then proceeded to hit random parts of my body.

I moved to the opposite side of the area staring at Rukia like she was spitting out fire.

"I understand your upset with me for making a decision for you but don't you think that was a little drastic?"

"Fool I'm not mad at you! You have a little Hollow crawling around on you!" she said trying to stomp on the little salamander running around her feet.

"Oh this is little baby Glub-Glub"

"Glub…Glub?" she tilted her head to the side

"Yep! He's my soul mate~"

"I'm almost afraid to ask" she sighed stopping her stomping.

"You should be!" I cackled watching Glub-Glub mimic me.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"So tell me how did you get suspended?"

I snickered at the memory and looked away from Pops' smoldering gaze.

"Well I was in a bad mood...and…"

"_What about you young lady." the gray haired man pointed at me "What is your favorite planet?"_

"_Pluto" I answered looking at the pictures of some nebula that was being passed around._

"_Pluto is not a planet." he corrected_

"_It was when I was six." I corrected_

"_No, Pluto is not a planet" _

"_You're not a fucking planet!" I yelled slamming my hand on the desk._

_What? I really liked Pluto the planet not Pluto the whatever the heck it is now._

"_Karissa! Principals office now!" Ochi-sensei barked pointing at the door._

"You used vulgar language towards a teacher?" Pops growled walking into my line of vision

"No, I used 'vulgar language' towards a lying astronomer" I huffed crossing my arms across my chest.

"I'm sure he knows…" he stopped staring at Glub-Glub on my shoulder. "Karissa there's some kind of animal on your shoulder."

"Pops meet Glub-Glub. Who will soon be more feared than Godzilla is in Tokyo"

James snorted beer out of his nose as he choked on a laugh while Pops just stared down at me still upset about the suspension.

"I'll figure out your punishment later for now just go to your room or something" he grumbled returning to the pot of the stove.

"Okay~" I chimed hurrying down the hall.

My jaw dropped when I got a good look at me room. Inside was Yumichika who already put in another full scale mirror, change my bed spread to a weird looking designer one, new zen garden posters covering the one I already have on my wall.

"What hell are you doing to my room?" I barked grabbing Yumichika's collar so he'd stop moving my t.v.

"Feng Shui. Your room was lacking balance according to the zen master" Yumichika said shoving a magazine in my face.

I slapped it out of his hands and began shaking him by his shoulders.

"Put my room back or I'll _feng shui _your face!"

"Will you now?"

I hissed ripping the feathers of his eyebrows and sticking under his nose as a mustache.

"Get to work, Señor Ayasegawa!" I chimed with a poor Mexican accent.

He glared right back at me rubbing the red mark by his eyebrow and blowing the feathers off his face.

I held up three fingers giving him the most serious face I could muster.

"One" I took down on finger and raised an eyebrow.

"Two" another finger went down

"Thr-"

"Alright!" he threw his hands into the air huffing about trying to help

I grinned smugly pushing things off of my dresser to make room for Glub-Glub's own personal area a.k.a the fish tank.

With one last warning glare to Yumichika I rushed down the hall and into the storage closet ripping through piles of forgotten items.

I paused my trek back to my room looking at bright light coming out of my room.

The light was in the unmistakable shape of Ikkaku's head. I raised an eyebrow hearing him growling at someone.

"Kiego? What are you doing here?"

"I… uh…" Keigo cringed feeling Ikkaku's wrathful gaze on his face. "Brought you…um… you're homework. Apparently, Ochi-sensei likes Pluto too"

"Oh thanks" I muttered unenthusiastically while putting the fish tank on the cleared area.

"I hope you know you're helping me with it" I said searching my body for Glub-Glub.

"S-sure" Keigo tossed the papers on the desk and pulled out the necessary books.

"Why are you feeling yourself up?" Yumichika laughed making me roll my eyes

"I'm looking for something" I replied looking in my shirt to see if he had found it's way in there

"You didn't have boobs to begin with" Yumichika grinned.

I rolled my eyes again knowing it was his attempt at revenge for the mustache incident

"Ouch that hurt" I said locating Glub-Glub.

He was on my shoulders pressed down closely and suddenly he sprung. Mouth open as wide as it could go.

_**Chomp.**_

Yumichika jumped in freight hitting his head on the wall beside my bed. Screaming as Glub-Glub's toothless mouth clamped down on his nose.

"Gah get it off!" Yumichika squealed swatting at Glub-Glub.

"You better not lay a hand on my baby" I laughed watching him trying to catch the nibbling creature.

Glub-Glub made his was way to Yumichika's neck and bite down where is carotid artery would be. The vein suddenly became visible for under his skin.

"Haha! Alright Glub-Glub! You're now back on my list of epicness even though I have no idea what your doing" I laughed at the disgusted face of Yumichika.

Glub-Glub jumped off Yumichika as landed on the petrified face of Keigo. Instead of attacking he just rubbed his feathery gills on the side of his face like a cat would.

"Huh, you're the first person he's liked all day" I told Keigo

"Really?" Asano beamed

I nodded seeing him cringe once more as Ikkaku resumed his glaring after he finished laughing at Yumichika.

I looked at Ikkaku curiously wondering why he was glaring down Keigo until a another thought popped into my head.

"Oi"

Yumichika looked up from the magazine and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you mean by 'you'll understand soon enough' 'cause I still don't understand"

The two Shinigami looked at each other then back at me.

"You should have stayed with me then you'd understand~" He chimed sniffing one of the perfume samples

"It's nothing really" Ikkaku added nonchalantly playing with a snow globe my grandma sent me from America.

"That's awfully rude. Keeping secrets from someone who is letting you stay at her house free of charge"

Ikkaku cringed falling for the guilt trip while Yumichika scoffed and flipped through another magazine he pulled out a plastic bag.

"You're too kind Karissa. Their taking advantage of you" Keigo agreed adding another layer of icing on Ikkaku's guilt cake.

After a moment of looking at Ikkaku's guilty face I began to feel guilt for pressuring him. He probably had his reasons for hiding whatever it was even though I can't fathom what he needed to hide.

"Never mind. It's probably something hella lame anyway" I swirled around glaring at the equations on the paper.

"Yep it's very 'hella' lame" Ikkaku said awkwardly

"You can't use hella like that" I said turning back around deciding teaching the Shinigami slang was more important than homework


	32. Drama

_**Thank you:**_

_**Wulf 4 Life; Aww did Glub-Glub make his way into your heart with his cute little lizard face? Oh you also need to update your story soon. As in now **_

_**AnimeXbooksXmanga; Don't worry I will. He'll be the most badass side kick **_

_**Marc; Karissa's guns will get more powerful. It'll be coming up pretty soon**_

_**Freehawk; I watched the anime while writing the chapter and Orihime states she couldn't even find a piece of Tsubaki. As for the Rukia part, I meant it like Rukia was shocked for a minute but she caught on quickly and decided go with it. I know I probably didn't explain it very well here or in the last chapter but I hope this clears up any confusion. **_

_**TheInflictedFinger; isn't he? And yes, that is jealousy **_

_**BleachedFigjter; Yay a new reviewer! **_

_**Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated. **_

_**WOOOOO! I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOO SOOO SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU, NOT IN A WEIRD WAY OR ANYTHING**_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"My my you're up early and you don't even have to go to school" Yumichika commented glaring at Glub-Glub as he entered the kitchen

"Only because I was so competitive when I was younger my dad decided to tell me the quote 'early bird gets the worm' so every morning I would wake up at the ass crack of dawn just to beat the fuckin' bird"

"Why do you sound so angry?" Yumichika asked from inside the fridge

"Cause I never beat the bird!" I huffed glaring at my lucky charms

"What were you going to do with the worm, if you got the worm before the bird?" Ikkaku asked tinkering with James' Boflex.

"Shove it in the birds squawking face!" I glared out the window at some poor unsuspecting bird.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Yumichika murmured

"No I just don't like birds. At all" I corrected tossing the bowl into the sink

"Baby birds are cute" Kana joined the conversation.

"Nuh uh, their all noodie scroodie and screaming and sit in their own poop" Yumichika said shoveling cereal into his mouth

"…"

"Pffft!" I laughed so hard my sides hurt

"Did that sentence really just come out of your mouth?" Ikkaku asked looking at his comrade incredulously

"My lips moved and words came out, right?" he snapped flipping his hair.

"And I'm the cranky one?"

"Mh hmm" Yumichika nodded

"Pops is going to take away your videogames, cell phone, t.v., and computer but won't ground you since he knows you're training for something big" Kana filled me in on my punishment.

I groaned hoping to just sit in front of the t.v and watch cartoons all day. I guess I could go outside and play some sports or something.

"We're training in a sealed of section of the park today after class. Do you wanna join?" Ikkaku invited

"I need to brush up on my skills anywho"

"I've got nothing better to do" I shrugged dangling a cricket in Glub-Glub's face

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Yo, Shorty what's poppin'?" Ikkaku said awkwardly.

I bit my lip trying not to laugh. Rangiku covered her mouth with her hand and patted my back.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at Ikkaku but didn't say anything.

"Ready to get yo fight on, homeslice?" Ikkaku added trying to cut the tension.

"Madarame!" Toshiro hissed glaring at him "Is that how you greet your commanding officer?"

I stopped laughing and placed myself between Ikkaku and the annoyed captain.

"Don't take it out on him. I _kinda _tricked him into thinking it was respectful greeting in the human world"

"Figures." Toshiro rolled his eyes "Don't do it again. Either of you"

"My bad. My bad" I sighed mostly apologizing to Ikkaku for getting him in trouble.

Toshiro sighed letting Rangiku talk about the latest news from the Seireitei which was just Captain Kyouraku and his lieutenant are close to figuring out Aizen's plans. Then she told him where each Shinigami is staying and some to her Shinigami stuff that went completely over my head.

The conversation switched to the lack of man power in the Seireitei and how everyone needed to step up their game, including us humans, because we have until winter which is when Aizen is supposed reek havoc on the world.

"Get to training. It is imperative you guys learn Bankai" Toshiro said folding his legs beneath him

I opted to just sit around and watch the training Shinigami hoping to pick up on some techniques.

However, They all just sat down and attempted to materialize their Zanpakutou.

"_Well that got boring really quick" _I thought dryly watching Yumichika rub his neck where Glub-Glub bit him.

I looked around taking in a deep bored breath. Rangiku and Yumichika seemed to be glaring behind their eyelids and Ikkaku doesn't seem to be trying real hard.

Rangiku and Yumichika both grit their teeth and gripped their Zanpakutou's tightly .

"Yahhhhhh!"

I jumped slightly startled by the sudden out burst watching Yumichika hop to his feet bristling with rage.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Yumichika hissed opening his eyes to glare resentfully at his Zanpakutou.

I raised my eyebrow in amusement grinning when he began to slam the blade onto a nearby boulder.

"Break you piece of _shit_!" He bellowed hitting the boulder harder "I hate you. I hate you. I _**hate **_you!"

"Quiet down will ya?" Rangiku snapped cracking open one eye to glare at him "Why is wrong with you?"

"My Fuji Kujaku is pissing me off!" Yumichika ranted shaking the sword some more "He is such a selfish bossy little snob who thinks he's the best looking guy in the whole world!"

Yumichika threw the blade at the ground lifting his foot up like he was going to stomp on it.

"I can't work with this guy! I don't want to work with him! Even if he was the last Zanpakutou on this planet!" he shrieked

"He sounds just like you" Rangiku pointed having Ikkaku and I agree with her.

"Haineko on the other hand is stupid, needy, selfish, lazy, temperamental, and moody slob which means when you boil it down to basics it makes her the total opposite of my personality"

"Really? Because that sounds exactly like you. Right to the T. I picture you as he kind of person who looks at a picture and goes 'Oh! Look at me I'm so f-"

Rangiku faced Yumichika, whose mouth I had covered before he could utter the word that is taboo to every woman, with a fierce glare.

"What was that?"

"Fantastic. He was going to say fantastic. Which you are Rangiku!" I smiled at her not removing my hand from his mouth.

"That's enough you two" Toshiro cut all of us off before another argument could break out "Get back to work"

"Mef mo nuv fi daz" Yumichika grumbled from under my hand.

I let go of his face wiping my hand on his shirt then sat next to Ikkaku who was pretending to train.

That's what I didn't get. Why would he, a battle loving brute, pretend to train because the stronger you are the more people will want to fight you right?

Glub-Glub climbed onto my shoulder inspiring me to work on figuring out his abilities instead of absentmindedly staring down the Shinigami.

"What did you do to Yumichika's neck last night?" I asked sitting across from Glub-Glub Indian style

He chomped at the air, mimicking how I spoke to him, before cocking his head at me.

"I know that but why was his vein showing?" I said making up what I thought he would say

Glub-Glub took in a deep breath then started to make a series of grunts and squeaks.

"What did he say?" Ikkaku asked stretching his arms

"I have no idea" I held out my arm showing Glub-Glub my wrist. "Do what you did last night on me"

He hesitated fore a second then attached himself to my wrist. I paid close attention feeling my Reiatsu change direction and head straight towards his mouth.

My vein appeared going down my arm. A bluish tint began to form around Glub-Glub's mouth.

Glub-Glub let go and scurried back a few feet glaring down at a pebble. He pushed himself as high as he could with his little arms then let lose a ball of blue energy from his mouth.

Everything within around three feet around him was burnt and destroyed. I stared at the cracked ground positive he had exploded. Snapping my eyes about ten feet away on the shaking form of Glub-Glub.

"Did he just blow up?" Ikkaku asked scratching the back of his head just as confused as I was

"I guess not" I laughed seeing the beaming Hollow hold his head up with pride "He doesn't know how to control his power yet"

"_That looked similar to a cero" _I thought remembering when Yammy had used it as I made my way over to the exhausted creature.

"Alright. You are one crazy little lizard" I smiled picking him up "Lets get you some food and cool stuff from the pet store, yeah?"

Glub-Glub nodded curling up in my hand. I slid him into my jacket pocket and said good bye to the training Shinigami.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

After wasting most of the day watching the Shinigami meditate I decided to begin training while waiting for Tessai to get to my house.

One of the most important things James taught me was to understand that guns are like people. Everyone of them has their own personality, their own talent, and their own weakness.

Hati is fast with a sensitive trigger letting me fire multiple bullets rapidly. The down fall? It's not all that powerful and doesn't always hit the mark. Skoll is slower to fire and slower through the air but packs a mean punch and is one hundred percent accurate.

The weird thing is Skoll doesn't feel right. It's not necessarily a bad thing but it seems like it's stronger than before. Skoll's power completely blows Hati's abilities out of the water.

"Finally! I found you!" Keigo threw his hands into the air "Do have any idea how hard it is to find you?"

"Was I lost? 'Cause I've been in my backyard virtually all day…" I said lowering my gun

"Ah there's no time for discussion! I need you to hide me~" Keigo whimpered looking around nervously

I raised an eyebrow watching him jump when a tree branch shook.

"From what?" I asked using my foot to release another clay pigeon

"Your crazy bald friend and my psycho sister!" he shivered then flopped onto the grass

"Their trying to get me to join some crazy kendo tournament! Wrestling is bad enough! I can't handle it!" he pouted flopping around like a frustrated child.

I laughed at his dramatic tantrum. My smile quickly formed into a lop sided smirk as Ikkaku and some girl, who I'm assuming is his sister, appeared behind him glowering down at the frightened boy.

"_Bald_…" Ikkaku growled gaining an ominous aura "I. Am. Not. _**Bald**_!"

"Psycho! I'll show you psycho!" Keigo's sister hissed matching her aura with Ikkaku's

"I'm in charge of you little brother so you _will_ help" He voice suddenly changed to a sweeter tone and she batted her eyes at the man beside her "Kaku-Kun"

"_Kaku-Kun?" _I snickered at the nickname

Yumichika walked into the backyard looking relatively annoyed but paused raising his eyebrows at the scene before him.

Keigo scurried on his hands and knees taking refuge behind my legs. My eyes flicked from the two bristling beings approaching us with ill intent, aimed directly at Keigo, and the quivering boy giving me the saddest look I've ever seen.

"Can't you see that Kaku-Kun will turn you into a _real_ man. Maybe you'll finally get rid of that girly hair-"

"Oi" I intervened brushing off the glare she gave me

"Watch your glare girl" I warned matching her glare

She eased up not having a grudge against me.

I sighed forming a plan to get him out of this situation. Sure it wasn't well thought out but it's better than nothing.

"Sorry you two but Keigo can't help you" I grinned placing my hand on Keigo's head

"Why's that?" Keigo's sister placed a hand on her hip

I paused not enjoying her attitude but decided it wasn't worth snapping at.

"Because…" I paused really wishing I had a twix

"We're going on a double date with Kojima and his new girlfriend!" Keigo chirped jumping to his feet with a bright smile linking his arm with mine.

"Really?" Ikkaku asked looking solely at me before switching his, gaze, more like a glare, to Keigo

"Yeah…" I sighed figuring once this all blew over I could get back to practice.

"Oh good you actually did it yourself" Mizuiro commented snapping his phone shut "I thought I would have to invite Karissa for you"

"_I thought he just made that up on the spot!" _I groaned inwardly

I twitched in annoyance not finding the thought of spending an evening with Kojima and his high class cougar girlfriend appealing.

I glared at Keigo. Keigo glared at the grass around his shoes. Ikkaku glared at Keigo.

Mizuho glared at me. And Yumichika laughed looking at the four of us with glee.

Yumichika chuckled from the side lines ignoring a ghost dressed like a chef floating behind him poking the back of his head.

Two more boys walked into my backyard. The first was a short skinny black haired boy with a nervous expression. He was followed by a boy, I think, with the same expression and short brown hair a chunk of it pulled into a high ponytail.

The first boy I vaguely recognized from the trip to soul society the other I've never seen in my life.

"Why is everyone showing up in my backyard?" I groaned out loud watching different arguments break out.

"Karissa is going on a date!" Rangiku squealed coming in through the back door "That gives us the perfect excuse to go shopping!"

"A woman never needs an excuse to go shopping!" I grinned since I needed a new pair of shoes.

"So true!" Rangiku agreed leaning in to whisper in my ear "What's going on?"

"Drama" I groaned but for gaining a little light bulb above my head. "But it's nothing a little Karissa style persuasion can't handle"

"Away with yee!" I barked shoving Yumichika towards the two small boys and the ghost dressed as a chef "It's Shinigami bonding time!"

"No way! I'm not helping them" Yumichika grumbled probably still irritated from his argument with his Zanpakutou and Rangiku.

"This may be the last time you could ever bond with these sweet little boys plus you'll be away from Rangiku and will have no reason to come in contact with Fuji Kujaku"

"Bu-"

"Goodbye Yumichika!" I chirped letting the two boys drag him off.

I then turned my attention to Ikkaku and Mizuho who both still wanted Keigo to fight in the kendo tournament.

"You guys can find someone who isn't as lame and cowardly as Keigo to help you out. There is plenty of tough guys and girls at the school."

"_Hey_ I'm not lame!" Keigo whined "Cowardly for sure but not lame!"

After a few seconds of deliberating, Mizuho decided to go to the school and recruit someone who wasn't as cowardly as her younger brother.

"Shesh, you could cut the tension with a spoon" Rangiku laughed watching the ghost poke Yumichika head as the walked down the street.

"I know" I gave Rangiku a small smile "Get your purse cause we're going shopping tonight!"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

Glub-Glub jumped up lifting his external gills then bristling them. He looked at me and let out a low warning hiss.

"W-what's wrong with him?" Keigo asked jumping away from the small animal.

I paused closing the lid of the cleaning product. Two Arrancar appeared on the southern edge of town. Instantly if felt Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, and Toshiro's Reiatsu heading for them.

"Those weird people are back, huh" Keigo said more than asked "Aren't you going to go after it?"

"Nahhh" I dawdled rubbing the top of Glub-Glub's head to calm him down

"Wha-What why not?"

"There is only two Arrancar. Besides Ikkaku and everyone are already there" I said putting the pieces of Hati back together.

"If your su-"

"Another one?" I blurted putting the magazine back in Hati

"What?" Keigo asked alarmed

"Another Arrancar showed up. This one is closer" I filled him in wiping a smudged finger print off of Skoll

"Aaaannnddd?" Keigo sung trying to get me to elaborate.

"And what? Renji and the shop kids are already handling it"

"You're really lazy for a human spirit soldier" Keigo deadpanned receiving a grin from me

"I didn't sign up for it. Besides I'll have plenty of chances to fight these things pretty soon" I said reading the text message Tessai had sent me letting me know he wasn't going to be able to show up for training tonight because he had to pick up supplies for the shop.

"Five bucks says I'll massacre you at Borderlands" I grinned extending my hand towards Keigo figuring playing game would kill some time until Rangiku showed up for our shopping spree.


	33. Back For His Bullet

_**Thank you:**_

_**AnimeXbooksXmanga; Of course she will. Idk how soon but it'll happen I don't want to disappoint my fans**_

_**Wulf 4 Life; The two Shinigami in the last chapter were Hanataro and Rin. **_

_**Bleachedfighter; videogames are the best way to kill time.**_

_**Kitsunelover300; Wow that's a really good idea. Seriously, I'll probably end up using it (: Also I hope this is soon enough for you.**_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Sorry it took _so_ long! The Arrancar was a pain in the ass" Rangiku sighed following my to the shopping district.

"It's cool. I have plenty of ways to kill time" I smiled pulling her into one of my favorite stores. "Why did they show up in the first place?"

"It was a mini coup d'état. They were looking for Urahara. I'm not to sure with all the details but obviously it has something to do with the Hogyoku"

"Sounds boring. Glad I skipped it" I said digging through racks of clothes helping Keigo find something for his overbearing sister's birthday

"They actually caught us by surprise. Has Orihime cheered up any?"

"I think so. She was pretty happy to find out Rukia was going to help her train so she can help out with the up coming battle" I stated agreeing on a nice shirt for Mizuho

Rangiku looked at me in confusion. I looked back at her confused as to why she was confused. Keigo just rolled his eyes and went to pay for the shirt muttering about what gossips women are.

"I'm guess we're not on the same page here" I stated heading towards the dressing room "What was wrong with her?"

"Oh…nothing"

Rangiku smiled then walked into her own stall ending that conversation leaving me fidgeting in curiosity.

I rolled my eyes deciding I would just take to Orihime when she was back from her training in the Seireitei.

"Karissa? Rangiku?" the voice I recognized the voice to be Ikkaku's

"Ikkaku!" I yelled back checking myself out in the mirror

"Oh. Oh! Come out I wanna see!" Yumichika chirped banging on the wrong stall door

"Eek! I don't know you! Pervert!" a girl shrieked

I laughed opening the door to greet Ikkaku and Yumichika in a potentially new outfit. The shrieking girl threw a shoe at Yumichika but missed.

"Relax girl it was a mistake!" he hollered at her receiving the door slamming in his face.

I turned away from the scene Yumichika was bound to make and grinned at Ikkaku and Keigo.

"Yes or no?"

"Definitely a yes!" Keigo gave me a thumbs up

Ikkaku looked at the outfit for a moment before turning to look, glare actually, at Keigo.

"You look…" Ikkaku looked around awkwardly "Nice"

"I know I do!" Rangiku laughed jumping in front of me

During that moment, Ikkaku gave Keigo the best death glare he could muster sending a clear message to the scared boy.

"I… uh" Keigo looked out the shops window "Think… I.. should go now"

Keigo got to his feet, very quickly, and picked up his sister's birthday present still not looking at our group.

"Bye Karissa-Chan. I'll stop by to get you at seven!" with that he scurried off like a frightened dog

"Bye?" I watched him with a raised eyebrow not noticing the smug smirk on Ikkaku's face

"See you then, Asano" Ikkaku called after him

I looked at Ikkaku funny before walking back into the stall.

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself, honey" Yumichika bellowed loudly gaining some colorful words from the girl he was arguing with

"Knock it off" Ikkaku snapped with the essence of smugness

"Why is the middle finger an offensive gesture in the human world?" Yumichika remarked most likely after the girl flipped him off

"Seriously, who the hell thought of that?" Rangiku added sliding a shoe box into my stall

"The reason why the middle finger stands for fuck you is because the British use their middle fingers to shoot, so the French used to cut off the British men's fingers so they couldn't shoot and those who still had their middle finger would stick it up and say 'fuck you' to the French warriors." I said opening the door and tossing a handful of clothes in the 'put back' rack.

I grinned in delight seeing the bewildered looks on Rangiku and Yumichika's face. Ikkaku laughed enjoying the semi violent yet informative history lesson.

"Well that's a surprise" Yumichika muttered

"What is?" Ikkaku asked not understanding what he was talking about along with me

"Karissa actually learning something in school" he said tossing a shirt into the dressing room

"Fuck you I know shit!" I barked throwing the shirt back at him

"Maybe I'll take you up on that later!" Yumichika winked cheekily

"Pfft! You can't handle this!" I joked ,once again, not noticing the look on Ikkaku's face

"Sweetie, I've been around the block a couple of times" he grinned smugly

"Rape doesn't count" Rangiku cut in making Ikkaku and I laugh

After a few more hours of shopping and arguing. The trio of Shinigami having to leave to meet up with Toshiro. I figured I would find Tessai and train my ass off like everyone else.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

Smiling like the cat that ate the canary, I watched Grimmjow walk out of a tear in the sky. Taking in his surroundings his eyes landed on me, instantaneously his face lit up just like mine.

"Back for your bullet?" I smirked as he made his way to earth.

"You got lucky last time. I'll end this before you even know what hit ya" he grinned cracking his neck

"Awful lot of talking you're doing. You sure you can _hand_le it?" I sneered taking notice of the missing appendage

"Haven't heard that one yet" he scoffed unimpressed

"Oi, what happened to your arm anyway?" I asked genuinely curious

"I chopped it off" he said it so casually like lobbing of his limbs was a normal thing

"What the fuck?" I gawked his answer leaving me slightly thunderstruck

"Heh, I don't need both arms to get rid of you and the Kurosaki kid" he grunted launching his first attack, a right hook to the temple

Instead of doing the obvious dodge or back away, I took a large step forward using my left arm to push away his flying right arm and jammed the barrel of Skoll under his chin.

"How about we start off with a bang instead?" I grinned pulling the trigger

Grimmjow is quick that's for sure. He managed to shove me way with a kick saving his jaw from being blown off. He didn't come out unscathed though, the bullet still grazed over his chin and the tip of his nose.

The kick wasn't debilitating or painful in anyway, so like clockwork I was back firing at him like a trigger happy fool.

Alas! There was a method to the mad torrent of bullets.

Just kidding. I'm just being too lazy to give him a real fight.

Grimmjow shot a Cero out of his hand destroying the bullets flying towards him. I leapt out of the way wishing I learned how to do that walking on air thing so many people seemed to know.

Dust and gravel flew through the air thanks to Grimmjow's over charged attack. I activated Tamashii No Kyōmei so I could find him easier through the unsettled cloud.

"You sure you don't want one of your buddies to lend you a _hand_?" I joked egging the hot tempered Arrancar on

"Keep runnin' your mouth it's gonna cost you" he snarled glaring maliciously

"What? An _arm_ and a leg?" I laughed ducking under his right hook

Yep. I was trying to get the Arrancar to release his Zanpakutou. I heard they become 'one' with it and frankly, I was curious to see what Grimmjow would become. According to Rangiku, a released Arrancar was pretty creepy looking.

While crouched down, I hit him with an elbow to the kidney and shot a hole through his left shoulder.

I should have shot through his right because the left wasn't attached to anything to begin with.

Kicking my leg out behind his and dragging it back I pulled him down to the ground. Slamming both barrels into his abdomen and firing.

Grimmjow snarled like an animal using his Cero to blast me off of him. I blinked away the stars firing again and going right through his stupid hole.

"Fucking holes man!" I hissed noticing I cut the scar from my battle with Komamura in my left hand on a piece of glass.

Suddenly, he flew out of nowhere, spinning around like a helicopter, then slamming his shin into my ribs.

I was knocked back a considerable distance. Heck, I even flipped a couple of times trying to catch the breath that was kicked right out of me.

"_Well shit. Maybe he doesn't need two arms…" _I thought dryly touching my ribs to make sure they were intact.

Grimmjow didn't give me anytime to catch my breath. I rolled away from him kick and outta the way of another Cero. In that moment, I spotted Glub-Glub crawling out of my jacket pocket.

It was like our minds were on the same track. I jumped up shooting Grimmjow through his right shoulder and hitting his right cheek with the butt of Skoll.

Glub-Glub used this time to jump onto Grimmjow's chest and unleash his own version Cero.

A heel kick to his bleeding chest sent Grimmjow backwards in a tumble similar to the tumble I had moments before except he was a lot quicker to get on his feet.

"Where the hell is he anyway?" he asked out of the blue

"Playin' house with the Vizard" I snickered at the annoyed look on the Arrancar's face

"What about us Vizard?" Shinji asked appearing by my side before disappearing so he wasn't in the Arrancar's way again.

During Shinji's question, Grimmjow had let loose a faster Cero than before. I scooped Glub-Glub up knowing Grimmjow was taking a look at the burn on his chest while the dust was hanging in the air.

"He wanted to know where Ichigo was" I sent a bullet into his thigh

"I see. Making a new friend?" Shinji asked suddenly floating above my head.

"It's our second date actually" I grinned up at him feeling Grimmjow bristle at the two of us

"Try not ta make a mess will ya, lovebird? It's expensive at deal with" Shinji joked halfheartedly with me

"Yeah, yeah. Don't git your knickers in a twist" I cackled at the dry look he gave me

Shinji rolled his eyes at the remark, stuffed his hands into his pockets, and eyed Grimmjow with mild curiosity.

Said Arrancar seemed to be annoyed with the banter going on between Shinji and I. I could he him snarl out something along the lines of us looking down on him.

Being looked down on was something Grimmjow didn't take lightly at all.

"Die!" Grimmjow snarled preparing to release his Zanpakutou

A coy smile ripped across my face. I finally got him mad enough to show me his full power.

Before the Zanpakutou could be released, Ulquiorra stepped in placing his hand on the hilt stopping Grimmjow's movements.

"_**Oi**_!" I glared at Ulquiorra "Let us finish this damnit!"

"The mission is complete" he said completely ignoring me "We're going back"

Like when Aizen and his two companions disappeared from the Seireitei, a large hole with a beaming yellow light surrounded the two Arrancar lifting them into the gapping hole.

I clenched my teeth together and open fired. Not caring if I hit them I just need a way to vent my anger.

Glub-Glub must have been pissed too. He latched himself onto Hati and gestured for me to throw him with his head.

I smirked at the little creature and put in all the strength I could muster to throw him and the gun high into the air.

Glub-Glub flew between the two Arrancar before 'detonating'. Grimmjow's mask fell of leaving a charred imprint of where it once resided. Ulquiorra had some scratches and burns but it seemed like the emotionless Arrancar hadn't even felt it.

"The next time we meet I'm ripping your fucking throat out!" Grimmjow snarled tense with anger but Ulquiorra wouldn't let him attack.

The surprise on their faces was enough to relieve a significant amount of the frustration I felt at that moment.

"Son of bitch." I grumbled after they completely disappeared

Shinji appeared where my gun and Glub-Glub were laying. Glub-Glub hopped away from him in surprise.

"What're you doing here anyway?" I asked catching the gun he tossed to me

"Ichigo felt the Arrancar, mainly the angry one you were fightin', started fussin' and tried ta leave but Hiyori ain't done with him yet" He told me re-adjusting the cap on his head

"Some faith he has in us" I snorted watching Glub-Glub crawl up Shinji's pant leg. "Is he getting any better at least?"

"Duh. He's at eleven seconds" Shinji rolled his eyes until they landed on what was crawling on his leg.

I mocked Shinji under my breath looking my self over for an significant damage.

"Why do you carry around a mini Hollow?" he asked extending his hand to Glub-Glub

"'Cause he's cute as hell and has a bite worse than his bark" I grinned back shaking off my anger

"If ya say so" he shrugged examining Glub-Glub before handing him to me "Where are ya headed afta this?"

"Urahara's. Wanna come long?" I offered even though I figured he wouldn't come.

There seemed to be some bad blood running between the Vizards and the Shinigami. I don't know what happened but I figured it had to be a similar story to the Quincy's.

"Nah. I'll pass. But you should stop by our place sometime. Test Ichigo out for yaself"

"Leave the door unlocked for me" I grinned waving goodbye to the friendlier Vizard

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"That Hurts!" Ikkaku yelled pushing Tessai away with his feet "I said you can stop! Back off!"

"Quit being a baby!" I barked at him latching on to his left arm while Ururu latched on to his right so Tessai could finish with his bandages.

"Shaddap! The bandages are way too-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth trying to save everyone's hearing. And I thought I was loud.

"Stop! Damnit!" Yumichika yelled getting held back by his bandages that were in Jinta's vice grip.

"The injured need to rest, Ayasegawa" Tessai informed nodding to Jinta who yanked the injured Shinigami to the floor.

Seeing this, Ikkaku began to squirm and yell through my fingers.

"Ikkaku, I swear if you keep wriggling around.." I warned only to have him cut me off

"You'll what?" he challenged

I narrowed my eyes at him. Before twisting around him until I had him in a rear naked choke.

"_**Gahh!" **_

He yelled when Ururu began flicking his bruises while I held him in place. He couldn't move around to much or I'd actually choke him out.

A shutter ran through my body. I tensed for a few seconds gaining a bewildered expression on my face.

Orihime Inoue is gone. She just disappeared.

"_Was she the Arrancar's mission?" _I thought loosening my grip on Ikkaku _"That's the only explanation to why I can't feel her anymore."_

"Karissa?" Ikkaku asked noticing the sudden change in my mood "You okay?"

"…Yeah" I said slowly

Thoughts racing a mile a minute in my mind.

"Let's go home" Ikkaku said lightly telling Yumichika to get his things.

"Okay" I glanced at Urahara wondering if anyone else felt her disappearance.


	34. Strict Order

_**Thank you:**_

_**Wulf 4 Life**_

_**Marc**_

_**AnimeXbooksXmanga**_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"You should go" Ikkaku said snapping my phone shut before I could call off my 'date' with Keigo, Mizuiro, and his girlfriend.

"But-" I started to protest. However, Ikkaku would have none of it

"Go. Take your mind of things for a little while" he demanded pulling clothes out of the shopping bags and pushing them into my hands

"_Wha!" _Yumichika gasped from the sidelines watching us like we were in some kind of soap opera

"I think-"

He pushed a finger against my lips shaking his head. "_Go_."

I stared at him before slowly raising an eyebrow. "You're being a weirdo"

"I am not" he argued snapping back into the old Ikkaku

"How aren't you? You used to be _hell_ bent on keeping Keigo as far away as possible then all the sudden you want me to go out with him. It's freaking confusing" I huffed

"I still don't want to be anywhere near him" Ikkaku grumbled crossing his arms

"Men I swear!" I pushed Ikkaku out the door so I could change

I quickly threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a yellow blouse realizing Keigo would be here in a few minutes. I twisted chopsticks threw my hair to hold it up in a bun before running down the hallway.

_**Ding. Dong.**_

"He's early" Ikkaku grumbled glaring at the door

I raised my eyebrow at him but let Keigo in for a moment so I could find yellow shoes to match my shirt.

I don't know what happened while I was gone but when I came back into the living room the tension almost suffocated me.

Ikkaku was smirking while Keigo looked pale.

"Have a nice night!" Yumichika called as we headed down the street.

I punched Keigo in the side staring in horror at the restaurant.

"This is a children's restaurant…?" I stated looking at the cute animal figures decorating a large sign that read;

"_**Super happy fun palace"**_

In neon bubble lettering.

"She's going to be a psycho…" Keigo added stepping away from one of the mascots that greeted guests at the door.

I gawked walking inside. It would make a kid super happy. It was painted with happy shades of pink, blue, green, and yellow. The restaurant was filled with ball pits, a slide, swing sets, arcade games, and other toys.

Worst of all it was filled to the rim with snot nosed kids.

"I don't wanna be here anymore" Keigo groaned

"You own me _big_ time for this" I glowered resisting the urge to kick him into the ball pit.

"Good evening!" Mizuiro waved us over to a secluded table "Karissa you look lovely"

"Thanks" I said awkwardly "Hi, I'm Karissa Evans. This" I pointed to Keigo "Is Keigo Asano"

The woman stood up dressed in a deep red business skirt and matching blouse. She shook my hand firmly

"I'm Ayaka Bessho. Owner of this establishment" She beamed gesturing for us to take a seat

"Nice to meet you. Great place you got here" I forced out of my lips feeling a ball hit the back of my chair

That simple sentence lead her to blabber on about this place even with food in her mouth. Thankfully Keigo sat across from her so he got spit on.

"This is how I decided to help change the world. How would you?" she asked trying to start a deep touching conversation

"I'd end world hunger" Mizuiro said enjoying the conversation

"I'd feed emo's happy meals" I said getting only Keigo and I to laugh

I looked past the woman and stared at a extremely familiar face. I almost couldn't hold back a laugh.

"_**Real **__slick Ikkaku"_

He sat at the table closest to us. Wearing a stick on mustache and a stolen suit. The suit still had a name tag with a picture that still stuck to it.

The man in the picture had a full head of hair and a gentler face than the glaring man, who look like he was going to rip the place apart.

I scanned the room some more and found Yumichika practically kidnapping someone's kid in his own 'elaborate' disguise as a parent.

"Why don't you guys get us ladies something to eat?"

I turned my attention back to Ayaka, who had placed her hand over mine. Looking at the bruise, courtesy of Grimmjow, I forgot to cover up on my cheek.

"_Awkward!" _I thought looking back and forth between it and her

The boys left and I pulled my hand away from her.

"Does he beat you?" she whispered leaning over the table

I choked slightly on my drink before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"Beat me she says! Ha!" I laughed harder

Majority of the patrons in the restaurant turned to stare at the two of us in bewilderment. Ayaka blushed trying to get me to lower my voice.

"This is serious!" she whispered

"Keigo hit me! Bahaha!" I cackled almost hitting my head on the table

I completely forgot about Ikkaku being there and hating Keigo with a passion. So all that went through his ears were the words 'Keigo hit me'

"Ikkaku no!" Yumichika shouted

I looked up only to see Keigo flying through the air and into on of the foam padded walls.

Like a rampaging bull, Ikkaku charged knocking children out of the way.

Keigo dove into the ball pit and began launching the plastic balls at his assailant. Ikkaku on the other hand began throwing cutlery.

Obviously a couple kids got hit here and there but lucky for them it was only by plastic balls.

Keigo leapt into the exit of the slide for cover only to have Ikkaku jump into the pit and reach his hand up their to drag him out.

Keigo shrieked and slapped, that's right slapped, Ikkaku multiple times before he ripped a diaper off a kid and tried to hit him with it.

"Stop them!" Ayaka pleaded

"In these shoes? No way!" I said delighted by the weird battle.

The mascots tried to retrain Ikkaku but ended up getting involved in a massive food fight. A bowl of ice cream knocked the furry pink pigs head off one of them causing quite a few kids to faint in shock.

"Shoes… my restaurant is getting torn to bits and you're worried about your _shoes_?"

"Yeah pretty mu-"

_**Splat. **_

Something hot and gooey landed on my feet.

"My shoes…" I stared at the pizza now covering my feet

"Karissa." Keigo held up his hands defensively "It was an accident! I swear!"

Hell hath no fury like a woman with ruined shoes.

"He pushed me!" Keigo pointed at Ikkaku

With lightning like speed, I threw my chair at them making them dive for cover. The chair hit the frame of the door wedging it shut so no one could escape.

I ripped off one shoe and launched it at Ikkaku's dome that was reflecting the light from the heat lamps he was hiding near.

I lunged towards the ball pit tackling the brown haired boy into the pool of brightly colored balls.

I shoved the pizza flavored foot protector in his mouth before grinning. It was a lot of fun causing chaos.

Ikkaku laughed at his enemy standing up from his hiding place. What a stupid move.

I grabbed a large lollipop from the little boy hiding in the slide. That's right I stole candy from a baby.

It flew through the air like a shuriken before sticking to Ikkaku's forehead.

"You fuckers owe me a pair of shoes!" I barked getting scolded for my foul language by one of the mothers there.

"Sorry. Kids don't repeat what I just said" I apologized letting Yumichika help me out of the pit.

"Get out of my restaurant, _**now**_" Ayaka hissed pointing to the door

"Gladly!" I chirped happily know I was free of this hellhole and free of Mizuiro ever asking me to go on a double date again.

"Why are you shirtless?" I questioned raising an eyebrow at Ikkaku

Ikkaku beamed looking at Keigo triumphantly before turning back to answer me.

"It's a _man_ thing" he replied with a smirk.

Keigo mocked Ikkaku, poorly, and started an agreement about manly manness. I shook my head helping Yumichika get gummi worms out of his hair.

Ikkaku ripped the chair out of the door throwing it at Keigo's head. I grinned watching it break the clown statue.

I leapt onto Ikkaku's back forcing him to give me a piggy back ride. There was no way I'm ruining a pair of socks too.

"You owe me" I told him pointing the direction of my house "Now mush!"

When we got home a round of twenty one questions started after Pops saw the condition we came home in.

Ikkaku left to take a shower, James was out working odd jobs, Pops and Kana were working on some new gadgets leaving me at the mercy of Yumichika.

Thankfully, he just wanted to watch a movie instead of gossip. However, this luck only lasted a second

"I _love_ love triangles!" he suddenly squealed

"What?" I blinked watching blood spurt onto the screen "We're watching _hostel_. There is no love in this movie."

"Oh, honey I wasn't talking about the movie" he laughed turning the volume down

"Then what are you talking about?" I was completely lost.

"Can't you see it?" he flailed his arms like it was the most obvious thing in the planet

"See what?" I sighed exasperated

"Shesh your dense for a girl." Yumichika rolled his eyes "I know you've noticed the glares Ikkaku has been sending Keigo"

"Ikkaku doesn't like him" I shrugged making Yumichika groan

"Don't you wonder _why_?" he egged on

"Well yeah"

"He's jealous. All that attention you give to Keigo"

I thought about it for a moment letting it all sink in. I blushed turning my head back to the tv screen so Yumichika couldn't see it.

"_**Oh**_…"

_**Ding. Dong. **_

Yumichika answered the door. He guffawed but let Keigo walk in.

He was carrying a shoe box. I couldn't help but smile then blush thanks to the new information I learned

"I hope you like them" he said showing me the shoes.

They were much cuter than the ones I was wearing earlier. Without thinking, I glomped Keigo just as Ikkaku walked into the living room.

Ikkaku was glaring at Keigo. Keigo was smirking at Ikkaku.

"_Goddamn you Yumichika!" _I huffed feeling the heat rising to my cheeks.

He just had to point things out. Now no matter how hard I try I can't seem to shake off the thought. Now I notice the way they act.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Evans"

"Toshiro" I greeted not needing to look up to recognize his voice

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you" he grumbled

I looked up at him taking the towel off my head so I could run a brush through the rats nest on top of my head.

"Get dressed quickly and meet me outside" he said sternly with a sense of urgency

Normally, I bark something at him for telling me what to do but somewhere deep down I knew this was about Orihime and the upcoming war.

I nodded quickly throwing on my school uniform and pulling my hair into a messy ponytail.

"Evans!" he barked snapping his back towards me "Next time wait till I leave!"

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy the sight" I teased halfheartedly "Besides I'm _positive_ Rangiku has done this to you plenty time before"

I giggled when he gave no response leading me to believe I was right.

"Let's go." he sighed heading towards Ichigo's house

Once we had him with us we went to Orihime's apartment. Ichigo kept probing me for answers but I saw no reason to answer him since he'd find out in a matter of moments.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Toshiro announced our arrival to the waiting Shinigami.

The male Shinigami has stoic expressions on their faces while Rangiku wouldn't even turn away from the gigantic tv screen.

The distraught expression on Rukia's face was more than enough to send Ichigo into a frenzy. He immediately asked what was wrong and what was going on.

"Where's Inoue?" he demanded from the door jam

I sighed moving to stand beside Ikkaku. I then noticed they didn't invite Chad and Uryu, they belonged here as much as I did.

"Have you taken care of the spectral interference yet?" Toshiro asked approaching Rangiku

"Yes, we're go to go" Rangiku confirmed placing a comforting hand on Rukia's shoulder

"Good. Connect us"

Rangiku pressed a couple of buttons. The screen went fuzzy before clearing into a picture of the other white haired captain, Ukitake.

"Ukitake?" Toshiro seemed surprised "Where's the Captain-Commander?"

"I'm here instead"

"_Obviously" _I snorted to myself gaining a disapproving look from Ikkaku

"Why?" Toshiro questioned. He was quite demanding for a little kid.

"Because I was the last person to see Orihime Inoue before she passed through the Senkai gate."

Ichigo and Rukia gasped rather loudly making the hopeful look on Ukitake's face drop.

"Judging by your reaction, she never made it there"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo barked stepping forward "Where did Inoue go? You know something, right?"

He sounded so desperate.

"I'll give you my opinion" Ukitake closed his eyes

From the way his voice sounded, I could tell he wasn't going to offer anything pleasant. I could only brace myself even though I knew there's only a few things that could have happened to her and all of them were terrible.

"The two guards I sent with her through the Senkai gate made it back alive. According to the two of them, Orihime was either kidnapped…"

Ichigo gnashed his teeth together and I glared at my shoes feeling like I would never see her again.

"Or murdered by an Arrancar."

_Murdered. _

That very word sent fear through Ichigo and I. Not for ourselves but for Orihime, Chad, and Uryu.

Since the start, we've been the ones protecting them when shit hit the fan.

And now that Orihime's gone.

Ichigo and I were afraid. Afraid that Orihime was dead. Afraid that we failed.

"Captain Ukitake! Even if it's just a hypothesis saying something like that-" Rukia began to shout seeing the look on our faces.

"I know! I don't like saying this either. I'm just listing the worst case scenarios. According to our information, she was attacked by an Arrancar the disappeared with him."

"Don't screw around! This is just wrong" Ichigo yelled

He stopped looking at everybody's faces. I looked away before he could look at me.

"Don't give me that shit! There's still no proof!" Ichigo yelled in denial

"Relax! I don't believe that she is dead either but-"

Ichigo stopped me by placing his hand in mine. I stared in disbelief. Orihime's Reiatsu was there. It was slight but there was _something_.

"Tell them. Tell them what you feel"

"It's Orihime's Reiatsu! She's not dead"

I smiled. It was gone in a split second after seeing the Captain-Commander appear behind Ukitake.

"Pity. If what you say about Orihime being alive is true then that means she is a traitor." he said bluntly and so sure of it

"Fuck you! You ol-"

Ikkaku rushed to put his hand over my mouth but that didn't stop my rant or the face that I'm trying to glare at him till his head exploded.

"In light of the situation, I'll forgive that outburst."

His words just sparked another bout of yelling from me. I lifted my hand to flip him off but Ikkaku grabbed it before I could bring it into his line of sight.

"If she was kidnapped, she would have not been able to see you. As such, healing your injuries then disappearing means that Orihime Inoue left of her own free will"

I looked at Ikkaku silently telling him that I'd behave. He hesitated but released me nonetheless.

"You have some valid points but I don't think you considered the fact that maybe, just maybe, the Arrancar or Aizen even had the heart to let her say goodbye."

I felt incredibly corny but I still didn't think that Hollow's were emotionless. Glub-Glub is living proof of this.

"You are not thinking rationally. You are getting carried away with you emotions"

I bristled opening my mouth to yell at the stupid old man but Ikkaku was once again holding his hand over my mouth.

"You asshole! You don't und-" Ichigo shouted done mulling over what was said

Renji stopped him looking stern from once.

"We understand Captain-Commander. I, Renji Abarai ask permission to go to Hueco Mundo and bring the traitor Orihime Inoue back to our side" Renji said making me glare at him for calling her a traitor.

"Permission denied" Yamamoto slammed down his cane

I growled through Ikkaku's hand just as shocked and frustrated as the rest of the occupants of the room.

"Now that it is clear the Arrancar are preparing for battle, all members of Hitsugaya's advanced guard must return immediately to help fortify the Seireitei's defenses"

"Are you telling us to abandon Inoue?" Rukia asked sadly

"Exactly. The weight of one life does not compare to the entire world."

I tensed at his words but still glared at him reaching for my guns.

"I am afraid I cannot obey those orders, Captain-Commander." Rukia added giving him her own glare.

"I expected some of you to say that. So I prepared special arrangements before hand" he said lightly almost like he was laughing

"_Fucking smart old man!" _I growled in my head gripping my gun

Ikkaku was on a roll today because he placed his hand over mine so I couldn't pull out the weapon.

The sound of sliding doors opening forced us all to turn around. Their in the doorway to the Seireitei was Kenpachi and Byakuya.

"You heard him. Time to go back guys" Kenpachi said mildly

"Don't resist. We've been ordered to take you back by force if necessary." Byakuya added seeing the defiant look in Rukia's eye

I wriggled out of Ikkaku's grasp and made my way over to Ichigo.

"We don't need the help of the soul society we can handle this on our own. As a favor could you tell us how to get to Huevos Rancheros or whatever that fucking place was called?" I said resolutely

"Orihime is our friend. We'll save her ourselves" Ichigo added just as resolute as me

"No! we will need both your strength in this upcoming battle. I will not allow you to act on your own a die like dogs. Wait until you receive your orders. That is-"

_**Bang.**_

I shot the monitor. I cracked but didn't break completely.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Ordering me around like that!" I barked moving away from Ikkaku's clamping hands. "Suck a dick old man! I ain't a goddamn Shinigami! You have no rule over me. So whether you like it or not we're going to save Orihime."

"Karissa!" Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku pleaded to try and get me to quite down

"Oh hush!" I glared at them "Did you forget how many lives of your Shinigami she's saved? Or that this isn't the first time the Seireitei has made a huge mistake?"

I'm pretty sure I was snarling like Cujo at the moment.

"Did _you_ forget-"

_**Bang. **_

_**Bang.**_

_**Bang.**_

Those three shots cut off the feed completely leaving us all in a dark room. I stood with my gun still raised at the screen feeling like his face would pop up again any moment.

"Let's go" Kenpachi ordered the Shinigami

Ikkaku stepped forward slowly coaxing me lowering my arm. I sighed putting the gun away.

"Sorry…" He said cupping my cheek before walking away

"Ichigo? Karissa?"

Neither of us looked at or answered her.

"I'm sorry." Rukia said when she got no response from the two of us

I turned around and gave the group a forced smile feeling guilty for acting like such a bitch to them even though their wasn't anything they could do.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Mornin' Karissa-Chan~"

I jumped at the sound whirling around to flip on the light.

"Hm? Someone's jumpy this morning" Shinji laughed waving from the kitchen table.

I blinked a few times staring at the chipper Vizard. My eyes flickered over to James still sleeping contently on the couch.

"_Some guard he is."_ I yawned turning to look at Shinji questioningly

"It's five thirty." I said fumbling around to make coffee "The hell are _you_ doing here so early?"

"Didn't know I needed an excuse to visit my friends" Shinji said haughtily

I rolled my eyes sitting across from him waiting for an answer. Shinji took in a deep breath and propped his legs up on the table.

"How was yer date?" he smiled good naturedly

How Shinji knew about this I couldn't say. The only guess I could make is Keigo told Ichigo who in turn told Shinji.

I blushed quickly getting up to make my cup of coffee so_, hopefully, _he wouldn't see the color on my cheeks.

"Oh~ so it went well?" he practically laughed not missing a thing "Spill it kid. We could all use some good news right about now"

"_I'm guess Ichigo told him something. That little gossip" _

"It was a lot of…fun" I smiled lightly "I'll have Yumichika send you a copy of the video 'cause it's kinda hard to explain"

"I can't wait" he muttered dryly "but I guess I should let cha know why I'm really here"

"That'd be nice" I dawdled resting my chin in the palm of my hand

"It's important" he leaned in cupping his hands over his mouth "Now listen closely"

Shinji began to talk in a very hushed voice. Not like anyone could hear anything over James' snoring anyway.

Who he was afraid would hear I couldn't tell you.

Surprisingly, I was quite through his entire discussion. After he finished he clapped his hand once while standing up.

"Well get you things and I'll see you off!" he grinned ushering me to my room.

It was kind of creepy how well he knew the layout of my house.

We stopped by Chad and Uryu's houses but it already seemed like they were waiting for us to arrive.

I explained everything that had happened during the meeting to the two males. The both stayed silently furious.

"This is where I take my leave." Shinji waved appearing high in the air "Good luck"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"You've got a pathetic look on your face, Kurosaki" Uryu sneered being the first person realize he was there.

"Ishida? Are you here?" Ichigo gawked

"Stupid. Orihime's their friend too" I said taking Glub-Glub off of Chad's chest.

"Chad's here too?"

"We're going to Hueco Mundo" Chad activated his arm "Karissa filled us in on yesterdays events"

"You can't" Ichigo shook his head " I appreciate it. But you two just aren't strong en-"

Chad cut him of using his steroid arm. Attacked Ichigo relentlessly then suddenly stopped

"Am I still not powerful enough?" Chad asked "Believe in us"

"Okay. Ready now?" Urahara clapped gaining everyone's attention

"More than ready!" I grinned

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

_**I left out what Shinji whispered on purpose. So you'll just have to wait in anticipation**_.


	35. Temple Of Doom

_**Thank you:**_

_**Marc;**_

_**AnimeXbooksXmanga; Yep. That's Glub-Glub**_

_**Wulf 4 life;**_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Alright. Now I'm going to open the path to Hueco Mundo." Urahara grinned jumping on to a wooden beam.

He knelt down and began saying one of those long spell, chant, things Shinigami are so fond of. The hand holding on to his cane began to glow blue and make a whirling noise.

The blue traveled down the cane down on to the wooden beam where it shot across to it's sister beam and ripping a hole similar to the one the Arrancars' disappear into.

"This…" Urahara waved his hand to the gapping hole

"Is Garganta! There aren't any paths inside only a constant, turbulent flow of Reishi. You guys are going to have to make your own pathways using these Reishi. Run towards the darkness and you'll find Hueco Mundo"

We all nodded. I'm sure the boys stored this information in a safe place. Me on the other hand, already forgot half of what he said.

"Take care of my family for me, will ya? Say something so the don't worry." Ichigo asked

"Will do. What about you friends?" Urahara asked his eyes flickering over to something

Three bodies moved behind the rocks. I smiled able to make out the bodies thanks to peripheral vision and Urahara.

Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo.

"I'll apologize to them once I get back." Ichigo leapt into the rip followed by Uryu and Chad.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them" I grinned sending a wink over my shoulder at my schoolmates before following after the boys.

It's been close to thirty minutes since we entered the rift. Ichigo lead the way making a jagged and narrow pathway.

Uryu made himself some sort of surf board making his way leisurely beside me. I think he was showing of how much better he was at controlling Reishi than we are.

"So Hueco Mundo is up ah-" Ichigo yelped nearly falling through his own pathway.

Ichigo started grumbling about how much a pain in the ass creating a pathway was. While I watched my steps realizing how sketchy it was.

If the pathway barely withstood Ichigo's weight then what chance did I have following behind him and the not so light Chad?

I jinxed it.

Right after those thoughts passed through my mind the pathway crumbled letting both Chad and I fell.

Until Chad caught the side and I latched onto his leg.

Wrapping both my arms and legs around one of his. I shut my eyes tightly heart pounding a mile a minute.

I hate being afraid. I'm afraid of heights. Therefore I hate heights. I hate it so much I don't even want to _look_ at a skyscraper.

Therefore, falling to my death is _not_ the way I plan on dying.

"Are you guys alright?" Ichigo asked

I bristled wanting to glare at him but if I opened my eyes I knew I'd look down.

And probably have a heart attack.

"No problem" Chad rumbled easily pulling him and his new body pat, AKA me, back onto the path.

"Sorry about that…" Ichigo mumbled guiltily

"Jeez" Uryu laughed

I cracked open one eye but made no attempt to detach myself from Chad. He didn't seem to mind but it _is_ Chad we're talking about here.

"How pathetic" he slid next to Ichigo on his fancy smancy surf board. "Can't you make a better path?"

Yep. He was showing off alright.

"Shut it! I just said I was bad at stuff like this!" Ichigo hissed losing focus on the pathway

The pathway beneath Chad's feet gave way a little bit but not completely.

I constricted tighter around Chad's, most likely numb, leg having a mini heart attack. I screwed my eyes shut blocking out the two bickering boys.

The path suddenly became solid.

"A Hollow?" Ichigo gasped

I heard Uryu start up his bow. This snapped the fear out of me. I pulled off Chad moving in front of Glub-Glub.

"Don't point that at him!" I hissed taking notice of Glub-Glub's gills pressed to the floor

"You should have done that earlier" Ichigo told him not bothering to question why I carried around a Hollow

"Seriously, Glub-Glub" I groaned rubbing my temple. "Why couldn't you have done this earlier?"

The little lizard just frilled his gills and darted off happily creating a _stable_, wide pathway in his wake.

"Ishida, I heard that you made some kind of deal with your father in order to regain your Quincy powers. The deal being you couldn't be involved with Shinigami or their comrades." Chad paused letting Uryu regain his composure "So, why are you here?"

"_That's most I've ever heard him say at one time" _I thought absent mindedly

I couldn't care less if I never saw Uryu again. I turned to check on Glub-Glub, who was racing around excitedly, but didn't wander to far from me.

"Is that true, Ishida?" Ichigo asked surprised by the news.

"Yes, it's true" he confirmed "Let's keep moving and I'll explain"

Uryu's story seemed to take forever. He could have just said it bluntly but _no_ he had to add in insignificant details like facial expressions and how Urahara fanned himself.

"That doesn't make sense. I'm still a Shinigami." Ichigo stated after the story finally finished

"No. you're a _substitute _Shinigami and the Seireitei abandoned you." Uryu corrected harshly because he's an angry kid.

Ichigo flinched at the sentence. He was still sore about the subject.

"_Way to be blunt" _I thought dryly feeling oddly tired.

That's when I noticed the threads attaching Glub-Glub to me. Tamashii no Kyōmei was activated.

"_When the hell did that happen?" _

I could only figure I left it on since my fight with Grimmjow or my sub conscience was being smart again and activated it during the fall.

Soon, we were at the wall that lead into Hueco Mundo. With matching kicks we all burst through the wall at the same time.

It was dimly lit by the moon out side. I looked around noticing, well nothing really. It reminded my of a hospital in a way.

The tiled floors, the white walls, and the fact it looked spotless.

"This is not what I expected" I stated turning to look down both ends of the massive hallway.

"I thought it would be more, uhh how do I put it?" I tapped my chin "Wild? Filled with crazy Hollows, kind like Doom or Resident Evil. Ya know?" I added

"Someone plays too many video games" Uryu muttered receiving a glare from me.

"I figured this place would be a pigsty" Ichigo nodded "It's actually pretty solid looking"

"Quit down. I'm sure they have some sort of invader-detection system and already know where here" Uryu hushed Ichigo

"Then why the fuck should we be quite?" I sneered at him

"Yeah. This would go a lot quicker if they came and found us anyway" Ichigo shrugged leading the way

"Karissa. You're extremely loud" Ichigo said taking me but surprise

"I didn't even say anything" I blinked

"Help me get their attention, will ya?" he added laughing at me

I brushed it off and agreed. Much to Uryu's dismay.

"Hey, if anyone's here show yourself!" Ichigo started yelling while he walked

"_**Oi Arrancar! **_Come out, you limp dick son o' bitches!" I grinned intending to start a yelling contest with him

I stopped and looked around feeling a little bit off. The feeling you get when something is about to go wrong, really wrong.

"Am I the only one who feels this is going to end up like the Temple of Doom?" I asked letting Glub-Glub crawl onto my shoulder.

"That's unlikely. It'll end up more like The Most Dangerous Game." Uryu played along leaving Ichigo in a state of confusion.

"Hasn't it always been kind of like that anyway?" I muttered watching Uryu sneak up to a corner and peak over it.

"It's safe" he confirmed while the rest of us walked past him.

Ichigo continued his yelling, Chad remained silent, and Uryu was not happy about our lack of subtly.

I think the point being subtle was pointless since we demolished a wall to get in.

"Can't we be a little more cautious!" Uryu yelled

"Ishida, calm down" Chad told him

"I _am_ calm!"

With that he hit a wall which, ironically was a booby trap trigger.

"_I am on a jinxing spree!" _I almost laughed out loud watching the tiles start to drop

"Run!"

I'm not sure who yelled it but I fled like the Devil was on my heels. Like hell I was falling again.

I made it around the corner, which wasn't falling apart, first pulling Ichigo and Uryu to my side and reached for Chad.

Right as I had a grip on his wrist and he mine, the floor beneath him crumbled. Instantly, the other to rushed to help realizing I couldn't hold up Chad and almost fell in myself.

"_This place sucks" _I clutched my chest moving far away from the edge

"You just _had_ to make a Temple of Doom reference, didn't you?" Uryu groaned catching his breath

"I'm not the one who pressed the trigger!" I barked at him

"This isn't the time or place to be arguing" Chad said stepping between the two of us, blocking our sight of each other.

"Yeah. Nobody got hurt. From now on no touching walls. Especially" Ichigo pointed at Uryu accusingly "You"

"It's your fault for pissing me off!" Uryu snapped back leading Chad to walk in between those two.

"Way to man up to your mistakes!"

Once again Uryu and I were clashing. Poor Chad didn't know what to do. If he stopped one fight another would break out.

Our clash ended quickly but the tension was there and we still kept glaring each other down as we walked.

"How long is this hallway!" Ichigo groaned bored with the lack of action

"Hey, I noticed how this hallway curves and is on a slant reminds me of the boulder scene"

I sweat dropped after I said this. The boys just grimaced hoping I was just being over imaginative.

"We've been walking forever. I can't sense anyone around here. Are we lost?" Ichigo whined some more

"We should reach something soon enough" Chad sighed

"Don't let you guard down, Kurosaki" Uryu warned

"I know! I am being careful!" he snapped back

Our hearts dropped seeing his foot go down farther than it should.

_**Click.**_

I slapped my forehead cursing our luck, or lack of it.

"This is… just like the last time" Ichigo pointed out over a loud rumbling noise.

"Karissa, do you know what that sound is?" Uryu sneered sarcastically

"A boulder. Probably a _really_ big one"

"Yep" we both nodded seeing it turn the corner

"Talk about a classic trap" Uryu sighed pushing up his glass

"Don't admire it!" Ichigo snapped planning to run but he'd only end up at a dead end, literally

Chad pushed passed us like he has some kind of death with or something

"Oi!" I reached out to stop him from walking any closer to it

"Let this to me"

He didn't activate his power. Instead he stopped it with his bare hand. Sure he slid back a little but still it was impressive.

Even more impressive, he broke it with one bare handed punch.

"Holy catfish, Chad! That was badass!" I cheered giving him a high five which hurt my hand, a lot.

"I told you not to let your guard down!" Uryu hissed pointing accusingly at Ichigo.

"Oi, before we start _another_ bullshit fight. Lets just point out that _anyone_ could have stepped on it or punched it" I interjected so Chad could have a break from being the peacemaker.

"Yes but" Uryu slid his glasses up his nose "Only _one_ person keeps talking about the Temple of Doom right before it happens"

"Oi! Quit blaming me! I've just been pointing out the facts" I retorted crossing my arms haughtily

"What facts?" Ichigo asked slapping a hand over Uryu's mouth

"The fact that whoever designed this place must have been an Indiana Jones fan and modeled it after it!"

Uryu snorted and said something but thankfully Ichigo's hand was still covering his pie hole.

"No more Temple of Doom stuff _please_"

Ichigo almost begged to which I agreed to because apparently I had some kind of magic doom bringing power.

A loud slapping noise echoed from behind us. Across the ceiling slid a large hand, by large I mean Jidanbou large.

"Who're you guys?" the shadowed figure attached to the giant arm growled

"Finally someone shows up!" Ichigo grinned reaching for his Zanpakutou but Uryu dragged him down the hallway followed by Chad and I

"Wh-why are we running?" Ichigo pouted "We finally ran into an enemy! It was the perfect time to ask him some questions!"

"This is exactly like the hospital fight! You're sword just going to get caught in the wall again!" I pointed out

"Exactly, we can't fight in a small area like this! What if it collapsed?" Uryu agreed

"That's it? There's on one way this place wi-"

"Idiot! Look around! Do you see any windows?" Uryu prompted "No, that means we're in the basement."

"Who cares if we're in the basement?"

Uryu let out a long sigh of annoyance while Ichigo continued to try and wriggle out of his grasp.

"I see the light~" I yelled out dramatically

The room was large and simple. It was brightly lit but was just like the basement, spick, span, and empty.

"You guys aren't going to complain if I fight here right?" Ichigo smirked grabbing the hilt of his Zanpakutou

"Said the man who whined the whole way here" I smirked right back at him

"I was _not_ whining!" he grumbled indignantly

"A staircase! I'll go check it out!"

Uryu ran towards the staircase but was stopped mid way by a weird looking Arrancar popping up in his face.

The Arrancar had a beak like mask that covered majority of his face. It didn't look like he had legs either.

"Where are you going, invader?" he asked slowly

Stomping footsteps made me whirl around and stare at the hideous Arrancar blocking our exit.

Said Arrancar looked like his body was deformed and disproportionate. His arms were longer than they should be and his chin was almost nonexistent.

His mask covered the upper part of his face dripping from underneath the mask were two parallel purple streaks. Sprouting from the top of his head were thick dreadlock style brown locks.

"We've been caught in a pincer-attack." Uryu commented while I pulled out my guns

I turned around grouping with Uryu. Ichigo and Chad could handle the big guy, We'll handle the other one.

"Are they Arrancar too? The seem more like Hollows compared to most of the Arrancar I've seen. Ichigo chirped beginning to chat way. "Well I guess it doesn't matter. Stand back fo-"

_**Blam. **_

I looked at Chad incredulously. Sure Ichigo was being chatty but he didn't deserve an elbow to the face.

Ichigo tumbled to the other side of the room and sat up in a daze.

"The hell is your problem, Chad?" he wailed

I tensed feeling Uryu shift beside me like he was going to attack. I took one gun off the smaller Arrancar and aimed it at him.

"Don't even _think_ about it" I warned squeezing the trigger to drive the point home

Uryu held up his hands defensively and Chad turned to look at me. Chad simply pointed from me to Ichigo.

"It's time for you two to stand back." He said lightly pushing me towards Ichigo

"Yeah. We'll take the lead this time" Uryu nodded

I hesitated but complied in the end. I was curious to see what Chad ability could do. Besides the Arrancar we're getting tired of waiting.

"Wait! What the hell are you guys talking about?" Ichigo shouted

"Reserve you strength until we find Inoue. Besides, I've learned about the Arrancar through Urahara. Apparently the group accompanying Grimmjow were a mixture of Gillian and Adjuchas class Arrancar. When a Menos Grande breaks off it's mask and becomes an Arrancar they take on a humanlike body"

Thus began Uryu's overdrawn explanation of things. I was surprised the two Arrancar in the room let him continue on with his speech.

"But only the most powerful class, the Vasto Lorde, has a one hundred percent chance of taking on a true human shape. A large number of the other to classes aren't able to fully take on a human form after becoming Arrancar."

Uryu walked closer to the bird like Arrancar with a smirk.

"And the lower the intelligence is, the more they resemble an ordinary Hollow"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

The large one sent a downwards punch towards Uryu and by association Chad. They both got out of the way in time. The floor however, was tragically destroyed.

The smaller one sent little blasts of energy at Chad via weird long and bony hands.

"That was unforgivable" he scolded "Putting Demoura aside, you mean to say that I, Iceringer, am of low intelligence? That is absolutely unforgivable"

"Ice, don't make it sound like I'm the only stupid one around here" Demoura bellowed

Before anymore words could be exchanged, Uryu attempted to launch an attack but Demoura noticed and sent his large hand after him.

Chad made an attempt to hit Iceringer with one of his blast but the Arrancar quickly evaded it.

The fight was a stalemate for a while. They would attack but the Arrancar's would dodge or counter attack.

"Now!"

When Iceringer went to attack Chad, he and Uryu traded places and opponents. Then the tables turned.

Chad was able to land bone crunching blows on the large Arrancar and within moments he broke his mask and even threw the Arrancar around a little bit.

The outcome was similar for Uryu and his bow and arrow except he barely skimmed Iceringer.

"If the fight against one opponent is too tough, we can switch opponents for a better match." Uryu stated unbuttoning his cuff letting a pendant slid out from the cloth

"Thanks for explaining. I didn't catch that" I muttered sarcastically

"No problem. I wasn't sure how simple minded you are" he smirked turning the pendant into a large decorative shield looking bow.

"Is that a bow?" Ichigo asked making me slap my forehead

"Isn't it obvious?" Uryu sneered "do you think that I would use anything other than a bow?"

He pointed the bow at Iceringer and unleashed a storm of arrows with just one yank of the string.

Chad pummeled the drooling giant some more while Uryu chased around Iceringer until they stopped and started rapid firing at one another.

Uryu's arrows out numbered Iceringer's and that was it for the Arrancar.

Chad's battle was over almost immediately after. Chad ended the battle with an amazingly powerful shot to the Arrancar's stomach.

Our luck still didn't turn around because the walls began to crumble and shake.

"It's going to collapse" Chad said looking at the ceiling

"Because you guys tore the place up!" Ichigo hissed "And who was it that said we were in a basement?"

"You're wrong." Iceringer stated "That's how it was set up. Anyone who tries to go through here to get to Las Noches _must_ be eliminated. If we are defeated, then we're all to be crushed as the area colla-"

"Time to go!" I cut in pushing the boys towards the staircase

As we ran up it an avalanche of sand swept us away but at least we made it out of the basement.

I jumped out of the sand shaking it out of my hair while the boys spit it out. Who opens their mouth when encased in sand?

"I can't believe we made it out!" Ichigo grinned shaking sand out of his robes

I looked around the desert like landscape. It was plain too. White sand. White moon. White stick trees.

"We'll this place is depressing" I commented not spotting any signs of life. "It's so empty and lonely"

"There's some plants…" Chad commented

"No" Uryu broke of a piece of branch "There made of some quartz like crystals."

"Look"

We all turned at the sound of Chad voice. Simultaneously spotting the large _white _building.

"That must be Las Noches" Uryu deducted

"Yep. Now lets go get Inoue!" Ichigo stomped forward having trouble walking through the sand so he started to run


	36. The Strangest Family

_**Thank you:**_

_**AnimeXbooksXmanga**_

_**Kitsunelover300**_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

I glared at Los Noches.

No matter how much ground we've covered, and we've, covered a lot, it isn't getting any closer.

"Oi, lets play a game!" I offered willing to do anything to alleviate my boredom.

"Sure…" Ichigo reluctantly agreed while the other two stayed silent.

"I spy with my little eye something white" I started off not really finding much color in the landscape.

"The moon?" Ichigo asked searching around for white things

"Nope" I shook my head

"The trees?" Uryu questioned, surprising me since I couldn't see him playing along

"Nope" another head shake

"Sand?" Chad guessed

"Chad wins. Now it's his turn"

"You can have it" Chad told me.

I accepted the offer and started up again.

"I spy with my little eye something white"

"Oh let me guess…" Uryu said annoyed "Sand?"

"No. Yer face. You obviously need to get out more, Hermit" I snickered watching him bristle and gnash his teeth.

This was my way of alleviating boredom. Pissing off the thin skinned Quincy. I could _sneeze_ and he would probably blow a gasket.

"Okay game's over" Ichigo demanded knowing a fight would break out if this continued.

I sighed quickly getting bored again. So I decided to activate Tamashii no Kyōmei and see if I could find another Hollow friend or at least have something to shoot.

Suddenly, Chad stopped making the rest of us stop and question him.

"You tired or something?" I asked realizing none of us brought food or water

He just stared forward.

"It's just the wind" Ichigo said looking at nothing along with me

"No" Chad challenged

The wind picked up spiraling into a twister filled with sand.

"It's a sandstorm!" Uryu shrieked

"Tornado" Chad said

"Doesn't matter just run!" Ichigo barked taking off

We all followed after him. The tornado followed after us and quickly caught up. In a last ditch attempt to stay on the ground we all held on to a tree to wait out the storm.

I frowned feeling my hair whip wildly about tangling and frizzing. Stupid wind.

"Is this a trap?" Ichigo yelled during the storm

"It could be a natural phenomenon" Uryu hollered back

I wasn't opening my mouth. Sand and rocks is definitely one of my least favorite flavors.

Three snaps made me open my eyes. The boys trees snapped and Ichigo's _floating_ body was barreling towards me.

Ichigo slammed into my tree, shattering the poor thing, and sent me flying with him. He was still holding onto his piece of tree like it could save him now. I glared at him getting dizzy in the whirlwind.

"What's going to happen to us?" Ichigo yelled right as the tornado _seemed_ stopped "Huh? What's happ- is it supposed to be this calm?"

"I don't think so" Chad mumbled

"Yep. It's a trap" I stated trying my hardest not to look down

Chad tapped the outside with his piece of pathetic tree. "I thought so. It's a spirit shell"

"It's like Kuukaku's!" I grinned tapping it hoping the crazy woman was here. "Where'd it come from?"

Uryu popped up gleaming with happiness holding the glowing sphere in his hand. I raised my eyebrows at his disaster readiness.

"I thought this would happen. So I held on to this" he explained

"You _stole_ it?" Ichigo barked pointing a finger at him "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Back off! You should be grateful I saved your butt! You have no right to complain." Uryu hissed at him

Thus started another quarrel between the two. I, surprisingly, decided to stay out of it for the moment.

_Until,_ it started to crack.

"Shut you fucking trap Ichigo!" I hissed not wanting another falling experience

"Wha- It's cracking! Fix it!" he yelled shaking Uryu's shoulders

"I never learned how to repair it!" Uryu sweat dropped

I paled instantly standing near Chad. He's the safest to be around when falling. Trust me, I've done it before.

"No Chad!" I yelped watching his use his power to punch through the shell.

_Unless_ he goes insane and punches through it.

I shut my eyes getting the horrible feeling of freefalling inwardly and outwardly cursing Chad.

I heard the boys hit the ground and flinched. Thankfully I hit one of them.

After letting out a loud sigh, I cracked my eye open seeing that I was crushing Uryu. Jumping off of him I glared at Chad for the first time.

Glaring at him was depressing it was like glaring at a puppy.

"You crazy sonovabitch!" I hissed "The he-"

A shadow loomed over us. Instinctually we all looked up getting an eyeful of sand. Literally.

I tried swimming and wriggling my way out of the pile but it's harder to move through than you'd think.

A large hand grabbed the back of my shirt heaving me out gently. I wonder who that could be?

I spit out copious amounts of sand, blinked out painful granules of it, and tried to get it out of my tangled hair.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"That place hasn't gotten any closer!" Ichigo moaned flopping down beside me

"When I take a good look at it, the quartz trees near it resemble needles. Las Noches must be unbelievably gigantic" Chad added

"What if it's a mirage?" I asked adding my opinion in

"That has to be it" Ichigo agreed

"It's not a mirage! There's no way we'd see a mirage here!" Uryu shot down

"Whatever mirage master" I sneered at him

"Shall I explain the concept to you?" he condescended

"Start talking science and I will show you what color your brains are" I warned before feeling a familiar tingling sensation.

I hopped to my feet and headed towards a log behind where we were resting.

Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu jumped in surprise after a shrill squeal of glee left my lips. Confused and curious. They swirled around only to gawk at the sight before them.

On my knees slapping the sand chasing after something they couldn't make out. My left hand crashed down on top of the swift black figure out of pride I smirked smugly.

Said black figure, popped out from in between my fingertips, latching onto my arm then crawling until it got under my shirt.

"What are you doing?" Uryu hissed watching me squirm trying to catch whatever ran into my clothes.

"Karissa we really don't ha-" Ichigo started

"Gotcha!" I smirked slapping my hands together.

"What _did_ you catch?" Uryu hissed

I beamed at the confused and possibly disturbed boys gesturing for them to come closer.

Hesitantly they made their way over to me watching my still closed hands. I dropped my left hand letting them see the small dazed hollow in the shape of a lizard.

"All of that for a little _**lizard**_?" Uryu hissed once more

I gasped watching the hollow jump to it's feet bristling at Uryu.

"Shame on you!" I scolded pulling my hand to my chest petting the little hollow with my finger.

"Oh? Did I hurt it's feelings?" he sneered

Glub-Glub crawled out of my pocket and made his way to inspect the new Hollow closer.

The small hollow in my hand leapt from my hand head butting Uryu in the cheek.

"Hahaha! That's what you get!" I cackled

"Don't you get it? This isn't a lizard! He's a suuuupah lissurd of doom and destruction!" I held him up to their faces with a devious glint. "Feast your eyes upon the soon -to- be greatest animal on this blue planet we call Earth!"

All three of my companions deadpanned watching 'Suuuuupah lissurd' and I beam with maniacal glee.

"And I shall call him; Zilla!" I bellowed a tad bit over dramatically

"You're a lunatic!" Uryu barked stalking of towards the direction of Las Noches.

"And _you_." I jabbed my finger in Uryu's face "You bitter naysayer! Just you wait Zilla is going to become a beautiful and graceful dinosaur"

Uryu flipped me off shouting something I couldn't quite catch.

"Okay, now that Karissa had her mental breakdown lets get some rest" Ichigo awkwardly laughed following after Uryu to our make shirt campsite.

"…" said Chad before placing a hand on my shoulder leading me and Zilla after them.

"Huh I wonder why I only attract reptiles…" I thought watching the two animals chase each other on my arms

"Because your cold hearted" Uryu sneered

"Ouch that hurt" I rolled my eyes.

I sat down stealing Uryu's log along with Ichigo.

"I've been meaning to ask" Uryu started "Why are you carrying around a Hollow, now Hollows, like a purse?"

"Because they bonded with me" I shrugged trying, futility, to wipe sand off my pants

"Care to elaborate?" he deadpanned obviously not satisfied with my answer

"Not really…" I dawdled trying not to smirk at the annoyed look on his face "Kidding! I'll tell you 'cause I'm bored as hell"

"Well it turns out that my body doesn't accept Reiatsu so I have to get rid of it. This is just what Tessai and Pos said. I don't believe them but they said if I don't get rid of it I'll make myself sick. _Anyway_"

"My power allows me to attach my soul to other people and things, in other words bonding with them. For Hollows we have to be soul mates. Turns out Glub-Glub and Zilla here are just my type. That's pretty much it."

Uryu didn't say anything, thankfully, he only stared at me with the wheels turning in his head.

"But their _Hollows. _Aren't they supposed to be _evil_?" Ichigo said looking at the critters on my lap

"That's stupid Ichigo." I deadpanned "An entire race can't be evil. I don't think all Hollows or Arrancar are evil."

We slept in shifts that night just in case. My shift was the last one since I was early bird anyway. During my shirt I got extremely, no _painfully_, bored.

I held both Hollows in my hand swinging them around like a kid would playing with action figures. Both Hollows seemed to be enjoying this as well.

For those of you wondering I'm creating my own cheap version of 'Godzilla versus Zilla' with the lizards. I made dramatic smashing noises, destroyed invisible buildings and even made them attach each other for a second.

"Om nom nom!"

The only person to notice my rendition of a black and white film was a very upset archer.

"Oh no, save meeee." I pitched making Glub-Glub 'eat' a damsel

I giggled watching Uryu's form twitch in annoyance. My cheeks puffed up as I tried to hold in my giggles.

"Rawr!"

I shook my hand making it look like Zilla was eating Uryu's head.

"Stop it!" Uryu bellowed throwing up his arms along with sand

"You can't talk!" I yelled pointing at him "You've been nommed!"

"You have got to be the mo-"

"Thanks for waking us up alarm clock" Ichigo yawned somewhat defusing the tension

_**Rumble.**_

We all tensed jumping to our feet. Out of the earth, sand, popped a giant worm Hollow along with some Tiki faced clown thing, what was practically a stick figure in a loin cloth chasing a crying toddler in green.

"A human?" Ichigo gawked

"That's not possible" Uryu corrected

"Whatever she it is does matter right now" I pointed out

I whipped out my guns hitting the large worm on it's underside. Then aiming one gun at each of the weird things chasing her.

Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad ran forward under the cover of my guns with Zanpakutou drawn. Ichigo pinned down the Tiki faced clown, Chad held back the worm, and Uryu had the stick figure.

"Are you-"

"Noooo! Stop it!" the little girl shrieked cutting me off "What did Nel's buddies ever do to you?"

Nel pulled off her hood revealing a large skull like helmet over her head and some light aquamarine locks. Across her face was some kind of red tattoo.

"Oh em gee, it's a baby Arrancar!" I pointed out the obvious

"Tell dems to stop bullin' dems!" She cried pounding on my shins with her tiny fists.

"Stop bullying dems!" I smiled at the cute kid.

They lowered their weapons hesitantly. Instantly, Nel ran over to them getting the whole group of Hollows to bow.

"I'm so so so sowwy! Nel never thought our game of 'eternal tag' would make people think the wong thing!" she apologized with a broad smile

"An endless game of…tag?" Uryu frowned not finding that idea appealing

"That sound like fun!" I chirped.

Eternal tag that had a nice ring to it.

"Yuh-huh, 'cuz there's nothing' fun to do in Hueco Mundo, ya see?"

"But you were crying" Ichigo pointed out

"Yep! Nel is a sewious maso-kiss so it's not fun if I don't cry a lil!" She grinned

"Bwahaha!" I cackled being the only one of our group who found this amusing

"I'm Nel Tu! This" she gestured to the stick figure

"I'm Nel's brother Pesche!" he cut in bowing

She moved her arm to point at the Tiki thing.

"I'm Nel's other brother, Dondo Chakka, Dontcha know?" it said

"And dis back 'ere is our pet, Bawabawa!" she raised her arm to touch the underside of the worm's belly.

"I think their parents are siblings" I whispered gaining an elbow from Ichigo.

"Hollows have family and pets?" he asked bending to Nel's height

"You meanie! Of course we do!" Nel gasped shocked by his question

"I met her by chance, and she was so cute that I decided to become her brother, dontcha know?" the tiki said

"Dontcha know that's annoying" I said lowly

"You have a verbal tick too" Uryu pointed out

I opened my mouth to sneer back at the Quincy but instead I jumped hearing the girl start to yell something in an extremely _high_ pitched voice thanks to Ichigo.

I was my turn to elbow Ichigo in the side. He glared at me for a second before turning back to watch the shrieking child rant.

"What did you do to it?" I snapped covering my ears

"Well first I asked if they could even have families…" he paused wincing "Now she's telling us about the Numeros system they use in Las Noches… I think"

"You think?"

I sighed trying to understand what she was saying but trying to understand something _that_ high pitched and in baby language was kind of difficult.

She stopped talking, screeching, looking all of us over along with her Hollow companions…. I think.

"Actually, now dat I tink about it," she started again this time fortunately in a humane tone "Dose clothes you guys got on don't look nothin' like an Arrancar's."

Nel pointed at Ichigo, still smiling like a child in a candy store, and said everything he was missing suddenly she just froze. The Hollow's tensed too.

This only meant one thing.

"_They must've realized we're not Arrancar" _

"U-um…What's you're job?" She asked keeping a shaky finger on Ichigo

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" He beamed placing his hands on his hips "I'm a substitute Shinigami!"

She then moved her sweaty shaking finger towards Uryu.

"Uryu Ishida. Quincy" He stated simply pushing up his glasses

Chad was after him.

"Sado Yasutora. I'm Human"

Her finger landed on me last.

"Karissa Evans. I'm considered a Gringo"

"_**AHHHHHHHH!"**_

They screamed their heads off looking at us like we're the Four Horsemen Of The Apocalypse.

"A _Shinigami_!" Nel wailed scratching at her mask

"A _Quincy_!" Pesche cried out

"A _Human_!" Dondo Chakka hollered hitting his hands on his oversized head

"And a _Gringo_?"

They all pointed at us simultaneously "Dems the bad guys!"

"You didn't know what we were?"

"Obviously not. This means…" I stopped uncharacteristically serious

The cried together flopping to the floor in begging positions asking us not to kill dems or eat dems.

"There is the only one thing left to do…" I started pulling out my gun.

Instantly everyone paled excluding Chad. Nel began shrieking in baby speak again.

"W-what are you doing?" Ichigo yelled staring at the weapon in my hand

"We have to finish them off. Our cover's blown" I stated aiming my gun at Nel

"W-w-w-wait! Karissa they could be on our side!" Ichigo stammered trying to coax me to lower my arm

"Wasn't it you that said not all Hollows are evil!" Uryu added just as nervous as the Shinigami

"We can't take any chances"

Ichigo and Uryu stepped towards me hesitantly.

That's when I lost it.

"Bahaha! You guys should have _seen_ your faces!" I cackled nearly falling to the floor

"Jesus Karissa!" Ichigo sighed loudly "I thought you had lost you mind!"

"What mind?" Uryu muttered

"Wow. Real original, Four eyes" I grinned

"Like that wa-"

"What's a Gringo?" Ichigo interrupted

"It's the Spanish term for 'white girl'" Chad informed them


	37. Lucky?

_**Thank you:**_

_**Marc: My bad haha. Thanks for correcting me. I tend to let things slip by haha**_

_**AnimeXbooksXmanga; Haha of course she will XD**_

_**XXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx: you're totally right about it being "Gringa" But I'm too lazy to go back and change it haha**_

_**Kitsunelover300; **_

_**Wulf 4 life: Nope there's going to be quite a few changes. and you need to update your story just saying.**_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"_**Ah!**_"

Nel launched forward slamming into my legs with her mask__"You big meanie head! Dat scared Nel!" The little Arrancar shrieked pounding her little fists into my shin.

"Wat were ya thinking'?" She bellowed demanding an answer.

"I couldn't help it!" I yelped feeling a nice bruise forming on my legs thanks to her repetitive pounding on the bone. "Come on who could pass up an opportunity like that?"

She stopped attacking my leg and stared up at me with a scrutinizing gaze. I sweat dropped cracking a half smile down at her.

"Dat makes sense." she nodded her head "Dere's no fun if tears aren't involved"

"The hell are you teaching this kid?" Ichigo snarled punching Dondochakka in the head

I barked a laugh leaning down to rub my shin while patting her head awkwardly. I don't know how to deal with a kid. You'd figure I'd have maternal instincts or something to guide me.

Nel rushed back to her brothers and they huddled together and started to chat rapidly. After a few seconds, Nel twirled around and launched herself in the air towards the group screeching her version of a war cry.

I winced at the sound and moved behind Chad. I had no idea what she was planning but I wasn't going to run the risk of getting her sticky little fingers in my hair.

She hopped on Ichigo's shoulders snatching his Zanpakutou then booked it faster then a ball out of hell. I laughed watching Ichigo get dragged into a game of eternal tag.

Until an obnoxious roar like sound all but scared the pants off of me.

"_**Bahhhhrrruuuuuurrrruuuu" **_

I turned around glaring at the offender which happened to be gigantic worm rearing backwards before slamming the front part of his body on the ground where Uryu, Chad, and I previously occupied.

Chad and Uryu bolted followed closely by Bawabawa while I just side stepped the worm and his line of sight. Thus, they too, were dragged into a game of eternal tag.

"Party pooper!" Dondochakka bellowed noticing my lack of movement "You gotta play top, dontcha know?"

"The hell I do!" I barked at the tiki-like Arrancar only see him grasp my wrist and drag me along for the ride.

I dug my heels in the ground and drilled holes into the back of his large head but made no real attempt to escape since they were running a pretty far distance from where we started.

"Giddy up!" I cheered snapping into the game and pouncing on his large head "Oi! We gotta beat 'em"

"We will, dontcha know!"

Dondochakka moved his legs a little faster catching up to Pesche, who was right behind Ichigo and Nel.

Nel tripped over a root loosing her grip on Ichigo's Zanpakutou. Ichigo grabbed her and his Zanpakutou and moved out of the rest of our way. Pesche and Dondochakka didn't seem to notice the branch.

When Dondochakka tripped I pushed off of him and landed beside Ichigo with Uryu and Chad on my heels.

I sweat dropped watching the worm trip on top of the other two creating a small explosion of sand. Boy, was I tired of that stuff.

"Are you hurt?" Ichigo asked kneeling down to Nel's height and patting the sand off her clothes "You could have been squashed, you know"

"Here comes mother cat Ichigo" I whispered mostly to myself but surprisingly Uryu heard and _agreed_ with me.

The next five minutes when something like this;

Scold. Scold. Scold.

Nag. Nag. Nag.

"We have to go help our friend now, kay Nel?" Ichigo finished the uncharacteristically quiet child.

"Finally" I sighed grimacing at the sight of Las Noches.

Thanks to ultimate tag we moved further away from the already distant building and walking in loose sand gets tiring real quick.

"Y-you're just runnin' away!" Nel shrieked pouting.

Ichigo whirled around offended by the accusation and opened his mouth to scold the child but paused when he looked at her face. She looked like she was going to burst into tears any second.

"We're in a hurry. I don't have time to play with you. I'm sorry" Ichigo sighed.

She burst into tears. I elbowed Ichigo for making the kid cry.

"Meanie!. I wanna play some more! I'd wather die den stop now!" she screamed even louder.

"Karissa do something" Ichigo whispered not knowing wht to do for the little girl

"You made it cry" I pushed him towards Nel ignoring Uryu who was reprimanding me for calling Nel 'it' "You have little sisters don't you? Do what you do with them"

"I shall give you the death you seek!" a disembodied voice cut in. I tensed preparing myself for whatever was thrown at us

"Something's coming" Uryu once again pointed out the obvious

Sand suddenly lifted into the air forming a giant man shaped Hollow thing with a head that looked like someone used a sand castle bucket to form it.

"Another weirdo showed up" I remarked gaining nods from my comrades

"He's the guardian of the White Sand, Lunuganga-Sama!" Nel corrected.

Not like I'd remember that name anyway.

"I just received word that there are invaders headed toward Las Noches but to think that worms like you would work together with them" the sandman spat most likely glaring at our Arrancar companions.

"I will turn you lot into sand for that is-"

_**Bang.**_

"That did nothing…" we all stated watching the bullet hole seal back up

"Unforg-" Lunuganga was cut off once again

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Ichigo's blast spilt his head in half but the sand just pulled him back together again. He stopped his foot demanding to know what lunuganga was.

"He's obviously a Hollow made out of sand, genius" I sneered

"Well at least my attack did more damage" Ichigo stuck out his tongue only to have it pinched between my thumb and pointer finger.

"Maf hurffs!" he whined trying to pry off my fingers

"I will not be ignored!" the sand giant punched at Ichigo and I.

We both jumped back. I let go of Ichigo's tongue in the process shooting of two of his fingers even though they'd just grow back.

This time he sent a decent sized twister hurling at us. Nel was sucked up and mother cat Ichigo returned. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the vortex.

Lunuganga growled unleashing three stronger twisters. I shot through the middle one hitting shattering his head that just manifested immediately after.

"Fool! It's useless!" The twister I destroyed was recreated and sent after us. "How naïve! Did you really think that such weak attacks could defeat the great Lunuganga?"

I jumped back a couple of feet putting myself in front of Nel along with Ichigo resisting the urge to rub the sand from my eyes. Stupid wind.

"Evans! Kurosaki! Lets attack together!" Uryu shouted over the wind's roar

"Ah! We'll blow him away so that nothing remains" Chad agreed

"Fine just try to keep up~" I challenged aiming both my guns.

Glub-Glub and Zilla popped out of the safety of my pockets and disappeared in the said reappearing at the base of Lunuganga.

Each individual did their signature attack. Glub-Glub exploded and was dragged out of the way by Zilla.

Lunuganga completely disappeared. Slowly our weapons lowered.

"Did we get him?" Ichigo asked

"I can't tell" Uryu shrugged

"H-He's comin' back!" Nel cried burrowing her face in Ichigo's robes.

I figured the big guy would pop out of the ground again but instead the ground sunk in dragging us in with it. Ichigo yelled at Uryu trying to figure a way out of it.

"Wadder! He's weakness is wadder!" Nel shrieked

"Where are we going to get water in the desert?" Chad asked trying to run out of the pit to no avail.

"We always try spitting at him" I half heartedly suggested

"Karissa no. Just no" Uryu shook his head probably resisting the urge to slap me on the head

Lunuganga appeared on the rim of the sandpit laughing his head off. "I'll swallow you all in one mouthful!"

"That's disturbing…" I grimaced watching his jaw unhinge like a snake an slowly head towards us.

Then a wave of ice appeared out of no where covering Lunuganga entirely. The sandpit stopped sinking and the weight of the ice made Lunuganga tip over and shatter.

I whirled around grinning and waving at the familiar faces. They waved back and helped everyone out of the pit.

"Rukia! Renji!" Ichigo borderline squealed

Ichigo was clearly excited and asked tons of questions despite the fact that Rukia upper cut him and Renji punched in his cheek.

Rukia's head pulled in my direction 'The Exorcist' style. My lips curled into a challenging smirk daring her to try and hit me.

She did.

With an attack with a name that sounds a lot like 'shock a hoe"

"W-what the hell was that for?" I hissed punching the top of her head.

"Because you both are idiots! Why would you enter Hueco Mundo on your own?" She hissed

I sweat dropped glancing at Chad and Uryu. I'm not sure if she forgot they were there or she just didn't care.

"Why wouldn't you wait for us to come back?" Rukia added tapping Ichigo cheek harshly

"We didn't know you two were coming back!" Ichigo barked pulling on her cheeks

"Of course we were! Renji and I planned on that since the start"

"Sorry we forgot to read your minds!" I quipped earning myself a noogie from Renji.

"Ack! _Nooo_! Not my hair!" I cried trying to save it from further abuse

I tackled him into the sand using my knee to hold down his right arm while my hands clasped onto his left forcing his hand to hit his face multiple times while saying "Quit hittin' yourself" with every blow.

"S-stop!" Renji seethed trying to wriggle his wrist out of my vice like hold.

"What's the magic word?" I grinned

"Err?…" his face scrunched up trying to figure out an answer "Please…?"

"Nope." I cackled when his face fell into a scowl.

"How do I know your not going to change the word even if I get it right?" he harrumphed mildly glaring at me.

I mock gasped and pretended to be offended. I pinned his left arm into the sand with one of my arms leaning my body weight on it for extra security.

"That hurt Renji. I can't believe have so little faith in me. For that you shall be punished"

My smile turned evil. I licked one of my finger and stuck it in his ear. I've never heard a man scream in that high of a pitch.

He bucked me off shuddering and rubbing the offended ear. I rolled on the floor laughing at the horror stuck look on his face.

"Children!" Rukia barked snapping us back into reality.

"Now that that's over lets go" Ichigo grinned laughing at Renji

With that we started to walk away from the family of Hollows. We got pretty far before Nel screamed and declared she was escorting us to Las Noches.

That's how we ended up riding on Bawabawa. I sat on Bawabawa's head letting Glub-Glub and Zilla play with the large moving worm. Ignoring the boring conversation about relationships with Ichigo and where Rukia and Renji got their coats.

"Some people just don't know when to give up!" I stated watching the sand creature manifest himself once again.

"I will not allow you to get another step closer to Los Noches!" he bellowed gnashing his teeth.

"How is he back?"

"Lunuganga is sand. It's only natural he'd have lotsa different bodies" Nel pointed out

Rukia tried to use one of her Zanpakutou's powers but she ended up stabbing Bawabawa who squirmed around in pain making us cling to his body then get sucked into another sand pit.

Which isn't really Rukia's fault.

But thanks to Bawabawa's squirming we both fell off and disappeared into the sand. I cursed her but then panicked when I was plummeting to the ground.

During my panic attack something odd happened. Glub-Glub was above my head suddenly he poofed and I felt something fleshy beneath my feet before a rippling sensation coursed through my body and everything seemed to disappear for a moment.

I was no longer plummeting instead I was already sitting down in the sand confused. Glub-Glub then fell into my lap.

"What happened?"

No answer was given. I opened my eyes blinking a couple of time to refocus my vision. I glanced from side to side. Seeing no lumps in the sand. Hearing no annoyed chatter.

I was alone.

Lost in a desert filled with hollows.

On the bright side I was a few steps away from Las Noches.

I grinned triumphantly up at the building. It can't escape this time.

Glub-Glub and Zilla popped out of my pockets running across my body making sure everything is okay.

"Do you guys have any idea what happened?" I asked looking down at their tilted heads.

A series of squeaks and grunts was the answer I received. They both lifted their heads and dropped them in a nodding fashion.

"Yeah…" I squinted seeing if there was signs of anyone in the distance "I have no fucking idea what you two said"

I guess today is really my lucky day. I didn't have to search for anything. Now I could just run in their and drag Orihime home.

The only problem; Finding her in a huge building.

My sense of direction is as good as a broken compass. When it comes to detection I'm as useful as a bloodhound with a stuffy nose.

"I guess I should worry about getting into the building first" I shrugged scratching the top of Glub-Glub's head.

I glanced around seeing if I could find any door or window. The building has none. That was odd. But I did happen to spot a vent that just might be big enough for me to crawl through.

I'm surprised I wasn't found. I'm pretty sure this place has cameras or Reiatsu detectors. If not they _had _to have heard me through out the building.

My adventure through the vent wasn't exactly quiet. I smashed my elbows and knees every time I moved. Every time I hit an elbow or a knee I cursed. Loudly.

While climbing upwards in a vent, Skoll ended up slipping out of the holster and clattered noisily back down then vent. Glub-Glub and Zilla scrambled down to get the fallen object but they couldn't climb back up the slick metal surface, so in the end I had to turn back around. Which isn't exactly easy in the cramped compartment.

After what seemed like an eternity in vent hell, light glimmered through a vent leading to a dimly light hallway. I squealed happily, thrashing around trying to get to the exit quickly.

Once I reached the vent I peered out checking for any signs of life but like the basement, this hallway was empty and seemed abandoned.

Using Hati, I blew off the vent a wriggled out of the compartment and stretched out my cramped limbs.

"Oi! Don't…" The purple haired mouse-like Arrancar turned tail and scurried out of sight "…Run"

I followed the girl as best as I could guessing while hallways she took when the road forked randomly. Passageways seemed to appear like someone was manipulating them and for a second I thought the staircase from 'Harry Potter' would come into view.

"Huh, maybe I should have asked Ikkaku to teach me the 'Luck-Luck Dance'"

I laughed chasing after the fleeing girl only to find myself in a crowded hallway with my favorite hot headed Arrancar in sight.

"_Lucky day indeed" _I shouted out loud seeing a rather vulnerable enemy before me.

There's one move, _okay so there's a lot more than one_, I've always wanted to try out but there was never really an opportunity to try it out. Until now.

The blue haired Arrancar continued his strut through the hallway with a tight grin on his face. He sent cocky smirks at ever Arrancar who bowed to him and his Espadaness.

I half expected him to be whistling a merry tune as well.

The lower Arrancar congratulated him on regaining his rank as he sauntered past them.

I slipped out of my hiding place and into the hallway.

The Hollows turned towards me and pressed themselves against the walls, out of the way from whatever was about to happen, and quieted their congratulatory words.

"Hey" Grimmjow turned around arching his eyebrow "Why'd ya'll get so-"

_**Blamo! **_

Grimmjow's jaw just high-fived my knee. Hard.

The Arrancar's head whip-lashed, his teeth clapped together loudly, and he fell backwards in a confused heap.

"Thank you Tony Jaa!" I laughed placing my hands on my hips. "How'd you like that flying knee?"

Grimmjow scrambled to his feet pushing away the two Arrancar attempting to help him stand back up. His eyes focused on me.

Whew boy, if looks could kill I'd be sipping whiskey with the Devil.

"You!" He seethed wrinkling his face in anger "I'm going to tear you to fucking pieces!"

He ripped his Zanpakutou out of it's sheath right as his feet pushed off the ground launching his entire body at mine.

Grimmjow lashed out viciously with his Zanpakutou but I had the advantage. Swords just don't work well in hallways.

"Feel better?" I asked grinning coyly at the livid man. I was hoping he'd get over his moment of anger so we could finish our fight once an for all.

"Shut. Your." He ripped his Zanpakutou out of the wall taking off an inch or two of my hair in the swing "Mouth!"

The smile on my face instantly faded, my eyes narrowed, and the guns came out. I'm pretty sure I hit him a couple of times judging by the blood flowing freely from his body.

I also took out a couple of the curious bystanders who thought it'd be a good idea to stand near someone who as being attacked.

Grimmjow pushed his sword straight out towards me. I glared stepping to the side letting Hati drop to the floor so I could grab the attacking arm.

Without a moments hesitation, my right elbow smashed into the side of his face forcing his head in the same direction.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" I hissed swinging my elbow back snapping his neck in the opposite direction it was previously traveling "How _dare_ you touch my hair! That's a low blow, ya fairy!"

I went to elbow him again just to make myself feel a little bit better this time Grimmjow slammed his foot into my sternum.

Air escaped my lungs as I stumbled backwards. Thanking my lucky stars he didn't brake any of my ribs.

I fired at him repeatedly until he powered up a Cero. I clicked my tongue, there isn't any room to hide or dodge in the hallway.

So the only real option I had was to withstand the blast of energy… or use one of the by standing Arrancar as a shield but that's not very ethical now is it?

I've never been hit by a Cero blast before, every time it's ever came up in a fight I've always had enough room to get out of them way. Ichigo said he's been hit with it head on before so I opted just to try it out.

Worst. Idea. _**Ever**_.

Ceros were painful, _very_ painful. It was like being caught in a sandstorm in Death Valley.

First, it was uncomfortably hot then it started to burn. Some areas in the attack felt like pieces of glass whizzing past me.

"_Boy, am I glad I covered my face" _

Grinding my teeth together, I pushed through the energy and noticed Hati still sitting on the ground.

I lightly pressed down on the magazine with the tip of my foot making the gun lift of the floor. With soccer player reflexes, I stuck my foot in the angle between the trigger guard and magazine. Twisting around I brought the hammer into the side of his temple.

Grimmjow had no advantage now. His sights going to be jacked up for a little while but he is lucky that blow hadn't knocked him out or killed him.

I smile triumphantly, pissing Grimmjow off even more, when I noticed Glub-Glub climbing down the wall, collecting energy, and getting closer and closer to Grimmjow's head.

_**Boom. **_

I couldn't see what exactly happened to Grimmjow but I did hear him grunt and hiss in pain. Zilla dragged the swirlly eyed Glub-Glub out of the danger zone as I waited for the dust to settle.

"_Maybe I should just shot him and end it…" _I thought dryly ignoring the stinging on my arms.

"The hell was that?" he snarled holding onto the side of his bleeding head

"It's over!" I barked getting ready to kick the rest of Grimmjow through the wall until I spotted him.

Eyes curved mimicking the smile on his face. The shiny silver hair and fox like face. Even though his hands hung limply be his side, I wasn't safe because this man was quick.

Gin Ichimaru.

The one person I couldn't make heads or tails of. I wasn't afraid of him but I didn't like being anywhere near him.

He doesn't act like anyone I've ever met. Unlike Aizen and Tousen, he didn't make a scene when he left. He just apologized to Rangiku and left.

She believes he's a good person. That he's just a little lost right now. Kira believes the same thing except he revered Gin as a god.

On the other hand, Rukia is terrified of him. She told me he was as cold and merciless as a snake. Toshiro becomes extremely irritated whenever his name was brought up and the room would drop thirty degrees.

"Don' worry. Sexta. This all be takin' care of" Gin made a shooing motion with his hands "Run along now"

I glared at Gin. There was no way I was going to let him interrupt the finale of this fight. Grimmjow was fun to fight and all but it got old really quick. Especially since the stubborn Arrancar wouldn't release his Zanpakutou.

"Just hold on five minutes, will ya?" I barked placing my gun against the side of Grimmjow head. "I wanna end this"

Grimmjow scoffed kicking his leg out his foot jabbing right into a burn. I almost dropped my guns from the sudden jolt of pain. Almost being the key word.

When I realized the gun was slipping I ended up gripping the trigger tightly letting loose a barrage for bullets. In retaliation, Grimmjow started throwing out ceros.

Grimmjow and I seem to be on the same page. After realizing our attacks cancelled each out, the two of us switch to hand to hand combat.

I waved Skoll in his face successfully distracting him from the strike coming his way via Hati. He snapped his attention to Hati quick status and pulled out his Zanpakutou.

Hati met his throat. His Zanpakutou met my throat.

It's a stalemate. He slits my throat I blow a hole through his and vice versa.

Suddenly another hand came into the picture. Said hand was holding a dark purple almost black cube.

We both snapped our heads in Gin's direction practically stabbing him with glares. He just smiled and tossed the cube into Grimmjow's Hollow hole.

Purplish black ribbons engulfed him rapidly and soon he disappeared spewing words that would make a sailor faint.

"Damnit, is five minutes _really_ too much to ask?"

"That pissing contest was gettin' nowhere any time soon"

I rolled my eyes and returned glaring at the spot previously occupied by Grimmjow then at Gin, who was a lot closer than I'd like. I could feel his body heat. If I moved a muscle I'd touch him.

"Someone doesn't seemed to understand the concept of personal space." I muttered.

His mouth twitched into a half smile.

"I noticed durin' yer last encounter with the Hollows ya did something" he paused tilting his head to the side "Rather interesting"

"Yeah. I seem to do that a lot" I remarked miffed about him getting rid of Grimmjow and being awkwardly close.

"Ya don't say… Do ya know what ya did?" he asked still just grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Nope. Plus I don't really care. I'm here for only one reason" I said shortly scowling at the Ex-Shinigami

"But what ya did was interesting" he tried to coaxing me

"Do ya know what ya did to Rangiku?" I mocked raising an eyebrow when his face faltered "It was rather…interesting"

I blinked confused feeling a dull throbbing pain on my back. I didn't even feel him smash me against the wall let alone see him move.

The cool hard surface of the wall contrasted with the warm appendages pressing me against the wall. One hand covered my mouth and his forearm pressed horizontally under my throat pressing me against the wall.

"I think ya need ta be quiet now, Karissa-Chan" he practically hissed.

"_I think I hit a sore spot" _I groaned making sure he didn't put out his Zanpakutou

Blood trailed down the arm holding a hand over my mouth. I followed the trail wondering how he got the mysterious wound.

It wasn't a gash like one would get from a sword or a knife. It was more like a deep puncture the kind of injury you'd get from a gun.

I didn't fire off either of mine and I'm pretty sure they don't fire on their own. I met Gin gaze for a second or at least I thought I did. It's kind of hard to tell with that guy.

A series of sharp chirps caught my attention. I glanced at Glub-Glub the source of the cries. One of his legs pointed towards a spot on Gin's body.

Following the arm, I caught sight of Zilla clinging to his leg with a dazed look in his eyes and blood on his head.

"_Is that injury from Zilla?" _I thought flicking my gaze to Gin's arm.

I slid my guns back into their holsters as a result Gin lessened his grip. Now I just had to wait.

Gin noticed my flicking eyes and followed them landing on the little lizard attached to him.

Zilla twisted his head up to glare at the ex-Shinigami and let out a low hiss.

"Oh?" He turned his head to get a better look at the Hollow "What's this?"

"_This is my chance!"_

Without tensing my entire body, I snapped into 'wrestler mode' and quickly turn to my left, almost completely turned around, sticking my left leg directly in between Gin's.

I latched onto his upper arms and tugged him over my body while lifting my left leg to help throw him away from me.

See what I did there? Gin would expect me to use my guns to attack. I wasn't sure if he knew I wrestled or not but that doesn't matter now.

I ripped Skoll out of his holster cocked the hammer and fired. Gin's Zanpakutou easily deflected the lead bullet but at least I created space between the two of us.

"I think I know what ya did now" Gin smiled sheathing his Zanpakutou. "Yer little Hollows are more troublesome that I thought"

"I hate to admit it but I'm a little interested in what you have to say now" I said hoping he'd begin talking and lower his guard, even slightly would do.


	38. Food For Thought

_**Thank you:**_

_**Marc; Of course he'd be looking for her but Karissa didn't even think about that and continued with the mission. **_

_**Wulf 4 life: You're alive! Zilla didn't shoot Gin with a gun. All will be explained soon haha.**_

_**DBZLOVER: Thank you!**_

_**AnimeXbooksXmanga; I was thinking of have a duel at twenty paces **_

_**Luxord's Xigbar; Thank you! 1) Yes she does. I was thinking Karissa X Ikkaku . 2) You'll just have to wait and see~ **_

_**Kitsunelover300; I'm soooo excited to write the Zanpakutou arc!**_

_**A\N; Karissa can feel Reiatsu but not pin point it. I hope that clears up any confusion for this chapter. This chapter drove me nuts, I kept rewriting it over and over again,**_** I still don't like it**_**, so sorry for the wait. That and I couldn't log in ha ha **_

_**Also the Arrancar was based off of a Japanese legend which you can find here; .com/red-cloak/**_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Now that that's dealt with" Ichigo dusted off his robes "All we have to do is find Rukia and-"

"Rukia!" Renji shouted making Ichigo's face scrunch up in confusion until he turned around.

"You're alright?" Renji and Ichigo beamed at the short Shinigami.

"Sorry. I got a little lost" Rukia smiled walking closer to the rescue group

"It's fine. We aren't very oriented ourselves" Uryu said taking notice of the red haired Shinigami trailing behind her.

"Rukia, who is he?" Ichigo scanned the area once more "And where is Karissa?"

"This is Ashido. I don't know where Karissa is. The last time I saw her was before I fell"

"Well it's safe to say that she is not in this forest." Uryu stated sliding his glasses back up his nose.

"How can you know that for sure?" Ichigo snapped glaring at the Quincy

"It's _quiet_. If Karissa were here we would be able to hear her yelling or the sound of guns firing. I haven't heard either of that since we've been here"

"That's a good point and all but what if the fall knocked her out?" Renji pointed out

"Have you forgotten it's _Karissa_ we're talking about?" Uryu pointed at Chad "He briefly mentioned that her Reiatsu disappeared momentarily and reappeared further away."

"How much further?" Ichigo asked calmer then he once was

"Los Noches or close to it" was Chad's short reply

"I can lead you to an exit out of this forest and close to Los Noches" Ashido interjected when it felt right to him.

"Lets go then!"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Achoo~" I rubbed my nose checking for any embarrassing discharge from the sudden sneeze

Gin cocked an eyebrow and stayed quiet keeping the atmosphere awkward.

"You're supposed to say 'bless you' when someone sneezes" I muttered shifting uncomfortably

I stared at Gin silently willing him to continue the earlier conversation but said person was content just sanding there and smiling. I have to admit I'm seriously creeped out.

"Spit it out already!" I groaned resisting the urge to throw my hands into the air "You were all gung ho about talking a few seconds ago"

"Ah sorry. I was thinkin' about something" Gin grinned stepping back a step "I wanted at talk about what ya did went the Cuarto and Sexto were leavin' through Garganta"

"The who da what now?" I dead panned finding myself lost in translation"You threw that" he pointed at the hissing axolotl on my shoulder "Whom exploded slightly injuring the two Arrancar through a rip in dimensional fabric. One just doesn't tear through _torn _fabric"

I thought back to said event realizing I did something no one else seemed to do but I didn't do anything different from normal.

"_Then again, what if it wasn't me?"_

Suddenly everything clicked together in my brain.

When Glub-Glub disappeared earlier he ripped through a dimension then dragged me through which explains how I ended up near Los Noches.

However, something that small wouldn't be able to pull me. It'd be like a cat carrying a lion.

"Ya caught on." He praised snapping me out of my thoughts "Yer little pet got through. Did he rip through dimensional fabric or could it have something to do with yer soul binding power?"

The little light bulb in my brain went off again. Tamashii no Kyōmei was still activated when I threw Glub-Glub at the retreating Arrancar.

Glub-Glub and Zilla are weak by themselves but when they borrow from someone their power increases.

So the attack could have reached them because of Glub-Glub's new found ability and my own. Still, what I felt under my feet as I fell was twice as big as him. Thus the mystery remains.

I glanced back up at gin who seemed to have everything pieced together in his head and was patiently waiting for me to do the same.

"An' another thing. Back in the Seireitei ya bonded with Kurosaki-kun's Zanpakutou didn't ya?"

"Yeah. What of it?" I hesitated afraid I'd fall into a thought induced coma.

"Use yer noodle. I'm only here ta give ya a little _push_"

"I see the wheels a' turning" I could have sworn he laughed while said this "But yer still not prepared so tread carefully, Ka-ri-ssa-chan~"

He smiled from ear to ear and briskly began walking off. I openly gaped at his back thoroughly confused for a moment or two.

"O-oi?" I stammered thrown through another loop thanks to the mysterious Gin. "What the hell was the point of all that?"

"I wanted at check a couple of things…" he turned waving a hand casually over his shoulder "And like I said wanted to give you a push in the right direction."

"What things?" I asked even more confused. I think my under used brain is going to burn out.

"Tread lightly Karissa-chan~" he smiled eerily walking off "Or you'll gain some _unwanted_ attention"

I snapped out of my thought induced stupor and hurried down the hallway he did but by the time I reached it he was disappearing behind one of the moving walls.

"Crazy fucker" I shook my head deciding to get back to finding Orihime.

Which is much easier said then done by the way. I have no clue which area I'm in let alone the area Orihime _could_ be in.

I picked a hallway and began walking distracted by my thoughts.

In the distance I could hear a _very_ angry voice screaming my name and demolishing things. I sighed continuing my trek through the moving hallway.

I pretty much gave up trying to get through a fight with Grimmjow. I'd be a cold day in hell when that happened.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"It's real quiet down here" I paused frowning feeling like I've been walking in circles for the past twenty minutes "Or up here. I can't tell"

I sighed wondering which hallway I should turn down next. For all I know I could be walking in circles or straight into another set of cliché traps.

Since my encounter with Gin, I've wandered into more Indiana Jones style traps including a

"Took them long enough" I grinned feeling the spike in Ichigo, Chad, Renji, Rukia and Uryu's Reiatsu.

"I should be kicking some ass too!" I grinned determined to find something to do besides wander aimlessly.

"A mere human beating an Arrancar that thought is preposterous" a voice laughed from behind me.

"Wow. I've never hated someone so fast before" I noted tuning around to face a man, judging by the voice, in a full body cloak with a plain white mask molded to his face.

"Which do you prefer, the red cloak or blue cloak" He asked the cloak around him flicking to between the two colors

"I'm more of a green person myself"

"It seems you are unable to choose you own fate" the man stepped forward unsheathing his Zanpakutou "Since you arrogantly believe a human can challenge an Arrancar I shall give you a mixture of both but first I will honor you with my name; Ao Hanten. Let the demons in hell know who slew the like of you"

I smirked at him feeling the adrenaline course through my veins once again. Boy, I'm sick aren't I?

Ao arm twitched towards one of the two swords at his hips. He ripped the blue hilted one from his sheath and lunged.

For a guy in a cape, fairy boots, and a boring mask I have to give him credit for being quick and packing a bit of a punch.

To be honest, I figured he be another 'one shot, one kill' kind of enemy.

However, he was fighting with an extremely dull blade. Even though he made contact with my wrist it didn't break the skin.

"Your shit out of luck if both your blades are this dull!" I sneered sending a couple of rounds his way. Successfully ripping through a cheek, his lame white mask, and an ear.

"It wasn't meant to cut"

My eyebrows furrowed unaware of the internal damage in my right wrist. Until my hand went cold, tingling, and starting to throb.

I moved out of striking distance glancing at said wrist. The area his blade came in contact with was purple while everything below my wrist was losing color fast like a tourniquet wrapped tightly around it.

"_Crap. My fingers aren't responding correctly" _I clicked my tongue shoving the gun back into it's hostler. One hand will have to do for right now.

Ao went to attack again this time with his red hilted katana. I hesitated when I moved backwards. Defensive fighting wasn't my forte however this red blade was a hell of a lot sharper than the blue.

Zilla shivered from his spot on my gun out of curiosity I glanced at him and he launched as fast as a bullet penetrating Ao's chest just below his lungs.

"So that's how ya got Gin" I said feeling like a proud mother.

"Gin? How dare you refer to Ichimaru-sama in such a rude manner!" Ao hissed flinging his blade at my throat.

I managed to dodge in time but my poor hair isn't as fast as I am so a considerable chunk of it was cut off and sent cascading to the floor.

"You fucked up big time." I hissed glowering at my least favorite Arrancar.

"Shake in your fairy boots, tremble in fear, and curse your mother for letting you out of her womb" I noticed a crowd of low level numeros watching the fight from a safe distance so I decided to throw in some more theatrics "For you have evoked the wrath of a Gringo!"

Ao opened his mouth and started flapping his guns about some more Arrancar pride nonsense when suddenly this; _"If I can bond to souls, no matter the type, then can I bond souls together?" _popped into my head.

"_Epiphanies are awesome!" _

Living with a mad scientist and an ex-marine sure has its perks. Said perks being my knowledge of artillery and having an overactive, maybe I'm just crazy, imagination.

Your probably wondering what I'm blabbing on about so here goes; I happened to glance at Glub-Glub who is perched on top of Skoll and thought _'Imagine how badass it would be to have Glub-Glub's destructive power in the form of a gun.' _

Then I realized it _could_ work. When I just had Glub-Glub it felt like Hati was a considerable amount weaker than Skoll until Zilla came along and once again their balanced. Glub-Glub's ability mirrors Skoll's power while Zilla's speed mirrors Hati's.

Glub-Glub's power always reminded me of a grenade and Zilla's reminded me of a arrow.

"_So if I mix them with my guns will something awesome come out of it or will it be a waste of time and effort?" _

I tensed feeling Chad's Reiatsu drop down so far I could no longer feel it. My heart sunk but there's just no way he could die… or so I hoped.

"_Fuck it. I'm going to try for Chad. Hang in there big guy" _after this thought passed through my mind Rukia's Reiatsu also plummeted to Chad's level. _"You too Rukia" _

Ignoring everything going around me, which isn't a recommended idea by the way, I focused completely on binding the soul of Glub-Glub to Skoll.

At first nothing happened besides Glub-Glub staring at me like I had two heads. I felt Ao shift so I snapped out of my trance noticing I had a pretty new cut on my arm.

"Next time it'll be your throat"

I couldn't tell you why that sentence bothered me so much that it caused me to snap which in turn added fuel to the fire helping me successfully bind Skoll to Glub-Glub.

"Sorry pal but you fucked with the wrong Gringo~"

I was expecting them to form a grenade or something bomby like Glub-Glub's ability instead my hand was weighed down by shotgun. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

I grinned pulling the single shot pump action shotgun to my shoulder and firing before he had the chance to move.

That shot ended the battle immediately. For those who aren't familiar with guns, shotgun's are extremely powerful and contains a buckshot which opens when fired letting lose a spray of lead pellets resulting in multiple wounds.

What I'm trying to say is Ao's abdomen was no match against the shotgun at such a close range.

"Oi! Let everyone know that the Gringo is taking over Los Noches~" I laughed watching the small fry Arrancar scatter like cockroaches.

Binding the two took a lot more out of me then I'd like to admit so instead of holding the two together I released the Tamashii no Kyōmei catching Glub-Glub and sliding him into my pocket with the equally exhausted Zilla.

My mirth died out the second I felt Ichigo's Reiatsu vanish completely. If that isn't a spirit dampener then I don't know what is.

"I can't fucking believe it" I gawked making my way through the halls at a much faster pace.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Pwease save Itsygo!" Nel shrieked just as I had turned the corner spotting the group.

"_Ha! Itsygo?" _I snickered lightly _"I'm sooo gonna get him for that!"_

"Shuddap! Shut your goddamn mouth kid!" Grimmjow snapped earning himself a bullet to the thigh.

"Touch her and I'll blow yer goddamn brains out" I chirped gaining their attention.

"Would ya look at that?" Grimmjow grinned despite having a bullet in his leg"My day just got a lot more interesting. Your hair looks stupid by the way"

I gawked in horror instantly reaching out to touch the short ends reaching a couple of inches above my shoulder. "Your face looks stupid! How about that?"

"Ka-karissa-Chan!" Orihime choked out doe eyes full of tears "Kurosaki-kun is…"

"Relax. I'll handle Grimmjow." I sent said Arrancar a glare "You focus on saving Ichigo and we'll be on our merry way." I smile laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"First could ya fix this?" I sheepishly held out the deteriorating hand. She nodded fixing me up in no time.

"Handle? You'll _handle _me?" Grimmjow snarled sounding truly offended by my choice of words "I am the king! Che. Quit looking down on me, girl!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm positive you serve under Aizen" I stated ignoring the fact he referred to me as 'girl' "So tell me what could you possibly be the king of?"

The tension in the room was almost unbearable. I knew it was a matter of time before the blue haired ticking time bomb went off.

"Grimmjow." a cold voice calmly stated "What do you think you're doing?"

All eyes snapped to the newest guest to our party. Our guest being the stoic depressed looking Arrancar name Ulquiorra.

"Why are you intentionally healing an enemy that I defeated?" Ulquiorra asked gaining no response from the usually boisterous Grimmjow "No answer? Have it your way. Regardless, Aizen-sama entrusted the care of that woman to me"

I glanced at Orihime from the corner of my eye noticing the weird look she was giving Ulquiorra. She looked like she was ashamed of herself for going against him. I also saw a hint of admiration?

"_I __**must**__ be seeing things" _I thought shaking it off figuring I'm still a little worn out.

"You're pretty fucking talkative today, aren't ya?" Grimmjow smirked the malicious intent in the room escaladed "I've only got this ta say to you; suck a dick."

"Now now boys." I snickered moving in front of Orihime and Nel "You two can kiss and make up after I fill your asses with lead~"

The two Arrancar's glared at me… Well Grimmjow did anyway. Ulquiorra's face remained blank.

Zilla crawled up my arm and onto Hati knowing what I was planning on doing.

"Hold your horses." Grimmjow hissed "This is between him and I"

Before I could yell at him for giving my an order he was already ferociously attacking Ulquiorra. After a matter of moments the building crumbled. Orihime protected us with her shield until we were standing in the sunshine.

The battle was quick but intense ending when Grimmjow put one of those cubes into Ulquiorra's Hollow hole and making him disappear. That move surprised me. As far as I could tell, Grimmjow wasn't the type of guy to run from his problems.

Grimmjow's feet were inches from the ground when I attacked slamming my heel into his chest so I could create some distance between us and the rest.

"Oi this is going to be the last time" I informed him putting on a serious face

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow "What're you talking about?"

"By the end of this fight one of us will be dead 'cause I ain't letting nobody interrupt this one"

"Heh. You don't have the guts" He laughed narrowing his eyes much like a predator would went it has it's prey in it's sights

"Is that a challenge?" I grinned receiving another burst of adrenaline

"Don't get cocky!"


	39. Aces High

_**Thank you:**_

_**Kitsunelover300; I hope the reaction is what your expecting. Haha **_

_**Thanks everyone for the favorites. The amount of favorites was overwhelming. Haha. Reviews are nice to though, positive and negative reviews are welcome. **_

_**So to avoid any confusion in the next chapter I let you know a head of time that starting after this one it will be skipping to the Zanpakutou Arc then picking up were this one leaves off.**_

_**Can anyone point out the Iron Maiden lyric in this chapter?**_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Oi. I'm not cocky I'm confident. There's a difference." I corrected rolling my sore shoulders.

"Heh. Doesn't matter what you are. You're still going to be on your knees before the king" Grimmjow smirked flashing his pearly whites

"Whoa~ there" I winked at him "I don't do kinky shit like that"

Deciding to end the conversation, I sent a few bullets at his feet distracting him since he had to focus on not losing his toes.

I fired once more aiming a kick to his solar plexus as his arms instantly went to his stomach I spun around yanking him into a shoulder throw. Forgetting that there wasn't much fighting room which made me toss him off the edge.

Tossing him was no easy task either, he weighed a lot more than I expected to him plus my stance was a little off so I ended up hurting my back a little bit.

When he tried to catch himself mid fall I began firing again so he had no choice but to hit the ground but he did fire off a cero which almost singed my eyebrows off.

"That's right~" I sung punching the air like I was Rocky "I'm handing out whoop ass like a boss!"

I was excited until I realized, I was up on the tower while Grimmjow was a good hundred feet down and I needed to get down there to continue the fight before he makes his way back up here and flings my sorry as off.

"Fuck. My. Life." I groaned looking around for a ledge or something I could climb down. "I totally should have learned that walking on air nonsense"

"Nel can get you down!" Nel, obviously, interjected gleaming up at me excitedly.

"Seriously?" I grinned down at the excited child "Well what are we waiting for?"

"Oh Tay~ Let Nel get ready!" she positioned herself in a weird pose and started babbling on about different flying animals and super awesomeness.

You know, my first thought was _'Oh, cool. I didn't know you had to say a chant before doing the walking on air technique'_. My second thought was _'Wait. Did she say head butt?'_

"Nel's super duper awesome head butt Karissa of da buildin' attack of dooooooooom~"

Before I could react, her skull shaped mask was smashed into my spine throwing me off balance and off the ledge.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-" I hissed sliding down the side, ignoring Grimmjow's mocking laughter, until I landed face first with a audible "Omph!"

I hit the ground hard I'm surprised my head didn't splatter like a watermelon. I did notice I fell down a lot slower than I thought I would.

"I hate children" I grumbled dusting myself off which, by the way, is a horrible idea when there is a blood thirsty Arrancar ready to pounce five feet away.

And pounce he did. Grimmjow landed a punch smack dab in the middle of my forehead. Which has me reeling back and seeing stars for a second.

"That was a cheap shot!" I barked narrowly dodging an onslaught of rapid kicks and punches.

"We are playing around! So there are no cheap shots, idiot!" Grimmjow made a pretty good point since we are supposed to be fighting to the death. "Or did that fall jumble that retarded brain of yours more than it already is?"

"Well you're fat. How about that? Huh!" I glowered smashing the barrel of Hati into his flying fist. Hopefully breaking a knuckle or two. Judging by the wince it must of hurt a lot.

"Not so cocky now are you, hot shot?" I sneered aiming my gun at the now crusted over wound I gave him earlier. Yep, I was trying to cripple him since, I hate to say it but, he's faster than I am.

For ten, maybe fifteen mintues, Grimmjow and I simply used whatever martial art we knew which was even between the two of us so in the end we just ended up with a bunch of bruises.

During that time, Grimmjow gained the upper hand because I noticed Ulquiorra had returned and was now fighting with some tall green haired broad. I decided not to worry about it too much since she seemed to be protecting Orihime, Nel, and Ichigo.

Like a silent signal, we both switched to actually using our weapons in which I gained long red oozing lines across my body while Grimmjow gained holes all over his.

I groaned getting tired and hungry. Stupid human bodies and their need for food but it wasn't entirely the fact the I was human that was the problem it was like gin said; Grimmjow and I are always get caught up in a pissing contest.

"Guess I'll have to up the ante~" I grinned shoving Skoll into his rightful place deciding now would be the best time to see what happens when you mix Zilla and Hati.

Hati and Zilla's transformation was quick, I could hardly even keep up with the change, but I was happy with the results.

Cradled in my hand was your everyday M14 rifle. With this I could regain the upper hand since the M14 was more of a long range weapon while the sword, obviously, is close range.

I backpedaled creating distance between him and I smirking when I saw his confused expression. _"Thank god for modern warfare". _Sure they stopped production in the late 60s but it was more modern than the sword at least.

He, like most people I fight, don't know anything about new technology. Hand guns their already used to but throw in something like a rifle and their at a total loss which is a welcome advantage for me.

Five rounds was my limit for this weapon. How I knew that I wasn't positive but I decided now wasn't the best time to try an debunk that theory.

The first round ripped through his right arm and the second lodged itself into his left leg. It wasn't until the third one that Grimmjow decided to launch to the air so the sand wouldn't slow down his movements.

Operation cripple was a success.

Feeling my Reiatsu drop farther than I was comfortable with, I decided to release the bond on the two and try to regain some of my Reiatsu with Tamashii no Kyōmei.

Grimmjow hurled himself towards me form his position up in the air and sent a spinning back kick directly into my abdomen and it was definitely a good clean kick.

I coughed up a mouthful of blood, which made me gag more because the taste of blood isn't pleasant.

Fighting Grimmjow is hella exhausting but like James always said; _"If your gonna die. Die with your boots on"_

So as an spur of the moment ace in the hole, I chucked the _ at his head. Instead of ducking he dodged, which is what I was hoping he would do, I sprinted at him hitting his damaged solar plexus with a flying knee and grabbing the back of his head with my left hand. For the finale, I brought down my right elbow on the crown on his skull. Hard. Very, very hard.

Grimmjow dropped to the ground and for a split second I thought the fight was over but sudden tension and Grimmjow's irate Reiatsu changed that real quick.

"Why are you so pissy all of the sudden?" I asked hearing his Reiatsu crackle in rage.

"Because of _**You!**_" he bellowed barring his fangs.

I was surprised, slightly, by his sudden change of mood but I should have known, from the first time I sent a flying knee towards Grimmjow, that he would react negatively.

"Of all the people who piss me of you're the fuckin' worst out of them! You're fuckin' eyes glinting at me like a your so much better than me! Like you're jus' playin' with me!"

"_God. It's like he's fucking bipolar" _I thought dryly realizing how much of a buzz kill he can be.

"And now your fucking smirkin' down on me like that piece of shit Shinigami, Aizen! Both of you have the eyes of a goddamn tyrant! It makes me want to rip them out of your skull! Just to show you whose king!"

"Bitch some more why dontcha?" I smirked watching his hand fly over his Zanpakutou for a release

First, he swung it in a low side sweep running his free hand across the horizontal blade.

"Kishire, Pantera!" he bellowed kicking up a sandstorm with all the Reiatsu he was releasing.

Grimmjow's release caused torrents of wind to rip through the vicinity. I glowered covering my eyes from the scratching sand.

I raised an eyebrow taking in Grimmjow's new appearance. It was definitely drastic and was definitely not what I was expecting.

He gained a pair of furry ears, a whip like tail, his blue marking extended to his ears, his jaw mask was replaced with a kind of band across his forehead, black clawed hands, and long flowing head of hair.

His clothing changes to become a form-fitting white segmented armor with blades protruding for his forearms and calves.

"I've waited for so long to see an Arrancar's release…" I looked up glaring daggers "And you're a goddamn kitty cat?"

"Kitty cat?" he bristled tail pointing straight up "I'm no fucking kitty cat! I am the king of the jungle bitch!"

"Fool you said Pantera'" I mocked in a horrible off key impression of him "Pantera means panther. The lion is king of the jungle! But I must say I am jealous of your hair" I ended in a lighter note sparking the angry yell from Grimmjow I was looking for.

Except this time his yelled destroyed stuff and kicked up a lot of dust.

"Kizuna, Fenrir"

This time instead of letting it spread I focused it completely on combining Glub-Glub with Skoll and Zilla with Hati but apparently doing this at the same time was a no-no and instead of getting something awesome, like an aircraft rifle that would show him!

I ended up injuring my hands with my own Reiatsu. Lame right? Annoyed with the response I tried again this time I got a better result. I couldn't tell you the make of this gun because I've never seen anything like it.

The gun in my had was some weird mix between a revolver and a handgun. I didn't have time to test it out since Grimmjow decided to attack my with another flurry of weird spins and flips trying to tear at my skin with the protruding blades.

Three of his elbow darts pierce into my thigh. "If this is how getting shot feels then I am sorry to whoever I shot without good reason." I said wincing and almost getting my head ripped off by a clawed hand.

A long wisp of blue billowed beside me and a light bulb went off. I gripped the silky locks of hair and yanked him backwards moving away from the backwards kick he sent and fired the gun into his back.

A revenge cheap shot for his earlier cheap shot. This gun was powerful and accurate I discovered with glee.

"Desgarrón" Grimmjow smirked gaining ominous blue glows from each of his claws

Using his impressive speed, he slashed and slashed. The first slash connected with my arm making it look like it went through a wood chipper and the rest I used the newly labeled super gun to block it… sort of.

I could barely keep up with the speed and strength behind this attack. I only prayed it would be over quick because my arms felt like the were going to fall off.

Super gun is nice and all but Berettas will always be my favorite and most trusted weapon. I switched the guns back getting back into close quarter combat with him attempting to end it now since another one of those 'desgarron's and I was fucked.

We clashed together in a dead lock and before I knew what hit me, or him, we were sent flying harshly through the air and into the sand.

I coughed a little bit gingerly sitting up so I could get a good look down at my radiating side to check the extend of the damage. It was deep, hurt like hell, and was now full of sand.

Next I checked on Grimmjow. He was in worse shape than I was since the brunt of the damage was dealt to him but what bothered me the most was the fact that he wasn't moving and had reverted back into his normal form.

"All that racket fer nothing'. Jus' the sexto fighting with some little human bitch" My gaze snapped over to a giant spoon talking to a small blonde haired "Waste o' perfectly good time"

Boy was I offended not by the bitch reference but the fact that I spent all this time struggling to fight with Grimmjow and this lanky asshole demolishes him in one swing.

That was a real blow to my pride plus there's the fact that I've never been able to fight him without someone disrupting it.

"Oi!" The tall man paused "You're just going to walk away?"

"Sure looks like it don't it?" he sneered turning around so I could get a good look at his horse face which napped at the blonde "Git rid o' her"

I glared aiming Hati at the back of his spoon while his fraccion began his resurrection morphing into a hog like form.

"Don't bother girly. I don't fight yer kind" He sneered wrinkling his nose in disgust "No place on the battlefield for da likes of you"

The warthog jumped in front of me aiming a large fist over my form most likely intending to crush me. I whined feeling one of his hooves pressing down on my leg.

"What about for the likes of me?" Kenpachi questioned blocking the punch with his Zanpakutou and kicking the hoof of my leg.

"Onigiri-Chan you look like crap." Yachiru giggled pouncing on my from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"I'm aware of that." I deadpanned touching the remaining strands of hair. "Wait. What are you guys doing here?"

"Che, The old man ordered us to help your sorry asses out" Kenpachi rumbled out pointing his Zanpakutou at the Arrancar "

"Stay outta this Kenpachi!" I hissed glaring up at him

"Yer all beat up and I got nothin' better at do so take a break before ya faint"

"Don't give me orders you old fart!" I barked wincing when the movement shifted my aching ribs.

"Or what?" He laughed splitting the warthog in half "You'll limp over here an' bleed all over me?"

"Didn't ya here me before, woman?" The Arrancar hissed "There ain't no fun in fighting a woman. So get back in the kitchen"

My jaw dropped. I thought went he said 'your kind' he meant human not the fact that I'm a woman.

"Kenpachi" the large man raised an eyebrow at me "Whoop his ass for me"

"Che. I would have to if ya wouldn't have gotten yours handed to you" he smirked walking forward to meet the buck toothed Arrancar.

Ouch. That hurt to hear but it was mostly true. I shifted getting more comfortable having no one to fight since Ichigo was already up taking care of Ulquiorra and the whole place seemed to be vacant.

"Do you like him?" Yachiru asked in a serious tone I never expected from the bubbly girl

"Who?" I cocked my head to the side

"That guy." She pointed to Grimmjow but kept her eyes trained on Kenpachi "You keep looking over at him. You don't want him to die do you?"

"_Who knew Yachiru could be so… observant"_

I stared at her back then roved my eyes over to Grimmjow's limp and bleeding form. It hurt to look at him like that. The lunatic grew on me.

He was part of the reason I became stronger. The crazy guy pushed me to my limits which I'm truly grateful for.

Sure he pissed me off every time I saw him but I still respected him as a fighter, as a rival. For him to be cut down so effortlessly by his comrade bothered me in a wide variety of ways I couldn't even begin to understand.

"No. I just don't want him to die like that. It's fucked up" I said quietly

"Good~" Yachiru chirped back to her old self "'Cause Pachinko Head would be sad then he wouldn't be fun anymore"

This odd conversation had me seeing Yachiru in a whole new light. Up until now she was just a brat I could put up with but she was much more mature and intelligent than that.

"We can't have that now can we?" I smiled half heartedly partly because the Grimmjow incident still bothered me and the massive bruise on my cheek made it difficult.

"Carrot top would heal him if you asked" she pointed out turning to give me a reassuring smile.

"Uh. Is Carrot top supposed to Orihime?" I asked watching the lanky Arrancar reveal his Hollow hole after being 'stabbed' in the eye

"Duh. Did your brains turn to mush?" she laughed turning to the fight as well "Ken-Chan is having fun~"

I sighed looking back over towards Grimmjow and to where Orihime is supposed to be. I knew she would heal him with no questions asked but in the end he's an enemy. If he survived the Seireitei would punish him for being associated with Aizen and we all know punishment in that place meant death. So healing him seemed pointless.

My heart palpated awkwardly for a second and the hairs on the back of my neck rose. Something huge was fighting above us and I felt like I needed to get up there. Fast.

Building up the metal strength I got to my feet trying to ignore the pain rushing through the large wounds and the nausea the accompanies blood loss. Then I realized I had no way of getting up to the hole in the roof of Las Noches.

After sensing my dilemma, Glub-Glub crawled out of my pocket and sucked out some of my already low Reiatsu and morphed into a Kronosaurus.

"What the hell Glub-Glub?" I asked surprised and impressed with his current form until dread washed over me. "Never mind we'll figure this out later"

He gave me a nod and swam, that's right swam, into my legs making the two of us disappear and reappear where I wanted to be. _"So it was him that got me to Las Noches"_

The scene before be was mind boggling. Ulquiorra was transformed looking like a giant walking bat, Uryu was missing his hand and bleeding all over the floor and Orihime was a crying mess. As an added bonus, the whole place seemed to be surrounded by fire.

"Ka-ka-ka-" Orihime tried saying my name between gasps but couldn't finish through her tears and chose to point at something.

I followed her finger and spotted the source of my nervousness and dread. A completely Hollowfied Ichigo. I'm not too proud to admit that it scared me a bit.

Okay it scared the hell out of me. It wasn't his looks that scared me it was his intense malice covered Reiatsu. It was cold, constricting, and suffocating like I was clutched in the merciless muscles of a hungry snake.

My first thought was to run and leave Orihime and Uryu behind, pathetic I know, but when I watched Ichigo turn on Uryu I just launched without a thought.

"_He's going to push himself too far. You know 'im he doesn't think of the consequences. That's why I'm here. Ta ask ya to keep a close eye on the kid"_ Shinji's voice echoed through my head.

"Yikes." I grimaced pushing the blade, which was millimeters from impaling Uryu, away trying to hide my shaking hand "Looks like a cheap Halloween mask. You should be embarrassed Ichigo"

The creature in front of me snarled tightening It's grip on the Zanpakutou. I paused for a second focusing completely on him.

I sucked up my fear deciding to push all annoying thoughts and emotions from my mind and focus on enjoying my fight like old times. Emotions fucked everything up anyway.

I used Tamashii no Kyōmei to connect to him trying to pull his soul out of what felt like a dark abyss. Thankful this slowed down the beast that seemed to be owning everyone.

"_His soul will be smothered by the Hollow. All ya have to do is call out to 'im. Let him know the burdens not only on his shoulders"_

My fist hurled in the center of the mask forcing the Hollow to close his eyes in order to protect them against the fragments. Reaching my hands out I gripped onto his horns forcing him to look directly at me.

"Look at me. You know with sexy ass mug." I smiled fully turning it to face Uryu and Orihime "We're here for ya. Now I think it's time for you to snap out of it"

The hollow snarled and for a split second seemed like her was going to gore me with the horns but Orihime and my voice yelling at him made it stop.

Sensing the hollows weakness , I ripped the mask off Ichigo's face and slowly but surely he reverted back to the orange haired kid we knew and loved.

"Easy there, big guy" I smiled letting him fall limp against me before letting out a deep sigh "Glad that bluff worked. If the fight went on any longer I'd probably die"

Slowly and gently I brought him to the ground so he could recover in Orihime's care. I met the eternally empty eyes of Ulquiorra.

"You should leave." I told him once again looking at Grimmjow "I'm not going to go after you but I can't grantee the captains will be so forgiving."

"I don't understand. I am your enemy. I didn't show Kurosaki any mercy, why not do the same for me?" he asked letting go of his Zanpakutou

"There's something I want you to do for me" I told him in a tone that let him know that I wouldn't except 'no' for an answer. "I want you to take care of Orihime. I know you're not all bad and she seems to believe in you."

Orihime's eyes widened even Ulquiorra seemed surprised. I smiled "I see my suspicions were correct. Don't worry though I won't tell a soul"

"Karissa-Chan." Orihime smiled looking like she was about to cry again and threw her arms around me. It which I flinched and hissed in pain

"Sorry!" she said letting go dragging into her orange healing area that was taking care of Ichigo.

"I'll fix you up in no time~" she said cheerfully despite the fact she seemed torn between Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

"This means a lot to me Karissa-Chan." Orihime whispered so Uryu couldn't hear but it seemed like we was too focused on his fixing his cape now that his hand was back. "If there's anything you need I promise I'll do my best to make it come true"

She followed my gaze to the pile of red and blue mush, that's what he looked like for this height anyway, lying near a clash ensuing between two titans. I was tempted to asked her to fix him but in the end my previous argument beat out the emotional side.

"Nah. Fixing me up is good enough" I smiled for a moment before gaining a sense of dread again this time it was from the fake Kurakura Town.

She smiled finishing up on the still semi-conscious Ichigo. "What about Uryu. He's not going to accept this"

"I need him to take me down this place anyway so…" I looked over at Uryu who had his eyes narrowed at us in suspicion. "I can distract him for a while so make whatever you two are planning quick." I yawned letting Orihime heal me

I made my way over to Uryu when Ulquiorra disappeared after him and Orihime talked.

"You were awfully quiet talking to those two. And why did you let him get away?" Uryu snapped suspicion clouding his gaze as he glowered at me.

"I'm tired and don't feel like yelling" I lied glad my hands and the hole on my side weren't on fire anymore "Oi, I need to talk to Mayuri. Take me to him?"

"That almost sounded nice" Uryu stated smirking softly making us fall into our old bickering groove.

"With that beatin' ya took I didn't wanna make you cry on top of it" I smirked back at him stepping onto the blue disc he created to get us down.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Hey Smurf!" I called waving my arms catching the captains attention "Get me to the fake Kurakura Town!"

"No. it-" I glared cutting him off surprising him slightly by my tone.

"Get me there now!" I snapped making the blue faced captain glare at me.

"It has not complete recovered from our transference yet so I cannot guarantee you'll make it through" he said blandly without an actual hint of concern. He was probably only saying it because he was ordered to bring us back alive.

"You're not living up to your heartless and cruel reputation ya know?" I sighed raising my eyebrow at the red faced Renji who seemed to be looking back and forth between Nemu and Mayuri.

"Fine. Fine. But in a trade I want to do a few experiments on your powers after this farce is through" he bargained making provisions for a Senkaimon.

"Don't make a deal with that man Karissa!" Uryu warned glowering at the captain

"Deal~" I agreed anyway jumping to the opening the second it was wide enough for me to fit through.

"Idiot!" Uryu yelled before it closed off completely behind me.


	40. Rise Of The Zanpakutou

**Thank you:**

**Wulf 4 life; **

**Kitsunelover300; **

**HollowShinigamiGirl7; No I wasn't because like you said it wouldn't make any sense. **

**AnimeXbooksXmanga; **

**LunaHozuki666; She's bravely stupid. Haha .Yeah Muramasa's story was indeed sad but I'm pretty sure you'll like the ending.**

**Reminder; this is during the Zanpakutou arc!**

**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**

I raised an eyebrow at the orange haired boy sitting diagonally from me. Since school started, he's been turning around trying to talk to me but each time the teacher would catch him.

I was curious to what he so desperately wanted to say, since he was normally a good kid who sat quietly in his seat until class was over.

He finally had a chance to talk when Ochi-sensei turned around to write the dates for upcoming tests and projects on the board.

"Umm. Have your guns said anything …"he paused waiting for the teacher to turn back around "Funny lately?"

"Uh no. Their guns not comedians" I whispered back looking at my once sane friend like he gained another head "Are you feeling okay?"

"_Guns_?" Chizuru whispered alarmed turning to give me a worried glare "Don't play with those! You could get hurt and if you get hurt I'd be heartbroken, my love"

I sweat dropped awkwardly pushing my desk back, to create space between her and me, as she place her hand lovingly over mind.

"Your _love_?" Keigo half shrieked from his seat behind me "Sorry! I didn't know you rolled like that, shesh ya could have told me and I would have stopped hounding you"

"You two have serious issues" I remarked right as Ochi-sensei whirled around shouting an annoyed 'shut up' before turning her attention back to the board.

"I'm serious" Ichigo whispered placing a hand over Chizuru's mouth so she couldn't sidetrack the conversation again "Somethi-"

"Kurosaki! Evans! Outside _now_!" Ochi-sensei barked pointing her finger at the door.

I frowned following Ichigo out the door glowering at the sheepish look on his face. Whatever he so desperately needed to say better be important because Pops is going to kill me for getting kicked out again.

"The world better be ending." I warned leaning against the wall.

"Zangetsu has been acting strange. He asked me if I could hear something, which I couldn't, then he just let it drop. Later in the night Rukia fell through the Senkaimon severely wounded followed by a strange woman who had the same powers as Rukia" he sucked in a breath while checking to make sure I was paying attention.

"Rukia said that that woman was Sode No Shirayuki, her Zanpakutou!" He then wrinkled his nose at me "You would already know this if you had answered your phone last night."

"Oi, that doesn't sound like the worlds ending. Also I have better things to do at two in the morning, like sleep" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Besides, It can't be that ser-" I paused seeing a familiar black cat pawing at the window. Ichigo gave me a smug look. I sighed "Or maybe it is"

"We're going to the Seireitei. Lets go" She ordered licking her paw in a bored manner. "Rukia has returned of her own accord and it seems the Gotei Thirteen are struggling"

"She went back?" Ichigo repeated determination flashing through his eyes. He gripped my wrist rushing through the halls to the exit.

Yoruichi at our heels talking as quietly as possible which is odd for her. "She left early this morning. Lets hold off with the questions until we reach the shop"

"Oh my god! A talking cat!" Oh yeah, I forgot the rest of the world wasn't accustomed to a talking cat.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"I'm sure Ichigo filled you in on last nights events so I'll give you both a little update. A man named Muramasa has 'freed' the Zanpakutou and they are rebelling against the Shinigami."

"Wait…" The image running through my head was a bunch of swords flying around slashing and impaling people "The Zanpakutou are rebelling?"

"Yes. They have _materialized_" Urahara emphasized to make sure there was no more confusion on my part_ "_And started a sort of coup d'etat"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!"

Urahara sighed stopping his speech after getting a good look, and earful, of my excitement

"If I go with my babies materialize because if they did oh my gawd that would be awesome~" I grinned almost squealing in excitement.

"It's possible"

Those two words sealed the deal for me. I was going to the Seireitei and instead of listening to what Urahara and Yoruichi had to say I went off in my own little world thinking about what Skoll and Hati would look like materialized.

I was quiet until my excitement got the better of me and Urahara's explanation was taking way too long.

I hopped out of my seat dragging Urahara up with me scurrying to the underground entrance "Okay. We got it. The Zanpakutou are angry."

I pushed him into the underground training area and then yanked Ichigo down the gap with me.

"They want to overthrow the Seireitei and we can't let that happen. That's all you had to say!" I grinned waving my arms in a hurry up gesture as Yoruichi and Tessai took their sweet time climbing down.

"Oh come on!" I tugged on Yoruichi's ponytail so she'd speed up or be forced to fall

"Brat, quit pulling my hair!" she snapped sending me a cold glare

"Don't act like you don't like it!" I grinned cheekily turning my attention to Urahara putting on a serious face "Their going to take over by the time we get their at the rate you're going"

He just sighed muttering something under his breath as he opened up the Senkaimon.

"Did I mention the fact that their holding the Captain-Commander hostage?" Urahara added shooing us through the Senkaimon. "Don't worry I'll be sending back up~"

Yoruichi and Ichigo trailed a foot or two behind me discussing ways the Zanpakutou could have caught the all mighty Shinigami master, I, other hand, was way too excited to care.

"This is going to be fun~" I smirked letting all my excitement show through. "Imma find the guy that hurt Foxy and beat him something fierce~"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night!" Yoruichi teased passing by me with ease. She even flipped around so she was running backwards. Show off.

"You're doubting my mad skills?" I gawked feigning offence. "That hurts. Cut me real deep with that one."

"I call them as I see them" she shrugged with a laugh

"Hehe, Looks like I'm going to have to demonstrate my mad skills for ya again" I smiled landing surprisingly gracefully on the ground.

"By 'mad skills' do you mean crashing down stairs and landing face first into the pavement?"

I glowered at her. My accident down the stairs had been her fault in the first place. If she didn't lead Kenpachi to my location, I wouldn't have been kicked down the stairs.

"Kenpachi never let me live that down by the way"

"You fell down the stairs? Haha! Some graceful warrior you are" Ichigo laughed joining team stairs side.

"I hope your Zanpakutou goes berserk." I hissed jumping out of the Senkaimon when we reached the Seireitei.

The place was in chaos that much was obvious. Shinigami running to and fro, fires illuminating the entire place in an eerie orange glow, and I could hear battles raging and people yelling.

"Well looks like I'm going to be making my ass kicking quota for the month" I grinned thinking that the place looked like what I figured Feudal Japan would have looked like.

"I'm going to look for Rukia" Ichigo informed clapping a hand on my shoulder before vanishing. "Be careful"

"Be careful he says" I snorted playing 'eenie meenie mine mo' with the direction I wanted to go. "Safety is fun"

East won the rhyme so off I went looking around for any Zanpakutou but apparently humans weren't on their hit-list leaving me with nothing to do by meander around the place till I go mad.

I placed my hands over Skoll and Hati. Whatever was happening here was getting them all riled up. They weren't talking or materializing so I guess they weren't going to rebel for now.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Karissa!" I stopped my steady wall hopping, it's surprisingly easy to do in the Seireitei, and waited for Iba to catch up

"Huh, you're still alive. That's a surprise" I joked earning a crooked smile from the sunglass clad man "How's Komamura?"

"He is recovering. Captain Unohana said he'd be up soon" he grunted taking of his glasses so he could wipe of the ashes collection on the lens.

He leaned a little closer to me and lowered his voice to a whisper "A couple of Zanpakutou are trailing us"

"Can you pinpoint their location?" I asked placing my hands on Skoll and Hati.

Iba moved his eyes to the alley way behind us then he nodded towards a cluster of trees. I nodded towards the alley silently placing dibs on the hidden Zanpakutou.

Iba gave me a challenging smirk before chanting up some flashy form of Kido that knocked the Zanpakutou hidden in the trees out of hiding then attacked with impressive speed.

"Show off" I scoffed simply reaching around the corner and tugging the Zanpakutou out of the shadows.

The Zanpakutou squealed squirming out of my grasp whiling around to glare at me. I snorted at the materialized Zanpakutou's looks.

Silver. Every single part of him, eyes and clothes included, was shiny silver like an expensive platter. His outfit looked like a tuxedo and his long hair was combed back into a high ponytail.

I grimaced getting the reflection of various flames flashing like a strobe light in my eyes making those annoying colored spots. "Geezus! Could you be any shinier?"

"It's a good distraction!" He defended with a huff

"Hey!" I pointed at the silver lasso made out of little blades attached to his hip "You must be Kaubōi's Zanpakutou, Silver"

"Right on the money, little missy"

"It's kind of hard to forget something that carved into your wrist and ankle" I said recalling the battle between Kaubōi, Ikkaku, and I.

"To be fair, you did quite a number on Kaubōi and I" He corrected brushing back his long metallic hair

"Speaking of Kauboi, where is he?"

"I lassoed him up and tied him to a tree deep within the forest covered in honey" He snarled glowering at me for some unknown reason.

"Oh" I drawled out lamely "Why are you so mad at him?"

"Have you heard that fool speak? Prattling on and on about his cowboy beliefs. It's annoying and embarrassing"

Silver raked his fingers through his hair sending me an intense look. I think he was going for intimidation but it's hard to be afraid of someone who looks like their wrapped in aluminum foil.

"It's not just him, little missy." His eyes darkened and deep frown lines appeared on his face "It's _all_ those bastard Shinigami. They're all arrogant pretending like the powers all theirs. They would be nothing without us but it seems they've forgotten this fact"

"Why are you laughing at me, you arrogant girl?" He barked bristling at me

"Yer grill! I never expected to see something like in Japan!" I pulled out Skoll and Hati "And who're you calling arrogant?"

I coughed trying, and failing, to cover up my laughter. I felt bad about his story but the fact that his teeth are also the same metallic color as the rest of him cracked me up.

"Was it unclear to whom I was speaking to?"

I glared shooting him in the foot laughing as he hopped around holding the bleeding extremity hollering nonsense about arrogance.

Another round ripped through his shoulder throwing him off balance. He tumbled back thanks to the velocity of the round. Silver snarled getting back to his feet gnashing his teeth in pain.

Yanking the silver lasso off of his hip he began twirling it and launching it in a simple pattern that even my dumbass could see through.

Some fight this would be. I already knew how the lasso worked thanks to a previous battle with it and it doesn't seem like Silver was using it any differently that Kaubōi did.

"Oi! Don't you know Bankai or something? 'cause I'm about to fall asleep" I whined extremely disappointed with the way this rebellion was going.

"Such an arrogant girl!" he chuckled sticking his nose in the air "You wanna see my Bankai? Why should _I_ show you su-"

"Boring~"

The kick landed right under his armpit knocking him into the wall and the air out of his lungs. After a minute or two the Zanpakutou still remained on the floor. It couldn't have done that much damage, right?

"You dead?" I asked poking the silver lump with the tip of my shoe. He groaned but didn't move.

"**You didn't have to kill him." **That voice that sounded like Dokuganryu's boomed in my skull.

"He's breathing!" I defended pulling him into a corner so he could rest peacefully then looked around for any sign of Iba.

"What a jerk!" I snapped brushing some ashes off my shoulders "He just left me here?"

I blinked tilting my head to the side watching Ichigo chase Zangetsu across rooftops. Another man followed shortly after them curiosity etching his pale features.

Not like I had nothing better to do since it seemed like most of the Zanpakutou were only interested in attacking their wielders.

"Hey, are you two mad like the Zanpakutou?" I asked the two guns in my head walking up the flight of stairs leading to Ichigo and someone I don't recognize.

"_**Not really but it would be nice if you'd stop throwing us" **_The deeper voice, which I learned was Skoll answered

"_**And would it kill you to get us fixed up a little bit after you fight? My face looks like I was mauled by a cheese grater" **_Hati added

"Kay. I'll do my best but throwing you is so much fun~" I laughed hearing the two groan

I made my way to the top noticing Ichigo was alone standing in the middle of the deck with a blank look on his face.

"_Hello_? Anybody home~" I waving my hand rapidly in front of his face. Nothing, not even a blink when I poked his eye.

With a smirk, I picked up a piece of burnt wood using the ashes to doodle a mustache on his upper lip, an L on his forehead and the words 'I love Renji' across his cheeks.

"Serves you right for standing there looking li-" when I touched his shoulders I unknowingly entered Ichigo's inner sanctum.

"-ke a damn goof"

"Yo." a very pale Ichigo greeted in a weird voice. It sounded like he sucked down some helium and was talking under water. "Finally Ichigo brings in a woman! It was starting to be a real sausage fest in here!"

I cackled pointing a finger at 'Ichigo', who glared at me with is yellow orbs engulfed in black.

"I thought you looked like a damn goof before but yer damn face paint and contacts take the prize!" I sniggered noticing the other weird looking guy in the area "Is this some kind of weird gay role play thing?"

"The second I can move imma kill you" White Ichigo promised glaring at me then at the second occupant in the room "Both of you pricks are gonna die!"

"How'd you get in here?" the man clad in white with purple markings asked ignoring the irate white Ichigo.

"How'd _you_ get in here?" I countered childishly noting that it successfully annoyed him before noticing I was standing on the side of a skyscraper.

"_Don't think about!" _I mentally focused myself trying not to get an extreme case of vertigo.

"Marivfa!" The floor under me shook. I looked down and sweat dropped "mef fof fov meh!"

"My bad Ichigo!" I grinned stepping of the orange haired boy's head "Wait. Why is their a suuuuper pale version of you in here?"

"I'll tell you later! Just cut the strings!" Ichigo barked looking at the reflection on the skyscraper.

"What's the magic word?" I teased feeling him sending daggers through his eyes.

"Karissa!" He snapped

"Okay okay." I sighed ripping the threads Muramasa tied to Ichigo's Hollow "Gosh, you're so pushy all the time"

"Girl" The Zanpakutou called keeping his interested gaze on white Ichigo "Who are you?"

"Don't ignore me sword!" white Ichigo hissed launching an impressive barrage of attacks "This is _my_ world. Try not to get comfortable"

"Like anyone could be comfortable in this fun house" I grumbled while he blind sided the Zanpakutou stunning him for a few minutes.

White Ichigo turned around focusing his attention on me.

"Good to hear since my instincts are telling me to beat your ass right out of here" he grinned pointing his Zanpakutou at me.

"Pah! You're instinct ain't got nothing on my guns~" I reached for them but the holsters were missing "…That aren't here"

"Karissa, get rid of the treads on me!"

I frowned. Normally I wouldn't take orders from someone but with out any weapons I was pretty much a sitting duck.

"As if she'd get the chance!" white Ichigo laughed attacking.

Luckily his attack pattern was similar to Ichigo's so I could dodge with some hindsight.

White Ichigo used the bandages around the hilt to swing Zangetsu around as he attacked. I frowned deciding to baseball slide underneath the flying Zanpakutou ripping the treads as I slid past Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped up pushing back white Ichigo.

"How did you get into my soul?" Ichigo asked while in a deadlock with a version of himself

"Clown face over here made it easy for me to get sucked into people when I bind to them" I said looking around noticing said clown face was missing.

I sweat dropped cursing myself for not paying more attention when a blade was pressed to my throat.

James self defense training kicked in. I gripped the wrist holding the blade twirling so his arm was brought behind his back and with my left foot I kick him right in the family jewels. Opps, I went overboard again.

"Lesson number one don't sneak up on someone raised by a marine." I said noticing the fight between thing one and two was done.

"That's the jist of it how I got in. Now, do you want him outta here?" I asked jerking a finger at the crippled Zanpakutou

"I want you all out. Fighting in my soul like it's the Coliseum or something" Ichigo grumbled making me smile at him sheepishly

"My bad" I waved him off figuring it was probably uncomfortable to have two extra people running around in your soul "Lemme escort Muramasa out the door then"

I grabbed the back of Muramasa's jacket figuring getting out was like deactivating Tamashii no Kyōmei.

"Oh before I go" I paused smiling at the two Ichigo's. "You seriously need to remodel you're inner self, it's tacky and makes me nauseous"

Annoyed yelling was last I heard before I was back in the Seireitei standing in front of a blank faced Ichigo with a Zanpakutou glaring at me.

"This soul thing is a two way street between us" I answered his previously asked question "My soul resonates with any form as long as there are mutual feelings. Now I'm guessing you only bond with Zanpakutou and your wielder."

"Interesting. I thought I was the only one with a power like this" he turned his head looking of in the distance at something.

Frowning I picked up a small rock hitting his forehead making him focus back on me.

"Bad idea" I scolded playfully tossing up another rock in my hand.

"Girl. This will not be the last time we meet" and poof. He was flickering with speed across rooftops.

"Wha- wait!" I glared not bothering to pull out my guns since he'd be gone by the time I got them out. "Ah horseshit. Stupid boring rebellion"

"You say some ridiculous things sometimes" Ichigo laughed coming back to reality

"Haha! You're innerself is a psycho albino!" I pointed at him and laughed ignoring his annoyed grumbling suddenly stopping my laughter to look at him seriously.

"Hey, Zanpakutou's bleed blood"

Ichigo looked at me like I was retarded and said "Living things tend to do that when you cut them" slowly as if I wouldn't understand

"But he's a Zanpakutou!" I reminded finding it more believable for the Zanpakutou to bleed liquid metal or something

"Yes but he has materialized into a flesh and _blood_ being."

"No matter how you put it it's still weird to me" I shrugged letting Ichigo change the subject.

"If you see Byakuya let someone know. He disappeared"

"Really? Didn't see that one comi-"

An obnoxious cry of outrage cut me off. I raised an eyebrow finding the voice unmistakable.

"I know that girly scream" I said following the direction it came from leaving Ichigo in the dust.

When I reached the destination, sure enough Yumichika was screeching at a man dressed like a peacock.

"Yumi-"

_**Slam.**_

I was ambushed by a massive fur covered orange monkey. How lame is that. Okay so I wasn't really ambushed. As I was running I tripped over him and smashed my face into the concrete.

"You should probably watch were you're going next time" a deep unfamiliar male voice snorted

"_Really, Karissa how could you not see that one coming?" _I sweat dropped watching cautiously as the furry person continue to lounge around.

He was an oversized orangutan. That's the best way to describe him.

"You're Karissa" he said blandly letting out a yawn

I dipped my head wondering if the Zanpakutou was going to remain seated. From what I've heard their pretty vicious but the ones I've encountered aren't all that terrible.

"I don' feel like fightin' been doing it all morning" he stretched out like the world around him was peaceful, not on fire with a flamboyant Shinigami screaming at a peacock.

"Well uh…" I said sitting Indian style slightly disappointed "That's fine. Can ya tell me what happened to Byakuya?"

"Byakuya?" the fur ball scratched his head "The pretty boy Shinigami that thinks he's all high and mighty?

"Yeah, that's the guy"

"He joined us." the Zanpakutou answered

"_What_?" I gaped trying to wrap my head around the fact Byakuya, law abiding Byakuya, sided with the Zanpakutou. Definitely never saw that one coming.

"Yep. Showed up last night and joined"

"But he's a Shinigami." I pointed out trying to squeeze out more information

"We are aware of that but he proved himself to be on our side" the orangutan took a large gulp of his sake scratching his side afterwards.

"So, we can pick a side in this war?"

"I guess so. I couldn't careless really."

"_Maybe he's Renji's Zanpakutou. It's the baboon king or something like that" _

Said orangutan handed me one of those small sake cups dangling of the side the large jug of sake. As a peace offering maybe?

I took it slowly watching his every move. I recognized the Reiatsu but not the face. Honestly, who forgets that face?

"To friends" he said tapping the jug with my little cup

"To friends" I nodded slightly still lost but I didn't feel threatened in anyway. If anything I was comfortable around the furry man.

"Oi, not to be rude or anything… but who the hell are you?" I asked rubbing my tongue against my teeth trying to rid the bitter taste of sake from it.

A very familiar red tasseled naginata impaled the ground in front of me. My mouth fell into a silent "Oh."

"That's who the hell I am" he smirked

"Well it's nice to meet you face to face, Hōzukimaru. So, mind telling me what this rebellion is all about?"

"My _owner_." he spat glaring like it left a bad taste in his mouth "That bastard! Calls me lazy all the time then asks me for power. Che Breaks me constantly, can you believe that?"

"How horrible of him" I agreed half heartedly

"I know! That's why I'm going to break _him_" Hōzukimaru yawned and stretched out in to a reclining position beside me "Tomorrow."

I laughed seeing how Ikkaku could label him as lazy. I probably should be worried about his Zanpakutou wanting to break him but Ikkaku's a big boy he can handle himself.

"You know what's weird" I grinned trying to stifle my giggles after having a sudden epiphany.

"What?" He raised a curious eyebrow

"You have a _shit_ load of hair and Ikkaku has none"

"That's 'cause he didn't hit puberty yet" Hōzukimaru chuckled making me laugh along with him.


	41. A Buzz And Buzz Killers

_**Thank you:**_

_**TheInflictedFinger; Thanks for pointing that out! I fixed it so hopefully it'll be easier to read. **_

_**Marc**_

_**AnimeXbooksXmanga**_

_**Kitsunelover300; I was actually going to put a little family/ adventure arc in after the Winter War arc XD**_

_**HollowShingamiGirl7 **_

_**LunaHozuki666**_

_**Sorry it took so long my computer crashed. It sucked but she's all better now! **_

_**Sooo, what's with all you ladies loving Shiro? Just curious. **_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"An' I was like Pow, pow, pow" I pretended to shoot imaginary enemies with my hand shaped in the form of a gun continuing my reenactment of the rescue Rukia mission "An' that's how I took out a shit load of Shinigami. It was awesome~"

"Impressive" the Zanpakutou chuckled while clapping at the performance "But that's child's play compared to the battles I've lived through"

"_Pfft_! You wish you could be as awesome as me and my…" I blinked when my hand came in contact with the metal.

My guns didn't feel right. They didn't mold to my hand like they used too. The comfort I got from touching them was missing. In my hands were just two pieces of scrap metal that shot out lead bullets.

"They left a while ago" Hōzukimaru snorted at my bewildered expression "After you threw one at me"

"What the fuck?" I barked swaying on my feet thanks to the creeping alcohol in my system. "I don' 'member doing that"

"They are rejecting your tyrannical rule" he quoted which only confused me more.

"_What?_" I drawled out completely thrown off by their sudden rebellion.

"You're awfully chummy with the enemy" A new voice cut in.

I turned looking at on oversized man with pinkish red hair in a weird star-like style with a gold piercing his lip with a matching chain link necklace.

"And you're awfully chubby!" I snapped glowering at the ball of fur in front of me "Wait your turn fat boy!"

"Hush human!" he snapped covering his hand over my mouth before quickly trying to pull away from my chomping mouth "Ack! Let go!"

"Wait. Your. Turn." I snarled at him before glaring back down at the nonchalant Zanpakutou pouring another cup of sake for me. "Why didn't they attack?"

"Hey, don't glare at me. They probably got to talkin' to Muramasa." Hōzukimaru pointed out pouring another round of drinks also getting one for the chubby man. "They said something about not wanting to attack you while your drunk"

"That stupid clown faced Nazi! Imma kill him and I'm not drunk!"" I barked colliding my glass with the two Zanpakutou realizing I lost sight of Yumichika and the peacock too.

"May I speak now, princess?" the large Zanpakutou mocked snootily

"Go for it…uh what's your name?"

"Gegetsuburi" He told me before proceeding to update Hōzukimaru about the next plan of action which I hardly listened to instead I watched a few low level Shinigami try to sneak up on the Zanpakutou.

Gegetsuburi took them out with relative ease and hardly a glance before pulling out a bag of chips and munching on them happily.

"_**Karissa**_!"

I choked on a mouthful of sake hearing the very irate voices of Ichigo and Renji. I laughed remembering what was written on Ichigo's cheeks.

"Man, I wish I was there to see their expressions" I sighed looking at the slothful Zanpakutou.

From the left someone tripped over one of the bodies laying on the floor. Said person jumped to his feet yelling about people cleaning up their messes before noticing it was his comrades.

"Don't make any sudden movements or her head comes off" Hōzukimaru ordered dragging me to my feet along with him keeping the his blade on my throat.

"_Ehhh_?" I slurred realizing that I had a lot more than a buzz going on thanks to the sudden movement.

"That's fine. I don't know who she is" The lieutenant, recognized as Soi fon's but couldn't remember the name, commented shrugging his shoulders.

"Way to be a hero, fat boy" I sneered rolling my eyes before noticing something rather interesting "Hey you must be this Zanpakutou's master. It's only a guess but you both are super fat~"

"It's his fault!" The Zanpakutou shouted glaring at his former owner.

"Being plump signifies wealth. You skinny peasant!" the lieutenant snapped patting his bulging stomach

"I'm pretty sure it just means you're a piggy~" I laughed pushing the blade from my neck and glaring once more at the furry beast. _"Piggy? I must be drunker than I thought"_

Hōzukimaru snorted letting his grip on me slip since the tubby Zanpakutou was going to fight his master.

Beside Gegetsuburi and his wielder the wall was smashed taking out Omaeda. Ichigo and Ikkaku walked through the hole with an arrogant swagger.

"Crap. I hit the wrong one" Ichigo sighed quietly apologizing to the fallen lieutenant.

"Yeah, but it's Omaeda no one cares" Ikkaku shrugged crawling through the hole in the wall.

"Don't" I warned the Zanpakutou who was planning on holding me hostage again "Like they'd believe my awesome self would be a damsel in distress anyway"

"I could believe that" Ichigo laughed making me gawk.

"I should shoot your dumbass!" I grumbled crossing my arms in annoyance

"What are you doing hanging out with Zanpakutou?" Ikkaku interrupted adverting an unnecessary conflict

"Hōzukimaru over here attacked me and forced me to have some drinks with him" I pointed at Hōzukimaru then to Gegetsuburi "This guy just showed and attacked your pals"

Sure it wasn't the complete truth but it probably wouldn't go down well if I told them I was chilling with the enemy, even if I didn't see them as enemies.

"That hairy bastard is Hōzukimaru?" I nodded trying to figure out with of the three Ikkaku's was the real one. "Well there's only one way to know for sure"

"Luc-luc-luc," The two started the 'luck luck dance' both in sync with one another.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ichigo and I yelled in union.

Ichigo looked at me touching the cheek I wrote on before punching me in the arm with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Oww." I rubbed my arm noticing their were some remnants of the ash on Ichigo face. "How'd Renji take your confession?"

"Shut it!" he blushed glowering down at me

"Aww did he not feel the same way?" I cooed earning another punch to the arm. "Stop that! It's not my fault he doesn't like yer face!"

"I'm not going to say it again, drunko"

"Drunko?" I snorted not denying that I was inebriated "Is that the best you could come up with?"

"So what if it is?" He barked crossing his arms in exasperation "At least my weapon didn't abandon me!"

"Weapons, who needs 'em?" I slurred wondering if I was hallucinating the men dressed like ninjas creeping around on the rooftops while grumbling "Jus' fine on my own"

"Are you two done jibber jabbing?" Gegetsuburi asked holding his large spike ball with one head.

"I got this one" Ichigo claimed charging the overweight Zanpakutou adding his last statement with a laugh "Just sit back and try to stop slurring!"

"I was not slurring" I grumped as the area filled with immense spiritual pressure.

Looking away from Ichigo, I noticed it suddenly got foggy making it difficult to see the two figures locked in combat. Three blades fell from the ground landing behind one of the combatants, whom I recognized as Hōzukimaru.

"I can't see nothin'" I pouted walking closer to the fight

When I could see through the fog better I noticed Hōzukimaru had a new weapon in his hands.

"Ryumon Hōzukimaru"

In his hand was a traditional monks spade and in the other was a gaun dou, each have traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt and a long cylindrical weight for a pommel.

The pommels are connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembles an axe-like blade with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade.

"_Wait a minute. If his Zanpakutou has a Bankai does that mean Ikkaku does too? The Zanpakutou are only as strong as their user right? But they separated to get stronger so Ikkaku might not have reached Bankai yet."_

Everything after that happened in a blur of colors and noise that my intoxicated brain couldn't keep up with.

A bunch of ninjas surrounded the Zanpakutou pissing off Hōzukimaru. He did some flashy move that made a mess of the area and scattered the ninjas.

I jumped out of the danger zone landing next to the three captains and the wounded Ikkaku. They caught the fat Zanpakutou but Hōzukimaru made a break for it followed by Ichigo.

All I understood was Soi Fon and her ninja's are to capture, or destroy, the Zanpakutou, Juushiro just smile sweetly, and Kyouraku knew I was drinking and said I had a good idea.

I'm not too sure I knew what that idea was but at the moment I didn't give a damn.

"_Then again he is super strong. And then again I beat him. He could have let me though 'cause lets be honest, nobody wants to hurt a person with a face as cute as mine." _

Ichigo came back with a far off look on his face and without the Zanpakutou. All he told the captains was that Byakuya might have helped Hōzukimaru escape but that was tough for them to come to terms with.

"_That might not be true since he could be gay also since his best friend seems to be heading in that direction. Nah, He's too macho to be gay though. Maybe I'm just stereotyping them…" _

I grinned goofily at Soi Fon , who returned it with a stern and annoyed glare. The captains left to finish their assigned missions but I couldn't help but wonder why they were looking at me funny.

I blinked focusing my dysfunctional vision towards the Shinigami plaguing my brain.

"_What a waste of a man that would have been. I mean come on. He's loyal, funny, and determined. Not to mention strong. Plus you can't go wrong with a body like that! Yum~" _

I blinked at the faces of Ichigo and Ikkaku. Ichigo seemed to be highly amused while Ikkaku was looking away from me with bright red cheeks.

"Oh. My. God." I gapped while Ichigo chuckled "I said all of that out loud. Didn't I?"

"Yep" Ichigo snorted covering up his laughter with coughs "You practically shouted it!"

I directed my attention back to the main topic of my thoughts. He was blushing from a mix of embarrassment and flattery.

"I…um…yeah" I shrugged. Can't take my words back now "I seriously meant what I said. You are one fine ass man"

Ichigo burst into hysterical laughter with Ikkaku's entire head turned as red as Renji's hair.

"_Well_…I'm going to go check some things out" Ichigo clapped his hand on Ikkaku's shoulder "Good luck with her!"

"We should get more sake!" I grinned up at the bald man "And then have a nother party. That was fun!"

"After this battle with the Zanpakutou is over" he stated still looking away from me.

"_Liquid courage. Never fails to make me look like an ass" _I actually thought in my mind this time.

"The hell?" I raised my eyebrow at him "Since when did you become all responsible?"

"That's not it. I just like fighting more than drinking" He shrugged recovered from his blushing frenzy.

"Yeah but drunk fighting is awesome~" I grinned attempting to do some random karate moves.

I looked more like a retarded breakdancer than a kung fu master. Luckily Ikkaku caught and corrected me before I ate concrete.

"Honestly" a familiar male voice sighed "I can't believe you once held me in those hands"

I blinked looking towards the two men that just showed up. Ikkaku stepped in front of me, much to my chagrin. I was drunk not incapable of fighting.

"We can't wait any longer. Drunk or not we've decided to give you a reality check"

I wrinkled my nose pulling Ikkaku back to my side. Taking a better look at the two men now that Ikkaku's robes weren't in the way.

The first and tallest male was tan and muscular, like a linebacker, with brown hair that resembled a shaggy dog.

The second male was thin and of average height. He had lighter brown hair that was layered making it look similar to feathers.

Both males had steel colored eyes but each had different colored flakes in them. The dog like male had yellow while the bird like male's was a bright blue similar to mine.

"Skoll and Hati, Eh?" I grinned looking back at Ikkaku "Stay outta this, _please_, I'm going to teach these little shit's a lesson"

"They are your guns" Ikkaku nodded while my guns continued to rant.

Who knew they were so annoying?

"Drinking is only one part of the problem." Hati sighed brushing back his hair "Your self destructive tendencies are taking a toll on us. Smoking, fighting like your invincible, and the drinking with the _enemy_. That's _real_ intelligent"

"Hey. It's rude not to accept a drink when it's offered!" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest

Both of the men face palmed and shook their heads. They should have expected that answer. Hati made an attempt to open his mouth but was cut off my me.

"Quit bitching! Shesh. I won't have brought you two if I knew you guys were such buzz kills"

Like _many_ times before, my comment sparked rage in my opponent which, thankfully, gets them to shut up and fight.

The two separated from each other. One flanking each side of me. I smirked chucking a gun at Hati's head distracting him while I took Skoll's legs out from underneath him.

Hati recovered quickly shooting at me rapidly. I Slid behind a pillar dragging Ikkaku with me so he wouldn't be hit in the crossfire.

"Stay!" I insisted pointing to the ground noticing him looking at my scratches "Don't worry alcohol numbs the pain~"

I noticed some glass on the floor with a kick, I sent the glittering shards at the two guns before jumping at Hati using the barrel of my gun to smack the gun out of his hand using my empty hand to upper cut the skinny male.

Skoll used this opportunity to grab the back of my shirt and slammed me into a wall aiming a punch towards my head. I moved my head forward slamming me forehead into his and shot randomly at him.

The bullet went through Skoll's leg slowing the larger man down even more. Hati covered for him hitting my cheek with his fist, lucky for me it wasn't that much of a punch but I still staggered sideways.

Hati was aiming for another punch this time I sidestepped grapping onto his collar and sending his nose into my knee. Skoll came to his rescue kicking me near the pillar I told Ikkaku to hide behind.

I gripped the gun I had thrown earlier aiming at the two spirits actually aiming and shooting the duo.

"The hell with ya'll!" I slurred waving my soulless guns around like a lunatic "A loaded gun gets shit done! I don't need stupid ass souls weighing me down"

Both men bristled ignoring the wounds they just obtained once again splitting up and circling me. This time they came a lot closer. Ignoring the fact that they had guns pointed at my sides, I reached out tangling my hands into their hair and then yanking both of their heads together.

"You should know by now, boys" I reprimanded sending a low punch into Hati's abdomen "I fight best when I'm outnumbered~"

Swiftly, I punched Skoll in his jaw before backing Hati in the chin. Skoll recovered from the daze quicker than I imagined and unleashed a combo consisting of punches and bullets.

"How'd that feel?" he winked using one of my lines "Still think I'm a stupid ass soul?"

"Pretty much~" I grinned kicking a rock, which is really painful and not recommended, to distract them and give me a split second to get closer.

I pressed the tips of my guns into Skoll's clavicles pulling the trigger. He cried out in pain falling back away from the fight. Not much he could do without his arms.

"I can't believe you" Hati hissed jumping to Skoll's side placing his hand on a bloody shoulder.

"_**Kizuna, Fenrir**_" they both shouted creating a whirl wind of Reiatsu

For a second, the dust was too thick to see through. I raised an eyebrow at the being now standing before me.

"Well I'll be damned" I smirked getting an overwhelming sense of nostalgia. "Dokuganryu. I thought you were a hallucination"

"Dokuganryu _is_ a hallucination. You were tripping balls when you first met us. Our real name is _Fenrir_."

"I wasn't tripping intentionally! Tessai's bitch ass drugged me!" I defended shooting the large chimera thing in the leg.

Fenrir snarled launching an arm out. I grinned, unaware of the fact I was swaying on my feet, and prepared to take the blow head on and do an awesome counter attack.

"C'mon." Ikkaku tossed me over his shoulder flash stepping from the area, which rapidly filled with ninjas. "You're a little to tipsy to be fighting something like that"

"Hey~" I grinned reaching my hand down and pinching a butt cheek "You've got a nice ass too~"

"_Karissa_!" Ikkaku snapped blushing once again and most likely thrown off by my sudden change in demeanor.

"Ikkaku~" I sang letting go off the offended cheek. "Don' be embarrassed you're a cutie with a bootie~"

He snorted muttering something about drunk women under his breath. I blew a raspberry at his head before remembering something extremely important.

"Neh, Ikkaku?"

"Yeah?"

"Your Zanpakutou told me Byakuya joined their side" I stated closing my eyes since the flash of colors was making me nauseous.

"Heh, It's hard to believe that prick would do something like that, ya know?" Ikkaku said rubbing the top of his bald head while setting me down on one of the eleventh squad cafeteria tables.

I groaned feeling the alcohol sloshing around in my stomach making me sick while the world decided it wanted to spin rapidly.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow. Lets just get some sleep for now, okay?" Ikkaku smiled, awkwardly, still rubbing his head "I'll get our room picked up real quick"

"I get to sleep with Ikkaku?" I grinned ignoring the onslaught of questions Chef shot out at me

Cue the return of color to Ikkaku's entire head. I blinked at him letting my brain try to connect the dots.

"You took that the wrong way!" I said just as flustered as him, trying to keep my face from turning into a tomato "I just don't wanna sleep in Yumichika's bed because he flops around"

"I do not 'flop'!" Yumichika snapped walking into the room with a bit of a limp but no major injuries "I roll over _gracefully_"

"Gracefully my ass!" I snorted as Ikkaku walked off to clean up his and Yumichika's room "Yer like a damn fish outta water!"

"Shut up! I. Am. Graceful!" he sneered through gnashed teeth "Your never allowed to sleep in my bed ever again!"

"That's okay~" I flashed him my pearly whites ignoring his raised eyebrow.

Realizing he wasn't going to get an answer as to what I was so giddy about, Yumichika sighed and walked off to take a much needed shower.

I sat quietly in the room placing my jacket, Pops insisted I take one, on the table before my buzz began to wear off.

"Aw fuck" I frowned in frustration flopping my head down on my folded jacket "I was so bored, I got wasted with the enemy and lost my guns" "Sounds like you need another drink" Chef chuckled holding out his cup to me when I turned to look at him.

Ugh… geddit away from me" I grimaced, disgusted by the smell, pushing the cup away from me "Or imma puke all over yer spit shined table"

"Come on girly, hair o' the dog" he attempted to coax me into taking a swig.

"No thanks. I have enough hair already" I ground out lowering my head back onto the jacket to slow the spinning of the room.

"What happened to wanting to sleep with me?" Ikkaku questioned making his way over to the table.

"Are you trying to take advantage of her?" Chef asked cheekily knowing which buttons to push on the third seat "Because from what I've seen, tonight that is the only conclusion I can draw"

"W-What…N-no!" Ikkaku blushed for the tenth time tonight

"Ah… you're stuttering an awful lot there, Madarame" Chef grinned ruffling my hair, much to my annoyance

"Quit fucking with me, Chef!"

"Yeah that's my job" I cut in not realizing what it insinuated

Ikkaku turned a deeper, almost unnatural, shade of red while chef laughed his ass off pointing at the Shinigami beside me.

"You are a pervert." I pointed out making the him twitch in frustration

"Do you want to sleep out here tonight?" he threatened light heartedly

I gaped at him before wrapping my arms around his waist. "No! I wanna sleep with you~"

Ikkaku was flabbergasted and not to mention a worrisome shade of red. Awkwardly. He placed his hands on my shoulders gently pushing me off of him.

"Okay. Let's just… go to bed now" Ikkaku stated grabbing my hand and leading me to his shared room sending Chef an annoyed glare since the man continued to bash Ikkaku and his lousy woman handling skills.


	42. 21 Gun Salute

_**Thank you:**_

_**AnimeXbooksXmanga**_

_**Kitsunelover300**_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"So…" Chef's lips peeled back in a smug grin "How was Ikkaku in bed last night?"

I blushed remembering everything from the night before. Innuendos lots and lots of them.

"Quit thinking like that!" Ikkaku barked his cheeks just as red as mine.

"Shesh. Take that stick outta yer ass" Chef grumbled sliding us a couple of plates of food.

"I'm never drinking again" I dead panned trying to eat the eggs, and keep them down, Chef had made me claiming it would help get rid of the hangover quicker.

"Oh?" Ikkaku raised an eyebrow grinning slyly. The bastard seemed to be enjoying my suffering "What happened to you wanting me to throw a party for you?"

I crinkled my nose in disgust at the thought of a massive party. Even imagining alcohol made me sick.

"You just want me drunk so I'll boost your ego with my declarations of how great you and your body are" I grumped overcoming a wave of nausea

"Ah, you caught me" he joked casually munching on his breakfast.

"So you _are _a pervert"

"W-what? No!" Ikkaku stammered eyes wide "I- um…"

"Hey, I'm not judging." I held my hands up defensively at the sputtering man "I know I'm just one fine girl it's hard not to fantasize~"

"Urgent!" a disembodied female voice bellowed stopping Chef's teasing for the moment "The Zanpakutou and Kuchiki Byakuya are attacking!"

Like she rang the dinner bell, sounds of fights erupted and the Seireitei quaked with the disturbances of Reishi.

"Who the hell is talking?" I wondered mostly to myself however Ikkaku heard and pointed to a butterfly on the wall

"All Shinigami are to hunt down those stated and either destroy them or capture them. If captured, take the captive to Squad twelve's experiment hall!"

"Heh, get better soon!" Ikkaku smirked launching himself out the door "Gotta make sure _I'm_ the one who gets Hōzukimaru!"

I nodded waving slightly at his back only to glower at the stupid look on Chef's face. He was, overdramatically, mocking me and blowing kisses at the spot Ikkaku was standing in moments ago.

"Keep that shit up and I swear I will shove this plate in your face" I threatened but Chef wasn't even fazed instead he wrapped his arms around himself and sung

"Oh Ikkaku~" cue a disturbing wiggle and a crappy imitation of my voice "I looove it when sweaty and manli- Ow!"

"I fucking told you!" I sneered setting the near shattered plate on the table.

Chef pouted wiping the remaining eggs off his face. "Someone's cranky~"

I glared at him before remembering the situation at hand.

"Oi, if they destroy the Zanpakutou won't that make the wielder lose his or her power?" I asked excitement taking the place of nausea.

"Ah! I forgot to tell ya. They don't mean 'destroy' destroy" Chef grinned scratching the back of his head "Captain Mayuri discovered, thanks to Renji, that if you defeat your Zanpakutou you're powers return. I think they just use the word 'destroy' to make it sound cooler"

"Soo. I beat the shit out of my guns and they go back where they belong?" I grinned jumping up from the table only to slap a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from puking

"Pretty much" he shrugged with a yawn

"Well that's good 'cause I was planning to slap them around a little bit anyway" I stated before looking at chef curiously "Hey, what about your Zanpakutou?"

"He came by last night, I kicked his ass, and now thins are all better" he informed me face contorting into something mischievous "Shouldn't you be prancing off after Ikkaku and his 'sexy' ass?"

"I hope you choke!" I snapped blushing from embarrassment deciding to stay away from the eleventh division until someone else makes a fool of themselves.

Once outside of the barracks, I noticed the group of Zanpakutou over taking a larger group of low level Shinigami.

Luckily for them, I was a helpful mood… Well not really I just wanted to squeeze some answers out of the Zanpakutou.

With a yank from their holsters I fired, _obviously_, saving a couple of Shinigami from receiving a dose of pain from the oversized axe the Zanpakutou was swinging.

Redirecting It's focus on me, the boar faced Zanpakutou charged with a feral snarl raising his axe over his head.

I charged back at him until I was close enough to slide in between his legs. Swiftly, I twisted around hitting the boar on the back of the neck, unintentionally, making the Zanpakutou vanish leaving just a broken katana on the floor.

"_Note to self; never move around like that with a hangover" _I groaned mentally willing my stomach to hold it's contents.

Thanks to the mass attack by the Zanpakutou's I didn't have run around the entire place to find someone to fight. The only downfall was most of the Zanpakutou's I encountered were weak and refused to give any answers.

"Oi." I bent down to the Zanpakutou's level "Tell me where the Zanpakutou hideout is and I won't shoot you again"

"I would _never _betray my comrades"

"Idiot" I sighed pulling the trigger once more "No sweat off my back. I'll just find another Zanpakutou"

Instead of finding one Zanpakutou I ran into a group of five of them being handled with ease by a larger group of Shinigami so instead of wasting my bullets I went straight to a wounded Zanpakutou.

"Oi" I pushed the barrel of my gun against his temple. "I need you to tell me where the Zanpakutou bass camp is."

The female Zanpakutou that had weird rabbit shaped armor and vibrant green knee and elbow pads blinked up at me.

"There's no point in going to the hideout… Muramasa-Sama ordered a mass attack. No one is there"

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that" I sweat dropped lowing my gun making the 'shoo' motion with my hands "Whelp, you held up your part of the bargain so off ya go"

"Thank you for your kindness" She grinned making me raise my eyebrow in curiosity. It's not everyday someone thanks me. "You're looking for a couple of males, correct?"

"Yep. You know where they are?"

"If you could describe them or give me a name I could lead you to them" she said standing up holding on to the laceration on her side "As a thanks for sparing my life"

"Sweet~"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"You sons of bitches were a pain in the ass to find" I interrupted the argument my guns were having

"Karissa…" Hati blinked reaching for his gun "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I smirked annoying the two guns "I'm here to put you back in your place."

"Big talk for a child" Skoll snorted twirling his gun with a smug look on his chisled face

"Oi, lets skip the chit chat and get straight to the fighting because it seems we have some serious issues between us that we need to address"

"Said the woman who gave us a monologue"

I rolled my eyes ripping the guns from their holsters letting my opponents do the same. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tense, being on the receiving end of a gun was nerve wracking.

An imaginary signal went off, like the bell that signs a boxing match, guns started firing. I moved around the corner to avoid being shot it the fray. In that moment, it felt like a showdown between cops and robbers.

I peeked around the corner carefully to avoid being shot in the face. That would be bad, _very _bad.

We we're pretty close in gun wielding skills that was for sure, I searched around looking for something to throw them off because this battle is only going to end with one lucky, or stray, bullet.

I scanned the area which was just like every other corridor in the labyrinth that is the Seireitei. There was nothing to use as a distraction that the two wouldn't catch onto and retaliate.

Stuck in a rut, I decided to just bite the bullet and charge at them head on. Hopefully they wouldn't expect me to do something like this but I didn't let my hopes up. I shoved the gun in my left hand into it's holster and twirled around the corner.

With a grin, I launched Hati's old retainer into Hati's face knocking him off balance giving my a window of opportunity to focus, and with any luck take out, Skoll.

Skoll's barrel was aimed at my head in one motion I pulled my left arm around gripping the barrel and moving it away from my body and using Skoll previous form to shoot himself in the abdomen.

I smirked he had the drop on me but didn't pull the trigger. Hooray for sensibilities! If not this wouldn't have worked so well.

Skoll squirmed in pain on the floor just as Hati stopped the blood from pour down his face. I yanked the weapon out of his hand so he wouldn't be much of an opponent if he managed to get back up but I'm positive I hit something important.

Hati didn't have the same sensibilities as Skoll, which surprised me, and began to open fire aiming at my upper torso.

Quite a few of his bullets managed to graze me and I new on penetrated near my left clavicle but I decided against looking at it because whenever you do that the extreme pain comes.

With a flick of the wrist, I tossed the gun I snatched from Skoll and lobbed it at Hati, who focused on dodging it this time, then aimed both of my faithful guns at Hati taking out both of his arms.

Hati bared his teeth at me while Skoll stumbled to his side glaring hatefully at me. I just smiled at the two in hopes of pissing them off further.

"Kizuna, Fenrir"

It worked.

"_Fuck" _I clenched my teeth knowing they had the upper hand _"Damn me and my retarded decisions" _

Fenrir gave me a twisted smile. The wounds he had received weren't as fatal in that form and the damage I could do with simple handguns lowered as well.

A loud bang and a flash of lights coming from a fight nearby reminded me of Kuukaku thus it reminded me off the training I had with the pyrotechnics master and now a plan was forming in my head.

Fenrir lunged mouth wide open, I waited until I couldn't hold my nerves anymore and jumped onto his weird beak thing aiming the punch right in between his eyes.

"Falcon Punch~" I laughed, it was hard not to.

Fenrir howled in pain blinking his eyes repeatedly and shaking his head from side to side as I jumped away from the writhing beast. The two separated looking at me heatedly through watery irritated eyes.

I pointed a gun at each of their throats. They sighed lowering their heads signaling that I had won the battle.

"Well" I placed my hands on my hips "Is all your frustration out now?"

The two males continued to stare at me with expectant gleams in their swollen eyes. I blinked before realizing what they wanted, I scowled they should know better.

"_What_?" I raised an eyebrow piecing some facts together looking away from them stubbornly "I am _not_ apologizing for anything. _You_ two were in the wrong _not_ me. Everything was cool until _you _both got all prissy"

"You got gun powder in our _eyes_!" they hissed in union

"That wouldn't of happened if you two hadn't rebelled!" I countered smirking at their annoyed faces.

"You are ridiculous!" Hati huffed rubbing at his eyes.

"And you are a nagger but you don't see me complaining" I grumped looking around for anyone who could point me towards the fourth division.

"I'm starting to regret this decision…"

"Psh, yeah right you know you missed these hands~" I grinned wriggling my fingers in front of his face.

"Get your dirty fingers outta my face or I'll rip them off"

"Ha! You can't touch this!" I laughed flagging down a Shinigami.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"_**Ha!" **_Skoll laughed irking me more than I already was. "You got left behind! You friends are going to rescue the Captain Commander and you're stuck here licking your wounds!"

I decided to ignore his words and let the two bicker with each other. They had some kind of weird bromance thing going on.

Anyway, Yoruichi had stopped by early this morning and told me about the rescue plan but Unohana had ordered that I rest up a little longer since being hung-over and slightly wounded was frowned up in the Seireitei.

Don't think I took the news lightly. I tried to protest, escape even, but Unohana is fucking terrifying.

"Karissa!" Ichigo yelled in a panic "We need to go now! Muramasa is in the living world"

"Relax. It's not like he's going to possess all the silverware" I huffed staring at my ex guns trying to get them to combust.

Ichigo was thrown off by the comment. He put on his infamous grumpy face and asked "Are you drinking again?"

"No" I frowned jerking my thumb at my guns "Unohana along with Mom and dad over here won't let me do anything fun"

"Fun? You call intentionally poisoning yourself fun?"

I groaned wanting to bash my head into the table. My guns were safety freaks. Who would have thought?

"_Maybe they materialized with the safety on" _I laughed out loud to my own retarded joke making me look like a nut case. _"Eh, not likely though since I never turn that shit on" _

"Okay okay. Sorry I asked but we really need to go now" Ichigo sighed dragging me off to a Senkaimon.

"Get in the guns!" I barked looking back at Skoll and Hati both of whom nodded and vanished.

I grinned feeling their presences back where they should be and because I wouldn't have to hear them talk as often now.

Thanks to Ichigo's speed we were a few feet away from the entrance to the Living World within a matter of seconds.

I grinned at Ichigo "Unohana is going to kill you~"

"Unohana? Kill me?" he asked skeptically thinking the healer was much to sweet to commit such an act "Why?"

"Because you kidnapped me while I was on bed rest" I informed him.

Ichigo took a good look at me "You look fine to me. So I'm sure she'd understand considering the situation"

"I told the psycho I was fine but she knows what best" I shrugged jumping through the entrance

The scene was kind of odd. Muramasa was standing in front of some decrepit looking man, Rukia was on her stomach a few feet away from him. Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were braced for an attack behind Muramasa but not attacking the enemy.

Ichigo flew past me attacking Muramasa while I rolled my eyes and helped Rukia to her feet.

"You're too late to stop me" Muramasa stated looking at his master, who was not surrounded by electricity, and started laughing like a madman.

Ignoring his words, Rukia, Ichigo and I launched. Rukia and Ichigo flanked Muramasa leaving the old guy to me but before we could get close enough a rise in Reiatsu pushed us back.

I was prepared to bombard the two with a clip just for fun but I noticed the blissful look on Muramasa's face and heard him talk about making dreams come true.

The old guy narrowed his eyes and impaled the Zanpakutou with his old broken form. I glared sending a bullet towards the man but it just whittled away as it approached him.

"You didn't come." He glared as Muramasa dropped to his knees "Even though I called for you when I was about to be sealed away"

I couldn't see Muramasa's face but I could hear the shock and hurt in his voice as he spoke raising his hands to his face.

"You called for me?"

"You refused to lend me your power!" he hissed balefully

"You were calling for me? I never heard you, I _swear_. I waited for you to call me for so long."

I groaned feeling like I was watching a gay soap opera. Rukia slapped the back of my head while Ichigo shushed me. He seemed to be really into the tale.

"I've always wanted to help you with all my body and soul no matter how dire the situation, whenever you called for me…"

I stared at Muramasa's back finally having the pieces connected in my head. Up until now, I didn't understand why Muramasa was doing any of this.

He did it all for his master. He used the other Zanpakutou's as a distraction so he could find out where his owner was sealed so he could rescue him and in the end, his owner stabbed him claiming the opposite.

It's a real tearjerker that's for sure.

Muramasa reached for his master but he just continued to glare stating that Muramasa was of no use to him ripped the impaled sword and kicked him out of the way.

I couldn't help but hate that guy at the moment even though Muramasa put people through hell the last couple of days but no one deserved to be treated like that.

Disregarding Rukia's warning to let it play out, I threw Skoll at the man hitting him in the throat cutting off the insults he was firing off at his Zanpakutou.

Before I could go running towards my opponent Byakuya and his materialized Zanpakutou appeared in front of me. Byakuya turned his head slightly and gave me a pointed stare before clashing with the recovered man.

I frowned for two reasons. First, that guy was mine to pummel. Second, I had no idea what that stare meant.

"Rukia, help" I said making her walk to my side "I don't understand Byakunese"

She glared at me before rolling her eyes. "He doesn't want you to get involved"

"Why the hell not? I was here first!" I whined making Uryu scoff from the sidelines

"I'll explain that." Senbonzakura

Before he could explain why this fight went to Byakuya he had to explain to Ichigo and Rukia the elaborate deception Byakuya and he went through. It seemed unnecessary in my book but whatever.

"That man is Kouga Kuchiki. He married the daughter of the former head of the Kuchiki family before revolting against the Seireitei brining shame to the Kuchiki family name."

I pouted. This was a matter of honor and I had no place sticking my nose in it as much as I wanted to.

Muramasa got to his feet trying to limp over to his master. "Kouga. Use me. I can help you." he pleaded pitifully

Kouga sneered breaking the Zanpakutou he was holding making those around gasp in surprise.

"I have no use for you. You'll just get in the way. I can handle this on my own"

Those comments sparked outrage from Rukia and Ichigo but this man paid their words no heed. I noticed Skoll laying behind Kouga the barrel pointed at his left heel.

"_Skoll. His heel…" _

The gun fired simultaneously with the release of Muramasa's furious and unstable Reiatsu. We all jumped out of the liquid like crimson Reiatsu, I made sure to grab Skoll, watching as Muramasa's body bubbled and rippled grotesquely.

Out of the rippling Reiatsu, Menos Grande began to immerge screeching and bellowing.

"Byakuya go defend you're honor. We got this so go kick Kouga's ass" Ichigo grinned slicing through three Menos in one shot. Without hesitation, Byakuya flash stepped and engaged the former Kuchiki in battle.

"Che. Is that the best you got?" I challenged with a smug smirk

"Not even close" he played right back

"You both don't stand a chance against Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia boasted joining into the competition.

We all turned back to the Menos taking out as many as we could, as skillfully as we could.

Meanwhile, Muramasa's body twisted and ripped before the Reiatsu coming to him seemed to implode leaving a basketball size black sphere that started sucking in the Menos.

I backpedaled landing next to the rest of the group who were staring in slight awe at the power.

A flash blinded everyone for a moment. Once vision was regained we were shocked to see Muramasa had changed into an Arrancar.

"Is that Muramasa?" Ichigo gaped

"Obviously" I snorted "He just became an Arrancar…"

"We need to stop him" Rukia ordered "_Immediately_"

Muramasa flew down from his perch in the sky at a rapid pace headed directly towards the group. Picking off Ichigo first, Uryu fired hundred of arrows simultaneously only to be picked off next.

Muramasa whirled back around launching at the remained of the group. Chad used his power arm to stop his flight while I sent two shots into his mask sending him backwards where Ichigo performed an aerial attack which Muramasa was able to push back.

Faster than I've ever seen, he created and fired a massive blue cero but before it could get more than twenty feet it was stopped by a flurry of pink petals.

I snorted watching Ichigo and Rukia flock to him. The guy was a show off. Instead I chose to watch Muramasa who was going through a inner fight with his Hollow side.

Orihime decided to help give the guy moral support so she talked to him. It seemed to help but I had my guns ready just in case.

As expected, he tried to attack her in the end but I had already shot him in the arms multiple times while Rukia got Orihime out of the way so Ichigo could force him back.

Ichigo managed to practically cut Muramasa's right side off. Apparently Muramasa didn't like that too much so he went psycho and started to summon hordes of low level Hollows.

I attacked trying to make my way through the horde so I could put a bullet between the Zanpakutou's eyes and end all this nonsense.

Before I could get close enough, Muramasa once again used the Hollows he summoned to create a massive blob with marking that looked like gigantic eyes and engulf Ichigo at the same time.

"See? That's why I should have capped his ass before that sob story came into play" I said imagining if I had shot him in the head earlier this could have been avoided

Then the massive blob started to spit out Menos. Skoll and Hati materialized helping me take out a couple of Menos.

"Karissa we have to hurry. That Garanta is getting bigger" Uryu stated pointing the tear I hadn't noticed before.

"Okie dokie~" I grinned looking at my two guns "Lets go"

"First" Hati smiled pointing to the sky "Look up"

I did as he asked. Reinforcements had showed up. Said reinforcements consisted of Shinigami and their Zanpakutou counterparts.

"What was the point of that?" I asked Hati launching start into attacking the Menos joined by Hōzukimaru "A distraction because you know your gonna lose?"

"As if!" he barked starting his own attack on the Menos

"Evans!" The strict voice of Captain Hitsugaya boomed "See if you can rescue Kurosaki Ichigo. We'll clear a path"

"Alright" I sighed knowing I'd have to play the teamwork card

Toshiro and his Zanpakutou appeared in front of my carving a trail through the Menos with ice while I shot the ones trying to flank our sides. We got close the blob formerly known as Muramasa but a wall of liquid black cut us off and soon unimaginable amounts of Menos began pouring out.

The lower then captain level Shinigami and their Zanpakutou went to close the gap with their Reiatsu while the captains and us humans were left to dispatch the remaining Hollows before the captain too joined in.

It was impressive to see and feel. I watched as a silvery blue light surrounded the Shinigami before the rip began to repair itself. That was a real heart warming moment.

"Oi, that thing is swelling" I pointed out watching the blob swell at an abnormal pace.

Right then the blob explode in light and a rush of air. I covered my eyes so I wouldn't go blind. A minute or two later it cleared leaving only Ichigo and Muramasa.

I made my way to the two just as the Zanpakutou was fading away. Ichigo looked depressed just like the other who knew the poor Zanpakutou's story.

"Oi" I caught the attention of my materialized guns.

I lifted on gun pointing it into the air. The two gun caught on and copied the gesture even Uryu joined in with his bow. We fired until we felt satisfied that Muramasa was given the honor he deserved.

"Wh-what was that?" Ichigo asked

"That was a 21 gun salute. It's to honor him" I said smiling at the group.

"Oh Karissa-Chan that was so sweet!" Orihime cooed much to my chagrin

"So who won?" I asked referring to the competition between Ichigo, Rukia, and I.

"Rukia. Definitely Rukia" Uryu answered making Ichigo and I frown while Rukia smirked proudly. "Her use of Kido was impressive"

"I think you both owe me lunch" she beamed

"The fuck? We never made that deal!" I barked hating the thought of spending my own money

I turned noticing the rest of the Zanpakutou were disappearing back into their katana forms or giving their wielders parting words.

"_What a sob fest this turned out to be" _I groaned inwardly noticing Skoll and Hati had vanished too

"Party at the ten squad barracks all day tomorrow" Ikkaku informed me "Plenty of sake courtesy of Rangiku"

"Ugh. No thanks!"

"You better be there, kid!" Rangiku demanded. A mischievous glint in her eyes "And you better be ready because I'm going to drink you under the table~"

"You freaking Shinigami are trying to kill me and my beautiful liver!"


	43. Eat It, Fatty! Eat It!

_**Thank you:**_

_**Marc **_

_**This is the last installation of the Zanpakutou arc! Thank god. It was a pain in the rear to right for, not sure why though.**_

_**This chapter is pretty much a filler. **_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

I let out a low whistle. Rangiku and her squad really went all out with the decorations and festivities. They had hired a young Koto player as entrainment. Paper lanterns were strung out across the open yard. Large soft cushions were placed under decorative umbrellas each hosting their own charcoal Kotatsu.

Don't even get me started on the smorgasbord of food that lined the wall. I plan on gaining twenty pounds today. Maybe I should challenge that fat lieutenant to an eating contest?

The drinks on the other hand… Rangiku had managed to get the most expensive brand of sake and hard alcohol she could find and hired a bartender, where she found one in the afterlife I'll never know.

Within seconds of my arrival the eccentric blonde greeted me with a cup of sake and challenged me to a drinking competition, I told her I'd like to keep the delicious food in my stomach for the moment.

That's how I found myself teaching a large group of Shinigami how to play 'Quarters' and 'Beer pong' since the Japanese normally have a polite and formal drinking etiquette but in my book that's no way to celebrate.

"Okay. First quarters" I clapped my hands together addressing the group "Someone give me a coin"

A couple of Shinigami tossed a few coins in my direction I thanked them setting up the station.

"The object of the game is to bounce this coin off the table into that glass" I pointed to the cup sitting at the end of the table and drew a line in the grass with tape. "From here on the first bounce."

I paused letting them digest what I was saying.

"If the quarter lands in the glass, then the shooter chooses any player in the game to take a drink" I filled a shot glass with some imported rum. "Let's just start out with shots. You guys can change it to whatever you want though."

I scanned the audience looking for a victim to help my demonstrate the game. I pointed at Kira, who looked as gloomy as ever, then made the 'come hither' gesture.

"The shooter's turn doesn't end until he or she misses then the coin is passed counter clockwise. Kira here" I slapped his back cheerfully attempting to give the guy some life "is going to help me demonstrate what we've just gone over"

I stood behind the line expertly bouncing the Yen coin into the glass grinning victoriously as I shoved the shot glass into his hands.

"Now if a shooter hits three times in a row, they get to make up a rule. Be creative and have fun with that. Once you guys get bored with this I'll teach ya'll some good old fashioned beer pong"

I walked off swiftly to the buffet trying to keep myself from drooling. I loved food. It's seriously the greatest thing on earth.

I shoved large portions of each item onto my plate not caring if the different foods mixed. They were all going to the same place right?

Gegetsuburi was on the opposite side of the table taking twice the amount that I was, which was like the whole tray. Neither of us had a problem with each other until now.

"Back off, tubby" I warned with a growl clenching the last piece of shrimp tighter

"I saw it first!" he barked also tightening his grip

"You dare get between me and my shrimp?" I hissed glowering at the stupid Zanpakutou

He just smirked set his plate on the table and, like lightning, slapped my plate out of my hands. My jaw dropped in horror and disbelief.

You'd think a porker like him would not willing waste food.

"Oh hell nah" I seethed seeing red.

I grabbed his plate launching over the table smashing it roughly in his face. He flailed around in panic but it would take a lot more than that to shake me off.

"Eat it, tubby! Eat it!"

Gegetsuburi rolled over making fall off. I continued to glare at him while ripping out a chunk of grass and smearing it all over his precious bling-bling.

"Nobody touches the bling. _Nobody._" he growled menacingly narrowing his beady little eyes at me and smushing the piece of shrimp it his hand.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?" I smirked feeling a challenge coming on.

He smirked back cracking his knuckles.

"Hope your hungry… _**for a knuckle sandwich**_!" he bellowed charging at me like a retarded bull. Not that I've ever really seen one, mind you.

I grabbed a bottle of vodka flicking the contents into his face. Gegetsuburi howled in pain as the liquid dripped into his eyes.

"Oh, sorry you looked like you needed a drink~"

He wiped his face off with his sleeve before grabbing a large bowl of Naruto and tossing them at me like they were little shuriken. I sweat dropped a bit thrown of by the attack until he threw the entire bowl at me, which I caught because it looked expensive.

Gegetsuburi used this opportunity to grab the punch bowl and attempt to pour the red liquid over my head but it suddenly froze. I sighed in relief but, of course, the frozen punch had melted loose and plummeted into my cranium.

"Oww~" I whined holding my head looking for the evil doer.

"Quit acting like children!" Toushiro's stern voice snapped "And refrain from making a mess!"

"Fun sucker" Gegetsuburi and I commented in union "Don't copy me!"

We glared at each other fiercely before scoffing and walking our separate ways. I went back to watch the game of quarters while holding my throbbing head. At least I wasn't bleeding but I'm sure I have mild concussion.

"Rangiku" Hisagi said rather quickly while practically throwing the shot glass at her.

"Trying to get me drunk so soon~" She chimed wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at the now blushing like a school girl Shinigami. "You're a naughty boy, Shuuhei"

Just like that, Rangiku has turned another male Shinigami into a blushing stuttering mess. The girl had talent I'd give her that.

"Not even a nosebleed?" Heineko chastised with a smirk "You're loosing your touch, hag"

"What was that you stupid, pink, anthropomorphic freak?"

"What are you guys? Twelve?" I asked watching the two quarrel in amusement until another pulsing throb cut it short.

Suddenly someone was kind enough to place something nice and cool on my head. It really helped.

"Better?"

I leaned my head back breaking into a smile at the bald man before my eyes started to burn and I had to look back forward.

"Aww, you two going to play doctor tonight?" Chef laughed winking at the two of us.

He was ignored.

"Yep." I nodded scooting slightly on the cushion so he could sit "Thanks but I'm pretty sure my vision has been impaired."

He rolled his eyes placing the ice pack over my eyes before sarcastically uttering "Better?"

"Aww, now I can't see your pretty man face~" I chimed knowing he'd freak out especially since there was a crap load of people in the area.

Ikkaku blushed dropping the ice pack from my face looking at everything but me. I smirked at him trying not to laugh at his embarrassment. Poor guy was romantically challenged.

He knew he was blushing an in order to save his reputation he tried putting on the toughest look he could muster it ended up making me laugh.

"You should see your face" I said quietly not wanting to ruin his bad guy reputation "It's ridiculous and your staring down that guy…"

I pointed to sweet, meek, little Hanataro who looked like a deer with a double barreled shotgun in It's face. Ikkaku followed my finger before finding something a little tougher to look at while he recovered.

"Madarame, git yer hairless ass over here!" Hōzukimaru barked inviting his partner over for a game of poker with him, Kyouraku, and two others I didn't recognize . "This will be another thing I'll beat you at!"

"Ha! Big talk coming from a talent less sloth!" Ikkaku barked shaking a fist at his Zanpakutou before looking at me "You coming?"

"No. I can't keep a straight face to save my life" I grinned shooing him off.

"That's because you have crooked head" Ichigo joked taking Ikkaku's place with a relaxed sigh

"Psh. You know my head is perfect" I boasted while Ichigo rolled his eyes at my vanity.

"Why don't you get in the game?" I asked watching a very tipsy Heineko faceplant into the table "Loosen up and have a little bit of fun in you life"

"No thanks." Ichigo shook his head "That stuff isn't my thing."

"Shesh, you prude" I chided giving his a playful smirk "Why dontcha switch places with Shiro? He's a lot more interesting than you"

"Shiro? Who the hell is Shiro?" Ichigo growled offended by my comment

"Your inner psycho. You know the one who looks like you but is cooler. A lot cooler"

"You _named_ him?" Ichigo gawked openly gapping at me "He's not a pet!"

"Well I can't keep calling him your 'inner psycho' or 'albino'. That'd be rude" I shrugged watching gleefully as Kira pegged ,an already upset, Hitsugaya in the forehead with a ping pong ball.

"So you titled him 'Shiro'?" He asked continuing his incredulous gawking

"He's white! It fits perfectly!" I defended crossing my arms over my chest with a huff "Ask him what I should call him then since you haven't given me a proper name for the guy"

"You want me to _talk_ to him?" Again with the stupid questions. "That guy is a complete lunatic hell bent on taking over my body!"

"Well he's locked in your boring soul twenty-four seven. I don't blame him. Give him a change of scenery or something, those sideways buildings are retarded" I dead panned leaning back on my elbows "Or let him have control for a little while"

"Are you being serious right now?" Ichigo asked narrowing his eyes skeptically

"And I'm the retarded one of the group?" I sighed really wishing I had took Rangiku up on her drinking contest offer before she passed out

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sigh. You're taking this 'Shinigami good, Hollow bad' thing _way_ too seriously. Whether you like it or not, that guy is a part of you. A part of you that you need to accept sometime. So why not try to make friends before he goes berserk?"

"I seriously think your messing with me right now"

I slapped my forehead letting out a groan ignoring all the curious stares I got from bystanders.

"Did Muramasa fuck with your brain?" I sighed feeling my headache coming and this time the ice pack wasn't working.

"I really don't get your logic sometimes." Ichigo stated getting called over to Renji.

While Rukia came and stood in front of me a very serious expression on her face. I'm awfully popular today.

"Be on guard" Rukia greeted making me sweat drop "A Zanpakutou is loose"

"I can see that…" I drawled looking at Rangiku bickering with Heineko and Yumichika hissing at Fuji Kuujaku.

"That's not what I meant!" she yipped glowering down at me "There are some Zanpakutou who have remained after their Shinigami thus they have gone _mad_. The one we are expecting is reported to like partying"

"Sounds like my kind of weapon" I grinned at Skoll and Hati, who were pretending to be having a good time playing poker with the guys.

"Be care, okay? They are extremely unstable and dangerous" she warned ominously while Shirayuki agreed with her from the back ground.

"Safety is my middle name" I grinned at the annoyed expression on her face feeling the cushion poof up due to the added weight beside me.

"It's a peace offering" Gegesuburi stated placing a bowl of shrimp and a plate of food between us.

"Apology accepted" I cheered plunging into the bowl of breaded nummyness

"Ehh? I wasn't apologizing I was agreeing to disagree" he said shoveling noodles down his gullet.

"Whatever. I like food. You like food. So lets just eat"

"I knenenew it!" Kira shirked pointing an accusing finger at the two of us "I is on to your conspirations!"

"Huh?" we both blinked not understanding a word of his drunk accusations

"You two diabolicals bastards" he seethed dramatically while we continued to stare at the deranged man "I s-saw throughs your plans. You plan to starves us by having that food fight then cloud our judgment with your- your"

Kira pushed a bottle of sake in our faces swaying on his feet dangerously as he did so. Hisagi and Rangiku both staggered to his side interested in his conspiracy theory.

"Cl-clouds our judgments with this" he pointed at the bottle "S-s-stupid brain killers juices"

"Ohs noes he's caughts onto our plans!" I mocked him and his use of 's' after the key words making Gegetsuburi laugh and shake the whole damn cushion.

"You dare betray us!" Rangiku hissed making me sweat drop and wonder I acted like this when I was drunk. The answer was most likely yes.

"Prepare for the ultimate punishment" Hisagi added narrowing his sluggish gaze.

"It's a real brain killer that's for sure" Gegetsuburi commented airily sparking some weird and disturbing look in their eyes.

"Your trying to turn our brain into mush so you can eat it!" Hisagi shrieked on the verge of hysteria "But it shall be we whom do the brain eating!"

They launched moaning like zombies and curling their fingers so they were making the grabby hands.

The whole image creeped me out. I don't know if it was the whole zombie thing or the fact that they were drooling but I decided not to dwell on it and instead get away from the drunks.

"Gah! Eat him!" I squealed managing to wriggle out of Rangiku's glomp "He's got more fat and fat equals flavor!"

I booked it across the yard hoping the large number of people would through them off but said large number of people were wearing the exact same thing so I stuck out like a sore thumb.

I watched in slight terror as Kira gnawed on Gegetsuburi's arm while Hisagi tried to jab a straw into his head. It seemed like more and more (drunk) people were falling for the zombie conspiracy and proceeded to join them in their quest.

"Oh, shit" I squeaked realizing I had lost sight of Rangiku._ "Man, now I have to worry about flesh eating drunks and a partying Zanpakutou"_

I noticed a flurry of pink and some ice shooting up into the sky like a pillar. "Well that gets rid of the Zanpakutou now where is- _**AHH!**_"

I squirmed away from the grabby hands of Rangiku who was attacking the back of my head with a spoon determined to feast upon the mushy flesh.

"It wasn't my fault!" I claimed cooking up a lie in my head "I was brainwashed by him"

I pointed randomly unfortunately my point landed on Hitsugaya and they demented drunks launched an attack on the unsuspecting captain.

I shook my head making my way to the large circle of people engaged in a poker game. I'd take my chances with the gambling drunks over the zombies.

At the end of the night, many blocks of frozen Shinigami where taken to the fourth squad compliments of Toushiro and I had racked up a huge debt and had a pulsating headache.

"Karissa. Ichigo. You may go home. We can handle the remaining Zanpakutou. Thank you for the help" Juushiro smiled shaking both of our hands like the polite man he was.

"Are you sure? My awesome self doesn't mind helping out for a little while longer"

"Ignore her…" Hati smiled politely covering my mouth with his hand "She's just trying to get out of make up homework and a irate daddy~"

I glowered he just had to bring it back up! I'd like to be able to enjoy myself before coming face to face with the evil homework Nazi also known as Pops.

"I see… Well, I wish you luck" Kyouraku smiled giving us a small goodbye wave "Once again thank you for the support!"

Ichigo was oddly quiet and had another brain dead look on his face as we moved through the Dangai . I shook my head the boy, _"I swear he is an undercover blonde." _

_**Meanwhile, In Ichigo's soul**_

"What an honor!" Shiro laughed sarcastically "The king has graced me with his all mighty presence"

Ichigo groaned inwardly already regretting taking Karissa's advice. He was half tempted to leave but decided to give it a shot.

"Karissa named you Shiro" he said bluntly taking the Hollow look alike off guard "I want to know your real name"

"Don't have one" he shrugged smirking and pointing his own form of Zangetsu at Ichigo "Tell her to get in here and fight for the right to name me!"

"She also thinks I should let you out for some fresh air or change the scenery to something more comfortable"

"The fuck?" he questioned raising an eyebrow and cocking his head to the side "Does the bitch think I'm a _dog_?"

"_I knew this was a bad idea" _


	44. Start Of A Metamorphosis

_**Thank you:**_

_**AnimeXbooksXmanga**_

_**Marc **_

_**Yoshi443**_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Get me there now!" I snapped making the blue faced captain glare at me.

"It has not completely recovered from our transference yet so I cannot guarantee you'll make it through" he said blandly without any concern. He was probably only saying it because he was ordered to bring us back alive.

"You're not living up to your heartless and cruel reputation, ya know?" I sighed raising my eyebrow at Renji who was looking back and forth between Nemu and Mayuri with a massive blush on his face.

"Fine. Fine. But as a trade I want to do a few experiments on your powers after this farce is through" he bargained making provisions for a Senkaimon.

"Don't make a deal with that man Karissa!" Uryu warned glowering at the captain

"Deal~" I agreed anyway jumping to the opening the second it was wide enough for me to fit through.

"Idiot!" Uryu yelled before it closed off completely behind me.

I sighed heavily raking a hand through my nappy head of hair debating on which direction to go. Glub-Glub scurried out of my pocket and began leading the way effectively cutting my debate short.

I followed after him taking inventory of how many clips and Reiatsu I have left. My Reiatsu will last my a good twenty minutes in an actual battle. I had two clips of regular bullets as support.

As for Glub-Glub and Zilla, I decided when I used them I would activate Tamashii No Kyōmei so they wouldn't impede on my roughly estimated time limit.

The only problem I'm worried about is Aizen and his knack for mental warfare. Hopefully the fact I hardly listen to what people have to say will give me the upper hand and keep me out of trouble.

What about Aizen's Zanpakutou? I deal with that when the time comes.

I frowned jumping through the gap that led to the fake Kurakura town. Luckily I didn't land in between one of the raging battles

I took a moment to look around and figure out where I wanted to go. In Hueco Mundo, I didn't feel like I was in a war but now I _definitely_ feel like I'm in a war zone.

The town was pretty much destroyed. _Blood_. There was a lot of blood everywhere. The air was tense and desperate. Multiple battles raging through out the area. I was glad to see the Vizards showed up to help out.

My eyes landed on Shinji. It was a heartbreaking sight. He was crying clinging desperately to Hiyori, who had a serious wound on her side. I didn't rush to his side as much as I felt for their plight, I wouldn't do either two of them any good.

"Where is Orihime? What about Unohana?" He yelled voice cracking in anxiety looking close to completely losing his mind "_Why_ didn't you bring some help back with you?"

I kept my mouth shut knowing I'd just make matters worse if I said something. Everything that comes out of It ends up being insensitive and inappropriate. It's a curse.

My eyes flashed over to Aizen and Gin. Aizen was now calmly speaking to Shinji while Gin stood there smiling like a pedophile.

I was surprised at the fast pace in which things progressed. Within seconds Shinji was locked in battle with Aizen.

"Guess that leave Gin to m-"

Blinking in surprise, I jumped back to my feet thinking I was attacked by an enemy but I quickly realized that Hisagi was thrown into me. I yanked him to his feet letting him use my shoulder to steady himself.

"E-evans?" he blinked startled before switching back to battle mode turning all of his attention back in the direction he came from.

Hisagi was wounded and struggling to catch his breath. I'm not doctor but his wounds looked pretty serious. Curious, I looked in the direction of his opponent.

"What…the _fuck_ is that?" I screeched in horror holding back a disgusted shudder at the sight.

The Hollow had a large black furry body with two large long spiral horns, each adorned near the points with two rings with chains hanging from them, protruding form his back along with four wings and a long bushy tail.

What got me was Its creepy four long insect arms, teeny tiny fanged mouth, and his large bulbous eyes…. And the fact that It was talking.

Insects should not talk. _Ever_.

I frowned deciding not to join the fight but I couldn't understand why Hisagi was still fighting if Komamura was already dealing with It. Komamura seemed to be battling the creature with all his heart which can only mean… The giant mosquito was "_Kaname Tousen." _

I decided that Hisagi and Komamura were more than enough to take care of Tousen and went back to my original objective of fighting Gin.

He waved then flash stepped away. I glared at the area he was just standing in rushing off to find him.

"_The hell is he running for?" _

I followed the general direction I saw Gin flit to I almost caught up to him he was just around the corner. Rounding building as fast I could until I almost tripped over someone's feet.

"What kind of idio-" I snarled whirling around on the culprit

Leaning against the wall cool as a cucumber was Tetsuzaemon Iba. I raised an eyebrow watching him standing there looking from fight to fight in apathy holding onto a nearly healed wound on his side.

"Why are you just standing there?" I questioned with genuine curiosity and annoyance. I've never really seen him do anything… ever.

"I'm not needed elsewhere" he shrugged wincing as he did so. "You look…worried?"

"I kind of am" I admitted still unable to relocate Gin "Not exactly sure why yet…"

Iba pointed to Aizen with an annoyed frown "There's yer source "

"I guess…" I said now noticing Kira healing Hinamori and Rangiku. Both girls had life threatening injuries.

"Their not the only ones" Iba sighed earning a sharp glare from the usually gloomy, almost stoic, Kira.

"Ikkaku and Yumichika are out. Yumichika was sedated but Ikkaku…" Iba stopped when Kira scolded him.

"Captain Komamura had to take his place"

I tuned Iba out knowing if I listened I would just wind up distracted and distracted is bad when fighting Gin. Probably Aizen too.

"Found 'im!" I cheered taking off in that direction

"You're not listening…!" Iba barked surprised at my blatant disrespect.

"It's better that way" Kira stated looking back down at the women he was healing

I hid a frown not feeling worse thanks to Kira's last comment. He's making it seem like Ikkaku died.

"_He can't be dead, right? It's Ikkaku he can't die…"_

That thought made me falter for a second. Why did the thought of _him_ dying mean more to me than any other friend? I shook my head trying to focus completely on the task at hand but the thought was still there jabbing It's way into my brain.

"Oi! The next time your feet are in my way I'm blowing them off!" I barked over my shoulder flipping him off just to try and shake off my worries.

I climbed a fire escape as quickly as I could getting on the roof with Gin. When I reached the top I shot at his head.

"Mah~" Gin frowned moving out of the way of the shot but not making a move to pull out his Zanpakutou "I don't wanna fight you"

"Tha's not it" he lowered his voice nodding slightly towards Aizen "I told you not to attract any _unwanted _attention"

"You have serious issues" I grumbled frustrated with Gin. I could not wrap my head around this guy. He never made any fucking sense.

"_I'll just have to make him want to fight me" _

Gin smiled widely doing his best to dodge the incoming bullets. I'd have to be clever if I wanted to be the fox. However, I'm not very clever… but if I shoot at him he has to do something.

I used the almighty powers of ricochet to hit Gin in the shoulder by shooting a water tank. He frowned deeply placing a hand on the hilt of his Zanpakutou. I think it got the message across.

"You're persistent" He commented but made no move to attack so I fired Skoll at the water tank which made him look away.

In that moment I fired Hati at his chest. He didn't fall for it. He simply moved out of the way and sent out a warning attack which was just a slice to my cheek.

Once again, Gin nodded subtly towards Aizen. The former Shinigami was getting ready to slay Tousen, who was already down for the count, while he said his goodbyes to Hisagi and Komamura.

I shot a bullet through the slash made of Reiatsu effectively dispersing the attack. Heads whipped in my direction.

Aizen raised an eyebrow keeping that creepy small smile and placid expression on his face.

"Karissa Evans" Hisagi said holding back tears "I am forever in your debt"

I shook my head smiling lightly looking at Komamura "That was for Ikkaku" The smile faded as I found myself in a staring contest with Aizen.

"Aizen!" Komamura snarled in fury but made no move to attack "I won't forgive you!"

"Betraying more comrades. You're real finicky" I comment casually despite the nervousness welling up inside of me.

"I see Grimmjow's vow to elimi-"

"Behind you!" Ichigo shouted bursting into the scene attacking Aizen from behind with his black and red slash.

I slapped my forehead at Ichigo's outburst. Seriously, has he never heard of a surprise attack?

Aizen created some kind of shield to block Ichigo's attack. I glanced at Shinji curiously, why wasn't he attacking now?

"You've both grown, Ryoka kids" Aizen complemented unfazed by Ichigo's surprised face.

"_Tard! He thought that would actually work?" _I gaped inwardly at Ichigo

Aizen basically said what I thought inwardly except his was more drawn out and polite. Thanks to the explanation I learned not to attack the back of Aizen's neck since he had a mini shield protecting it.

"_Why am I listening to this?" _I groaned making a mental note to never let Aizen open his mouth again. The guy talks _way _to damn much.

"Attack me" Aizen narrowed his eyes "And I'll crush that arrogance"

Ichigo brought out his Hollow mask and tried using the red and black Getsuga Tensho once again but Aizen disappeared behind Ichigo.

"What's wrong? It di-"

I glared shooting directly at Aizen's chest. Aizen was forced farther away from Ichigo. Aizen raised an eyebrow at Gin, who was still in a 'battle' with me.

"Sorry!" Gin grinned apologizing "I didn't think she'd turn her back ta me"

I jumped out of the way just narrowly escaping his extend-o sword and aimed Hati at

Gin warningly.

"_Now_ you're ready?" I sighed exasperated not turning my back completely to Aizen until he started flapping his gums again.

Gin sent his blade out once more. It sliced deeply into my upper right arm. I fired Hati and missed thanks to Gin slicing that arm as well.

"_It's faster than I thought!" _

"I guess you might not be ready…" he mumbled only adding to my list of confusing things Gins said.

"For what?" I asked firing again this time reading myself for a quick escape from his Zanpakutou.

Gin gave no reply other than his characteristic smile. His blade flashed. This time I could see it just like every other Zanpakutou.

I dodged firing into his shoulder in the split second it was extended. He grinned wider swinging it horizontally while it was still out.

Something as simple as that threw me off for a moment too long giving him enough time to slice into my hip.

That cut sparked something in me. Gin wasn't what I was after Aizen is. Gin noticed I went into thinking mode and settled for watching me.

"_If he's not dealt with then I'll die. If I fight him I could die. Then why the fuck was I standing here? That asshole wants to kill my family and friends all for the sake of becoming a god?" _I smirked gaining a boatload of confidence _"He obviously hasn't heard_ _the story of icarus…" _

"No one wants to help Karissa-Chan~" Gin pouted slightly pointing to the battle near us consisting of Aizen Vs Ichigo, majority of the captains, Shinji, and three unfamiliar Vizards.

"Just means they don't see you as a threat" I shrugged not needing their help anyway.

My new found confidence sky rocket my ego to astronomical levels.

Immediately after a weird sickle like weapon attached to a chain flew past me. Gin held his blade in front of his chest blocking it but was still being slowly pushed back.

Something warm and wet dropped on to my shoulder making me jump. I looked my shoulder confused by the sudden appearance of red liquid. Another drop of it hit my hand making my look on top of the building

"Oi!" I barked pointing at Hisagi "You! Stay outta this!"

"Bu-" Hisagi started cut off by my glare

"Go see Unohana. Yer bleeding all over me!" I sneered in disgust wanting to rip my shirt off just to get the stuff off of me.

Gin's lips pursed into a flat line as he raised an eyebrow "Yer afraid of blood?"

I snorted a laugh amused by the thought "No. I just don't like other people blood on me. It's fucking gross! Who knows what he has"

"I'm clean" Hisagi grumbled indignantly leaving the area when he stopped and yelled "Captain Komamura!"

I froze watching Aizen own the group hell bent on taking him out with relative ease in shock and disbelief. There goes my confidence.

It wasn't the fact that he took them out so fast that got me the most it was the fact that all of them, every fucking one of them looked like Ikkaku to me.

I snapped out of it when I noticed Toshiro was going to hit Hinamori instead of Aizen.

"Toshiro! Stop!" My voice didn't seem to reach him. I frowned watching the blade plunge through Hinamori.

Gin attacked while I wasn't watching. The blade went into my chest making it hard to breathe but in that moment I managed to grab the tip as it exited and let it's retractions bring Gin to me.

"Yer ready" He grinned right before I kicked him into a completely insane Toshiro

Kyouraku used that to knock him out before he committed suicide via Aizen while Soifon caught Hinamori and flashed her over to Unohana.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

I let Ichigo yell at them trying to regain my own composure before I freaked myself out some more. I covered the wound in my chest with my hand then brought it to my face.

"I just grabbed Gin's blade…" I stated looking at my hand before grinning and choking out "Holy crap!"

I panicked for a second realizing that I couldn't breath thanks to a perforated lung. Soifon showed up beside me grabbing my shoulder and flash stepping me to Unohana as well.

"Don't be so reckless!" Soifon snarled "Ichigo and you are the _only_ shot we have."

"This will only take a few moments…" Unohana stated placing her hands over my chest and muttering a chant under her breath.

"_Stupid Gin. He didn't need to be _that _drastic. That shit hurt!" _I glowered knowing he attacked when too much of Aizen's attention was directed at us

I waved her off signaling I understood looking at Gin and Aizen chatting casually until the remaining fighters tried to launch an attack but like the rest they were cut down with ease. Also like before they all looked like Ikkaku to me.

"Fucking Iba!" I shouted throwing my hands into the air frustrated. The outburst startled Unohana but she didn't waver in healing me "I swear the next time I see him I'm gonna choke the shit outta him!"

"You're all healed" Unohana smiled moving on while I jumped to my feet ready to launch back into the fight.

I jumped onto another fire escape and ran to the rooftop closest to unmoving Ichigo "Why are you just standing there?"

Ichigo seemed to snap out of his shock and went to attack Aizen but a wall of flame intervened.

"Old man…" Ichigo frowned looking at his back while Aizen once again started talking.

I couldn't take more than the first sentence before I shot at Aizen effectively shutting him up. Aizen didn't appreciate that too much and went to attack. I furrowed my eyebrows he was slower than before. That was good. Odd but good.

"Good one, child" Yamamoto rambled blocking Aizen's attack "He did always talk too much…"

"Leave this to me kids." He demanded increasing the heat "This is a problem that the Gotei thirteen needs to handle. You are _not_ a part of the thirteen!"

"Didn't they already fail at handling it?" I muttered so only Ichigo heard me.

He just sent me a light glare. I stared at Ichigo realizing I just lowered his confidence before trying to see the battle through the pillar of flames.

"_Damn my big mouth." _


	45. Like Lambs To The Slaughter

_**Thank you:**_

_**AnimeXbooksXmanga**_

_**Shon-Kun1301**_

I'm baaaaaaaaccckkkkkk! Didja miss me?

Can anyone guess why Aizen has a less than amused expression in this chapter?

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

The battle, if you could even call it that, between Aizen and Yamamoto was kind of stale. Aizen insisted on speaking about one thing or another while dodging the older man's attacks.

I huffed crossing my arms over my chest knowing that an opening was impossible to find with the wall of fire raging so I took a quick glance around wondering if there was any Arrancar left.

The first thing I noticed was Ichigo. Not that big of a discovery right? _Wrong. _His face was warped in a wide arrange of negative emotions as he looked from the fight to the injured Shinigami.

Sure, seeing those powerful people we indirectly looked up to being swayed away like gnats was a huge confidence killer but we had to beat this guy.

"_Those emotions needed to be kicked out of his system pronto." _I thought wracking my brain for a any ideas.

"I just realized what's wrong with this situation!" I hissed at Ichigo.

"Wh-what?" He snapped turning to look at me with an unsettling mixture of fear and confusion marring his face.

"Why are we not nasty ass honey badgers? That's what's wrong, Ichigo! Yer thinking like a sheep! Watch this honey badger." I pointed to myself with a smirk "Not give a shit!"

"Are you having another breakdown?"

"Breakdown? Don't you understand? This is an epiphany! A beautiful thought that will assist us through this dark time! Have faith, Ichigo!"

"It is another breakdown!" He groaned looking back at Aizen and the Captain-Commander

"Think what you want! Honey badger does not give a fuck!" I cheered determination flaring in my blue hues.

"I don't see how that is going to help defeat Aizen" Ichigo grumbled scrunching his face up. "Have you even thought about his Zanpakutou's power?"

"What is he gonna do? Hypnotize me? Ha! I don't believe in that shit." I snorted keeping up my brave face

"I don't think it works that way."

"It worked with Freddy Kruger. He is way scarier than Aston Kutcher over here" I gestured at Aizen. "Plus honey badger don't give a shit!"

"I don't get what you're talking about!"

Movement to my right caught my eye. It was the lanky childlike Arrancar that was more interested in playing with things he found laying around than the battles.

He seemed to be completely focused on Captain Commander Yamamoto. I sneered at the blonde boy letting instinct take over, I launched upper cutting the unsuspecting boy with the barrel of Skoll before kicking him harshly in the stomach.

"Gotta be sneakier than that!" I grinned watching the boy slowly sit up resisting the urge to just shoot him in the head because that would be cruel.

"Whaaaaaaaaaa" The blonde boy groaned out staring blankly at me ignoring the line of blood tinted drool rolling past his lips.

"_God. I'm an idiot!"_

I tensed realizing my back was blatantly exposed to the Aizen and Gin. The sound of metal clashing against metal rang out painfully in my ears.

"Don't worry about your back." A familiar yet unexpected voice commented from behind me. "I'll take good care of it"

"Isshin?" I gawked staring at the captains robe he sported. "You're a captain? The hell? Are they just handing the title out?"

"What is that supposed to mean, you little shit?" he barked stepping towards Gin while Aizen and Captain Commander Yamamoto continued to speak.

"Forget it. Your more useful then your son is anyway" I shrugged glancing at Ichigo from the corner of my eye.

Ichigo flinched before sending me a withering glare but that last insult seemed to do the trick. I noticed his courage coming back to life in his eyes.

"Is that so?" Isshin raised an eyebrow and smirked at his son. "Let daddy show you how a real man handles business"

The boy lunged for my reaching out his hands like he was trying to grab something from my hands. I moved out of his path hitting his face with the butt of Skoll making him tumble to the ground.

The retarded boy just got right back up and went towards me again but this time I noticed he was more focused on my hands or rather what was in my hands.

"_He's after my guns!" _I blinked watching his head follow the weapons in my hands with puppy like curiosity.

"Oi, Kid." I called gaining his attention for a split second "Fucker! Pay attention when people are talking to you!"

Without thinking, I kicked him in the stomach out of annoyance which sent him tumbling backwards into the wall of flames.

He disappeared almost instantly letting out one little moan of pain. I flinched not meaning to kill the kid and in such a gruesome way.

With a sigh, I turned to make my way back to Ichigo to watch Isshin's noisy battle with Gin.

"Gwaaaahhhhhh~"

Twirling back around with eyes wide I gawked at the unharmed boy who was making his way out of the fire his body beginning to morph in some twisted shape.

"He wasn't burned?" I gaped tensing when Aizen gave out a soft chuckle. "What hell is this kid made out of?"

"Wonderwiess Margela."

I turned to look at Aizen's smug face as he spoke. "He was created for the sole purpose of extinguishing your flames, Captain Commander" Aizen stated calmly with a hint of amusement behind it. "He is-"

"My bad, old man!" I grinned cutting off whatever nonsense Ichigo might have started to spew. "I'll keep him away from your fire!"

"I expected you to." He grunted agreeing with me in his own way. I grinned taking in the Arrancar's new appearance.

His shoulders and thighs seemed to balloon out, with the shoulders popping out upwards, his arms and legs grew bone thin and five holes opened on his abdomen, with two or three lines within each hole, except the middle.

His face was then covered from the upper half by a tall mask with three small horns, which seems to make his eye sockets hollow.

"That is the stupidest looking thing I've ever seen." I grunted sneering at his less than impressive change. "Get ready weirdo~"

I shot at his knee caps making him drop to his mangled knees. As he fell, Zilla jumped off my shoulder zipping through the air an penetrating where his heart should still be.

On cue, Glub-Glub did his thing, exploding on Wonderweiss' neck in hopes of blowing his brains, or lack there of, out.

I grinned cheekily praising both the Hollows while the smoke dwindled down revealing a retarded Arrancar in pristine condition.

"Grrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" he glared at me but looked at Yamamoto with more interest

"Not even a scratch?" I shrieked in frustration almost throwing my guns to the floor ffor the theatrics which did get the Arrancar attention once more "Damnit that was an epic display of teamwork wasted!"

Wonderweiss launched at me moving surprisingly fast. His moves were nothing complex just simple jabs but each one was incredibly fast and powerful.

"_He heals too damn fast!"_

I scrambled my brain for someway to beat the Arrancar before he healed but I've never be the brightest when it comes to situations like this.

Destroying houses and various things, I did everything I could to injure the stupid Hollow but no matter what or where I shot he'd just heal and continue to jab at me.

Out of sheer frustration, I shot into his sockets Wonderweiss cried out clawing at the holes of his eyes leaving himself wide open. Bullets ripped through his chest and gigantic shoulders.

He let out a strangled noise before everything shook and was enveloped in flames including me. Luckily I was close enough to a water tower and put myself out before becoming a smore.

I wasn't expecting for him to explode. That's for sure.

"Raaaaaagggggghhhhhh!"

Seeing an opportunity, Aizen got around the old man forces me out of the picture with a swipe of the blade, which I dodged, then suddenly Ichigo is knocked into me making Aizen's blade graze across my arm.

"Sorry Aizen!" Gin frowned sending his friend an nonchalant shrug "I was tryin' ta cut 'em both in half~"

"It's quite alright."

His face said otherwise until the completely reformed Wonderweiss extinguished the all the flames and Aizen is standing, more like floating on air, in front of me.

"At the very least, I am glad you no longer have the form of a child. I can beat you to death without remorse."

"_He has the coolest lines…"_

"Oi! Old man!" I barked at the Commander "Your not supposed to let him get around you!"

"Don't get snappy with me child." Yamamoto grunted taking off the top half of his clothes. "Ryujin Jakka isn't the only trick I have."

"Holy hell you _are_ ripped!" I gawked expecting to see old, saggy, wrinkly nipples not the body of a twenty year old with the head of an old man. "I hope I'm that firm."

Thus, a fist fight between the two began. Aizen wasn't talking, which is great, but he was staring intently at me with a less than amused look on his face. I have no idea why he was giving me that face.

"You!" I pointed at Ichigo with a frown "If you're just gonna get in the way make yourself useful by fetching me a sammich!"

"Shut up!" He snapped glaring at me in exasperation.

I laughed refocusing on Aizen. "Hey, can you float down here so we can fight."

He raised an eyebrow expression returning to his amused arrogant smirk face. Which we'll just call 'The Aizen' from now on.

"You think that you, a mere human, stand a chance against me?" He gave me 'The Aizen' brushing that one long bang on his face.

I sighed figuring I'd have to drag Aizen down here because I can't fly, not that I'd ever want to anyway.

Glancing around I noticed a lidded dumpster conveniently located near a fire escape said fire escape was close to Aizen. Found my route to drag his ass down to earth.

Before I could even jump on the dumpster, I felt something was seriously wrong coming from behind so I just dove behind it as a massive explosion was released.

Something warm coated my chest then pain. Immense pain. I looked down at the affected area and groaned. When the hell did I get that?

A deep angry looking slash marred my skin.

"I didn't even see the fucking guy move!"

I panted then snarled shooting a few bullets at Aizen, who was making his way towards the charred Captain-Commander.

Out of nowhere, the Captain-Commander gripped Aizen's ankle and used a massive Kido attack.

The attack was a giant burst of red energy in the shape of a katanas tip. Buildings crumbled and toppled like domino's and the air became difficult to breathe.

The power was unbelievable, so unbelievable I wouldn't be surprised if it tilted the earth or rather the Seireitei.

"He's full of surprises, ain't he?"

I was impressed by the Captain-Commander. I figured he was a fragile old man who'd go down breaking his hip or choking on his dentures.

"Old man!" Ichigo yelled heading towards the downed Captain-Commander.

"Murphy's law is having a field day" I commented noticing Aizen was changing thanks to the Hogyoku.

He moved forward aiming to cut the Captain-Commander's head off but out of nowhere pops up Urahara, who halts Aizen's advance with a shot of red through his shoulder.

"Urahara!" Ichigo yelled in surprise.

"Took your sweet ass time getting here didn't you?" I told him receiving a sheepish smile from the man.

"You two stand back for now." He ordered seriously watching the fight between Yoruichi and Aizen. "You're still too weak to fight Aizen."

True or not. Those words still pissed me off. Just cause the guy had some fancy powers, doesn't mean he's unstoppable. Right?

"Let's get the old man to Unohana." Ichigo suggested bristling at Urahara.

"Yeah." I patted the slash on my chest discovering I was a little woozy. "I could use some patchwork myself."

"You must…" He let out a shaky cough spewing out a mouthful of blood. I grimaced looking away from the mess that was his body. "Stop… Aizen at all costs…"

"We'll stop him." Ichigo nodded reverting back to super hero mode. "Trust us."

"Welcome back to the Eccentric Protagonists Incapacitating Criminals~" I grinned stuffing my guns in their holsters. "Otherwise known as _epic_!"

"What spectacular naming skills you have!" Ichigo joked with a roll of his eyes.

"Dude. That was so original Pringles want it on their tube" I laughed knowing he didn't get the joke "Sorry. American thing."

"Thank god for adrenaline, huh?" I grinned knowing without it rushing through my body I'd be on the floor in pain.

"Yeah. I would have died a long time ago without it."

Unohana took the Captain-Commander from our arms and barked orders for someone to patch us up and give us an energy pill.

While Hanataro patched the two of us up, we sat in silence watching the fight between Isshin and Urahara, Vs. Aizen and a little of Gin.

Those three were incredible to say the least. You never would have guessed that they would be this powerful just by looking at them.

When Aizen stabbed Urahara I thought it was over but that man seemed to have a bag of tricks hidden in his sleeves ranging from a balloon like replica of himself to powerful binding Kido. Urahara seemed to be able to seal Aizen with some powerful form of binding Kido.

Urahara used a powerful Kido that released in an explosion of energy. I thought it was over but in a flash Aizen reappeared with half his face covered in white and slashed through Urahara with his hand.

"Hey Hanataro. Can you hurry this up?" I asked. Ichigo nodding in agreement beside me.

"I'll do my best."

Before Aizen could make another move, binding Kido was wrapped around his wrists and then his own purple Reiatsu surrounded his in a flurry.

"You two should be good now." Hanataro released us and like bats out of hell we went to Isshin's side.

"He should be coming out any moment." Urahara stated and on cue he emerged from the energy.

Surprised noises escaped our lips at the sight of him. He was more like a white silhouette with purple eyes of a human now.

"What… the hell is that?" Ichigo asked gaping like the rest of us.

Faster then the blink of an eye, Aizen was standing in the middle of our group facing Isshin, Ichigo, and I. my heart skipped a couple of beats in a sudden wave of fear.

"You used a ninety level Kido as a decoy to lure me into attacking," He commented looking at his wrist. "And you used a spell you developed to incinerate me from the inside."

Aizen whirled around to face Urahara digging into his wrist where a yellow band was wrapped around it. Nobody else made a move.

"If it had of been someone else this battle would have been over." He pulled the bracelet of energy out. "But unfortunately, the Hogyoku you created exceeds your ability to understand it."

Both band were pulled out and destroyed as Aizen boasted a little more until it became eerily silent and tense. All my bravery was rushing out the door. The creature in front of me felt wrong on so many levels.

With a war cry Isshin charged, his blade was stopped by a weird back kick then Urahara jumped in and in the blink of an eye the were pushed back but both had attached a chain made out of Kido. Urahara's on the wrist and Isshin's on his ankle.

In pops Yoruichi, who slams a foot onto his spine creating a shockwave before she pummels the hell out of him making a think cloud of dust fly into the air and knocks over some buildings of course.

Aizen just shook it off and from there it went downhill. He completely dominated the three of them with Ichigo and I watching in horror from the sidelines.

Why didn't we jump in you ask? Fear. Plain and simple.

"Lemme teach 'im a lesson." Gin voiced reached my ears and suddenly him and Ichigo were locked in battle. "Compose yerself while wer at it"

I ignored his psychological warfare on Ichigo and focused on pulling myself together and seeing if I could find any weakness on the evolving man. He was doing the same shit to him as he did to me back in the day.

Ten minutes. That's it. That's all it took for Aizen to win his battle with Yoruichi, Urahara, and Isshin.

Jerking into movement, I yanked Ichigo to his feet just out of the way of one of Aizen's kicks flinching as three bodies hit the ground around us.

Ichigo's wrist shook in my hand making me tighten my grip as a form of comforting us both. I was just as shaken up.

"Gin. What we're you planning on doing to him?"

"Just a small test of strength." Gin shrugged and Aizen seemed to be fine with that answer.

"Open a Senkaimon." Aizen demaded walking away from us "We will be heading to Karakura town in the Seireitei."

The outer shell wrapped around Aizen crumbled off revealing a longer haired purple eyed version of himself.

Ichigo moved the wrist I was holding pulling back slightly so his hand was wrapped around mine using it to pull me behind him.

"You both will be devoured when all of this ends." Aizen stated leaving with Gin through a Senkaimon.

"Snap out of it, idiots! What the hell are you both standing around for? Have you forgotten what is at stake?" Isshin shouted angrily at the two of us. "Open a damn Senkaimon, Ichigo"

"There's no point."

Isshin punched his son hard in the face the instant that sentence left his mouth. I steadied seeing as he hadn't let go of my hand yet.

"There is no way we can beat a monster with that amount of Reiatsu!" Ichigo snapped his hand feeling like a vice around mine

"We can't just sit around here though." I stated thinking about Pops, my family, and my friends. "Ichigo, I don't want him to kill our families knowing we didn't do everything in our power to stop him. We can still stand. We can still fight."

Ichigo stared long and hard at me mulling things over in his mind.

"Ichigo. Think about Yuzu and Karin. What kind of big brother lets his sisters die?" Isshin added.

That seemed to do the trick. Ichigo opened a Senkaimon and dragged us through it.

We swiftly made our way through the Dangai in silent determination until Isshin suddenly shouted for us to stop.

"Notice something missing?" he questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

The two of us scanned the area. It still looked like melting wax to me turning to look back at Isshin is when realization hit me.

"That train thing!" I answered grinning when Isshin nodded.

"Aizen must have destroyed it when he passed through. Time is alter here which gives me plenty of time to teach you something."

"Teach me what?"

"The final Getsuga Tensho."

I didn't listen to them discuss the move but I paid attention when Isshin said time flows faster, two thousand times faster, in here than in the real world and when he threw knives attached to his wrist into the wall planning to restrict time so the two of us could train for two thousand hours.

"_Wait. This means I could go my hair back out…!" _I thought subconsciously touching the short mangled locks _"But who knows how much havoc Aizen could wreak in a few moments" _

After that thought, something deep inside panged with something that felt like jealousy as I listened to Isshin talk to Ichigo then all the sudden I pieced something together.

As I watched the father and son, I realized I did not want to be a sidekick to Ichigo. That all I was, a sidekick, at the moment that's why the enemies always go after _him_. Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous of him because hordes of evil doers go for him first. I'm annoyed because I'm a fucking _sidekick_.

In that moment, I resolved to become something bigger more of a badass after all I did vow to overthrow Kenpachi, right?

Ichigo sat cross legged and closed his eyes until he became completely silent and still.

I stared at Ichigo for a second then turned to Isshin with the most serious expression anyone will ever see on my face.

"I will not let him use it."

Isshin stared at me matching my serious expression. He tried to cross his arms but the binds on his wrist prevented that so he settled for glaring lightly at me.

"And why is that?"

"If this power is as awesome as you say it is then obviously it comes with a high price. I'm not sure what that price is, I don't even care what it is but I have a feeling he won't be needing it today. Plus the way you said 'final' was extremely ominous."

"You're underestimating Aizen."

I snorted and accompanied that with a roll of my eyes "I'm fully aware of what Aizen is capable of. I'm just not going to let it get the best of me."

"So, you believe Aizen's power is strong through fear?"

"Isn't that how all bad guys powers work?"

Isshin grunted in reply before giving me another stern look. "What about Gin?"

"Not much of a threat." I shrugged hiding my smirk at his annoyed expression.

"How can you say that? I had a tough time with him."

"My bullets are faster than his sword." I lied shifting uncomfortably, lying was not something I did very often.

Getting into the cliché meditation pose while I waited to see if Isshin would reply, which he didn't.

"You're underestimating us. I can understand that your afraid for your son but know this, I will do everything I can to bring him back home to you. As thanks for this."

After that I ignored anything before I got stuck into the sappiness of the moment.

In the background.

In a small area there was a grouping of couches being occupied by Skoll and Hati.

"It's different." I commented looking around briefly.

Instead of the drab twisted world I first entered this one was much simpler. A large open field with some weird Jungle gym

"Honeys!" I grinned watching the two of them jump. "I'm hooome~"

"You're here faster than I expected." Hati commented walking towards me.

"I'm just impressed she didn't wind up in someone else's inner world." Skoll smirked trying to piss me off, which almost worked by the way.

"Nice to see you both too." I sneered before clapping my hands together. "Okay, let's power up!"

"Yeah?" Skoll laughed "Just like that?"

"You don't trust us." Hati pointed out. "There for you haven't accepted us."

"I do when your in my hands but when I talk to you both it's a whole other story."

Which is true, I don't really like spending quality time with the two of them, their personalities drive me nuts. Hati acts like some highly educated man then acts like my dad while Skoll plays the part of a ruffian then turns into a worry wart.

"Well, step one" Hati smiled lightly "Is to get you to accept us fully."

"Oi." I held my hand out halting his strides towards me with suspicion etched on my face. "Is this going to turn into some gay touchy feely thing?"

"Yep." Skoll stated blandly. "We're going to be hugging, telling each other our feelings, maybe throw in a couple of trust falls."

I stared at the two of them in horror and apparently my horrorstruck face is hilarious because they both burst into hysterics.

"We are kidding with you, Karissa" Hati smiled regaining his composure. "In reality, we are going to be building our teamwork on that."

My eyes followed Hati's pointed finger landing on a very elaborate and gigantic military style obstacle course.

"Wow." I whistled impressed with the sight.

"Yep. It increases in difficulty every time we pass the finish line but if we can't work together we'll die. Just so you know."

"How can I die within myself?"

"Well in a nutshell, you're vital organs will shut down and you being here will trap your soul as it's being crushed by the slow collapse of your physical body as it decays."

"Okay then." I blinked pushing macabre images from my mind. "Let's get started~"

"Lead the way. You're the boss right?"

"Well said!" I grinned before shivering as the area got cold. Really cold. "How did that happen?"

"You want to be stronger. It's your sub consciousness helping you achieve that goal." Hati informed running a hand through his hard.

"Huh." I smiled looking at the course once more. "My sub consciousness saves me again. I'm start to think it's a real person."

"It is you." Skoll pointed out with a roll of his eyes.

"I wasn't being serious." I pointed out rolling my eyes at him. "Okay, for real this time, we just go at it?"

"You just go at it." Skoll nodded stretching his calves "The only rule is you _cannot_ fight any enemies that pop up. It's up to us to protect you as you make your way through the course."

"You two aren't running the course?"

"We'll be on the sidetracks taking care of the enemies so you can focus on the course. It requires complete concentration or you'll die."

"Got it." I nodded feeling a surge of adrenaline rush to block out any uneasiness that was building up within me as I prepared to begin running.

"_**Begin." **_

It was odd hearing my own disembodied voice but I ignored it and flung myself down the track in excitement. That is until a large blade crashed down inches behind me.

"Slow down!" Skoll shouted in anger pulling me away from another guillotine blade. "We have to be in sync!"

"Only if I can be Justin." I joked slowing down to a moderate pace with Hati to my left and Skoll on the right.

"That was the worst joke ever." Skoll deadpanned before giving me an awkward smile. "I probably should have told you we had to be going the same pace before we started but that was too complex for you."

"Shut up." I grinned playfully slapping his shoulder. "My bad. I don't think ahead but that's what you two are for, right?"

"Yes!" Hati smiled broadly genuinely touched by my words. "Leave it to us."

At first the course didn't seem too bad but there was subtle changes in the ground with started to wear me out by the time I reached the wall climb my legs were on fire.

Trusting them with my life was more difficult then I imagined when a black shape appeared just as I reached for the rope to pull myself over. Out of instinct, I went to punch it, _since I don't have my guns_, the course rules retaliated by opening a pit of freezing cold water underneath my feet.

Freezing water hurts by the way. It feels like needles stabbing and twisting into your skin and when you take that surprised gasp. Your lungs go on a rampage that could be compared to having razor blades bouncing around in there. Don't get me started on the panic that sets in.

Suddenly, I was yanked out of the water sputtering and cursing the whole time. The two pushed me up so I could grab the rope and finish the course getting themselves soaked in return.

"That's only level one punishment. Imagine what the higher levels feel like." Skoll said giving me a disappointed look.

"Sorry!" I shouted heaving myself up the wall annoyed whenever I slipped thanks to the water. "Natural reaction I swear!"

I don't know how long we fought this course created by Satan, it felt like decades to me. I crawled through mud under barbed wire or tumbled by way through a Gatling gun maze and all I could think about was how exhausted I was and how much my body ached and rippled in pain.

The course attacked me with barbed wire ripping out my hair, cuts ranging in depth and length, scrapes, burns, dehydration, acute hypothermia, electric shocks, sprains, twists, joint dislocation and broken bones but not once did the shadow creatures touch me.

They had my full trust and I realized now that I focused on the course I felt better, lighter, and stronger oddly enough. Like the course was rewarding the bond.

Why I didn't listen to them from the start, lord only knows. It would have saved us from the unnecessary rescue Karissa missions.

By the time we reached the final stage, the three of us were ready to fall asleep on the spot.

It seemed simple enough, get to the light at end of the tunnel. Okay, it was kind of foreboding in a way.

That tunnel was the bane of my existence. The two of them had to guide me through the pitch black tunnel by getting clues from the shadow creatures they were fighting along side the tunnel.

The clues told them how to navigate the tunnel with out me running blindly into something painful.

"Fucking fuck _fuuuuck_!" I barked holding my numb sizzling arm stepping away from the crackling wire.

"Sorry!" I heard them yell as I decided to stand in place until they got a clue which didn't take them too long.

I signaled my position, not that I got very far in the tunnel, by yelling and telling them what I just ran into. Exposed wire.

Satan's tunnel tested my faith in the two and finally, without any newly inflicted pain, we finished the seemingly endless course.

The three of us stood calmly starting at the course as it began to disappear along with our wounds and fatigue. I was still fucking tired though.

"We did it!" I cheered sling my arms around their necks as they laughed at my enthusiasm "Hell yeah! Bastard course was no match for our badass shit~"

After our little celebration was finished Hati decided to move on to the second part of my training.

"Step two; The Hollows and Us"

"Just because they and you work well together doesn't mean Skoll and I will!" Skoll barked shivering at the thought of the Hollows.

"You have to harmonize us as well! Don't just smash us together. It's gross." Hati dusted imaginary particles of his shoulder and hands.

"Sure the weapons came out were cool and all but they weren't effective at all!" Skoll added as I reminisced on having a shotgun, Who doesn't want one of those bad boys?

"Alright. Alright! Quit your bitching!"

"They are a part of you now but not us." Hati said making some weird gestures with his hands I couldn't make any sense out of.

"_So_, you guys are going to do the course with Glub-Glub and Zilla?" I asked cocking my head to the side stifling a yawn.

"No." Hati shook his head rapidly. "We are going to-"

"Oi, wait" I pressed my fingers to his lips smiling widely in excitement. "Glub-Glub can grow larger. If I can mesh all of you together will the outcome be a T-rex with rocket launching armor?"

"…"

"Way to ruin the surprise." Skoll deadpanned

"Seriously? That's possible!" I exclaimed unable to hold back my enthusiasm.

"No. He was joking. That is not possible because what I was going to tell you was that binding us together because not only is it a bad idea it's also bad for all of our bodies."

"Okay. No more fun guns. Got it."

"Sorry for being such a bore." Skoll snorted earning another shoulder slap from me.

"Moving on. Glub-Glub and Zilla need to be present to start the next phase." Hati rambled on in an effort to stall time. He doesn't care for reptiles.

"Bring forth the little bastards."

I focused on getting out of my inner world. My physical body molded and stretched it felt like being wrapped in a Jell-o cocoon for a few minutes. I noticed I wasn't tired anymore and something was making a bashing noise to my left.

Blinking my crusted eyes open, I saw Isshin kicking his legs out trying to crush something scurrying around his feet.

"Oi!" I barked glaring down at Isshin scooping the little Hollows into my arms "Quit trying to mash my potatoes!"

"You have Hollow pets?" Isshin blinked before panting lightly. "I should probably take it easy from now on."

"How long has it been?" I asked looking at his famished hairy face

"A month and a half."

"Oh shit." I blinked really impressed by how long he was able to hold up. "I should hurry and get back then. Come on you two."

Once again I was immersed within myself.

Glub-Glub and Zilla instantly leapt from my arms exploring the area and like territorial animals Skoll and Hati threw them back into my arms.

"I get it!" I stated dropping a closed fist into my open palm. "You guys don't mesh right because you're so use to killing their kind. It's kind of like a cat and dog thing right?"

"Pretty much."

"Now let me explain the rules of this session." Hati stepped forward directing me to what looked like a giant paintball arena.

"Do not worry about dying in the round. It is set up like a game. We all will be playing as a team against shadows of ourselves."

Out of the shadows walked solid black cutouts of ourselves. They were what was attacking me in the course, I realized.

"That's not fair." I pouted pointing at the group. "They look like ninjas"

"Initially, all of your power will be locked until you unlock it by achieving a set goal or an ally unlocks you." Hati continued brushing of my statement. "You will be by yourself until you hit a certain point or gain an achievement and one of us is unlocked."

"However, if you are killed and then summoned back, you are stuck doing the exact same thing you did before getting killed. Also your killer is stuck in that timeline as well unless unlocked or an ally helps them out of being killed as well."

Skoll then stepped up to speak. "Not to bum you out or anything but the levels in this game are puzzles. The achievements are puzzles."

"A _thinking_ game." I grimaced almost wanting to go through the course again, _almost_. "Thinking. I'm not good at that!"

"Well you're about to do a whole lot of it."

"_Shit_. What is the point of this exercise?"

"To learn your strengths and weaknesses as well as our own. Some more teamwork building. That kind of stuff."

"We'll leave you with this hint. We can be used together but not in the way you think."

With that my guns and Hollows vanished to their points and I gained to empty guns. I sighed rubbing the back of my head.

"I sure hope I have time for this."

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Wow." I whistled eyeing Ichigo, him being the first thing I saw. "You look good. Manlier."

Ichigo gained a lot of muscle, grew a few inches, and has a glorious head of long orange hair.

"Shut up!" Ichigo blushed brushing his long hair out of his eyes.

"You're supposed to thank her for the compliment. Geez, still bad with the ladies at this age." Isshin sighed

I let the father and son have another moment and focused on checking myself out.

Instead of wearing the dirty jogging sweats and a tank top I went to Hueco Mundo in I was now dressed in a black pair of stretchy fabric cargo shorts with a standard green army belt.

A black light weight pocketed Kevlar vest shaped to my body over a olive green V neck shirt. Elbow and knee cushions covered the joints I tend to abuse along with a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Strapped to my feet was a pair of heeled boots that reached to the middle of my calves and moved around comfortably. Around my thighs was bands of loaded clips and in its rightful place was my brown worn out dual gun holster.

Finally, perched on top of my head was a camouflage peaked [1]cap that Glub-Glub and Zilla rested on happily.

"_It's like a homemade Halloween costume" _I joked to myself before noticing something interesting.

"Oh my god!"

"What?" the two men jumped in surprise

"My boobs look amazing~" I grinned playing around with them.

"Really?" Isshin tilted his head. "They look the same to me!"

"Why are you looking, Pervert!" Ichigo snapped punching his dads head while I pouted at the ego jab.

"Better question." Isshin grinned up at his boy "Why _aren't_ you looking?"

"It's rude!" Ichigo snapped turning his red face away from our smirking faces.

"In this case it's rude _not_ to look!" I smiled fist bumping Isshin as a silent thanks for everything. "They look awesome~"

"Okay. They're nice." he didn't even look just stared red face towards the entrance to the living world. "Let's go."

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

Peaked cap: .org/wiki/Combination_cap


	46. End Of An Era

_**Thank you:**_

_**Kitsunelover300; I've considered doing a movie or two and using it as a filler chapter. It's not a for sure thing though. **_

_**AnimeXbooksXmanga; Who doesn't want to cut Aizen off? That guy rambles on and on. Haha. Buuuttt that's not the real reason he was upset. I'll tell ya at the end of the chapter because I feel like it's kind of a spoiler now. Haha**_

_**Shon-Kun1301: Wow. I'm flattered. Seriously, thank you! **_

_**HannajimaShields; Feel free to draw it if you'd like! **_

_**Blame Call of Duty; Modern Warfare 3 and Battlefield 3 for the slow update! **_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Glub-Glub." Said axolotl scurried down my arm into my palm. I placed him on Isshin. "Take him to Pops, Please"

With a squeak, he transformed and disappeared with the sleeping man. Ichigo nodded as thanks before putting on his serious face and we exited the Dangai.

The town was void of life only filled with the sounds of various household items going off while the inhabitants littered the area in a deep sleep. It was kind of eerie.

Aizen wasn't hard to locate in the world of the living which I was grateful for. Despite all that training, I still couldn't follow a trail of Reiatsu to someone.

"I hope Aizen has Allstate cause I'm bring a whole lot of mayhem~" I grinned taking off in Aizen's direction.

"You say the stupidest things sometimes." Ichigo laughed shaking his head

"Excuse me for having a sense of humor."

Aizen went through another metamorphosis. This time his face was exposed his eyes icy blue surrounded by a deep purple. In the center of his forehead was a deep dark slit.

A gaping Hollow hole held the humming Hōgyoku. His hair was extremely long and fluttered behind the large sets of…butterfly wings?

"_What the hell? We went through all that trouble just to fight a butterfly?" _

Despite how girly he looked in my eyes the power rolling off of him was immense. I felt a small burst of fear but shoved it aside in favor of growing a pair.

"Stupid man. We have home field advantage now~" I grinned aiming at the propane tank on someone's extremely fancy and expensive looking barbeque.

It exploded catching the dried grass around the area on fire effectively separating Aizen from my school friends.

I walked through the flames winking at Keigo before walking through the flames to reach Aizen.

"Didja see that?" I laughed grinned up at Ichigo "Totally just pulled a Sephiroth!"

"Don't get cocky there, _Soldier_" Ichigo joked along with me before letting out a sigh of relief. "Yuzu and Karin seem to be okay."

Ichigo placed himself between Aizen and the kids from our school while I blocked his path to Rangiku and Gin. Glub-Glub reappeared curling his larger form around my legs letting out a hiss when Aizen looked at him.

I glanced down at Rangiku and the dying man beneath her. Narrowing my eyes at her heartbroken face. "Glub-Glub. Unohana."

He gave out a deep grunt before blurring away with the two of them despite Rangiku's small protest.

"Karissa Evans and Ichigo Kurosaki." He looked between the two of us. "I am disappointed."

I raised an eyebrow slightly curious and waited for him to continue. Ichigo did the same save for the eyebrow part, that's my trademark.

"You, Ichigo Kurosaki, have no traces of Reiatsu." His eyes focused on me. "And you, Karissa Evans, are letting your Reiatsu run rampant. I wonder what you two hope to accomplish since it is clear you have failed to evolve."

He paused waiting for something. Maybe a cry of outrage or a tremble of fear but this guy is just as mysterious as Gin. Realizing we were waiting for him to continue, he obliged.

"You have let the final chance I gave you slip away."

"Lets take this somewhere else, Aizen." Ichigo demanded making Aizen scoff. "We are not fighting here."

"Those are the words only a person with enough power to give me a challenge is allowed to say. There is no nee-"

Ichigo's palm slammed over Aizen's face before slamming him through an edge of a building. Ichigo sent me a sly yet challenging smirk as he flash stepped off with Aizen in his hands.

"_That little shit!" _I seethed glaring at the back of his head. _"Ohh? He wants to play games? I'll fucking show him!" _

"You guys should head to the Kurosaki household. Pops and James are awake; they'll take care of you."

The group stared gasping for air now that Aizen was much farther away but they made no move to leave.

"The hell are you waiting for? Ya'll should get outta here before it starts to look like the O.K. Corral" I grinned throwing on my best western accent.

"B-be careful!" Tatsuki yelled after me.

I gave her a thumbs up just to show I acknowledged that she said something. Where is the fun in safety?

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"_They made a mess this quick?"_

I sighed watching the two collide swords in simple slashes, which in turn destroyed mountains but the sigh was meant for Aizen and his explanations for everything.

It was strange. If he was so confident in himself and how he evolved why did he feel the need to tell us how every little detail was possible.

I laughed lightly at Aizen's ramblings brushing some mountain dust off my shoulder. Aizen seemed to pick up on my laughter and turned to glare maliciously at me. I waved him off letting Ichigo keep him for the moment; I didn't want to bruise his pride… Yet.

It was kind of surreal seeing that calm, arrogant man become frazzled and enraged so easily. Oh well, that makes it all the more fun.

Ichigo decided to stop dodging and parrying Aizen's blade and simply caught it. Aizen's jaw almost dropped. I snickered at his face of disbelief and shock.

"Does it scare you?" Ichigo asked unfazed by the turn of events. "That something you can't comprehend happened right before your eyes?"

That comment was like insta-rage for Aizen, who began to spew out a Kido chant that's supposed to be the greatest _ever_ according to him.

"_Moments over!" _I cackled ignoring Aizen's weird Kido babble.

I felt as fast as a bullet as I ran towards Aizen letting out a theatric cry of "_**Combo breaker**_~" as I aimed a punch towards the side of his head. The fist almost connected but that distraction gave me an opening to shoot a tunnel through his chest.

I turned to Ichigo giving him a face that clearly read '_Bring it_!' at Ichigo, who just rolled his eyes saying it wasn't that cool.

I snorted knowing he was annoyed I one upped him before grinning back up at the thunderstruck God wannabe.

"You have the goofiest look on your face right now." I chuckled at his livid expression.

In an instant, his blade crashed down on my guns. I pushed his blade away from my body while Ichigo appeared to the left slashing at Aizen, who used some weird glowy disappearing technique.

"Double teaming is considered dishonorable."

"Said the man who betrayed his comrades" I muttered rolling my eyes at his arrogant behavior. "Twice"

"Though it does not matter since you two will not be able to-"

"We aren't here to listen to you flap your gums." I cut him off giving him my own version of The Aizen.

Aizen did the glowy thing once more appearing in front of the two of us, lashing out with a strong horizontal strike. Ichigo stopped the blade while I placed one barrel on his wrist and one under his chin.

"That's okay for starters." Ichigo shrugged knocking the blade away.

"Lets try this again~" I added as we moved back from the man giving him a second to recuperate.

Aizen attacked again still doing his dramatic long fluid strikes. The two of us stopped the blade, knocking it out of the way, and injuring him before he could block. I sent a bullet through his right shoulder and Ichigo delivered a deep cut to the left.

Aizen did his glowy thing, splitting into tiny purple bits before reappearing on a ledge a few meters way from us looking at the wounds he gained in disbelief.

"Copy cat."

"I obviously did more damage therefore you are copying me." Ichigo stuck his tongue out at me.

"Tis but a scratch~" I countered sticking my tongue back out at him. "Mine went all the way through _and _damaged his sword arm." I held up two fingers smirking at Ichigo

"Plus I'm on wound number two."

"You're a pain in my ass." Ichigo sighed knowing I could argue all day.

"That's what she said" I snickered almost bursting into hysterics when Ichigo groaned in embarrassment like the prude he is.

"Aizen. When I back away from you during our last battle, you asked me why but now you're doing the same exact thing. So tell me; why did you back away just now?"

Aizen began to shake in rage. His eyes narrowed into slits almost like he was trying to rip us apart with his glares.

"Are you pleased you stopped my blade? Are you pleased you stopped my kido?" He got louder with each sentence as a white foam looking substance bubble around his wounds. "Are you pleased you managed to scar m-"

"Ah ah ah" I tsked shaking a finger at him ignoring the barring of his teeth. "This is the last time I'm going to say this nicely. We are _not_ here to listen to you speak. We're here to kill you. That is all."

"You don't seem to understand." Ichigo shook his head in disappointment. "Our power is greater than yours. Whether we are together or not."

"Karissa, I think it's time to get serious."

"Kickass thirty already?" I whistled giving Ichigo a smug grin "Try and keep up~"

"_**Don't get so full of yourselves**_,_** Humans**_!"

His Reiatsu bristled in rage shaking the area as the slit on his forehead ripped wide open revealing a third eye. Blood began to pour out of it like a chocolate fountain, his neck cracked in awkward poses before his face cracked.

Yep, we definitely pissed him off now.

Aizen let out an enraged roar releasing more Reiatsu creating a tower of purple which hid his body. Seconds later it erupted in blood covering the ledge in crimson.

"Ohh… he's menstruating." I snickered tapping my knuckles together. "That explains a lot."

"That was disgusting, Karissa" Ichigo reprimanded but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

He reappeared showing of his new pair of wings with a head like shape on each tip while an eye opened up on center of his wings.

His face was covered in black scale like skin and his mouth split apart looking like a cavernous hole full of teeth. Three Hollow holes swiss cheesed his mid section. The largest containing the floating Hōgyoku. And to top it all off, his glorious mullet continued to flutter in the wind behind him.

The black scales made boots and gloves for him as well.

"_Kizuna, Fenrir." _

Skoll and Hati disappeared from inside my guns reappearing in half bullet shells that covered my knuckles.

Glub-Glub and Zilla replaced the void in my guns with their presences sucking in my Reiatsu for powerful shots.

"Inexcusable, isn't it, Hōgyoku?" he spoke in a weird echoing voice that had the same shaky sound as Ichigo's inner Hollow. "That _I _let mere humans get the better of me."

In a display of power, one of the heads created a Cero then tossed it aside destroying some more innocent mountains and trees.

This Cero was in a whole 'nother league than the ones I've seen. It ripped the ground to shreds before creating a large bomb-like explosion that left an inferno in It's wake.

The shockwave alone was enough to shatter all the glass in Karakura Town. I lowered my cap over my eyes so I wouldn't get any shrapnel in them and so the flames wouldn't burn my eyebrows off.

The heat stung but wasn't anything compared to the hell I went through to become this strong. I noticed Ichigo had taken more of a hit than I did. His arm was severely burnt but he didn't seem to mind.

"You took my attack with so little damage." Aizen noted barring his piranha teeth at us. "But Ichigo Kurosaki, you will not be able to use that arm of yours."

"Let him do it." Ichigo muttered as Aizen spread his wings, I gave Ichigo an exasperated look. "Double tap."

I blinked in confusion watching Ichigo and Aizen collide. Aizen held Ichigo up by this throat surrounding him with his large wings and random floating rings.

"Oh!"

I gaped realizing what he meant; taking aim with Zilla and firing. The bullet whizzed towards him splitting into six pieces each hitting one of the heads perched on the wings.

The hits surprised Aizen enough to give Ichigo an opening. He gladly took the advantage and sent a deep diagonal slash across Aizen's chest.

I jumped into the fray sending six Zilla bullets through various areas on his body. Aizen once again transported away giving the Hōgyoku time to heal his body.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at me then directed his gaze towards the guns in my hands.

"Surprised?" I grinned twirling the guns stopping when I heard the little Hollows screech in sickness. "Takes a lot of Reiatsu to do this. That's where these bad boys come in. Their blanks, essentially, that reacts accordingly to the gun.

I grinned like the cat who got the canary at Ichigo. "Step up hoe~"

He snorted rolling his eyes back towards Aizen. "Who ever takes him down first wins. Loser pays for lunch until we graduate."

"Deal!" I shouted getting a head start just as Aizen was going to give us another enthralling monologue. "Oooohhhhh Aizypoo~"

I sent my palm into his chin slamming his jaw shut, digging my finger into his cheeks to keep that overused orifice shut.

"Fucking warned you, didn't I?" I grinned kicking him out of my hands right into Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho.

"Quit stealin' my thuuuuundah!" I snapped shooting through the gash Ichigo created as it tried to repair Itself.

"Lightning strikes first~" Ichigo smiled chastely unleashing another Getsuga Tensho that ripped a hole in the ground.

"Yeah?" I sneered at him raising an eyebrow taking out two of the heads on his wings. "You're wasting all your _lightning_ killing the dirt."

"Jealous of my mad gopher killing skills?" he teased with a laugh. "They're allied with Aizen, you know."

Aizen shook off the pain of his wounds an lunged at Ichigo, who was the closest to him, I grinned at the potential of an awesome sneak attack and launched.

Slapping my left palm into the bullet covered knuckles as I reared the arm back for a strong straight punch to Aizen, I couldn't help but let a maniacal grin flit across my face.

"Falcon Punch; Revised~"

The impact did a massive amount of damage to his head as the bullets on my hand sent out a massive shockwave of flame when they connected with his face. He flew back crashing into some boulders getting back to his feet almost immediately but Ichigo was already lashing out at him.

"These gloves are legit!" I grinned not having a burn or scratch on me from that attack.

"That was impressive" Ichigo praised finding the humor in the attack.

Just when I thought the man couldn't look anymore furious he surprised me with the most malicious expression I've ever seen. So much so I was hoping he would pull a Ben Stiller and shout '_Nobody makes me bleed my own blood_!'

I was disappointed when it didn't happen.

"I. Will. _**Kill**_. You!" Aizen snarled as his body reformed but it wasn't as pristine as his earlier heals. "I will rip you limb from limb into the pathetic lumps of flesh you are!"

"He sounds pissed~" I snickered aiming Glub-Glub gun at the chunk of flesh between the top Hollow hole and the one containing the Hōgyoku. Aizen took the hit head on losing that chunk of flesh, momentarily.

"He stopped dodging all together." Ichigo noted lacing a worried tone in his voice. "Be a little more careful. He's got nothing to lose."

"Mere humans cannot surpass me!" He bellowed releasing Reiatsu into the area killing more gophers and earthworms.

"Way to unleash the beast Ichigo!" I blamed him for Aizen's sudden chaotic behavior.

"Oh? Like your _Falcon Punch _and stuff didn't contribute!"

"I would be honored to take such an aptly named blow! He's mad that you're using boring slashes on a man of his caliber." I pointed at Aizen. "He clearly deserves the crème de la crème of attacks."

Ichigo scoffed accompanied by a roll of his eyes. "Well then all mighty namer. Why don't you show me how it's done?"

"With pleasure" I grinned sauntering closer to Aizen before giving Ichigo a smug look "Don't blink~"

Reaching up to the pockets in my Kevlar I yanked out a small rod shaped light blue canister. Aizen cocked his head to the side as I tossed it up and down giving him a challenging look.

He chuckled flying at me like some warped Tim Burton version of a butterfly. Meeting him half way, I fired Zilla letting him riddle Aizen with holes before throwing the canister at his macabre face.

The cylinder cracked, erupting in a burst of noise and light throwing off Aizen's senses. I had to move quickly before the Hōgyoku works Its' magic.

Yanking out two more cylinders, this time they're a pale green, and launching them at the two top heads on his wings. The cylinders stuck to the faces as they tried to desperately shake them off.

I aimed both of the guns at Hōgyoku just to see what happened. It just seemed to absorb the blows so I resumed putting holes in Aizen's annoyingly regenerative body.

"How're you liking the taste of modern warfare?" I asked swiftly changing out the clips of my guns.

"I'll have to thank Gin for saving you." He gave me an awkward looking smile that I wasn't sure how to take but the tone he used was mocking. "If I hadn't I wouldn't have been able to experience the wonders of the new world before I destroy it."

Back and forth, Ichigo and I attacked slashing and shooting. Delivering and receiving injures.

I frowned feeling under whelmed with the way this fight was going. It didn't feel right, almost sacrilegious, fighting him like I would any other Shinigami.

Without really thinking it over, I football tackled Aizen into the dirt pushing my guns into the joints connecting the wings to his body and firing. The flopped around wildly on the ground before dissolving and re-growing back in place while I Falcon punched Aizen in the face.

Aizen screeched like a Nazgul and all the heads on his wings released a powerful blast of scalding hot Reiatsu knocking both Ichigo and I off our feet and away from him.

I held by breath not wanting the Reiatsu to burn my airway into oblivion. My skin stung like I had a nasty sunburn and someone kept slapping it.

"The fuck was that?" I shook my head ridding my hair of clumps of dirt and grass.

I groaned pushing myself up to a kneeling position trying to regain my senses. I blinked into focus turning to look at Ichigo, whose face was grim and resolved. His Reiatsu was pooling towards his Zanpakutou building up in pressure.

What he was doing clicked in my mind and in an instant I jumped into action launching myself at Ichigo.

"Don't you fucking dare!" I snarled at Ichigo placing a gun at his temple. "When I am _dead_ you can have a blast with that until then don't even fucking _think_ about it."

"Karissa!" he snapped back sending me a stern "This might be our only chance."

"If you even think about using it while I'm conscious I will shoot you… In the nuts. Repeatedly. Understood?"

"We don't have the ti-"

I punched the back of his head stopping his train of thought in its tracks. "We can do this without you taking extreme measures."

"Good." I extended a palm to him. "Now take my hand."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes for a spilt second before grinning like the cat who ate the canary. "This isn't the time to play a game of Red Rover!"

"Trust me damnit!" I snapped slapping my hand into his. "I worked hard on this!"

"Worked hard my as-" he paused looking at our joined hands. "Well, that's… interesting…"

"Fucking sweet right?" I cheered giving him a proud smirk. "Now lets burn his wings."

"Quick and relentless. That's how we can end this." Ichigo said giving me a determined nod.

"Alright. Lets see how fast the rock really is~"

We circled Aizen attacking from both sides relentlessly and simultaneously making it difficult for him to deal with us both at the same time.

I kicked the back of his knees while Ichigo slammed his forearm into his face throwing Aizen off balance. Together we turned, shoulder to shoulder, him slashing and my shooting mercilessly into his falling body.

His wings thrashed and snapped at us forcing us away for a second before we returned ignoring the injuries we sustained. I reverted back to using Skoll and Hati.

"Do you think fighting like vultures is how you will defeat me?" he snapped breaking the pleasant absence of his voice.

I glanced at Ichigo from the corner of my eye. He was doing the same. Simultaneously we nodded dancing around Aizen attacking and dodging.

Aizen is amazing skilled with a sword even though he is out numbered he managed to land serious blows despite losing his protective wings.

That was the cue for the big attack.

I went through five more clips per gun before Ichigo and I were back to back. Our arms were pressed against each other and we released the attacks at the same time.

My shot hit the Hōgyoku making it rattle around in his chest while the Getsuga Tensho ripped through Aizen.

Rushing forward, I threw Glub-Glub on him keeping his body from reforming with the explosion then let Zilla slice through the reforming wings.

Ichigo let loose another extremely powerful Getsuga. Aizen managed to defect most of the attack as he shakily tried to stand yelling in anger while he was at it.

Ichigo moved forward colliding his Zanpakutou with Aizen's while I moved to the back shooting through his lungs hoping if I continued to do this the guy would go brain dead from lack of oxygen.

Suddenly I was tired as the adrenaline wore out and the pain reared its head making me drop my aim, I hit the Hōgyoku, this time it made a loud chiming sound before the white began ripping off of his body as he screamed that it was impossible.

"I. Am. A God!"

We stopped attacking staring at Aizen as the Hōgyoku tried to remove itself from Aizen's body. Red Reiatsu spikes, that felt similar to Urahara's Reiatsu, in the shape of a cross appeared on his chest.

Seeing the power of the Hōgyoku leave his body suddenly triggered me to lift up Hati and aim it at the back of his skull. I stared overwhelmed with the desire to paint the ground with his brain which clashed with the fact that I didn't know I was ready to watch someone die.

Aizen's shouts of outrage and his god speech made me pull the trigger before I finished deciding. I didn't want to hear him talk anymore about the Hōgyoku and it's power because if he did I would take it for myself… it'd be so easy to take it right now.

Ichigo stared at Aizen's falling body in shock before snapping his eyes towards me in surprise while I stared in longing at the Hōgyoku which was being consumed by a weird clay like material and red Reiatsu poles.

"Karissa!" Ichigo's voice snapped me out of the trance. "You… you killed him…?"

I opened my mouth to speak trying to get over the chiming sound of the Hōgyoku in my head.

"Karissa!" He snapped me out of it once again

"Someone had to." I stated turning away from the glowing rock asking almost desperately "Can we get out of here, please"

Ichigo moved in front of me looking down with furrowed eyebrows. "Yeah…"

We moved to the outskirts of town too tired to travel any further before sitting down succumbing to exhaustion and pain. Thankfully, we were far enough from the tempting Hōgyoku.

"I've never been this hungry." I smiled clasping my hands behind my head feeling seriously homesick. "Don't think I've ever wanted to go home this bad either."

"I know." he placed a hand on my shoulder still giving me uncomfortable looks "We can go home now though."

A throat cleared from behind cutting the emotional moment short. We both turned to face a solemn looking Urahara.

"Urahara." Ichigo looked around him "Where is everyone else?"

I raised an eyebrow hearing the disappointment in his voice. Urahara stopped in front of us tossing a water both to the both of us.

I downed the bottle happily wishing I had ten more vaguely listening to what they were talking about.

"I sent them home. They all wanted to talk but seemed hesitant to come up and talk. The brown haired boy, Kenichi or something-"

"Keigo" I corrected eying Ichigo's bottle.

"_Keigo_ said he'd explain the what he knew about it so they'd know what to say when the approached you two."

Ichigo turned giving me a disapproving look for telling Keigo in the first place then looked back at Urahara. "You didn't erase their memories?"

"No."

Ichigo smiled and let out a sigh. "I was tired of hiding things from them anyway. I'll tell them everything."

"He's not dead is he?" I asked swiping Ichigo's water bottle when he set it down.

"No. The Hōgyoku revived him but his power has been sealed." I frowned feeling jipped. "He was taken to the Seireitei where Central forty-six will make a decision concerning his fate."

Ichigo then said he was glad Aizen survived and how he felt bad for Aizen since his Zanpakutou felt lonely and lost.

I couldn't feel the same. He attacked friends of mine. Threatened my family. No matter how sad and lonely he is I can't feel sympathy for him. I wanted him dead. Cruel but true.

"Cheer up fool!"

I jumped at the sharp snap of Rukia's voice turning around to look at the battered group consisting of Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu.

"You survived I didn't expect that!" I grinned at Uryu who sent me an annoyed glare.

"I could say the same to you unfortunately" He said with a small upwards curve of his lips.

Orihime started to cry and blubber to Ichigo. Ichigo started to console her but wavered slightly.

With my newly developed speed I caught him before he smashed his face into the dirt. Unfortunately my legs didn't want anything to do with the extra weight and gave out me.

I ignored the surprised yells and worried questions and smiled down at ichigo. What did they think was going to happen after a fight like that?

"Are you two alright!"

"Kurosaki! Evans!"

Urahara lifted Ichigo off of me while Renji bent down, despite his over bandaged chest and waist, and helped me up.

"Ha! I win~" I squealed wincing when it agitated my muscles and wounds.

Renji gave me an odd look and a hesitant smile. I probably looked like a nut job grimacing and laughing at the same moment.

I smiled sheepishly suppressing a yawn. "He fainted first therefore I win!"

"Are you going to faint?" he asked worriedly moving his arms to grab me just in case.

"Nah, I'm good for now"

Renji hesitantly lowered his arms. "Well lets get going then"

I blinked up at him in confusion "Where are we going?"

"We're taking you to the Seireitei." Rukia informed me "The Twelfth Division needs to repair the damages caused here in the living world which will take a few days."

"_Whhhhaaaaaatttt_?" I pouted really wanting to go home and sleep in my own bed but I was too tired to put up a bigger fight. I was well enough to pout and whine the entire way though.

I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest glaring at a random Shinigami as he passed by squeaking in surprise when I was gathered into someone's arms.

"Lets git goin' brat" Chef teased waving a stick of Dango in front of my face which I gobbled up in a half a second. "Take a shower and I'll make ya some food. How's that sound?"

"I expect a feast fit for ninety Ōmaedas!" I shrieked before promptly falling asleep in his arms.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

_**So Aizen was mad because Gin pushed Karissa into Aizen's Zanpakutou before he could complete the hypnosis. If you didn't know the only way to escape his hypnosis is to touch the blade before complete hypnosis is activated. **_


	47. Rift

_**Thank you:**_

_**Kitsunelove300**_

_**AnimeXbooksXmanga**_

_**SmileRen**_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

Waking up I felt like I had a massive hangover, was sat on by an elephant, and then thrown through a wood chipper.

I stared at the ceiling before slowly and painfully sitting up to find I was covered in bandages and a foul smelling moldy green looking ointment and dressed in a white Shihakusho that was waaaay to big for me.

"Oh, you're up sooner than I expected." Hanataro gave a wide smile despite how tired the poor kid looked.

"My stomach dictates when I wake." I sat up shaking off the sore feeling of my body. "I hope the this place has a massive pantry because I'm hungrier then a bear outta hibernation!"

Hanataro stared at me like I told him I was a blue octopus that spits out pennies. I laughed at him and left the room intent on eating everything the Seireitei has to offer.

"Miss Karissa wait!" he yelled flinching when the squad members glared at him. "You should not be moving around yet."

"I'll be fine!" I waved him off. "Thanks for the concern and whatnot but I am hell bent on eating."

"Bu-"

I turned around and stared him down. "Are you going to make me head back?"

"N-no." He raised his hands up in a defensive manner "I… I was just g-going to let you know…"

Hanataro's face scrunched up in terror as the bruised and hung over group of Shinigami glared at him. "I'll be going now."

"You guys are dicks." I said giving them a sharp look. Poor kid probably healed them only to get kicked around.

"Cause yer a real sweetheart." Chef snorted waving his hand to the buffet he set out for the squad. "Enough for ya, Princess?"

"Not quite," I placed a hand on his shoulder almost drooling at the sight. "But it's a good start."

"I have other things to-"

"Ah ah ah" I pushed him towards the kitchen plopping at the table. "Get in there a make me some sammichs"

"_What_?" He shook his head "Listen kid there is a lot hat needs to b-"

"I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice." I warned mustering the most serious expression I could.

Chef raised an eyebrow looking less than intimidated. I raised the edge of my shirt sucking in my stomach.

"Look!" I pointed at my stomach looking at it in mock horror "I'm concave! Oh lordy, I need some nutrition!"

Chef snorted trying to keep in a laugh while the other members of the squad stared at me with a mixture of amusement and wariness.

"I am famished!" My stomach decided to play along and let out a deep grumble. I rubbed it affectionately "I know baby but this evil man it thwarting my attempts to fill you."

"Alright alright!" Chef flapped his hand at me in a calm down gesture "You are such a drama queen."

"Hey it's your fault" I shrugged stuffing rice into my mouth.

"Quit yappin' girl or I'll spit in your food."

"Mmmm flavor~"

"You are the most absurd girl I've ever met." he snorted placing his hands on his hips.

"You must not have met very many girls 'cause the rest of the female population is way more absurd than me"

"I'll have you know I am quite the charmer"

"Oh really?" I tapped the spot beside me rapidly. "Let loose the gossip!"

"Aren't you dying of starvation?" he questioned raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes but I think what's here will hold me over for a while" I sent the men around me sharp looks before pulling as many plates towards me as I could before the men snatched them up.

For the next hour, I listened to Chef completely enraptured in his stories no matter how absurd they sounded while shoving every edible thing I could find down my throat.

"You did nothing the whole time so who are you to flap yer gums?"

I looked up watching Ikkaku, who was covered in bandages, argue heatedly with Iba, who had a small bruise on his cheek.

Chef took this opportunity to escape.

I looked over the wrappings on Ikkaku's body and cringed. That's the last time he goes into a fight without me.

A variety of emotions rippled through me ranging from extreme concern to protectiveness to embarrassment.

I stared at them trying to figure out why I felt like this. If it were anyone else I'd call them a pussy but with Ikkaku all I want to do is keep him as far away from harm as possible.

Creepy right? I feel like Gollum right now.

An image of me stroking Ikkaku's head while hissing "my preeeeeecioussssssss" popped into my brain amusing me until Iba went and opened his gob.

"What happened kid?" Iba waved a hand in front of my face. "Can't handle the manliness in front of you?"

Memories of me thinking Ikkaku had died and getting wounded over it flashed through my mind.

That snapped me out of my reverie and sent me into a fit of rage. I glared at Iba before sending my fist into his stomach and a foot to his balls.

"That's for telling me ambiguous bullshit that distracted the hell outta me!" I snapped glaring at his crumpled form.

"Ambiguous, that's a big word for you" Ikkaku joked laughing at Iba.

"Oh ha ha ha!" I snapped hitting Ikkaku in the jaw.

"What was that for?" he barked rubbing his jaw.

"What's the matter with you?" Iba grunted sunglasses flashing ominously in the sunlight.

I froze for a second realizing I was acting like a psycho. How was I supposed to explain to them that I randomly gained an unhealthy obsession with Ikkaku? That I cared for his well being over the well being of people I've known for years?

"Fuck you both." I glared at the two of them completely flustered by my emotions.

"What the hell is the matter Karissa?" Ikkaku snapped glaring back at me.

For a second, I thought of just telling them everything then thought better of it.

"_Fuck that! They'd laugh their asses off" _

So I fell back on some of my old tricks; When in doubt; quote Monty Python!

"I don't want to talk to you no more, you empty headed animal food trough wiper. I fart in your general direction. Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elder berries!" I snapped walking off flipping them the bird as I walked off.

"What is she talking about? I literally understood none of that." Iba stared after my retreating figure.

"Women never making any damn sense" Ikkaku grunted

"Ohhhhh~" Kyoraku grinned eye glittering in glee. "You two are in trouble~"

"There is nothing worse than an emotionally distressed woman. I've seen Nanao-chan give me that look before." He leaned in with a deathly serious expression ignoring Nanao's death glare. "It's never a pretty ending."

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"I don't get it. He's stronger then that. I know he is but still he's always getting torn to shreds. Arg! It pisses me off but I'll wait until he tells me himself."

I nodded in determination muttering like the crazy person I am. The topic; Ikkaku, of course, and his secret.

"Stupid hairless sonavah bitch."

"Somebody's cranky~" Chef grinned leaning on the door frame holding Yumichika's new hair care products.

"I'm not cranky" I pouted working on getting my hair somewhat decent with a pair of shears. It grew out lopsided and had the black dye on one side of my head making me look like a damn goof.

"Oh here comes the whining. Nap time for Karissa." Chef teased tossing the bag of goodies on the bed.

I was tempted to use them but Yumichika would murder me slowly and painfully. Nobody touches his hair products.

"Do you want to die?" I snapped threatening him with a hairbrush.

"That's irrelevant to you being tired." he snorted with a mischievous glint sparkling in his eye. "Don't bash your head into the table! It's not healthy."

"Your mom's not healthy!"

"My mom is dead."

I flinched looking at him in horror.

"Bwahahaha! You should have seen the look on your face!" he doubled over slapping his knee for effect. "My momma's just fine!"

"You are a horrible person." I grumbled sending his an annoyed glare.

"Yikes. I must be real bad if someone like you is saying that."

"Someone like me…?" I blinked then snarled at him "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Chef smiled lightly. "That's better. I like rough an' tough Karissa over this pouty creature hiding in a room."

"So tell me what, or should I say who?, has got yer panties in a bunch?" he asked with a knowing smirk. "Want me to help you woo him?"

This time I did attack him with brush.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

I decided to leave my hair alone before I lobbed it all off in frustration. I'll just settle for looking like an old Wookie until I could get a professional, preferably Yumichika, to tame the beast.

"Ya done being bitch?" Ikkaku asked plopping down beside me as I stared out into the eleventh divisions mangled garden.

I scowled at his choice of words but decided to let it slide. "Yep. I think so."

"The hell were ya mad 'bout anyway?"

I thought about it for a second. _"Should I tell him that when Iba told me he was pretty much dead that is scared the hell out of me? That'll lead to even more emotions. Bleeggh" _

I imagined myself tell him that it wasn't pretty. It involved Ikkaku laughing and calling me a pansy. _"Hell no! Alright brain lets form a lie!"_

"It was just typical teenage girl stuff. Nothing you need to worry about." I said with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"I wasn't worried" He grunted lips curling into a toothy grin. "That's why the likes of you shouldn't be on the battlefield!"

"Oi! What did you say?" I bristled gripping his collar glaring at him in womanly rage.

"Easy there!" He chuckled pissing me off more taking a glance at my ridiculous hair. "Wouldn't want you to mess up your hair."

"Don't bring my glorious mane into this!" I snapped flipping my bangs for effect. "Just because you're jealous~"

"Jealous?" he blinked in bewilderment "Of what?"

"My glorious mane! Ya bald idiot!"

"I'm not bald!" he snapped sneering down at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt the poor naked mole rat's feelings?" I cooed rubbing my palm on the top of his head. "Poor little mole rat is embarrassed he can't grow hair like a man~"

Ikkaku swatted my hand away bearing his teeth at me. "You pickin' a fight, brat?"

"It's the other way around, jackass!" I barked at him having trouble keeping the smile off my face.

"Don't start crying when you break a nail!"

"How original!" I clapped cackling at the annoyed look on his face "You going to pull out the kitchen jokes too?"

"Enough talk, Princess!" he leapt to his feet, pulled out Hōzukimaru, and got into his signature fighting pose all in one smooth motion.

"_How does someone do __**that **__then lose almost every fight he's been in?" _

"Lets settle this! Whoever loses started the fight!" He declared ignoring the odd looks I was giving him.

"Fine by me but it's not like you_ ever win anyway._" I flinched glad the last part was in only a thought.

I couldn't finish it and that bothered me. Not entirely because I'd offend Ikkaku but because it hurt to say it and I couldn't understand why.

"What's the matter? Cat got yer tongue." He looked away from me with a halfhearted smirk.

"_He noticed something." _I groaned internally. _"Get rid of this tension, Karissa!"_

"Nah, I got distracted by the shine on your head." I smirked impudently sending him a wink. "Gives off a cute little rainbow~"

He growled out a war cry making me smile as I pulled out my guns and awkwardly got to my feet legs that felt more wobbly and stiff then a baby deer's.

"Aww no luck-luck dance?" I pouted hoping to postpone any fighting.

Much to my embarassment my body decided it would flaunt the face I was in poor shape by crumpling like a fainting damsel which prompted Ikkaku into catching me.

"_What the fuck legs?" _It was then that I noticed how nice and buff Ikkaku's arms are. _"I could stay right here forever. Wait what the hell did I just think?"_

"Yeah. My body is definitely opposed to fighting…" I muttered trying to unsuccessfully keep down a blush stepping away slowly to stand on my own.

"And after all that big talk too" He sent me a weird grin. "You sure your not scared? I wouldn't blame you" Cue the flexing of his arms "They scary me too sometimes."

"You are sooo lame!" I laughed before twisting my face into a smirk. "You should be grateful you didn't have to taste the back of my palm!"

"You thought I'd let ya hit me?"

"Let me?" I raised an eyebrow. "I don't need permission to take what I want~"

"Are you planning on raping someone?" Ichigo asked making Ikkaku burst into a fit of laughter.

"What? No! I probably could have worded that better…" I grinned jerking my thumb towards Ikkaku "But hanging around him tends to fuck with your brain"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ikkaku snapped shaking a fist at me. "You starting shit again?"

"Again?" I sneered pointing at him "You started all of this! Man up and take responsibility!"

"How did I start all of this?"

"A man would know the answer." I referred back to the first fight I ever had with him.

"You wanna play like that? Alright" He gave me a serious look before pointing in the direction of the main hall "Be quiet and get back in the kitchen"

"You could have walked away from this unscathed!" I cackled giving him the darkest glare I could muster. "Know this; Goonies _never_ say _**die**_!"

"_What_?" He crinkled his nose pointing Hōzukimaru at me "Whatever, I don't give a shit. Get ready!"

"I'll… come back later…" Ichigo said as he left the area muttering about Reiatsu causing mental breakdowns ignoring our banter.

"I cooked this up just fer you!" I said brandishing the back of my hand to him. "Now have a taste of the back of my palm!"

"I don't mean to break yer heart but…" he gave me a cheesy grin "That was a little bland!"

"Would you prefer it if I head straight to your stomach?" I asked pointing Skoll at said area.

"Sorry but the way to my heart isn't through my stomach." he shook his head lightly pushing Skoll was with his Zanpakutou.

"Through your family jewels?"

"Not going to work."

"Guess I should just aim for your heart then." I pressed Skoll to his chest and smirked "Bang."

"Heh. You're moving pretty slow." he scoffed turning his head away quickly.

I could have sworn I saw a hint of color dusting his cheeks.

"Yeah my muscles are rebelling against this fight." I mentally kick myself for how corny this moment has been "So lets just keep this fight verbal. Who knows maybe you'll actually say something clever~"

"Screw it, you go me beat verbally. I'm more of an action man myself." he shrugged flopping to the ground unceremoniously taking a swig of his beloved sake gourd.

"Here."

I blinked catching the gourd before it smashed into my face. I opened the top and cringed. Sake. Really strong sake.

"Nahh, I'm not feeling it today." I shook my head tossing it back at him.

"First you decline a really fight now sake?" he raised an eyebrow at me "Wasn't it you who said it'd be rude to say 'no' to a drink?"

"Yep but since when have you cared about manners?"

"True. Whatever just means more sake for me." he shrugged turning his attention back to the sad excuse for a garden wheels turning in his head.

I went to toss the gourd back before it could hand in Ikkaku's lap Iba flash stepped snatching the gourd.

"What was that about more sake?" he grinned chugging a large amount of it.

"Iba you bastard! Don't do sneaky shit like that. Get over here and fight me like a man!"

I snorted at the two started to battle figuring now was my chance to leave before I embarrassed myself some more.

It seemed like Ichigo wanted to talk or something.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

After attacking Renji for information to his whereabouts I finally found Ichigo sitting in the court yard of the six division court yard sitting on a bench beneath a cherry blossom tree.

"Hey there fainty. How you holding up?" I grinned at the irritation etched on his face.

"Seriously? You fainted too!"

"How would you know?" I barked shaking my head in disagreement "I went to sleep in the arms of a friend. I did not faint!"

"You fainted."

"Did not!"

Ichigo sighed rolling his eyes at my lack of maturity and said in a mocking tone "Of course you didn't."

"Listen," he hesitated running a hand through his hair. A sign that he was nervous which made me extremely curious. " We need to talk."

"Then start talking." I snapped after a few moments of silence. I took a seat next to him.

"I don't really know where to start…" he shifted uncomfortably. "With Aizen… I guess… You really tried to kill him."

I stared at Ichigo in disbelief before I quickly switched into rage mode.

"Of course I did. He threatened our families and our friends over some selfish dream of becoming a god!" I glared darkly at him. "The fuck were you trying to do?"

"I understand that but didn't you feel it? The sadness? The loneliness? At first I felt he deserved to die but then I took pity on him."

I wanted to kick and scream at Ichigo for saying such a stupid thing, Aizen did not deserve pity or sympathy, but it wasn't worth fighting over something that was in the past.

"Next topic." I snapped folding my arms over my chest.

"I can't change the topic!" he yelled giving me a reproachful glare. "I can't look at you without seeing you kill Aizen! It…" he let out a sigh rubbing a hand down his face.

"Like that worked out oh so well! The stupid fucking magic rock healed him" I snapped gaining some weird looks from a Shinigami passing by.

"That's beside the point! I don't like knowing you are out to kill. It seems so wrong! And what about when you picked up the Hōgyoku? I saw the longing in your eyes. I am worried about you, Karissa."

"What do you mean you're worried about me?" I narrowed my eyes at him not wanting to have any kind of heart to heart with him.

"You always jump in to save me and I am grateful for it but it scares me. How willing you seem to take another persons life! How willing you are to throw yourself into a fight completely intent on it being only you or your enemy walking away! It's insane!"

"Your concern is sweet and all but completely unnecessary! If I do end up killing someone I'll deal with it!"

"Karissa ,you idiot! It's not just about you killing someone or saving my ass! You put others in danger with your recklessness!"

"You should have took everyone and _ran_ when Shiro emerged! Do you have any idea what could have happened? I could have hurt you too!"

"Don't idiot me! Idiot! Who else would have been able to stop your crazy ass? Orihime?" I scoffed glaring at my long time friend.

"Quit acting like someone fucking died. Nothing happened. You slipped up. So. Fucking. What! It happens no one hates you or any bullshit like that so get that kicked puppy look off your face before I _slap_ it off."

"You don't understand! I could have killed all of you!" he barked standing up to glare at me which I met with equal ferocity.

My hand connected to with his face in a harsh manner. He stumbled slightly before openly gaping at me like I lost my damn mind.

"The fuck did I just tell you? Nothing happened. What's done is done. End of story. This is your last warning next time yer going to sleep."

I turned away from him before I decided to hit him again.

"It's not just you." he back tracked sensing I would rip his head of if he griped about me anymore. "It's everyone. Chad. Inoue. Ishida. My family. All of you are getting hurt because of me. For me. And I hate it… I'm tired of it, Karissa. Orihime was crying by my side when I woke up this morning…"

"You wanted to use that Final Getsuga shit" I stated realization dawning on me. "You wanted to give it all up? Everything you worked for just like that?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to be a normal teenager." he threw his arms out gesturing to everything. "I didn't ask for any of this."

"You're talking to the wrong fucking person."

I stalked off in blinding rage and confusion. Thus the rift was created between Ichigo and I.


	48. What A Twist!

_**Thank you:**_

_**SmileRen; I'm not dead! Yay!**_

_**TheInflictedFinger; There are so many things I want to do with this story, I'm not a hundred percent sure which path I want to take yet. Haha **_

_**AnimeXbooksXmanga; I'm excited I can take this wherever I want now! It's probably going to involve lots of kickass fights and drama. **_

_**Usagi0Mori; I updated really quick this time, just for you! **_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

I practically stomped through the streets of the Seireitei as I seethed running the argument between Ichigo and I over and over in my head.

"Good afternoon, Evans-Sama!"

I blinked watching a male Shinigami bend into a low bow before walking of with a polite and awed "Have a nice day!"

Three more Shinigami bustled past me giving me the same polite and awed greetings before resuming their duties.

"_What the hell?"_

I shrugged off my confusion and continued on my aimless stomping. Twenty minutes later the Shinigami the bowing and polite conversations haven't ceased but my anger has been.

"Oi." I pointed to a random Shinigami woman who seemed strangely familiar "Why is everyone bowing to me and shit?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise before flashing my a thousand watt smile. "If you don't get it then you're more humble than the rumors suggest."

I waved my hand prompting her to continue.

"You're a hero! Kurosaki-Sama and you both fought valiantly against Aizen! It's an honor to meet a legend!" another Shinigami answered swooping down low before resuming his duties.

The brown haired woman before nodded in agreement before encasing my hands in her own. "Would you accompany me to the hot springs? My treat~"

"How could I say no to that?" I smiled flattered at her offer.

Her thousand watt smile double nearly blinding me and she twirled on her feet pulling me off towards the hot springs.

"My name is Chika" She chirped sending me a wink. "it's a pleasure to meet you, Evans-Sama."

I flapped my arm at her. "Just call me Karissa."

"Okay~"

Deciding to trust the brunette I let her lead me through corridors while I stared hard at her trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar.

She was an inch or two shorter than me with an oval face. Her brown eyes matched her shoulder length hair. Chika wore the standard Shinigami robes with the expetion of a scarf around her neck.

The scarf tied around her neck was red with a silver whip embroidered in the corner. The crazed cowboy look alike flashed through my mind.

"….You would happen to be related to Kaubōi would you?" I asked attentively. If she is I placed myself in the hands of a potential lunatic.

"Huh?" she paused looking at me in surprise. "You know my brother?"

"_Oh dear god." _I shook the image of her drowning my in the pools for the sake of family honor out of my head. "Yeah. We met a while ago."

"He's incredible isn't he?" She gushed a proud gleam sparkling in her eyes as she resumed walking. "We're twins~"

She yanked out her Zanpakutou whispering the release. It was too quiet to hear the actual words.

"_Yep, I'm definitely gonna die."_

The Zanpakutou morphed into a golden bull whip with what looked like Longhorn Steer horns attached to the end.

"Like I said twinzes~" the Zanpakutou was put away, much to my relief, and we arrived at the hot springs.

Chika rambled on and on the entire trip about her families love for western culture which is why she's such a big fan of me. She told me she knew about my fight with Kaubōi when I brought it up.

Despite her going into vivid details about her life I enjoyed the trip, who doesn't like _free_ trips to nice hot baths?, and was ecstatic when she offered to pay for my trip to the hair salon and take me to lunch.

I was surprised when the stylists Zanpakutou turned into a pair of sheep shears but decided to let the woman do her job.

She evened my hair out and layered it back into my old style and chopped my bangs back into their wild style. With some miracle concoction she removed the left over black in my hair without bleaching my hair.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

Chika wasn't able to take me out to lunch, what a depressing thought, since Ichigo decided to have a Team Human meeting. I wasn't looking forward to whatever he had in mind.

Currently I was standing in a meeting room provided by the squad six. In the center was a table with chairs surrounding the table.

Ichigo gestured for me to sit across from him which sent of red flags in my mind. I reluctantly sat down across from Ichigo while the other three stood to the side until they decided who's side they would take.

"_Way to turn the group against each other, Ichigo." _I thought dryly feeling the strain of our relationship increase.

Ichigo told us the verdict in Aizen's case. I ground my teeth together in frustration. Rage and hatred at the whole event coursing through my veins.

"Jail time for spirits who live for millennia. That's fucking brilliant!" I sneered almost laughing at how absurd the notion was. "No wonder the Seireitei is under attack all the time by people who want revenge."

I felt like all that I worked for was a waste of time. Like every life that was lost, every drop of blood, sweat, and tears spilt in order to stop him was in vain.

I could understand how someone would grow to hate the preposterous laws in this place and then grow to hate the place in general.

"_I want to go home." _My heart gave a little pang which just added more fuel to the fire growing within.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked calmly

"This place is fucking backwards!" I shouted with a snarl glaring heavily at Ichigo not sure where else to direct my anger. "They nearly executed Rukia for giving you powers. Aizen killed hundreds of Shinigami on his quest for power, stole the Hōgyoku, and has done millions of dollars worth of damage to the Seireitei and our home!"

My slammed into the table in an effort to dispel some of my anger, all it accomplished was shaking the cups off the edge. They clattered to the floor shattering on impact.

I was beyond furious with the outcome and with Ichigo's accepting attitude towards it. Aizen threatened his family and friends but it's okay because he thought Aizen was a lonely sad little man?

"And all he gets is jail time? That is fucking ridiculous." I was tempted to hit Ichigo when he made to open him mouth. "He's a genius, Ichigo. Now he has all the time in the world to plot revenge and everything that his been sacrificed in this war, all those lost lives, will be for nothing."

"I agree with Evans on the matter." Uryu stated sitting himself beside me earning an appraising gaze from me. "Aizen should have been executed for his crimes."

"Is that going to be your answer for everything?" Ichigo questioned gripping his knees tighter. "To kill anyone who has done you wrong? How does that make us any better than him?"

The glares directed towards him increased in anger. Ichigo shifted slightly glad Chad was there to prevent any physical conflicts and Orihime was on his side in the matter.

"He is going to sit alone in the dark with only the faces of those he slaughtered to haunt him along with the pain of losing all that he has worked for to keep him company. I think it is a punishment worse than death."

"Are you serious?" I snapped balling my hands into tight fists. The urge to punt him and whoever decided Aizen's fate across the Seireitei was almost impossible to resist.

"Let him rest, recover, and plot in the safety and comfort of his cell." I clapped my hands sarcastically. "Good call, Shinigami, good call."

Uryu placed a comforting hand on my fist. Surprising me enough to forget my urge to play football with Ichigo and instead focus my annoyance on him. Did he think I was some broad who needed coddling?

I unclenched my fists and crossed my arms over my chest glancing toward Orihime. She looked incredibly sad, tears leaking from her large doe eyes while Chad rubbed her back giving Uryu and I disappointed looks.

"That would be a fighting punishment for a man who has a heart." Uryu started folding his hands neatly in his lap, "Aizen cut out his humanity the night he faked his death. He is not going to sit in prison and suddenly turn into a weeping remorseful man. Aizen is a proud warrior which, I believe, will prompt him into wanting to take revenge. He is more than capable of accomplishing this."

"Hasn't enough blood been spilt on his account?" Orihime cried out shrilly wiping her face on her sleeve. "We should focus on rebuilding what has been destroyed instead of focusing on spilling more blood!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose feeling a headache coming on. Why couldn't they understand that Aizen needed to be destroyed before it was to late?

"He had someone kidnap you! Forced you to save the men that killed people we knew! Did you forget that?"

Orihime frowned at me more tear escaping her red rimmed eyes. "Y-y-ou didn't kill Ulquiorra! You let me save him! _He_ was the one to take me! Why does he get to live while Aizen doesn't?"

I opened my mouth then snapped it shut. Wanting to let her know if she wasn't happy with my sparing him I would happily put a bullet in his head. Uryu placed a hand back on my own signaling he would take this one after seeing the look on my face.

"If it weren't for Aizen, Ulquiorra wouldn't be anything. Couldn't have done the things the things he did. However, Karissa and I noticed how you clung to him as we have seen you do with Ichigo. He protected you that warrants him some leniency."

"He cut your arm off and almost killed Kurosaki-Kun and made him a…a…" She then wailed again hiding her face in her sleeve to down out her sobs.

"Do you want him dead? I'll be happy to take him out for you then!" I snarled earning a sharp look from Chad and a reproachful glare from Ichigo.

"How can you say that you want Aizen dead but then allow Ulquiorra to go free? Even if he did some how protect Orihime." Ichigo stood up nearly shaking in his anger.

"We're supposed to be the good guys!" Ichigo shouted back at me. "Good guys don't run around killing people that makes us just like _him_! That is not how we solve problems."

"_What_? The good-" I scoffed before laughing at the absurd notion. "Are we going to bake him some fucking cupcakes too?"

"This is not a fairy tale!" Uryu snapped pushing his glasses up his nose after recovering from his shock at the last statement. "Do not delude yourself into thinking it is all going to be sunshine and rainbows just because he has been incarcerated!"

"I don't understand what you guys are thinking when you joined the war. It is _war _after all. What did you think was going to happen? How is it so inconceivable that maybe, just maybe some one was going to die or some one you know would have to kill someone."

Ichigo and Orihime stared at me in horror and anger, mostly on Ichigo's part, but didn't answer me.

"I'm responsible for our actions. I don't want us to be known as killers." Ichigo said gently but he re-invoked Uryu and my ire.

"I didn't realize we we're below you." I spat bitterly nearly knocking the table when I stood.

"You are not our leader. No one here is responsible for anyone's actions but their own." Uryu practically growled out raising to his feet with more grace than I.

Chad raised his hand in a calming gesture stepping forward to speak.

"So if given the opportunity you'd kill him in cold blood for the sake of the greater good?" Chad asked quietly almost like he was afraid to hear the answer. "Who are we to take someone's life? By all rights, we should not have been involved in this war. If one of us had killed him or anyone else…"

"I had the opportunity and I tried my fucking hardest to take it." I informed Chad calmly like I was discussing the weather. "If I see him again I will not fail to send him to the deepest pit of hell."

"It is obvious that without us. Orihime would have been lost in Hueco Mundo until the war ended and they Shinigami had time to search for her. Aizen would have slaughtered everyone in his path, and eventually we would have been turned into a key." Uryu stated frustration lacing his voice. "Without us being involved, Aizen would have won and we would have died."

"You two are okay with becoming a murderer? Okay with taking a life? Evil or not?" Chad sounded lost and defeated lowering his head with each question.

"Never mind. It's not like your opinions can change the verdict anyway." Ichigo snapped leaving the room before we could answer.

I glared darkly at his retreating figure finding his attitude lately more than annoying. He wants to talk about everything that happens then gets pissed when someone doesn't agree with him.

Orihime swiftly followed after him uncomfortable with the tension still lingering in the room.

"How could you be okay with murdering some one then claim to be a good person?"

That was the first time I have ever hit Chad but the idiot deserved it. He staggered backwards into the wall before I gripped his collar yanking him to my level.

"How can you say that?" I hissed tightening my grip despite Uryu's attempts to pull me off and Chad's pleading gaze. "Soldiers back home kill and die to defend their country, their families, and their friends. Does that make them horrible creatures in your eyes?"

Chad didn't give me an answer only stared at me with fear filled eyes. I was to offended to notice the fear. I was trained and practically raised by a Marine. My dad was in the Air Force. Chad's last question made me feel like he was disrespecting and tainting their honor.

"Karissa." Uryu placed his hands on my shaking shoulders. "Let him go."

I gave him on last rough shake before storming out of the building intent on finding Ikkaku so I could release all this anger and swearing to myself that this was the last time they would have my support.

Once I get home no more saving them. They obviously don't need me and my lack of morals.

I stopped in my tracks trying to shake Chad's frightened gaze out of my head. Two friends I know for sure are afraid of me. I'm sure I could add Orihime to that list as well.

Shit. That makes my only human ally a Quincy, who has probably contemplated shooting me with an arrow on more than one occasion.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"_**Gaaawwwaaahhhh**_!"

I sidestepped barely managing to dodge a flying Shinigami before moving out of the way for another projectile Shinigami.

"Which one of ya bastards is next?" Kenpachi barked before another Shinigami was launched through the walls.

The eleventh squad was having their daily captain versus anyone with the balls to come at him attack-a-thon. I watched in amusement as each person who stepped up to the giant was flung through the air the second they stepped up,

"I _hate_ these fucking butterflies!"

Kenpachi looked like he was going to squash the butterfly in his palm. Fortunately for said butterfly, Yachiru caught it and ran off giggling.

"This way Ken-Chan~"

"Che." Ikkaku clicked his tongue looking at all the unconscious men. "Captain didn't leave any for the rest of us."

I lurched forward kicking the bald man in the back sending his sprauling across the floor.

"Is that so?"

"I won't let you off the hook this time." Ikkaku smirked launching at me.

I smiled gratefully for the distraction and stress reliever he was providing. All that training pulled off, I didn't even have to think about what to do. Muscle memory is the greatest thing ever.

The frustration and hurt that rippled through me as my anger slowly began to subside. I felt betrayed by them. How could they ask me to help them then snarl at me when it's over?

Their faces flashed before my eyes. Orihime crying. Ichigo's glares. Chad's frightened stare.

Unbeknownst to me, I stopped fight and just stood staring blankly out at the world. Ikkaku would have knocked my head off my shoulders if he didn't have impeccable stopping skills.

The sunlight glinted off his sword bringing me back into focus. I looked at the blade mere inches from my throat. I was reminded of the secret Ikkaku was hiding and flinched feeling the pang of betrayal once more.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?" _I groaned wondering if I was over reacting to everything.

"Are you still to sore?" He asked quickly sheathing Hōzukimaru. "How are your injuries?"

I smiled lightly in gratitude pushing away the negative feelings I had towards him. I would wait until he grows the balls to tell me about his secret.

"I'm still a little sore. My legs are screaming."

Ikkaku gave me a smirk, lips curling into an alluring smile. "That's what she said."

I snorted before erupting into laughter. Ikkaku laughed along with me before swinging an arm over across my shoulders which caused me to blush like a giddy school girl.

"Lets go get us a bottle of the good stuff and celebrate a hard earned victory." he said pulling me towards the shopping district.

"Can we make that multiple bottles?"

"I'll buy you as many as you want, Evans-Sama" He teased watching a Shinigami bow before us.

"I like the sound of that. You should call me 'Evans-Sama' more often seeing as how I am a superhero now."

"As you wish, Evans-Sama."

"Oh my Kami!" Yumichika grinned looking between the two of us his smile growing wider until I was sure his lips touched his ears. "Aren't you two cute~"

"The hell are you prattling on about?" Ikkaku snapped turning his head from the knowing gaze Yumichika gave him.

"Cute?" I raised an eyebrow placing my hands on my hips. "We're drop dead gorgeous. Get your facts straight."

Yumichika scrutinized my hair fore a moment before harrumphing. "You let someone else do your hair."

"Yep." I popped the 'p' giving him a nonchalant shrug. "I like her style better."

"I hope your hair falls out." He pouted earning a laugh from Ikkaku and I.

I let out a gasp pointing to the corners of Yumichika's eyes "Are those crows feet I see?"

"Ohhhh the teenager in a training bra has jokes." Yumichika scowled at me after touching his face.

"Said the man with the voice of a prepubescent boy!"

"Rip each others heads off later!" Ikkaku said before anymore could be said. "Lets get us some booze!"

Ten minutes later, I found myself sitting in the kitchen surrounded my bottles of sake and specialty liquors and a gawking crowd of men as I retold the fight versus Aizen.

By then end of the tale, I had Yumichika acting as Aizen while I was Ichigo and myself at the same time and had a decent buzz going on.

"I need to wash my face." Yumichika patted his cheeks looking mildly disgusted. "Just pretending to be that man makes me feel ugly."

"How did you two meet?" I asked watching Yumichika saunter off into his room.

Ikkaku made a face before smiling sheepishly down at me then sending a glare to few men who leaned in closer to hear the tale.

"It's pretty embarrassing." He ran a hand across the top of his head.

I leaned in closer even more interested in knowing the tale now. Ikkaku waved off the curious subordinates with a sharp bark of "Get back to work!" before he launched into his story.

_Ikkaku stalked through the streets glaring when men ran into their shacks to hide instead of facing him. _

_If no one was willing to fight him he'd have to find__** other **__methods of relieving his stress. However, this district doesn't have many women. In fact, he hadn't seen any since he arrived two days ago. _

"_Lucky~" Ikkaku grinned catching a glimpse of long dark silky hair turn the corner. _

_Ikkaku head towards the woman dressed in a rather short white kimono with some floral pattern on the edges. _

_She didn't have an curves but her long lean legs pleased Ikkaku enough to consider her just for the nice._

"_Some nice legs you got there." Yeah, Ikkaku lacked tact and wooing skills. _

_The woman whirl around. "it's great to see someone around here has an eye for beauty~"_

_Ikkaku tensed snapping his gaze from her legs. "That was no woman's voice."_

_And to his horror, those legs he had be ogling belonged to a man. _

"Ar-are you serious?" I snorted shaking with laughter. "You think Yumichika has sexy legs! Ha!"

"I couldn't make that up if I tried." He shrugged sending me a wide embarrassed grin. "What about you and Ichigo?"

Despite my less than pleasant thoughts about the boy, I couldn't help but smile lightly at the thought of our first meeting.

I grinned then jumped right into the story;

"_Han' ov'r them crackers, boy" A small silver haired girl growled out tripping over the unfamiliar syllables _

"_Wh-what?" The meek orange haired boy whimpered taking a small step back as the black haired boy stepped in front of him. _

"_Gimme them crackers" She raised her Nerf gun towards the boy "or I blow yer brains out"_

"_With __**foam **__darts?" A black haired kid snapped moving in front of the victim glaring down at the assailant. _

"_I wasn't talkin' to ya. Wait yer turn boy." Little Karissa tried to push the black haired kid out of the way but he was surprisingly strong. _

"_Boy?" The child shrieked in outrage "Imma girl and tha name's Tatsuki!"_

"_You look like a boy." _

"_Said the wannabe Annie" Tatsuki snapped back yanking on a pig tail. _

_The black haired girl sneered gaining a sinister grin from the pigtailed American. The doe eyed boy whimpered cowering behind the manlier girl. _

_Karissa pulled out a second Nerf gun and began firing away with both chasing the couple around the swing set. _

"_**Pew. Pew. Pew**__" _

_After a few moments of running, Ichigo gained the courage to protect his friend and decided to tackle his attacker. _

"_Heh." Karissa grinned pushing the smaller boy off of her before shoving a Nerf gun in his hand. "Ya got guts. Now lets go get her!" _

_Tatsuki squealed weaving through the jungle gym in hopes of throwing off her attackers. _

"_They seem to be getting along well" Pops commented scratching the back of his head._

"_Your daughter is soooo cute~" Misato cooed cradling toddler Yuzu in her arms_

"_True. But she doesn't come close to this little angel~" James grinned playing with Karin and her doll._

"_**Gah~"**_

_James fell over startled by the foam dart pegging him in the eye. He snapped his head towards the perpetrator. _

_Karissa stood a few feet away from his cheeks puffed up in annoyance, James only ever showed her affection, aiming her dart gun at him._

"_That's it squirt! No supper for you!"_

"_Pah! Like daddy'll ever let me go a day without a healthy meal" she smirked before deciding to let Tatsuki have her gun so she could run away. _

"_Cheeky little brat ain't she?" Isshun smiled at Pops laughing as Karissa shouted at them in English,_

"_Yeah… but she has a point" _

I finished the story with a wistful smile remember all the times we played Indiana Jones and Cops and Robbers.

"So you've always been a bossy brat, huh?" Ikkaku teased talking a long drink from his gourd.

"Brat?" I snorted in mock offence. "Someone had to toughen the kid up."

"Oh? So you're a charity worker now?" he questioned amused

"I can't be mean all the time." I shrugged "Gotta throw in some sweetness. Keeps them on their toes."

"I like it." he said suddenly making me look at him. He was looking directly at me with a blush on his face. "I like how fierce you can be."

I blushed scrabbling to say something back but my brain decided to shut off at that moment luckily I was spared from talking back when a happy slightly muffled squeal emitted from the room behind us.

"Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep, Yumichika?" Ikkaku barked glaring in his direction.

"If I get any more beautiful, I'd be illegal." Yumichika chirped with a laugh.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

The next morning everything was back to normal and finally we got the all clear to go back to the living world.

I was torn between vowing to never being involved in Shinigami matter again and biting my tongue for the sake of friendship.

Semper Fidelis. This motto was drilled into my brain since the first day James began training me.

They were my comrades, people I care about deeply, I wanted things to work out between the group but the difference in opinions and morals wasn't something that could be ignored.

Giving my goodbye to everyone, I eagerly made my way to the exit without looking back and waiting for the rest of Team Human.

For some reason I felt like that was the last time I would ever see the Seireitei but thought nothing of the feeling.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Pops!" I shouted launching myself into his arms. Laughing in happiness as he twirled me around before setting my back down pressing a kiss to my forehead.

He stepped back examining me like a doctor. "I'm glad you are home. I missed you." he cooed pulling me into his arms for another bone crushing hug. "Tell me all about while I finish making us some chow~"

Without complaint, I agree plopping down at the table before launching into the tale of the Winter War starting with Aizen's treachery and ending with me arriving back home lost in a myriad of emotions.

"You know every time you leave scares me. I worry that you won't come back, James does too. Even though he swears he prepared you for everything. I still worry," he sighed placing another kiss to my forehead. "You're my baby girl. My only child. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

I was relieved when he decided not to talk about the tear in the group or my feelings towards Ikkaku.

"Don't worry about that Pops. I'm too awesome for death~" I grinned cheekily trying not to let it show how much his words touched me for fear of looking like a total sap. "That's the last time I'm going anyway."

He looked at me in surprise before it morphed into relief. "Good. Then you can focus on working on all that make up work Kana has kindly brought home for you~"

"Damn it."

I smiled happy to be home hearing James' truck pull into the drive way. Leaping to my feet I rushed out the door flinging myself on top of James, who laughed and clapped my back in greeting.

"Why does he get a hug first?" a pleasantly familiar female voice teased "Do you not recognize me?"

I jumped at the voiced turning to look at the woman hopping out of the truck. My jaw hit the ground.

"M-mom?"


	49. Back To Normal

_**Thank you:**_

_**SmileRen**_

_**Usagi0mori**_

_**Kitsunelover300- Your FMA rant made me laugh and brought up good points haha. They don't know the true meaning of war because they've never really been in one. In my opinion the Winter War was more of a battle. **_

_**EVA-Saiyajin- I don't really think Aizen is immortal, their has to be some way to get rid of the guy, even with the Hōgyoku. Chad's fear is more of the surprised kind of fear, he's never been the receiving end of her wrath before. **_

_**I hope this update didn't take too long!**_

_**Am I the only one who's hoping for Grimmjow to show up in the manga? Do you think Uryu is allied with the Vandenreich?**_

_**Gangoru- Japanese subculture style. Ganguro typically includes brightly colored outfits, mini-skirts, and tie-dyed sarongs. The ganguro style consists of bleached hair, a deep tan, fake eyelashes, black and white eyeliner, bracelets, earrings, rings, necklaces and platform shoes.**_

_**Shiritori- is a Japanese word game in which the players are required to say a word which begins with the final kana of the previous word.**_

'_**Nyotaimori' in Japanese literally means 'female body plate', An edible body, with dough 'skin' and sauce 'blood' is wheeled into the room on a hospital gurney and placed upon a table. The hostess begins the meal by cutting into the body with a scalpel and then patrons dig in, operating on the body to reveal edible 'organs'.**_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Mom!" I squeaked glomping the silver haired woman. She squeezed me tightly squealing in happiness with me.

"Women." James rolled his eyes at the noisy scene taking in the suitcase in for my mom. "Always squakin' like a damn birds."

She planted a kisses all over my face making my blush when then neighbors came out to investigate the racket.

"Oh it's so good to see you again baby girl~" She smiled pushing me away slightly so she could get a good look at me.

My mom is Claire Macgregor, a renowned chef and restaurant owner in Hollywood California. She likes dying her hair abnormal colors, like silver wasn't weird enough, and wearing contacts to match her hair color.

This time around her hair is a semi-normal color. She left it silver but tipped the ends different colors making a some kind of weird rainbow. She skipped the contacts showing off her bright blue eyes.

She's a few inches taller than me and has a curvier body, thanks to having kids, and a darker skin tone but other then that she and I look a like.

We'd be twins if she went all natural.

"You're staying here?"

She gave me the 'don't ask obvious questions' look before nodding before pulling Kana, whom I just noticed, into her side.

"Anyway lil' Kana here has some exciting news to tell ya!" Mom whirled around to face said girl. "Dontcha darlin'?"

Kana turned a dark shade of red and started twiddling her fingers. I raised a curious eyebrow but knew better than to try and force anything out of the girl. She'd go all turtle on me.

"I… uh… um… met someone." she smiled lightly as the red spread to her ears. "He helped me out… a lot… when…" her eyes locked on mine hinting at the seriousness of her next statement. "That weird… power outage… happened."

"_A Shinigami?" _That piqued my curiosity.

"Quit beatin' around the bush, sugar!" Mom exclaimed pulling the flustered girl into a one armed hug. "She's gotta a date tomorrow night!"

"Oh really?" I asked looking at Kana, who was looking at anything but me.

She nodded before moving forward to clasp my hands. "I really… l-like him! He-he's like a teddy bear!.. But handsome! And manly!"

I smiled giggling at her confession. "I believe you!"

"Well in that case Karissa and I will help you get ready!"

"Thank you!" She bowed smiling from ear to ear.

"Alright now that's outta the way lets go see if yer papas cookin' has improved!" Mom grinned going into food critic mode. "By how slim ya are I don't this it has~"

"This is from all the fights I've been in!" I barked defending Pops' cooking but let myself fall into dangerous territory.

"Excuse me?" She asked giving me the scary stern mom face every child fears.

"U-um I…"

"Karissa-Chan is on our schools wrestling team!" Kana cut in. I sent her a grateful smile while my mom arced a thinly plucked eyebrow.

"The wrestling team huh?" She wasn't buying it.

"Yeah!" I grinned because it was partially true. "I just got back from a match today! Wanna see my jacket and unitard?"

She smiled shaking her head. "I'm glad you have a hobby. We should invite the team over for dinner!"

"Get your asses in the house ladies, dinner is getting cold damnit!" James grumped

Earning a glare from mom. The two of them never saw eye to eye.

"Get a job, you gotta grow up sometime!" She snapped back at him.

"I have a job!"

"Claire. It's good to see you again!" Pops smiled pushing James out of the door frame. "C'mon in! I made your favorite."

"My, my~" Mom grinned circling Pops examining him head to toe. "You've certainly aged well!"

"You're even more lovely then the first time I laid eyes on you."

Sometimes I get the feeling that they aren't over each other.

"I know~"

"And that is where your narcissism comes from." James deadpanned herding us into the kitchen where Mom told us all about her upcoming American- Japanese fusion restaurant named 'Om Nom Nom' before I was sent up to start on my make up work.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"_Him_?" I screeched pointing a finger at the man. "This guy is the handsome teddy bear?"

Kana nodded before being chided by Mom for messing up the curl she was working on when she peaked her head out of the bathroom.

"Is something wrong, _peasant_?" he hissed the last part so only I could hear him.

"Yooouuu! If you put one of your greasy sausage fingers on her I will end you!" I warned falling into mother hen mode.

"You won't have to worry about that." I raised an eyebrow and he smirked. "By the end of the day it'll be her who can't keep her delicate petals off of me!"

"_What_?"

His smirk morphed into a shit eating grin. I'm not sure whether is should be curious or afraid.

"Ladies can't resist this…not even Soifon-Taicho!" he took a couple steps back. "Try not to get too hot watching~"

I braced myself for whatever horrifying things he had in store. Fucking curiosity, man.

Slowly, Omaeda began to move around swaying himself to an unheard tune before only his stomach was wriggling around. The man was belly dancing! To my horror he also lifted his shirt so I could get 'a better look' as he put it.

It made me want to gauge my eyes out.

He finally finished with a dramatic sweeping bow and it was silent for a few seconds before I snorted making Omaeda raise a questioning eyebrow and a curious noise.

"Hahahahaha! Oh my god!" I clutched my sides feeling my entire body shake with laughter. "What was that? The _Truffle Shuffle_?"

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting." He mused fixing his attire just as Kana and Mom made their way into the living room. "You a lesbian or something?"

I shook trying to reign in on my laughter. "Th-that even gets _Soifon_!"

"Of course!" he smirked puffing his chest out. "_Real_ ladies just can't resist!"

I grinned wider, highly amused at the lieutenants dancing pride, letting the insult slide.

"Kana, my sweet! You look beautiful!" He said switching topics. I gave him points for bring her a bouquet of pink roses. "These roses look like sticks in comparison to you're silky ribbons!"

"Thank you." She blushed as he twirled a lock of hair between his fingers. "Y-you look very handsome."

"_Gag." _I thought wrinkling my nose as the two complimented each other.

Mom put the roses in a vase for Kana while Pops stood beside me eyeing Omaeda warily. James grunted sending him a warning glare before heading off to work, he's an instructor at the local gun range.

I laughed again as they walked down the street wondering what Soifon would say, rather do, if she found out about Omaeda's lie. It has to be a lie… right?

"That was so cute!" Mom smiled clapping her hands together before turning on me. "What about you, baby cakes? Any special boys

"There better not be." Pops warned with a meaningfully glance.

He wasn't happy when I told him about the feelings that I had developed for a certain bald Shinigami. Pops said he was too old for me, that he was already dead, that I should find someone who was still breathing. His list of cons went on and on.

"Oh, quit being so overprotective." Mom said dismissively. "This is girl time anyway so shoo!"

"Fine, fine" Pops sighed giving me the look once more before heading to his lab.

When Mom determined he was far enough away she leaned in face full of curiosity. "So?"

"Not really." I said scratching the back of my head awkwardly. "I'm to focused on… wrestling."

She pouted wanting something a little juicer than that. "Are they boys on your team cute at least?"

I blinked in surprise. I never really look at them that way. "They have well muscled bodys."

"Muscles huh?" She raised an eyebrow her lips curling into a sly smile. "Are you a muscle worshiper?"

"What?"

"Someone who has a muscle fetish~"

I blushed gawking at the now cackling woman. "I-I… huh, I guess I do."

"I don't blame you kiddo!" She laughed oblivious to how awkward this was. "Tell me about the friends you've made!"

Smiling, I opened my mouth telling her about my classmates and wrestling team pausing slightly when it came to talk about Ichigo and the gang before deciding to get over the spat. It wasn't worth destroying a friendship over.

"We should probably go over to Orihime's place so you can teach the poor girl a thing or to about cooking!" I smiled thinking back to all the concoctions she had made.

I added in a few of the Shinigami telling her that the were upperclassmen I had met at a party.

Mom smiled at the end of my tales. "I'm glad you're happy here. Now this is something I've always wanted to do."

"Okay?" I hesitated eying her hopeful look warily.

"Lets go to a karaoke bar!"

I face palmed. "Don't they have those back in America?"

"Yes but they don't have my daughter, my only child! Plus the have themes here!" she said yanking out her phone pushing it towards my face. "I wanna go here!"

I looked at the picture on the screen realizing I've passed by that place many times on my way to the mall.

"Alright." I sighed moving to slip on my shoes. "I can drink though!"

"Fair enough~" She smiled following behind me as we headed towards the business side of town. "Don't tell your daddy though! He'd drown me in the river~"

"He be a little more creative than that." I snorted remembering the prank war that ensued between James and him.

"That man doesn't not have creative bone in his body!" Mom disagreed before pausing staring at something down the alley.

I followed her gaze landing on a disappearing Hollow and two familiar Shinigami. I tensed looking at her trying to read her expression.

"What are you two doing?" she called out announcing our presence.

Rukia turned in surprise while Ichigo gaped looking back and forth between my mom and I.

"Y-you can see us?"

"Obviously." Mom snorted raising an eyebrow at Ichigo and Rukia. "Wearing black at night doesn't make you invisible. Even second rate hoodlums know that."

"Kids these days. Don't know shit about burglary."

I snickered at the scandalized looks on their faces before following her into the karaoke bar.

"Ma'am, we are not thieves!" Rukia barked horrified by the thought. "We are…"

"Mom. Ichigo and Rukia are those crazy re-enactors I told you about."

"Oh." She pouted losing interest in the two Shinigami tugging my hand towards the karaoke bar she found using an app on her phone. "Here I thought I could teach you a thing or two~"

I watched Mom out of the corner of my eye. An alarming amount of longing colored her eyes a dark shade of blue. _"What the hell? Was Mom a thief?"_

"Ichigo and Rukia, I've heard a lot about you two!" Mom said shaking their hands. "I'm Claire!"

The two of them politely greeted her still shell shocked by the resemblance and the fact she could see them in her Shinigami forms.

"Would you two like to come with us?" She smiled longing turning into happiness. "We're going to a karaoke bar!"

Rukia seemed to be interested but declined saying they were already late for their reenactor meeting.

"Maybe we can all have dinner sometime?" Ichigo offered sending me a smile which I returned. Seems like I wasn't the only one who wanted to make up.

"That'd be cool." I agreed with a nod. "I'll invite everyone over and you can show of your skills, mom!"

"Oh good!" she smiled. "There are a few Japanese inspired dishes I would like to test out before my restaurant opens!"

"Call me when you decide on a date and time. We'll be sure to be there." Ichigo smiled running of towards his 'meeting'.

"It was a pleasure meeting you!" Rukia bowed "Bye Karissa!"

Mom turned towards me with a spurious look in her eye that made me nervous. "Are you sure you don't have a crush? That boy was pretty cute and boy was he ripped!"

Relief washed through me before her words registered in my mind. "A crush? On _Ichigo_? Dear god no! He's like my brother!"

"So you don't mind me staring at his ass?"

"No I don- _What_?" I blanched looking at the cackling woman beside me. "Oi! Don't say things like that it's creepy!"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"You again!"

I jumped when the woman in front of us whirled around pointing an accusing finger at me. It was the owner of that kids restaurant and one of Mizuiro's girlfriends. Said boy turned the corner and noticed us as well.

"Just my luck." I sighed watching the two make their way towards us.

"Karissa-Chan!" Mizuiro waved before turning his charm on my mother. "And who might you be?"

Mom giggled as Mizuiro took her hand is his. "I'm Claire~"

I twitched in annoyance glaring daggers at Mizuiro as he pressed his lips to my mom's hand and held them there longer than I deemed necessary.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Mom giggled along with Ayaka, they both smile brightly forming some kind of weird bond as they talked about how charming Mizuiro was.

I turned to glare at the boy noticing he was looking my mom up and down.

"Oi, stop hitting on my mom!" I hissed to low for the gossiping women to hear. The decided to get a room with us. Damnit.

"You should be flattered! Not only am I complimenting your mom I am complimenting you! Think about it. If you were a few years older then me I'd be chasing you~"

"Ew."

"A love triangle?" I jumped when mom latched on to my arm. "You never mentioned going on a double date!"

I narrowed my eyes at the smirking woman. Now she'll want to meet them and here all the details then she'll blow the entire thing out of proportion. _"You. What have you done?"_

I sent the woman one last scalding glare before shrugging nonchalantly at mom. "There is nothing going on between any of those boys and me."

"Well that's going to be awkward then," Mizuiro said snapping his cell phone shut giving my a sly smile. "Because Asano-San is on his way."

"Asano-San huh? The boy who helps you with your homework?" Mom grinned elbowing my side with a suggestive smile. "Is he as charming as this young man~"

Mizuiro's lips curled into a smirk. "Only when it comes to Karissa-Chan."

Mom's face twisted in pure unadulterated glee before she legged it out of the room. "I'll go rent you and Asano-San your own private room!"

"W-what? No!" I yelped chasing after her. "I can't leave you with him!" I jerked my thumb over my shoulder at the smirking boy. "He'll molest you or something!"

"She'll come onto me first. They always do."

"That's fine~" she flapped a dismissive hand at me. "He's probably young enough to keep up with me. Men my age just can't cut it~"

I grimaced at the unwanted images filtering through my mind before giving them a disgusted look. "What is wrong with you people?"

"KAAARRRRIIIISSSAAA~" the doors slammed open. "You should have call me! I would have brought us here on my new bike! The handle bars are lonely with out your warmth!"

I wanted to die right then and there. He would act like a lunatic. No doubt Mizuiro put him up to this.

I was glomped from behind by the now infamous Asano-Kun. Mom squealed in delight. Keigo let go slinging his arm around my shoulder after giving the room a through scan.

"Keigo." I smirked at him realizing he was looking for his arch nemesis, as he liked to call him, Ikkaku. "This is my mom, Claire."

"That explains where you get your ridiculously good looks then." Keigo grinned earning an elbow from me.

Thankfully an attendant came and told us our theme was ready cutting off anymore embarrassing conversations at least for me. Ayaka started to tell my mom about how her and her little Mizu-Mizu met.

I gaped at the room the teasing I was going to put Mizuiro through for his nickname was gone. I made the most rookie mistake in the book; I forgot how weird the Japanese can be.

There was three open rooms to chose from, the first being a hospital theme, then a sci-fi them, and last but not least a room catering to furry lovers.

"You can be my sexy nurse~" Keigo grinned holding up one of the complementary costumes. I blushed throwing the pair of cats ears I was holding at him.

"Hospital theme it is then!" Ayaka chirped to our guide who nodded and went to fetch our waiter.

We were given costumes to match the theme then led to changing rooms by our waiter, who was dressed as a surgeon. Women got Halloween style nurse uniforms, the ones that look like they came out of an adult store, while the body dressed in those weird sea form green scrubs.

When we entered the room it seriously looked like a hospital. The table was a gurney then chairs were made from biohazard bins. The drinks were filtered into our cups continuously via IV bags.

"So Keigo~" Mom smiled pouring Ayaka another cup of sake. "How did you and my baby girl meet?"

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly while I smirked as he started the tale. Boy, did I terrorize that kid.

"_Hurry up will you?" Mizuho snapped tugging her little brother out of the house. "Take him to the park! Fuh! Stupid kid will prolly pee himself."_

_Keigo cringed as his sister continued to stomp down the street dragging him along behind her with a painful death grip. He didn't want to go to the park. The kids were mean. the parents were mean. Even the neighborhood dogs bullied him!_

"_It's Kenryo!" Mizuho gasped her grip becoming bone crushing. "Don't come near me." _

_With that warning she left Keigo standing at the edge of the park. He frowned watching the other kids play on the swing set. Why were they nice to each other but not him? _

"_Yer dead!" _

_Keigo shifted his gaze to a tall black haired girl who was chasing down Ichigo, he met the boy the last time he visited the park, with a Nerf gun._

"_Karissa!" Ichigo yelled standing perfectly still. Even that cry baby made friends? "Un-freeze me!" _

_His eyes watered as he watched the black haired boy guard her prisoner. They seemed to be having so much fun. _

_Suddenly he found himself in a bush with a small hand covering his own. He turned to look at his abductor before blinking at the strange sight, he's never seen a foreigner before._

_She was small with silver hair tied into two pig tail braids, bright blue eyes, and skin tanner than he's ever seen in real life. Something about her remind him of the type of people his sister once ranted about._

"_Yer gonna be my distraction." she demanded pointing a Nerf gun at his head. "Got it?"_

"_Y-you can talk?"_

_The girl looked at him like he was stupid. "Why wouldn't I be able to talk?"_

"_My sister told me about your kind." he said slowly shivering at the thought of said sister. "You're a kangaroo right?" _

"_What?" she screeched in horror. "I'm human!" _

"_It's Ganguro not kangaroo!" corrected the black haired girl who shot the silver haired one. "I win again!" _

_The silver haired girl twitched glaring at the brown haired boy shooting him in the forehead. "Thanks a lot!" _

"_I-I-I-" Keigo stuttered before bringing his arm up to hide his tears before wailing. "I wanna go home!" _

"_Do-don't cry!" She moved forward patting his shoulder awkwardly. "If Pops finds out I made you cry I'm going to be in big trouble!" _

"_Tha-that's was you get for being a meanie head!" Keigo sobbed moving away from the pats. _

"_That's the third one this week." the black haired girl hugged Keigo making the boy feel slightly better. "You really are a meanie, Karissa." _

"_No I'm not, Tatsuki!" _

"_You are too!"_

"_There is only one way to settle this then." Karissa said with too much seriousness for Keigo's liking. "A serious game of freeze. Two on two."_

"_I get Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled rushing off to said boy. "He's all yours!"_

"_Here." Karissa handed him one of her spare toy guns._

"_What am I supposed to do with it?" _

"_Shoot the other two. If I get froze, tag me. Kay?" _

_Keigo nodded waiting for Ichigo to announce the start of the game. He was so excited to be a part of game. So excited he tripped and accidentally pulled the trigger sending a foam dart right into Karissa's eye._

_She held her eye tears welling up in the visible one. "Yo-you! You big fat do-do head!" _

"_S-sorry!" _

_The opposing team saw an opening, took it, and won the game. From that day on, Tatsuki and Ichigo always won freeze and Karissa's box of animal crackers. _

"You were the bane of my existence whenever we played freeze." I told Keigo with a smile. "Always tripping into me like a retarded horse."

"Maybe if you weren't so scary I wouldn't have clamed up!" Keigo defended. "and what about when we played hide and go seek! You always gave us away with your giggling!"

Mizuiro smiled joining in. "If I recall, you both lost every time we played Shiritori, I always won."

"You're a dirty cheater that's why!" the two of us barked at him making the older women laugh.

Suddenly our waiter wheeled away the table before returning rather swiftly with a steel operating table with an edible body on it. It did seem very appetizing to me. Way to close to cannibalism for me.

"Nyotaimori is served!" Our waiter cheered pulling out a scalpel and cutting away chucks revealing realistic insides and dark red sauce that closely resembled blood.

I stared at my plate before catching my Moms eye. She had a devious look on her face. I raised an eyebrow.

"This is a lot of food for just a couple of people." Ayaka commented before swinging open the door and in walked my wrestling team.

"It's been a while, prom queen." Akuma greeted tugging on his scrubs before pplomping himself in the seat next to Akira.

"Hello~" Kiyoshi waved introducing himself to those who didn't know him. "Wow, you two could pass as twins!"

Fuzen just grunted and nodded before helping himself to the weird dough corpse on the table.

Daichi immediately pulled me into a hug before taking a seat next to me while following Kiyoshi's polite lead.

"Hey guys." I greeted whispering to Daichi. "Um, what are you guys doing here?"

He blinked before scanning the room. "It seems your mom hijacked your phone and used it to invite us."

When the hell did that happen? I looked at her curiously as Fuzen began to tell her all about their wrestling conquests, only including me in them when I gave him a pleading look and mouthed him an IOU.

Kiyoshi and Ayaka hooked up the karaoke machine and were trying to convince Mizuiro to sing. According to Ayaka, he had the voice of a saint.

"Lets sing Journey!" Daichi chirped dragging me over to the machine pushing Kiyoshi out of the way. I pulled Keigo along with me.

"Don't forget me!" Mom smiled pushing me closer to Keigo as Akuma and Fuzen joined in.

"_She is going to be the death of me!" _

Seven badly chorused songs and two small bottles of sake between the adults, I wasn't allowed to have any since Ayaka was against under aged drinking, later we were back at the table chatting about nothing and everything.

"That shirt's very becoming of you. If I were on you, I'd be coming too."

I choked on my soda snapping my head towards Mizuiro, who is shamelessly flirting with my mom again while Ayaka went to the bathroom.

"Mom, can you get me some more fries?" I asked sweetly so she would ignored the look of doom I was sending Mizuiro.

Keigo and Daichi held me back from strangling the grinning boy. "Prepare for a slow and painful death."

"That was good!" Akuma laughed high-fiving Mizurio. "Imma use that sometime!"

"Sorry kids but it's about time for these grown ups to hit the bars!"

"In that case," Akuma grinned from ear to ear. "Who's down to party? I know of a few."

"I gotta go home." Daichi pouted only to cheer up when Fuzen declined and said he would walk home with the boy.

Mizuiro and Kiyoshi also declined. High school parties so weren't their things.

"Sorry Akuma. You'll have to go alone." Mom said giving me the stern mom face. "Karissa can't go."

"Ah. Damn" He smirked mouthing he'd take me next time before questioning Keigo. "What about you?"

"I'm walking her home."

I turned and looked at Keigo. He grinned and threw his arm around my shoulder again. Much to my mom's glee and my chagrin.

Akuma seemed surprised by the action but didn't comment. "Solo it is."

"Practice at Fuzen's place tomorrow at five!" Kiyoshi told me handing me an address. "Don't be late!"

We said our goodbyes. Mom told Keigo to get me home safely and she'll be back later.

"It's his was of getting back at you, ya know." Keigo said folding his arms behind his head.

I scrunched my face up in confusion. "Back at me for what?"

"He's mad at all of you for not telling us about the Seireitei and all that." Keigo grinned "You should have seen how much grief he put Ichigo through. It was awesome~"

"Huh? I didn't take him for the grudging type."

"He holds on to them for years!" he laughed, eyes full of mischief. "I can wait to see what that boy has in store!"

"Great."

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

I rushed down the street frantically looking at address. I was late to practice. Knowing how strict Fuzen was there was going to be hell to pay on my part.

While I was distracted I managed to slam into someone a fall back into a fruit vendors display.

"Damnit!" I growled straitening myself out picking up some of the items that fell out of the display.

"My fruit!"

"Ah! Sorry about that!" I blinked looking at the black haired boy wearing the uniform to the towns private academy.

The boy I ran into apologized once more before giving me a bow and walking off. "Good afternoon, Karissa."

I nodded picking the fruit back up not really paying attention to the boy. I was already late for practice!

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

"How the fuck does he know my name?"

I stopped walking turning rapidly on my heel searching for the person I just bumped into. He was no where is sight. The feeling of dread pooled in my stomach as I continued to look for some sign of the brown haired student.

"Excuse me?" I turned frowning at the elderly vendor.

"How can I help you sweetheart?" she smiled in a grandmotherly fashion.

"The boy I just bumped into did you see where he went?"

"Honey." she reached out patting my arm gently, sympathy filling her gaze. "You tripped. Nobody was near you."

"_What?" _I narrowed my eyes thinking back to the event. I didn't feel any Reiatsu coming from him. They was nothing strange about the boy, besides the fact that he knew my name.

That feeling of dread multiplied.


	50. Run In With A Dead Man

_**Thank you:**_

_**EVA-Saiyajin- **_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"You're late." Fuzen pointed out standing at the entrance of his family house glaring down at me with his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, sorry about that!" I rubbed the back of my head giving him a smile. "I smashed into a fruit cart and had to help clean up the mess."

Fuzen rolled his eyes motioning for me to follow him. "This means double the work for you."

I sent him a challenging smirk wanting to get the earlier event out of my mind. "Bring it."

He smirked right back seemingly pleased with my response. "I will make you regret those words."

He slid open a door to his families built in wrestling training room, they are avid fans of the sport. I let out an impressed whistle looking at all the expensive weight training equipment and thick floor mats.

"Oh!" Akuma smirked tossing a weighted medicine ball at Daichi. "Prom Queen decided to grace us with her presence."

I stuck my tongue out at him before an unmanly scream attracted my attention to the two figures locked together on a mat.

"Karisssaaaa!" Keigo squealed trapped in a 'Kimura' by Kiyoshi. "Saaave me! He's going to break my arm off!"

Kiyoshi laughed at the males pleas and let him go before restarting the match making Keigo cry and beg for it to stop.

"Why is he here?"

Fuzen raised a large eyebrow at me. "You forgot? He's your replacement. Ain't a very good on though."

The vague memory of this popped in my head. "I guess that makes me responsible for him then."

"I've been trying to toughen him up." Fuzen sighed shaking his head as Keigo was caught in another submission hold. "Buuut, he's still crying like a girl."

"Sounds about right." I smiled before earning a punch to my arm.

"Get moving." Fuzen was back in grouchy pants mode. "Today is going to be hell for you!"

He started me out with push up, sit ups, and pull ups before sending me on a jog around the room for twenty minutes. After that came weightlifting and bench pressing.

Fuzen ran me through a few holds and blocks before testing me on what I learned. He wasn't pleased when he found out I forgot most of the moves.

"_They will dispose of him for you. Just ask. They can help you hold me once more."_

What the fuck? I shivered as the unfamiliar voice echoed through my mind in a sickly sweet voice. It tugged at something inside of me creating a weird sense of longing in my chest.

"Were you always this fast?" Kiyoshi asked eyes narrowed in disbelief as he panted beside me.

"Ye-"

"Don't lie!" Daichi shrieked pouting a finger at me. "I was always able to be you bu-but now…" He pouted at me like I told him he couldn't have a cookie.

"The hell kind of camping trip where you on?" Akuma asked poking my arms. "You weren't this buff before."

"Buff? Toned!" I hissed at the manly term. "I'm toned!"

"Whatever She-Hulk!" Akuma laughed waving me off.

"It was the Kurosaki kid huh?" Kiyoshi deducted with a nod making me tense. "You guys probably had all kinds of crazy competitions."

"Yep." I agreed to the cover up patting my arm muscles. "Got these during boat rowing."

"Musta been one hell of a boat." Fuzen commented before the unmanly shriek echoed through the room once more.

We all looked at Keigo, who had rivers of tears steaming down his face, as he squirmed under the weight of a bar with more weight than he can handle.

The guys rushed over yanking the bar off of him before it crushed his wind pipe while I silently thanked him for the distraction.

"Idiot!" Fuzen barked cuffing the brown haired boy. "Yer weak! Why would you try this much weight without a spotter?"

"I wanted to impress our wrestling goddess!" he yelled in defense disabling Fuzen's anger with the subject he was most uncomfortable with; Girls.

"Huh? Who's the goddess?" Daichi chirped looking at Fuzen since he knows everything there is to know about the sport.

"Don't worry about it, Squirt." Akuma said placing his palm on top of Daichi's head making the smaller boy pout.

"Kiss it better?" He asked showing me his neck. "Pweeeeaaaaaassee~"

I rolled my eyes at his theatrics, I've been immune to them for years, before pressing three fingers to my lips then pressing them to his neck.

"What a beautiful romance~" Kiyoshi grinned vowing to train Keigo up to my standards in record time.

"Geh!" Fuzen grimaced pointing to the entrance. "Get that mushy crap outta here!"

I snickered at how uncomfortable it made him while Akuma declared practice to be over and to show up again tomorrow at the same time.

Clingy Keigo pounced on me while I messaged James to pick me up. My leg muscles were on fire there is no why in hell I was walking besides the man was already out and about.

"I don't wanna go home~" He whined giving me the sad puppy face. "Lets hang out~"

"Keigo it's too hot for that~" I said pushing him off of me. "I'm going on errands with James if you want to tag along."

Akuma heard and said he wanted to tag along before he whispered something in Keigo's ear which made them both blush and giggle. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion at the two teenage boys as the grinned and high fived.

"Oi!" I barked. "The fuck are you two planning?"

"Babe watching!" they cheered in unison throwing up a fist. "Ogle all the boobies~"

"Boys." I snorted rolling my eyes as the silver Ford rolled into view.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"What are we doing here?" I asked knowing this place is full of doom and gloom. The DMV, sucker of souls. "Damnit, knew I should of walked home."

"I have to renew my license and get tags." He grumbled searching through the parking lot for a spot big enough to contain his large truck. "Stupid papers got lost in the mail."

James managed to steal a spot from another driver, the damn place was packed, and we finally went in.

"_Is that who I think it is?" _I narrowed my eyes at the man sitting behind the desk tripping people when they stood in my line of sight.

Long black hair, extremely pale complexion, frowning lips, and emotionless green eyes. All he was missing was the long green tear trails on his face but I guess getting a job with them would be difficult. I snickered when his eyes met mine, he just blinked and got back to work.

Ulquiorra. No doubt about it. I snorted a laugh at the idea, it seems so surreal to see him doing something so human. The DMV job suits him though.

I jumped up from my spot when the customer he was helping left ignoring the questions thrown at my by Keigo and Akuma. I was done listening to their conversation on boobs.

"Oi~" I grinned at the Arrancar… or is he going by human now?, and leaned in so I couldn't be heard by anyone else. "How you doin'?"

He didn't look up from his paper work. "I am fine. You need to wait your turn. Please return to your seat."

I rolled my eyes. "Listen, Can you cut us a deal? Sneak us a set of tags?"

"That is against regulations."

"Dick!" I hissed glaring at him. "I saved your ass! You can save us a couple of bucks!"

"That is irrelevant to this situation." He wasn't even fazed by my anger. He glanced up for a second. "Our debt has been repaid."

"What?" I thought back to the Hueco Mundo events trying to figure out when he did something for me. Nothing came to mind. "When the fuck did that happen?"

"I can help B forty-six." He said over me gesturing for me to leave. "I will not hesitate to call security."

I huffed glaring at the man before knocking over his cup of pens and storming away hissing insults about him. "Stupid ungrateful emo!"

Akuma snickered as I threw myself into the plastic chair next to him. "Was he not fazed by your 'charm'?" he made air quotes before moving to stretch. I punched his arm. "He's looks like he swing the other way anyway… or is into corpses."

I wonder what he'd say when I told him that Orihime had a little fling going on with said gay/necrophilia loving attendant.

Keigo made a noise of disagreement shaking his head. "I think he's one of those guys that like to be controlled by a dominatrix~."

"Kids these days." James groaned scrubbing his face with his hand while I chuckled at their assumptions. "I blame Lady Gaga."

I went back to staring intensely at the Arrancar. Where the hell was he staying? With Orihime most likely.

Six hours later, James was called to Ulquiorra's table. That's right six hours of my life wasted at the DMV listening to two boys ramble on and on about the wonders of the female body I started talking about sexy muscled men just to get them to shut up for a little while.

"Have you seen David Beckham shirtless? YUM!" I licked my lips for added effect. "Don't get me started on Robert Downing Jr. I would totally 'iron;' his 'man'" I nudged Akuma with my elbow and winked. "If you know what I mean~"

"My eyes!" The boys screeched in horror clawing at their hair. "The mental images burn!"

I grinned wicked. "Mmmm. Chiseled abs and muscular arms~"

Keigo turned towards me, rivers of tears flowing from his eyes. "Please stop!"

"We give!" Akuma said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Already?" I raised an eyebrow. "Wimps. I thought you'd put up a better fight than that."

"What a cool guy." James said losing the angry look he'd been wearing since we had arrived. "He gave me tag voucher for next year and this~" He held up a squishy foam ball with the DMV logo imprinted on the side.

I blinked looking at said cool guy before smiling and leaving with the now silent teenagers.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"_Kyaaaaaaaaa_!"

I dashed up stairs shadowed closely by James, who whipped out a hand grenade from his junk drawer filled with assorted dangerous things, and two panicked teenagers.

Standing on top of the toilet seat was my mom waving a roller brush and the plunger at my little Hollow babies, who were huddled in the corner where the bath meets the wall.

"Mom, it's cool." I smiled bending down to scoop up the petrified Hollows. "They are my… pets."

"P-pets?" She shrieked waving a round brush precariously through the air. "Cats! Dogs! Fish! Are pets not… freaky holed _monsters_!"

I gaped hiding them from her scornful gaze by snuggling them tightly into my chest. We must look retarded in Akuma's eyes, he couldn't see them. "They are cute! Deformities and all!"

"What is cu-" Keigo lunged forward distracting Akuma "_**Panties**_! Karissa's panties are cute! Claire doesn't like all the holes in them though. "

"Why does she have holes in her panties?" He asked skeptically

"One word man." Keigo placed a hand on Akuma's shoulder leaning closer to the boys' ear. "Ventilation."

"Oh…Gross?"

"Nah man!" Keigo said while I coaxed my mom to put down her makeshift weapons. "She needs 'em cause she gets so hot whenever I'm around."

"_Fucking Keigo!" _I wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or relieved. Thank god Glub-Glub and Zilla were in my arms or I would have face palmed… or hit his dumbass.

"How did the subject get changed from those mo-"

I tensed frantically searching for a way out of this.

"You have a grey, hag."

"_**NOOOOOO**_!"

"…Mom your hair is silver." I said awkwardly trying to console the hysterical woman. "Even if you had one it'll unnoticeable."

She let out a wail that sent the boys running. "Next I'm going to look like the Crypt Keeper!"

I was shoved out of the bathroom as she began frantically searching for the grey James mentioned. Shaking, my head I looked down at the Hollows in my arms wonder how they got so big overnight. Both of them were the size of a bobcat now.

"A grenade, seriously?" I asked in disbelief looking at the weapon in his hand.

He shrugged with a grin. "It was the first thing I grabbed, kid. Not the most useful in a house scenario but ya gotta do what ya gotta do, hot pants!"

I blushed knowing Akuma is never going to let that go before thanking James, _and punching him in the arm for insulting my mom_, for the distraction, even though it was rude.

"Weak punch." James grinned taking the Hollows from me. "Go have for with your harem. Claire and your dad said you can have the barbeque or whatever on Saturday."

Akuma eyed me warily as I walked back into the living room. "Your pants aren't going to combust right?"

"As long as Keigo stays within arms distance, I should be safe."

Keigo gaped realizing he couldn't do what he knows and loves; cling onto his friends, preferably the female ones. I could tell Akuma didn't believe Keigo's lie but he decided not to question it.

"Anyway, we're having a party…barbeque…thing here on Saturday so lets go find people and invite them over."

They both gave me a sour expression before Akuma said "But you have a cellphone…"

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" I deadpanned. "I want to tell them face to face beside we've got nothing better to do." They didn't need to know I was doing this to avoid doing homework.

"You know what this means?"

"Babe watching!"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

In less than an hour and a half we ran into Mizuiro, Afro-San, Chad, Orihime and Ulquiorra and gave them the place and time for Saturday. I was right about Ulquiorra staying with Orihime.

After Keigo treated us to lunch we were back in town weaving our way through crowds until I spotted a familiar red headed girl.

"Oi, we forgot Chizuru!" I barked rushing after the red haired girl.

"A girl! Sweet~" Akuma grinned thinking of all the possible pick up lines he would use. "I was thinking we needed more jiggly bits~"

Keigo smirked at the senior. "Her jiggly bits aren't into dangly bits."

"Bummer." Akuma snapped his fingers in disappointment "She pretty hot too."

"Agreed, my friend."

"Oh my lovely She-Devil~" Chizuru cooed startling the person who happened to walk between us. "Forgive my hostility!"

She coerced me into a tight bone crushing hug. "Everyone accepted me for who I am so I should do the same for all of you."

"Oi, it's cool!" I smiled wriggling around to loosen her grasp. "It's a lot to take in!"

Chizuru had flipped out when Ichigo told her everything about what was going on. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with it and us.

"Oh!" She got all teary eyed before hugging even tighter making me more uncomfortable than I already was. "You're too good to meeeeeeeee!"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"That girl!" Yumichika hissed snapping his cell phone shut. "Why doesn't she answer when I call?"

Ikkaku shrugged, knowing better than trying to understand how a woman thinks, and continued to walk to down the familiar path to Karissa's house looking for any potential opponents namely said girl or Ichigo Kurosaki.

"What the fuck, Kar-" Ikkaku paused staring at the silver haired woman, she looked like Karissa but older. His Shinigami instincts bristled. Was she some kind of imposter?

"Who the hell are you?"

Her glare darkened before she grabbed another cooking knife. "Who am I? You're the one barging into peoples homes!"

"You don't live here." Ikkaku snapped ignoring whatever Yumichika was trying to tell him.

"How would you know?" She sneered putting her hands on her hips ignoring the fact she almost cut herself on the knife. "You some kind of stalker? Tying to get into my baby girls britches?"

Ikkaku made a face at the sneering female. "Listen lady you're in the wrong house."

"I'm in the wrong house!"

James walked in hearing the commotion and took in the atmosphere with amusement. "Simmer down, Claire that's Ikkaku and Yumichika. They stay here from time to time."

"Ikkaku?" She raised an interested eyebrow. That's when Ikkaku realized that this woman and Karissa were related. "I can't say I approve. Fucking bald bastard has no manners."

Yumichika laughed. "You've hit the nail on the head."

"I shave my head!" Ikkaku barked pointing to his smooth cranium. "It's a style!"

The silver haired woman sneered at Ikkaku once more. "Style? Honey bald never been fashionable!"

Ikkaku fumed reaching toward the wooden sword attached to his belt loop.

"I can't say I agree." Yumichika shook his head. "It's a style only certain people can pull off and I think he does it well."

Her eye looked Ikkaku up and down like she was gauging a piece of meat. "Do you wax your head because you don't even have a little fuzz"

Ikkaku's need to fight out his frustrations skyrocketed when the two began to discuss possible hair style that would suit his face.

"_Damnit, Karissa get your ass back home."_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

Keigo, Akuma, and I split up after a few more hours of wandering around the shopping district. I decided to head over to Uryu's apartment and talk to him about the boy I ran into earlier.

"Are you sure haven't encountered this boy before?" He asked tersely with an annoyed look.

"You still sore about that?" I teased earning a pinch to my nose. I rubbed my nose pouting. "I don't care that he knows my name, I want to know why no one else could see him."

He was definitely interested and troubled. "Can you describe him with more detail?"

"Ummm… he had brown hair and dressed in a school uniform…"

Uryu sighed trying not to get frustrated with me. "What colors were the uniform?"

"Tan and… lavender?" I was never good at with colors. My knowledge is limited to the basics "There was a gold and red crest on his left breast pocket!" .

"That's Shiyouku Academy." He informed me, eyes narrowing. "It's over an hour away. Which means you would have never met that boy. They should also be on winter break, so there is no reason for him to be wearing the uniform."

"Oi! How do you know that?"

"Shiyouku Academy is a private school catering to wealthy families." He said almost in a mumble, which made me raise an eyebrow. Uryu never mumbles. "I was supposed to attend high school there."

He paused turning back to me with an indescribable look. I snorted realizing he didn't want to open up. "You don't have to tell about your personal shit." He nodded and resumed.

"I believe you are right." Damnit, this is the second time we've agreed on something. "Something is going on, if this is true, you and I will remain on high alert but do try to be subtle so we have the advantage."

"Should we fill in the others?"

"Not at this moment." He shook his head, lacing his fingers on the countertop. "We tell them when we figure out if this a real situation or not."

"Okay."

Uryu eyed me warily. "That's it? No arguments about leadership?"

"Yep." I popped the 'p' before looking around for something to snack on. "You're better at shit like this than I am so if you say it's best to let them strike first then so be it."

"Who are you?" He seemed to be serious but the slightest twinge pulled his lips in a barely there smile.

"Was…was that a joke?" I feigned surprise before resuming my search "So, you got any snacks?"

"There is fruit on the table."

I wrinkled my nose at him before making a face at said fruit. "I don't like fruit."

He looked at me disbelief shining in his eyes. "You don't like fruit?"

"Nope. Not a fan. I fucking love vegetables though." I said watching him open a steel cabinet. I love talking about food, it's probably one of my favorite subjects. Plus it was neutral ground. "What foods do you like?"

Uryu seemed surprised at my sudden interest in anything that has to do with him but brushed it off setting a bag of pretzels on the table.

"I like Okonomiyaki." he answered heading back into the kitchen. "Will that hold you over for a moment?"

I nodded stuffing a handful into my cheek watching him turn on his rice cooker and pull out assorted vegetables.

"Lemme help~" I grinned taking the knife from his hand. "What foods don't you like?"

Once again, he seemed to be surprised but nodded giving me a quiet 'very well' and moving back to search his fridge. "I'm not a fan of tomatoes, scrambled eggs, or salty fish."

"Interesting." I smiled finishing up on the cabbage "What are we making?"

"Just a quick stir-fry." He stopped cutting the beef in small strips and looked at me. "There is a seasoning packet for it in the cabinet to your right, could you grab it?"

I nodded grabbing said packet, reading the back I began doing as instructed while Uryu brewed fresh tea.

We worked with each other in a companionable silence. It was surprisingly comfortable and fun. A few minutes later, everything was done and we both sat down to eat.

This moment reminded me too much of the scene in Step Brothers where the two suddenly become BFFs. I smirked deciding to use a note out of that book.

"Did we just become best friends?" I asked seriously. "Do you wanna do karate in the garage?"

"Pardon?" He really looked taken back by the question which made me start laughing. This seemed to unnerve him even more. "Are you alright?"

"Listen, I know that we started out as foe." I started placing a hand on his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes. "but after that marvelous meal you just gave me, maybe someday we could be come friends. Friends who ride majestic, translucent steeds, shooting flaming arrows across the bridge of Hemdale!"

He looked at me funny for a second. "You watch too many movies!"

I laughed at his annoyed look placing my dish where he told me to. "I'm serious! You fed me! Think of me as a stray cat, feed me one and I'll keep coming back~"

"I don't like cats. I think they are hideous" He stated rinsing both of our dishes off. "Not even Yoruichi-San's cat form."

I snorted thinking of how negatively Yoruichi would take that facts before offering him a piece of information about myself.

"I'm afraid of monkeys. Everything about them creeps me out but what gets me the most is how smart and strong they are."

His lips quirked into the barely there smile again. "Then why do you hang around with the eleventh division?"

"Eleventh division isn't smart therefore they aren't monkey ergo I'm safe." I laughed surprised by the outcome of this little venture but pleased nonetheless. "I should get going. Thanks for all this~"

"Of course, I was raised to be a good host." Uryu stood up from his seat walking me to the door. "Good evening, Evans."

"Night!"

A few steps away from his door he spoke.

"I am afraid of failure."

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Well hello there miss here-is-my-number-but-when-you-call-I-won't-answer~" Yumichika sung from his spot on the couch as I walked through the door.

"I left my phone here." I said raising an eyebrow watching my mom trip his precious locks of hair as they resumed talking about shampoo brands.

James sighed from the kitchen opening a can of beer. "I'm convinced they are long lost twins. Things got so annoying between them baldy took off shouting about pummeling carrot top. I didn't even know the Japanese knew about that guy."

I snorted at James. "He means Ichigo not the comedian!"

Pops came out of his lab and pointed at the desk containing my make up work. "You've been out playing all day now get it done."

It was my turn to sigh and frown. "Fine."

'_This just in the missing student from Shiyouku Academy.' _My eyes dialed in on the TV. I paid close attention ignoring Pops protests to get back to work. _'Was found dead this morning.'_

James turned the volume up so it could be heard clearly over Moms shower singing. They showed a picture for the boy and my heart nearly stopped. It was the same boy who bumped into me.

'_Kobiyashi Yukito has been missing for nearly two weeks and after an extensive search. Park rangers found his body near Mount Fujiyama National Park.' _They showed an image of the park entrance surrounded by emergence personnel and vehicles. '_The coroner has determined the boy to be dead for nearly a week.'_

I tuned out after that, staring blankly at the TV as I thought back to the encounter. He wasn't a ghost so how on earth did I run into him yesterday but he's been dead for a week.

I jumped to my feet deciding I was going to need help solving this and I need to tell Uryu that we did have a situation on our hands. Pops stopped me from walking to my room.

Pops stared long and hard at me before letting out a sigh. Was that disappointment in his eyes? "Do… whatever you have to do."

I hesitated for a second before flipping my cell phone open on my way to my room telling Yumichika not to worry about it when he asked if I needed help.

"Hello?"

"He's dead." I blurted out. "They say he's been dead for nearly a week."

"I'll meet you at the park." He answered after a moment of thoughtful silence then promptly hung up the phone.

I threw on my running shoes before slipping on a light jacket heading outside waving at my startled Mom.

"Where are you going honey?"

"To meet a boy!" I yelled back knowing she'd let it drop. Like I thought, she let out a squeal telling me she didn't want grandbabies just yet but to have fun anyway.

I barked a laugh at the thought of Uryu, of all people, and I having children or even getting anywhere near physical contact.

My thoughts trailed back to the Kobiyashi Yukito as I weaved past people in a rush.

"_Did he have a twin?"_

"_Was he a zombie?" _I slapped my forehead, much to the curiosity of passersby, dismissing that thought.

"_Maybe someone has the ability to make bodies decompose faster than natural?" _I looked around the park for any sign of Uryu. He was no where is sight so I sat on the bench still deep in thought. _"A shapeshifter perhaps?"_

Whatever the case, we needed more information on Kobiyashi Yukito. I ran a hand through my hair annoyed at how stressed I was. Situations like this are definitely not my cup of tea.

Uryu showed up five minutes later and sat beside me listening intently as I told him about the news announcement.

"You're positive about this?" He asked for the third time.

"Yes!" I suggested deciding I would go with our without him. "We should go to the academy to get more info on him. "

"It's closed." He blew off that suggestion leaning forward onto his elbows. "And I doubt they would just hand out information to two random teenagers. Especially since he has just be murdered."

I smirked at Uryu. "I wasn't planning on asking for permission."

"Absolutely not!" Uryu barked glaring at me. "That's illegal!"

"Won't matter if we don't get caught."

"We?" He hissed in outrage. "What do you mean we? Don't include me in your criminal activity!"

"She meant her and Mashiro!" The familiar green haired girl pulled me into a one armed hug. "We're going to be the bestest detectives ever~"

"Duhhhh, Oreo-Chan~" I grinned slinging my arm over her shoulder. "You really thought I meant you?"

"Quit acting all chummy!" Uryu barked point and accusing finger at us. "You to have never talked before!"

"Okay partner!" She gave me a salute ignoring the bristling Quincy. "Where to first?"

I laughed at her antics. "I want to go to where they found his body."

"To find his ghost?" she asked and I nodded.

Uryu stood up pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I will accompany to Mount Fujiyama but I'm not going to the academy."

I nodded turning away from him with a smirk. His curiosity is going to get the better of him. He's just like the cats he hates oh so much.

"How far is it?" Mashiro asked Uryu while rocking back and forth on her heels.

I looked around the area as we walked getting that weird longing sensation once again. I didn't mention the voice to Uryu when I visited him. Maybe I should but that'd be to embarrassing.

"Maaaashiro super speed~"

Before I could comprehend what happened, the green haired Vizard had thrown us over her shoulder and transported us near Mount Fujiyama.

"Holy crap!" I gaped at her noticing the same material the Arrancar masks are formed of had formed as some kind of leggings on Mashiro.

"Super impressive right?" She beamed chest puffing up with pride. "I can sustain my Hollow longer than any other Vizard!"

"Speaking of Vizards." I said watching as Uryu scoped out the area, the place was crawling with police still. "How is Hiyori?"

She smiled wistfully putting her arms behind her head. "She's all better now! Still super grumpy though!"

I laughed at her Hiyori impression before asking about the other Vizard.

"Shinji and Kensei are Captains again!" She chirped happily. "The rest of us are still living in Karakura t- I'll kill it!"

I blinked before following her line of sight. I jumped into action knocking the girl off balance saving the reptilian Hollow.

"Zilla?" I picked up the Hollow before Mashiro crushed him. "What are you doing here?"

The Hollow made a series of clicking noises and I nodded along.

"You talk to Hollows?" Mashiro gaped in shock.

"You just wanted to see mama didn't you!" I cooed scratching behind his mask. "Glub-Glub get over here and give mama some lovin'!"

"There are no ghosts here." Uryu said confidently unfazed by me snuggling Hollows.

I smirked slyly into Glub-Glub's side. "Well you better get going then since you have laws to abide."

I waved pulling Mashiro to the direction Uryu told us the academy was in. "I'm sure Mashiro and I can handle this."

I smirked hearing his footsteps following after us and him sigh in defeat.

"Someone has to make sure you don't make too big of a mess."

"Whatever help you sleep at night~"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

Mashiro used her super speed to get us in front of the gated school, which was massive and ornate, making it look kind of like a haunted house.

"Oh~" She grinned making a spooky face. "That's creepy!"

"Right?" I grinned letting the Hollows squirming in my arms go. The sniffed around making soft hissing sounds.

"You both are too loud! Quiet down or we're going to get caught!" Uryu snapped sending daggers at the Vizard and I.

"Relax puss-puss~" I said walking around to the electrical room knowing a school like this would have security cameras and alarms. "We'll be fine."

"Don't call me that!" He snapped as Mashiro began chanting 'puss-puss' just to irritate him.

We walked into the electrical room after Mashiro crawled through the window and unlocked the door.

"Someone already shut it off…"

All three of our heads snapped to the building trying to see if we could detect any movement.

"Do you sense any Reiatsu?" I asked figuring they would be better at detecting it the I am as I quietly made my way into the school listening for any sounds.

My heartbeat increased, drumming loudly in my ears as the hairs on my arms stood on end as adrenaline began pumping through my veins. I pulled out Skoll and Hati just in case.

"It's faint." Uryu whispered as I cleared a few classrooms getting his bow ready.

"It's human." Mashiro added a little to loudly making us wince.

Something dropped a few floors above us spurring us to hurry up there as quietly as we could.

A figure moved around in the administrative room contain the student files. We all tensed before moving into action seeing a flicker of flame.

Mashiro kicked the door in making him drop the files and the lighter he was attempting to burn.

"He burnt the file!" Uryu said brushing of some of the ashes.

I glared at the figure hiding in the shadows before he stared to chuckle, deep and throaty. He lunched forward and I automatically fired a round. He dodged.

Just before he reached Mashiro, he grabbed the end of his _cape_ and did that swooshing motion Dracula did before disappearing only to reappear in the hallway.

"Maaaashiroooo super speed~" she cut off his exit. "That's rude! We only wanna talk!"

I aimed my guns at hi back as he hissed at Mashiro. Uryu stood beside me aiming his bow.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "And why did you burn Kobiyashi Yukito's file?"

"I am Vladimir." He answered in a obviously fake Transylvanian accent. "I vill dispose of vou here and now."

"Shit's fake as hell!" I laughed not intimidated by the man in the least. C'mon? A vampire how lame is that?

"No." He frowned "Vis is how I talk. I'm vam from Transylvania"

"Maaaashiroooo drop kick!"

Mashiro attacked dropkicking the Dracula imposter across the hallway. The kick was vicious and looked like it had enough force behind it to burst internal organs. I let out a whistle high fiving the cheerful Vizard.

"Try not to break anything!" Uryu snapped making sure none of the lockers where damaged in the process.

"Except for him right?" I asked with a smirk narrowing my eyes at the vampire.

"No!" Uryu barked sound exasperated. "He could have vital information!"

I formed an 'O' with my mouth and nodded feeling stupid that he had to explain that.

"I von't tell vou a thing." He stated stepping into the moonlight. "Vou'll have to do better then vat."

He was lanky and pale with listless black hair and brown eyes. He was pretty normal looking besides the weird Halloween like Dracula cape.

Mashiro unleashed another round of intense kicks on Vladimir only managing to hit the floor and a couple of unfortunate lockers. I aimed but didn't pull the triggers. He was moving to quick to get a good shot in plus I didn't want to hit Mashiro on accident.

"We need to corner him." Uryu said as Vladimir slipped under Mashiro's legs. I nodded before spotting another figure in the building.

"There is another person!" I barked switching my gun towards the larger form standing at the stairs.

"Vun! I vill handle vem!" Vladimir shouted. The figure ran back down the stair with me hot on his heels.

"Help her!" Mashiro yelled landing a sharp kick to Vladimir's jaw. "I can handle him!"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

The figure ran into the gymnasium before swiveling around to face me. I squinted trying to make out any features in the darkness. All I got what he was a fatty which wasn't helpful in the least.

"Are you the one who killed that kid?" I asked when the figure just stood their panting.

"Depends…" He huffed sounding amused. "One which kid you're talking about."

"It's fucking obvious isn't it?" I snapped glaring at the mass. Uryu ran into the room training his bow on the huffing and puffing figure.

"Oi," I looked at Uryu. "We only need one person to talk right?"

The figure tensed before letting out a booming laugh. "You _are_ amusing, Karissa!"

I jerked when my name slipped past his lips and fired a round near his foot. The bastard didn't even flinch.

"Look out!" Mashiro's voice called from behind but it was too late.

Vladimir knocked us both out of the way before grabbing on to the large man disappearing into the shadows with a laugh just as the doors slammed open letting in a blindingly bright light flow in.

"Both of you!" an commanding voice barked as a bright light was pointed on the two of us. "Stop! Police!" Like we couldn't tell by the blue and red flashing lights.

"Come out with your hands in the air! We have you surrounded."

"Get outta here"! I told the girl haired Vizard. She pouted shaking her head in disagreement. "Go!"

Uryu added just before the girl bounded off in a flash. "Inform Urahara-San of the situation."

I looked to Uryu. His face was grim as he slowly raised his arms nodding for me to do the same. I frowned becoming nervous. I am so dead when I get home. I even felt bad for dragging Uryu into this.

"You've managed to jinx us once again." He commented shakily.

"Fuck." I hissed glaring into the mocking shadows while raising my arms. "I should have duct tape over my mouth."

"We're here to try and stop him from killing himself. That's all. If they ask anything else don't answer. You accompanied me to help a friend that is all you know."

I nodded. I owe him big time for this.

"Now slowly walk towards my voice." The cop demanded.

We did as we were told before two officers moved forward maneuvering our hands behind our backs and slapping ice cold handcuffs around our wrists. The officers lead us to separate cars.

That sweet voiced filled my head once more. _"They would kneel before you. If only __**they**__ let you have me."_

Before she could push me into the car, I turned and asked. "Why are we under arrest?"

"For starters, two accounts of possession of a deadly weapon." She said removing said deadly weapons. "Breaking and entering. Destruction of private property. Trespassing on Private Property. And here's the kicker."

She paused frisking me for any other forms of contraband. Finding nothing else she ushered me into the backseat.

"_You_ are under arrest as a suspect for murder."

"_**What**_?"


	51. New story up

Hey guys I'm baaaaaaaack!

I know it's been a loooooong time since I last updated but I've finally got back on track. The first chapter of the revamped story is up. It's quite different so if you want to go check it out that would be awesome. It's titled the same as this one.


End file.
